She's The One
by O'MiaLove
Summary: He once told her that “If your parents never would have adopted, we never would have met.” What if Peyton was never adopted? Would their worlds still collide? Set during the high school years. Major LP minor BN
1. First Glance

**A/N: Quick synopsis: Karen decided to share custody with Dan; Lucas shuffles he's time between both houses and in growing up with a father named Dan Scott the boy had to grow up and act similar to the way Nathan did (pre Haley). Mick and Ellie never decided to give Peyton up for adoption. But Ellie still ends up dying from the breast cancer; Mick can't handle Peyton's sudden rebelliousness and sends her to live with his sister in the small town of Tree Hill. How will the daughter of a rock and roll "god" handle life when she's thrust into a High School with a womanizing basketball player, a cheery cheerleader and the boy toy that she's snagged?**

**Okay so Brooke and Nathan are together in this fic (I do love Naley) but just think if Dan was in Luke's life than there was no reason for Nathan to go after Haley and if there was no Peyton to begin with than Nate would have surely ended up with Brooke. Plus I've always secretly shipped these two. (Along with NP-but that's another story for another day). I'm still debating whether to have him end up with Haley because for now it's just the four, but she'll be making a cameo every once and awhile.**

_**Chapter One: First Glance **_

The waves are crashing against the sandy shores of Los Angeles' beach line the summer's breeze growing stronger by the hour, but that doesn't stop the rowdy group of teenagers from throwing lighter fluid into the bomb fire that's beginning to die down. The music's loud and the once clean sand is being loitered with the empty red plastic cups that at one time was filled with beer from the keg that someone's older brother had bought for the underage minors.

"Twenty-eight. Twenty-nine. Thirty."

The small gather chants as they watch the girl with wild curls hang upside down two guys holding her steady as she chugs on what looks like to be a hose. Once the counting has stopped they set the young girl who couldn't be more than sixteen going on seventeen on her feet the daring bravado has earned her a high-five from the pimply teenager to the right of her.

"Peyton, that was awesome."

She just nods walking away through the crowd as everyone pats her on the back for a job well done. She's a bit tipsy borderline wasted but that's what you get when you've been drinking since you got to the party a couple hours ago.

"Thanks."

She needs her alone time; standing on the wet sand not caring how freezing the water is as it crashes against her bare legs she knows her mom would disapprove, but she ended up leaving anyway. So who cares right?

"It's not like she had a choice."

Peyton whips her head around spotting the guy who has been her best friend since kindergarten. He's been there for her when she lost her pet hamster to the vacuum cleaner, the time when she broke up with the guy named Pete who happened to be in a band, even when her mother died. That's when the feelings come rushing back at her. It's been five weeks since Ellie Harp lost her battle with the disease. She held on for as long as she could, but in the end the cancer was stronger and much more aggressive than Ellie had been; the chemo had taken the will away from her.

"I know." She whispers her voice becoming hitched with the lump that's lodged in her throat. "I know."

"Come on you party junkie. Let's get you home."

The moonlights bright tonight the usual shadows aren't lurking around the vastness of the front yard. You can actually see the front door to the large house that's hidden away by bushes. She would have surely stumbled on the cobblestone sidewalk if it wasn't for Fin who happened to be holding her up.

"Okay, I can get inside by myself from here. Plus, you wouldn't want dear old Mick to do something that would end up with him being in jail serving twenty to life."

Walking inside Peyton tries to close the door as delicately as she can, but as soon as she walks through the foyer the lights to the hallway suddenly turn on and she has to squint her eyes from the sudden brightness of it all.

"Peyton, where the hell have you been?"

"I was just-"

"Are you drunk?"

"No." She shakes her head from left to right a stern look playing across her face but the sudden burst of laughter coming from her tells otherwise. "Yes."

"This has gone on for far too long and it needs to stop!" Mick shouts abandoning all type of fatherly instincts along the way. "It's the twentieth time, in a row, that you came home intoxicated. Yesterday I found you sleeping on the lawn."

"So what are you going to do? Have me institutionalized? Or how about have me admitted into rehab? All the famous people are doing it now so it must be cool. I bet if you call Lindsay Lohan right now she can give you a great recommendation on which rehabs are good, but we probably shouldn't take her advice seeing as she's in one every other month." She's using her sarcasm more often these days.

"What we need to do is get you out of here; out of Los Angeles. I spoke with Anna last night and she said she would be more than glad to take you in for awhile."

Any signs that previously would have shown that alcohol had consumed her were now gone. The realization of what was being said was what had sobered her up.

"How long is a while?"

"Until you finish high school."

"ONE YEAR?!" She yelped unable to fathom the thought of being away for that long. "You're just going to give me up to your estranged sister who you haven't seen in almost two decades?"

"Peyton, I'm doing what I think is best for you. And what is best for you is to have some guidance in a motherly figure."

"My mother is dead and all the guidance went along with her."

"See that's exactly what I'm talking about here. Anna and Larry can help because God knows I've tried everything I could and you're just so damn hard headed."

"I'm not going!"

"Oh yes you are! You're leaving tomorrow morning."

There was certainly in his voice that caused Peyton to almost scream as she stomped up the stairs.

"You might as well draw up some adoption papers and sign on the X" she muttered slamming her door shut.

The first thing to grasp her fingers manages to hit the wall across the room causing it to shatter. She doesn't think she has ever been so angry, but when she spots the old photograph of her mother holding her as an infant the anger subsides as she rushes towards the pictured frame causing the broken glass to slice open the bottom of her foot.

"Ouch. Damn."

She murmurs grabbing a towel glad that there wasn't a large amount of blood as she quickly cleans up the mess she's made. She's not tired not even when she looks at the digital numbers on the clock; three in the morning.

"I miss you mom."

Peyton runs her thumb across her mother's face a small smile coming to her lips when she remembers all the things the two of them would do together whenever Mick was out on tour. The light taps on her window catches her attention already knowing who it was she unlocks the seal.

"You would never believe who got a bit wasted at the bomb fire tonight." He spoke. "It was you. And boy, Curly, I tell you-"

"Fin, my dad's sending me away to live in Tree Hill."

"What? Why would he send you to live in a tree on a hill?"

"Who's the drunken one now?" She jokes before turning more serious looking at her friend who had helped her up the sidewalk minutes ago. "It's not a hill or a tree even though I'm sure it has both. It's a town in North Carolina."

"I've never heard of it before. Are you sure it even exists? I mean that could be Morse code for boarding school in Switzerland."

Taking out his cell phone Fin taps away at the keys a boy on a mission is what he looks like.

"Don't tell me you're googling that place."

"Why, yes, I am. What do you know it does have actual being and it looks like you'll need overalls and a straw hat with a piece of hay sticking out of your mouth if you want to fit in the hillbilly town."

"Shut up." She swipes the device from his hands and reads the population. "It is small, isn't it?"

"Oh it makes Gettysburg look as big as New York."

"What did I tell you before?"

"Shutting up..." he pierces his mouth closed for a couple seconds. "So when do we say au revoir, bon voyage, arrivederci?"

"Tonight."

"Huh?"

"I leave tomorrow morning."

"What?"

"I'm to be pawned off to my new mommy and daddy in the strange foreign town of no return."

"Say what?"

"Goodbye Fin."

"But it's so soon! I mean I thought we at least had enough time to draw blue prints to this house so we would be able to pull a Prison Break stint and get you out of here."

"Firstly we know where the doors are located so we could just walk out if we really wanted to and secondly you know you watch too much TV."

"Just because we know the layout to this place doesn't mean we can't leave in style." He thumps his finger along his jaw line pretending to think of a master plan. "Wait. I got it. We'll hit the road live off of candy bars and bags of chips. Bonnie and Clyde would be so proud."

"Except school starts in three days and you're the smartest person there. Are you really going to let Lucy Simpson be valedictorian on count of you forfeiting?"

"No." he sighed. "It's just not going to be the same without you."

"Tell me about it."

They go on to talk, Peyton making sure that he still carries out some of their plans that involve pranks that would be played off during high school hours.

"Well, I guess this is adios, Peyton."

He sneaks out the window before she can say goodbye. Neither of them are good with farewells anyway, but they both know they will keep in touch. Hell he was there when Clover was sent to live on a farm where he could roam freely with the other turtles. Yes, the two best friends would remain just that.

Three hours later she's forced on a plane that would lead her to a live with people she's never met in a town she's never even heard of. She arrives just as the sun is setting with only a carryon that's hanging loosely on her shoulder as she makes her way out of the terminal to a blonde woman and a blonde man holding up a sign with her name written on it. She's never seen them and they've never seen her.

"I'm Peyton."

They look surprised for a second taking in what she's wearing; converse sneakers, torn jeans at the knee, a band T, and a leather jacket to accommodate, her hair pulled back into a messy ponytail a couple curly strands that have come undone from the hair band crown her face. But the surprise only last for a second the smiles are plastered and you have to wonder if they're fake.

"Hi, Peyton, I'm Anna and this is my husband Larry. We're so glad that you could be staying with us for a while." She brings her niece into a hug wrapping her arms around her. "You look so much like your mom, kiddo. Almost spitting image. Of course I can see a bit of Mick in you, too."

"Thanks, I guess."

They don't apologize for her loss and Peyton's glad for that. She gets really irritated when people say they're sorry because what do they have to be sorry for? They didn't do anything.

It's not that long of a drive back to the red brick home; it is a small town and all. They give her a quick tour of the house before showing her the room she's going to be staying in.

"You can do whatever you like to this room to make it feel more like home. Mick says you like to paint."

"Mick says a lot of things."

"Oh."

Anna says a bit concerned thinking there was some kind of miscommunication with her and her brother.

"And sometimes he's right." Peyton smiles softly. "I do like to be artsy."

"Good. We can go to the paint store tomorrow and have you pick out some shades."

"Sounds good."

Nodding Anna makes her way out the door so her new house guest could make herself more comfortable.

"Anna?"

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if I, uh, go for a run. It helps me clear my head."

"It's pretty late out-"

"You said it's a safe town. Close knitted were your exact words if I wasn't mistaken."

"Well, yes, but you don't really know the layout of Tree-"

"And what better way to find out?"

"I suppose you're right."

"Thanks."

There was really no use in arguing when it came to Peyton seeing as she probably would most likely go even if she was told otherwise. Plus it really was a safe town and neighbors kept their eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary. She would be okay.

Slipping into her Track and Field shorts she pulled a cotton tank over her head and shoved her feet into her running shoes before taking off. Stuffing the ear buds into her ears she shuffled through her iPod and found one of her all time favorite songs. It was an oldie, but those could never die anyway, as she took off down the street.

Not bothering to look around the town she headed straight unsure of where exactly she was going. Running was never intended to give her a destination to get to it was more to get away from a place in her mind or an actual location.

There was a distant light a couple hundred yards away you could see the light bounce off the moving waters. She wasn't looking for a place to be her solace, but the beach was one place she always went to when she needed peace and even though the place in front of her wasn't an exact ocean it was still a body of water so she ran a little faster.

"Nate, I'm open."

It was brother verses brotha as Nathan and Lucas battled against Fergie and Skillz the next point indicating who would win. When it came to basketball each one of those guys were valuable players whether it be Lucas and Nathan on the school's court or Skillz and Fergie on the river's court.

Glancing at his brother Nathan tossed the ball knowing that it was an easy catch as he turned to face the basket, but instead of seeing the ball swoosh through net he heard the bouncing become fainter as it skirted onto the green grass. Turning around a look of confusion could be read.

"Luke, what the hell? That was an easy shot."

But it was as if his brother was def and in a trace as the remaining three guys looked to see what had distracted their friend from the only thing he seemed to love in life. An unfamiliar girl running down the side of the court the guys completely invisible to her as her long legs took strides farther and farther away from them to the river that ran past the basketball court.

"Who was that?"

Lucas had finally asked when all he could see was the dark figure of the unknown person.

"Dude, it's just a chick."

Nathan replied bumping his elbow into Lucas' side. But it wasn't just any other chick. It was a girl he's never seen. The only girl whose green eyes saw right through his blue ones and went straight into his very core. She was different and he needed to know just how different.

**A/N: So first chapter. What do you think? Green button and all. **

_**Name of title by a song of Stephen Speaks**_


	2. Young Folks

**A/N: So, I was going to post this chapter on Saturday, but seeing as my weekends are always swamped I knew I wouldn't be able to have time so here you go. A day earlier :D...Enjoy!**

_**Chapter Two: Young Folks**_

"Peyton it's seven in the morning time to wake up."

The knocking on the closed door was loud as the deep voice on the other end echoed throughout the room. The light colored shades allowed the sun's rays to peek through its small cracks illuminating the white walls even more.

"Five more minutes."

Peyton mumbled knowing that no one probably heard her beg for extra time of needed sleep. Knitting her eyebrows together, eyes still sealed shut; she apprehended what Larry was telling her. It was 7A.M. She can't remember the last time she's woken up so early. There were days when she'd be up around the exact same time but that was because she still hadn't gone to bed the night before; but to be woken up at such a time had to be some kind of unlawful joke.

"Get a move on in there, kiddo. Anna wants to take you shopping for school supplies; get you all ready for the first day of school tomorrow and, uh, woman essentials."

Grabbing her pillow Peyton wrapped it around her head to muffle out the sound of Larry's deep voice, but no such luck. Groaning she threw the blankets off of her and got ready for a Sunday full of something she really wasn't sure would be considered fun.

Fifteen minutes later she came trotting down the steps in a pair of simple jeans, a tank top, with her tight curls bouncing as she took the last step.

"Okay I'm ready."

"We'll be back later." Anna kissed Larry's cheek. "Don't wait up."

Heading out the door the two blonde women looked more like a mother and daughter than anything else as they hopped into the family SUV.

"So how was your run last night?"

"It was okay."

Peyton shrugged her shoulders staring out the window from the car as they headed down Chestnut Street catching the eye of one of three men running down the sidewalk. There was an older man who seemed to be the father figure with his two son's on either side of him; one with raven hair and the other with dark blonde hair who happened to be the one staring back at her. The light turned green and they were off again she didn't even bother turning to look back and see if his eyes were still on her.

***

He had captured her beauty for the briefest of seconds. It was the same girl from the night before, but even with the sun shining bright in the early morning he still couldn't figure out who she was. She must be new he thought as he continued to run straight ahead the sudden outburst from his brother and father brought him back to reality.

"Lucas-"It was Dan. He had pointed towards the corner of Chestnut heading into Olive Street. "We're going this way now."

"Oh, right."

***

They had finished shopping hours ago and were now headed back into to town the sudden rumbling of stomachs broke through the eerie silence.

"Are you hungry, Peyton? I know this great café where we can get some really good food."

"Yeah that would be awesome."

She wasn't the type of girl who would spend every weekend hours upon hours at the mall. She was more of the type who would coop herself in her room with her best friend and let the music consume them for the half of a day before they'd head out for the rest of the night hitting a burger joint or watching a couple movies at the theaters. So when she had spent the last five hours walking around from store to store picking out new outfits and school supplies she couldn't help but feel that she burned off more calories than necessary and exercised more than she'd like to if it didn't involve running.

Turning into the center of the town Anna stopped right outside a little building the glass window with the inscription of Karen's Café. You could tell it was family oriented looking, through the window Peyton spotted a woman smiling politely as she poured an older couple some coffee; that must be Karen. Walking in there had even been a bell that chimed momentary as they took their seats at an empty table by the window.

***

"Mom, I'm going to go ahead and leave already. Me and the guys are just going to head out to the court and shoot some hoops"

Lucas told his mom taking of his around the waist apron hanging it on one of the coat hooks in the back room, but when he stepped back into the café he had witnessed the same girl from earlier walk in and take a seat at one of the tables he'd been servicing all day.

"Okay, Luke, go have fun and be safe. Are you planning on staying at your dads or coming home?"

"On second thought maybe I'll stay and help you out. You look pretty swamped."

"Maybe we should go get your eye sight checked; the place is less than half full." She laughed. "Plus, there are those pesky child labor laws that keep you from working dusk till dawn. Now get out of here, kid."

"It's fine, really, mom. Consider it volunteering."

"I don't think I've ever seen you so eager to work before."

"So does that mean I can stay?"

"Yes, go put that apron of yours back on."

He hurriedly rushed to the stock room wrapped the stings around himself twice and took a notepad and pen from the shelf.

"Mrs. Sawyer. It's good to see you again."

"Hello, Luke, I see you're lending out a helping hand with the diner today."

"Yes ma'm. I'll be your server fine afternoon. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"Water would be fine Lucas."

He turned his attention to the girl who happened to arrive with one of his mother's former high school cheerleading friends.

"And for you?"

"A Pepsi, please."

Nodding he waited on the balls of his feet for an introduction. Anna was never the impertinent type.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Lucas this is my niece-"

"Can you not put that much ice in the cup?"

But apparently her niece was.

"Sure can." Making his way behind the counter he filled up the two requests.

"Peyton!" Anna hissed in a low whisper. "That was very impolite."

"I'm just really thirsty. Plus I don't think Karen-"She pointed to the name on the window. "Would appreciate her workers making small chit chat with customers. I don't want to get the guy fired."

"Karen, who happens to be a very good friend of mine, isn't that kind of employer." Her voice was at a normal pitch again. "Things in Tree Hill are very much different than those in Los Angeles. By the way I don't think she would fire her own son."

"Well if she did than she probably wouldn't make mother of the year."

Anna's sudden laughing had caught Peyton by suprise. It had reminded her of the way her own mother would laugh whenever she had said something that wasn't suppose to come out even remotely funny, but did anyway.

Returning Lucas heard the contagious laughter a genuine smile prancing on his lips. Lucas Scott never smiled, he smirked, and he must be coming down with something he thought.

"Here you go. One water and one Pepsi. Have you decided on what you want to eat?"

"I'll have to have one of your mom's famous BLTs."

Anna replied as Lucas jotted it down on the mini white notepad. He was more than happy to face in the direction of the girl who has yet to be named.

"Bacon cheeseburger with an extra side of fries."

Wait, did he just hear correctly? She wasn't asking for a Cesar Salad with no dressing and she hadn't ordered calorie free water like most girls he knew would beg for.

"Is everything okay?" Peyton wondered when he gave her a weird look.

"No. I mean everything's fine. The burgers here are the best." If he wasn't holding something in his hands than he would have surely knocked himself out for not being even the tiniest of discreet. "I'll be back with your orders."

"Did I say something or have anything in my teeth?" Peyton asked. Anna shook her head no. "Because he was staring at me like I had three heads that all looked like Medusa."

"Oh, sweetie, don't worry about it. He's probably just got something else on his mind."

Nervousness was the conclusion she came up with. In the whole seventeen years Anna has known him she can't think of a single time when she's seen the young Lucas Scott act this way. He was skittish the charm completely volatized replaced by stuttering of a boy who might be experiencing his first crush. But maybe he was and it was all because of her niece. And then she wondered if the young Hugh Hefner, as the girls in this town had dubbed him, would be willing to change his ways for an ounce of love or would he just end up hurting Peyton in the long run? Was it too much to ask for Anna to get some sort of sign that could help her steer the young girl in the right direction?

Glancing to the side of her eyes she noticed Lucas watching Peyton capturing the slightest moves that she would do that caused the boy to smile; like an actual smile. Anna watched as Lucas took two strides his eyes never leaving Peyton's frame her back had been facing him, not noticing one of the customer's kids stick his foot out into Lucas' pathway causing him to trip and land with an 'Umph' causing all heads in the diner to turn their attention to where all the commotion has been started.

"At least he already delivered our food. Otherwise it would have been splattered on the tile floor." Peyton told Anna dipping her French fry into the ketchup and popping it into her mouth. "Mmm. These are really good."

"I'm okay." He quickly stood. "I'm okay."

Brushing his jeans clean with the palms of his hands could you guess where his eyes landed first? If you thought it was Peyton than well you were correct. She had turned in her chair simpering at the guy who was now noted as clumsy in her books; his boyish grin growing.

The bell jingled waltzing in a basketball player.

"Lucas, man, what are you still doing here?"

"I'm helping my mom out with the café. What's going on Skillz?"

"You were supposed to meet us at the court a half hour ago. Brooke brought some of her girlfriends they're all asking for you man. What are you waiting for?"

"Actually I've been kind of busy. I called you to let you know I wasn't going to make it."

"But, Luke, girls. Come on man. Half of em' would do anything with you. And I mean anything."

"Skillz maybe another-"

"Anna, is it okay if I go already?" She had finished her meal and suddenly remembering things needed to be done and it in no way was for the fact that she just heard the small conversation between what she assumed were two friends. Clumsy out; promiscuous in. "I kind of wanted to get a run in down at the beach before it got too cold."

"But the summer nights don't go below the 70's."

"Yeah, but I'm sure it gets a lot cooler at the beach. So I'm just going to go. You know before it gets-"she paused. "Cold."

Lucas stood his turn now came to hear the conversation of Mrs. Sawyer and her niece.

"Do you want me to give you a ride? I have the car."

"No it's alright. I can just walk back to the house. It's not that far. Plus you told Karen you'd speak with her once you were done eating. So stay. It's fine really."

Grabbing her bag from behind the chair she abruptly left walking out into the still very hot heat of the summer evening. You couldn't even compare Tree Hill with Los Angeles in the heat factor. Tree Hill totally kicked ass.

"And I thought L.A. was hot. It feels like I'm in an oven here." She spoke to herself as the moisture in the air caused her hair to stick to the nape of her neck.

"Earth to Luke. Is anyone in there."

"What?"

"I said if you were going."

"Next time Skillz. I think I'm just going to help my mom finish up with the café."

He had watched her walk down the street until she was gone. And just like that Anna had got her answer thanking her now deceased sister-in-law for helping her in this decision.

"Hey, Karen." She beckoned for the proprietor of this establishment. "How would you, Luke, and Keith like to come for dinner on Friday night?"

**A/N: One of the shortest chapters in this story, but what did you think about it? I'd love to hear your thoughts. You know you want to click the green button. It's so shiny! **

**I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm going to add some occasions that happened in all the seasons of OTH during high school years even though some happened during their junior year. (For Example: The Boy Toy auction happened junior year, but it's going to take place senior year. Just in case you're wondering later on what the heck I'm doing lol.)**

_**Name of title by song of Peter Bjorn and John**_


	3. That's Not My Name

**A/N: Hey guys! I just want to say how awesome you all are! And if I could have I would have posted this yesterday just because of your awesomeness, but my weekends have been pretty booked as Summer's coming around! Here's what it has consisted of besides work ;)..Movies at our towns local Drive-In. If you haven't seen Star Trek yet I highly recommend it! I've never seen any of the shows or movies, I wasn't even born when the first show aired..hell I don't think my mom was even born haha, but this was amazing! So that's one day...the next day me and my friends went to a baseball game for the Grizziles which I'm sure is a D-Leauge..super fun. Even though we lost haha. The day after I worked, went to the gym, and went out with my mama...so yeah my weekends will be kind of hektic...What about y'all anything fun happen over the weekend?? I'd love to hear what went down in your town. Any great gossip ;) haha..no just kidding about the gossip. **

**So tonights the season finale of One Tree Hill and most likely the last episode for Lucas and Peyton (tear) I'm still hoping they'll come back mid-season or at least come back as guest stars for a couple episodes. It just won't be the same! Who else is already starting to ball like a baby and the episode hasn't started yet?? Just me?? anyhoo I guess I really just wanted to say that DON'T FORGET YOUR BOX OF KLEENX!! I'm sure we'll all be needing it.**

**Chapter Three: That's Not My Name**

The next morning it was an alarm that had woken Peyton up from her deep slumber. Glad that the night before she had decided to gather all of her necessities for her first day of school into the black messenger bag with the NOFX patch that was pressed to the right of it; it gave her an extra ten minutes of sleep.

Leaving her hair down in tight curls she had decided that wearing a denim skirt, a white Cure tank top, and her famous Chuck shoes was going to be the closest she was going to get in keeping herself cool without going completely commando as she opted not to take a sweater seeing as it was only 7:30 in the morning and it was already 81 degrees fahrenheit; she walked down the steps to see Larry waiting for her at the foot of the front door.

"G'morning."

"Morning Peyton. Anna said she wished she could have been here to see you off, but she had to work early."

"It's okay."

"So…" he hesitated handing over a small box with a bow placed on top of it. "Um, we had wanted to give this to you earlier, but we had to take it down to Keith's to make sure it was working."

"A present for me? Did Mick tell you I'm a sucker for these?" She smiled opening the lid. "Keys?"

"For a car. It's an older car, but it runs with the best."

He led her outside to the black Mercury that sat at the curb of the street.

"Oh, wow, a 1963 Comet!" she enthused.

"I'm impressed you know what kind of car it is."

"Yeah, it's a classic! Thanks Larry!"

"You're welcome." He replied as he watched her run down the pathway and toss her bookbag inside before quickly getting in. "Have a safe drive."

She looked through her back pack finding the mixed CD that she had just made before she left Los Angeles and popped it into the car before driving off waving goodbye. Letting the lyrics of the song pour out of the speakers at max volume always calmed her for something that she wasn't ready for. And all too soon she found herself pulling into the parking lot while she scopped out the school she spotted an open space in one of the back rows and by the time she made it up to the school's sidewalk the bell had rung.

"Great." Peyton muttered already late finding the attendence office pretty quickly. She was supposed to see the principal so they could finalize her schedule. "Hi, I'm Peyton and I have a meeting with the principal."

The older woman that she had been talking to looked down at her notes nodding her head while she put her glasses on.

"Miss. Sawyer take a seat and we'll call you in."

"You must be looking in the wrong file. My last name is Wolfe."

"You said your names Peyton." At her nod the older woman continued. "Well we have a Peyton Sawyer showing in are records. Guardianship belonging to that of a Lawrence and Anna Sawyer."

"Yes they're my uncle and aunt, but my last name isn't Sawyer."

"Do we have a problem here?"

A young looking man came through the door that had been labeled Principal.

"We have Peyton here to see you Mr. Turner."

"Miss. Sawyer, please will you join me in my office."

"Sure." He held the door open for her and offered Peyton a seat. "My last name isn't Sawyer."

"Peyton." The man named Turner began to speak. "I'm surprised that neither Larry nor Anna has mentioned this with you. You see your father thought it would be easier for you to adjust to a new surrounding without your last name. We all know who Mick Wolfe is; there is only one rock and roll genius out there, and in knowing that he came up with the assumption that if you were to carry on with your guardian's last name then this transition would be much easier for you."

"I don't have a say on this do I?"

"Unfortunately, no. All our records show a Peyton Sawyer attending Tree Hill High."

"But what happens when I graduate? If all your records show a Sawyer instead of a Wolfe how will I prove to whatever college it is that I decide to go to that I really did complete High School?"

"Upon graduating you'll receive your diploma like everyone else with your real last name. The name Sawyer is only to protect you and once you've completed everything required then the documents will be readjusted."

"Seems like a waste of time and money if you ask me."

"It's what your father wanted."

"And whatever Mick wants, Mick gets." She looked down at the piece of paper he had handed her when she first walked in. "So AP Biology with Clementon?"

"Right, first room to your left on the second floor." They stood at the same time. "Have a good day Miss. Sawyer."

She made her way through the halls and up the stairs. Everyone was already in class and the quietness consumed her. Walking into what would be her first class of the day she didn't know the door would slam behind her and when it did every head popped up to look at who had intruded whatever it was they were learning.

"And you are?" The teacher with the white lab coat asked as Peyton handed over her late pass and schedule. "Ah. Looks like Mr. Scott finally has a lab partner. Hopefully he won't have you running out of here faster than a jack rabbit just like he did with Mr. Savage. Go ahead and take a seat at the table next to Lucas."

He went back to adding her name to the seating chart as if she knew who exactly Mr. Scott was.

"Who's that?"

She looked around the class with large windows the wide eyes of the students looking at her as if she had just committed treason of the highest court.

"That would be me." It was the same guy she'd seen running down the street, the same guy who had tripped at the diner. This time a smirk crossed his features and boy it was irresistible. She walked cautiously down the path to her new seating arrangements getting glares from every female in the class. "I'm Lucas."

He extended out his hand and she took it.

"So I've been informed."

"And you are?"

"Your lab partner."

"So lab partner don't I even get to know your first name?"

"I don't see the relevance in that kind of information."

"What if I guess?"

He played his game smoothly the grin never faltering his eyes never stopped burning with curiosity at who this feisty girl was.

"Then you'd be guessing all day."

"Adrianna?"

"No."

"Blair?"

"Nope."

"Corrine?"

"Try again."

"Daisy?"

"Strike one."

"Eliza?"

"Strike two."

"Faith?"

"Strike three."

"Georgia?"

"And you're out."

"Mr. Scott and Miss. Sawyer am I interrupting your important conversation or should I just wait until you've finished?"

"Not at all Mr. Clementon." Lucas replied. "Please do continue with your anatomy of a cell."

"Why isn't that kind of you?" The teacher replied sarcastically before getting back to his lecture. "As I was saying the cytoplasm contains the rest of the organelles. Now can a volunteer name at least one that is necessary for a cell's reproduction survival? Anyone? "

"Oh; pick me!"

A young girl who Peyton hadn't noticed until now raised her hand enthusiastically.

"Anyone at all?" The teacher again asked.

"Mr. Clementon right here?"

"Anyone, but Miss. James?" He gave a smile towards her direction and continued to look around the class at the bored expressions of every young person seated in the room. "Okay Haley take it away."

"It's the-"

"Endoplasmic, reticulum, and the mitochondria." Peyton replied not knowing that she had said it out loud.

"Very good Miss. Sawyer, but next times do raise your hand for acknowledgement."

"Einstein should really watch out with a brain like yours, Hannah?" Lucas whispered.

"That's not my name."

"Isabella?"

"Nu-uh"

The guessing game continued on through the rest of the period and Lucas had continued to come up with names while Peyton said 'No' in as many ways as she could possibly think of. The ringing of the bell had meant the end of the class and an end to the game.

"Don't forget to read the first chapter." Clementon spoke to his class. "So we can discuss it Wednesday morning."

"Nice try Mr. Scott." Peyton spoke closing her school book shut and stuffing in her bag.

"I'll keep trying."

There was only enough time left to get to her second period class before the bell rang again. She wondered if there was some kind of law that required new students to get a tour of the school because she really needed one.

"Sorry I'm late. I took a left turn instead of a right one and ended up by the gym."

Peyton entered the class room that would be her Child Development class. She wasn't even sure if she wanted any kids to begin with and here she was taking a mandatory class just in case she ended up getting knocked up and becoming the real life version of Juno.

"It's okay, but please don't let it happen again. Here pick a name from the hat, an occupation from the bowl, and a diapered baby from the bin."

Doing as what she was told she didn't bother looking at the group of people who would soon be her classmates.

"Go ahead and open the yellow paper that says what you'll be doing in life."

Opening the paper slowly she read its contents.

"Is there re-dos?"

"No. So what's your occupation?"

"I don't think this is really considered a job. A married stay at home mom?"

"A homemaker is a full time job regardless of what anyone says." Her teacher supported. "Now go ahead and open the diaper and see the sex of the baby you'll be caring for the next couple of weeks."

"It's a girl."

"Congratulations." She pointed to the green folded paper that was still unopened. "Now who's the baby's daddy as you kids like to call it these days?"

"You've got to be kidding me." She whispered low enough for none to hear as she read the name on the florecent colored paper. "Lucas Scott."

She turned around and spotted the boy from her first class sitting towards the back of the room a devilish smile gleaming.

"I suppose you know where you'll be sitting for the rest of the year than."

"I can take a wild guess."

She grabbed the pink booties that her teacher handed her and went to the desk next to the guy with the blonde hair and blue eyes. And yet she was still getting homicidal stares from every girl in her class. Well except for the girl with the brown locks who kept ogling with the boy with the dark locks.

"We make a great looking kid, don't we?" Lucas turned in his seat to face Peyton while she put the pink onsie on the doll that once school hours were over would be activated to cry, scream, whine, and do everything else babies are suppose to do. "So, since you're now officially the mother of my child I think this would be a perfect time to tell me your name."

"Well, since we can't go around with you calling me your baby mama I guess it would only be appropriate." She rolled her green eyes. "It's Peyton."

"What is?"

"My name."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Hm. Peyton Scott. Has a nice ring to it don't you think?"

And there was that smirk again.

"So what exactly does Lucas Scott do for a career?"

Peyton asked looking down at the yellow paper that was facing upside down.

"Accomplished novelist. Enough money to support a wife and kid-"

"Aren't you the girl that was running towards the river on Saturday night?"

A classmate interrupted them. Peyton looked away from Lucas to see who it was and noticed that it was the same pair who had been having eye sex with each other in the front row. He was holding the fake baby with the blue onsie and she was standing next to him smiling her dimples creasing into her cheeks.

"Yeah. You seen me?"

"Well I didn't, but there was a guy there who couldn't keep his eyes off of you. My-"

"Peyton." Lucas interrupted. "This is my brother Nathan."

Nathan just smirked and Peyton couldn't help but come to the conclusion that the simple act was completely hereditary.

"So it looks like there will be two new Mrs. Scotts running around Tree Hill." Nathan spoke

"For your information there will not be two new Mrs. Scotts. There will be you, Mrs. Scott." She points towards Peyton. "And there will be me; Mrs. Davis hyphenation Scott." She then points to herself. "I swear this class is a jip. Do I really look like a woman who'd do marketing and advertising for a living? I'm meant to be a fashion designer for heaven sakes."

"And that would be Brooke." Lucas leaned into Peyton.

"Oh, hi. I'm Brooke Davis; girlfriend and pretend wifey to Nathan. And you are?"

"Peyton W-Sawyer."

"Great name. Awe you guys got a little girl? We got stuck with a boy."

"What's wrong with the boy doll?" Nathan inquired.

"Nothing, boyfriend, it's just typical that you would pick out the doll with a penis."

"Hey, the diaper had been on when I had to choose."

"All I'm saying is that if I had been the one to pick than we'd be stuck with a Jane not a John. You'd probably want to teach Royal here how to play basketball anyway." She turned her attention back to Peyton after Nathan had rolled his eyes. "So have you two picked out a name for your pretend baby yet? "

"Um, no, it's just a homework assignment." Peyton's tone was as if she was saying 'duh'.

"Well when the baby starts to cry than how will you tell your 'husband'" she used air quotes. "That it's time to get the baby?"

"Just like that."

"But-"

"Brooke" Lucas spoke. "We'll come up with a name."

"Good. So; P. Sawyer I don't think I've seen you around before."

"Yeah I just moved here a couple days ago."

"Where from?"

"California."

"Really? And you chose to move here why?"

"Didn't choose to. My dad thought it would be good for me to get away from Los Angeles."

"So against your will, huh? What were you all bad and rebellious? Didn't take no for an answer kind of girl."

"Sort of."

She began to tense up not really wanting to divulge in any more questions that involved answers of her hometown and it was as if a certain Scott brother could see the uneasiness that it was causing.

"Okay, Brooke, enough with the twenty-one questions already."

"Jeez, Lucas, since when do you get all king of the jungle on anything."

"I'm not. It's just that maybe Peyt doesn't want to tell her life story to someone she's never met."

"Well than I guess that's going to have to change now isn't it!"

"Okay everyone back to your seats." Mrs. Dalton spoke. "I need to go over some functions that your 'baby' will do and what to do when he or she burps or needs a feeding."

By the time the bell had rung Peyton was told that the robo baby would be up at all hours of the night to be fed or changed; all she had to do was stick the metal bracelet that she wore, along with everyone else in class, in the magnetized back of the doll. For this she was going to be missing out on sleep? I think not.

"Here!" She handed the doll to Lucas. "You can play Mr. Mom while you work on a new 'novel'."

She didn't let him respond making her way out of the class faster than a hare trying to win the race.

**A/N: So what do you think? There's that wonderful green button that we as writers love so much. Oh and next chapter continues on with the school day. Will there be any more classes involving these two?? Guess you'll just have to wait and find out.**

_**Name of title by a song of The Ting Tings**_


	4. Things We Didn't Know

**A/N: Hey guys, you've been amazing!**

**So what did y'all think of the finale of Lucas and Peyton?? I totally cried. I loved the ep in general, but I do have to admit that I was expecting more for Lucas, Peyton, and baby Sawyer's send off! y'know what I mean?? But I guess since they had the baby grow up so quickly than I'm assuming that that one episode is in a duration of a couple of months. But how cute was that baby?? Super cute I tell ya!!**

**-xoxotaylor-Woot woot! we totally went to a baseball game this past weekend! haha. Although unlike you we lost lol. I so love dancing in the rain! its super fun! Hell, I even dance in some hail...that's how much I love the rain! haha. Or maybe I'm just crazy...who knows. Cookouts are the best! A bunch of us (me and my friends) have one every friday night from Summer starts till it ends! And now I don't feel so bad for laughing when you said you fell of the swing haha.**

_**Chapter Four: Things We Didn't Know**_

Peyton spent her fifteen minutes of break wondering her new high school thinking about how Fin would be ridiculing the mascot. _'They expect a black bird to seem brutal? My sisters Chihuahua is more ferocious.'_ Yes, she could picture him saying those exact words giving off explanations on why he thought the yelping hyper active dog would have been a better symbol then the sleek haired bird.

Her next classes had been art, calculus, and P.E. she was just glad that she didn't have to deal with any member of the Scott clan in those rooms, too; although that didn't stop her from hearing the boy's names coming from every girl's lips at least twice throughout those three hours.. She wouldn't admit it, but something about them was different and she wasn't sure she really wanted to know if it was a good or bad influence that would wreck havoc on her already beaten down body.

Time seemed to flow by at an exceptional rate and by the time the class had started it quickly came to an end. She really hadn't made any new friends, but then again she wasn't planning on to. In a couple days her real plot would come into motion. Call Mick tell him how sorry she was and that she would change if he gave her one more shot. He'd than quickly buy her a first class ticket out of this hell hole and back to California where she belonged.

Now it was the lunch hour that seemed to go at an extra slow pace. She didn't know anyone enough to like them or have a decent conversation with them. So she sat at one of the outside tables, alone, while she scoped out the cliques. There were the stoners who already seemed high, the nerds who were in deep discussion of a math problem, the preps who wore polo's and plaid shorts, and then there were the jocks and their cheering girlfriends. Peyton wasn't surprised to see that in that group of about twenty kids a certain brunette couple stood out along with a blonde haired boy whose body was wrapped around the arms of a red head.

"Figures." She muttered taking out her iPod and sketchbook drawing the first thing that comes to mind.

Lucas laughed at something Nathan has said about this new cheerleader whose name started with an R that happened to have her arms wrapped around his neck. He's not much for monogamy let alone relationships and this red headed girl just makes him think that maybe being a bachelor for life isn't so bad. He untangles himself away from Rachel and she complains. She already seems too needy and anyway she's really not his type.

"Hey isn't that Peyton?"

Brooke points over to the benches across the promenade. Lucas whips his head around a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach once he hears her name. He watches her from a distance; the way she moves a strand of curls away from her eyes as she sketches onto the white paper, the way she bites on her bottom lip while she turns her pencil upside down to erase some markings. And then the idea of being in a relationship doesn't seem too farfetched.

"Lucas!" Rachel forces his face to look at her. "How about we go have some fun behind the bleachers?"

"Uh." He turns back to look at the sight that captured his attention. "Not now, Rebecca."

"It's Rachel."

"Right."

He watches her for the rest of their lunch period and that earns him a couple punches to his arm from his basketball buddies when they try to get his attention span back onto the subject at hand. He nods as they ask him a question about the game last night, but that's all they get from the guy as he again looks on at the girl who sits alone. He detaches himself off from the group making his way down the empty quad. The bell has rung about ten minutes prior and the sidewalks are empty, but Peyton hasn't noticed she's busy with the pencil in her hand that sketch in front of her. When Lucas sneaks up on her tapping her on the shoulder lightly she can't help but jump.

"You scared me half to death." She takes the ear buds out. "Where's everyone at."

"Class started about five minutes ago"

"What?" Shoving her belongings in her book bag she pulls past him in the direction of the building. "Great I'm late, again."

He's following behind her and she either doesn't care or her mind is on something else.

"You wouldn't happen to have study hall next period."

"How'd you know that?"

She stops in her tracks in front of the Library doors and he holds up a piece of paper.

"Because I have it too. Come on."

Opening the door for her they both walk inside the quiet room. Checking in the Librarian's aide Peyton finds a seat at one of the empty tables while Lucas roams around the room; when he finally does return a book by William Faulkner in hand she's more than surprised that there is a jock with brains out there in the world. But she doesn't speak about it just returns to the drawing that she was working on earlier that day.

"What do you have there?" He whispers looking around the semi-full room hoping that he didn't attract an attentive audience; there's no one here that he knows, but they all know who he is.

"Nothing." Her head is still down, but her pupils look towards the boy who happens to be sitting next to her. "It's nothing."

"Come on it has to be something. I've seen you working on that since lunch."

She closes the sketch pad glancing at the cover of the book, it reads '_As I lay dying'_, before looking back at him. He's been watching her for over an hour and for some reason that should really creep her out, but it doesn't. In fact it makes her wonder why this jock wasn't the same kind of guy she loathed at her old high school. What makes him so different from the other sweet talking pretty boys? She takes a chance and pulls out her drawing carefully handing it to him.

"It's of me and my mom."

Looking at the picture he delicately held onto the paper afraid that if he moved it would ruin a great work of art. He took her word for it. There she was a pencil copy version looking into the mirror and seeing her mother each holding onto a bracelet.

"Wow."

"It's just a rough sketch. It doesn't mean anything."

"Hey, don't say that. Your art it does matter."

There was shushing from the students around them causing both of them to smile before she went back to her drawing and him back to his reading while they both stole glances at one another for the remainder of the period.

Silence finally broke when the voice of the Librarian informed the students that there next class would be starting soon so they needed to hurry and get a move on.

"You don't have to do that." Peyton protested when Lucas held onto her books on their way out. "I do have two free arms, here."

"Lucas!" The girl with the red locks came skipping down the hall. "There you are. I was thinking maybe I would let you walk me to my next class. We can take a detour and everything."

Taking the perfect opportunity she retrieved her school text books and sheepishly smiled.

"Hi I'm-" Peyton extended her hand out to the girl who was about to scowl.

"How rude of me. Peyt this is uh-" Snapping his fingers together he tried to remember the girl's name.

"Rachel! My name is Rachel."

"Right. Rachel. Rachel this is Peyton."

"It's nice to meet you."

Peyton kept her lips in smile form retracting her hand away from the girl who wouldn't shake it. This is why she didn't want to make friends or maybe the girls at this school just didn't want to be friends with her. She really didn't care hoping that she'd be gone as quickly as she came.

"So, are you going to walk me to class or what?" Rachel had gone back to ignoring Peyton.

"Actually I was thinking of showing Peyt to her new class. It's her first day and no one else is here to save her from being late so-"

"No it's alright. Go ahead and go. I can find it on my own."

"Are you sure?" Lucas questioned his demeanor showing concern for the girl he's only known for six hours.

"I'm a big girl, Luke."

"See, Lucas, she can find it on her own." Rachel dragged Lucas away from Peyton, but that didn't stop him from looking back as she simply waved.

Finding her way to room 194 wasn't that hard.

"P. Sawyer; over here!"

Brooke shouted over the loud students all turning to look at the girl who was the complete opposite of the cheerleading captain with her Converse sneakers. Since when was Brooke Davis looking for a new best friend and why was this girl even considered a player?

Not wanting to be rude Peyton found herself standing in front of Brooke and Nathan who had offered her an empty seat next to them.

"Hey B. Davis." If Brooke was going to call her by a nickname then she had every right to return the favor. "Nathan, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, kids, my name is not Teach or hey man. It's Mr. Carl and-" He spots two students outside the empty halls. "Hold that for a second." Walking to the entrance he dredges them in. "Mr. Scott, Miss. Gatina there's a school policy against public displays of affection."

Rachel flirtatiously smiles at her teacher while Lucas rolls his orbs before they land on a familiar set of curls that he's seen all day his complexion turning a light shade of red as if he's just been caught cheating.

"No affection being displayed whatsoever Mr. C." Lucas ran a hair through his spiked hair.

"Take a seat the both of you."

They do what their told as Lucas takes a seat right across from his brother and in back of Peyton as Rachel follows him standing next to the desk that's currently occupied by someone other than her.

"Move."

"What?" Peyton acknowledges the girl standing.

"You're in my seat."

"Actually Rach." It's Brooke who smiles and you can tell its fake by the light imprints of her dimples. "I offered this seat to my good friend here so why don't you take a seat elsewhere."

You could hear Lucas chuckle while Rachel huffs and turns on her heel.

"Now that we got everything settled I'd like to continue on with my lesson plan. What do you know about the person sitting next to you? Or in front of you? If you could describe that person in one word what would it be?"

"She's hot!" Nathan bellowed earning him a wink from Brooke.

"Not exactly what I meant. What about the average stereotype; jocks, prom queens, geeks, loners, and 'friendly'?" Mr. Carl began to explain. "Ok class how would you describe Lucas Scott."

Keeping quiet Peyton wondered what everyone had to say about the man who sat behind her. She didn't know him well enough to judge, but she already had something in mind.

"Jock." Most of the classmates answered. "Friendly." Some murmured.

"Okay. Nathan?"

"Jock." It was a unanimous vote.

"Brooke?"

"Prom queen." They echoed.

"Rachel?"

"Friendly." It came from most of the guys in the room.

"Peyton?"

No one knew her so she thought no one would answer, but when Rachel turned in her desk she threw a cold glare her way.

"Loner!"

"I dispute that." Peyton turned to see Brooke send a wink her way. "She's more of a prom queen."

"Prom queen." Nathan concurred.

"Prom queen." Lucas agreed.

If only they knew that she felt exactly like the way Rachel had named her; a loner. But she smiled anyway.

"Alright now that we got some examples I have a project for you. During the next hour you'll spend your time with whoever I pair you up with. Get to know them by asking these five questions and taking a picture of how you see them." He handed out an index card to each student along with a camera to half of the students as he names off the pairs of people. "And lastly Lucas and Peyton. So go have fun and learn something new."

As they exited the room Peyton read the questions to herself. He led her into the gymnasium it was the perfect place; quiet and empty just the two of them.

"So what's the first one say?"

"Share something personal." She took a deep breath. "Horses freak me out; with their bugged eyes and huge nostrils. I was not one of those little girls who wanted a pony."

"That's your something personal?"Lucas laughed. "Really?"

"First of all you don't know me. Second of all you don't know me. So yeah that's something personal that no one here knows. What did you think I was going to confess? That I'm really the daughter of some famous musician?" She laughed hiding the truth and making it sound like a joke. Lucas chuckles the notion sounding a tad bit preposterous. "What about you?"

"I've got this reputation here as the popular jock who's able to score with any girl he wants, but maybe I don't want to do that or be known for just that. I want to leave an imprint on this world be something more than just a basketball player who gets lucky. I want to find love with the girl who's my other half. I want to be a dad one day and show my kids a life that's meant to be lived. I want to be a writer who doesn't achieve great status, but writes about something that matters."

They sat on the bleachers as he poured his heart and soul to the one sitting next to him.

"So, why'd you just tell me all that? I mean, we don't even know each other."

"Maybe that's the point." Lucas turned his head to the side to look at her as he leaned back onto the bleachers.

Looking down at the card she quickly changed the subject unable to hold eye contact afraid by the sparkle in his eyes that she would do something stupid like kiss him right there and than. Guys didn't make her feel this way. So why was she feeling this way?

"The next thing on this to do list is to Lighten up. Do an impression of a celebrity or famous character."

"You seem somewhat familiar, love. Have I threatened you before? I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"I like sexy-time explosion."

They laugh going over some of their favorite movie quotes acting like the characters almost perfectly.

"Next question?" Lucas asks.

"Admit something that worries you or you are afraid of."

"Follow me." He takes Peyton by the hand, which completely catches her by surprise but she doesn't pull away from his grasp as he leads her out of the gym and into the empty hallway in front of some lockers. Opening it up he takes a mass of clipped papers together and hands it to Peyton. "This is a manuscript I've been working on. No one knows about it and it's not finished yet. There's still this vital piece that's missing that could put this whole book together, but I just haven't found it yet and I'm afraid I never will."

"You'll find it, Luke." She sounds so sure of herself that he actually believes her. Sighing Peyton knows that it's her turn to divulge one of her fears. "Before I came here I found out I had a half brother that exists. He lives only two towns away, but what if he doesn't want to be a part of my life. Rejections a sour subject. I mean what am I suppose to do? Knock on his door and be like 'Hey, I know our dad left your mom for my mom but how about we let bygones be bygones ol' brother of mine."

"I guess you'll never know until you try."

A moment of silence passes as she takes a deep breath and lets his words soak in.

"So ten years from now what do you want to be?"

"A novelist. Settled here in Tree Hill with my wife and kids. I know it's a cliché thought, but the notion of the perfect all American family is what every guy dreams of. Even if he doesn't want to admit it." He gently places his unfinished novel back into his locker and shuts it with ease. "So where does Peyton Sawyer see herself in ten years?"

"Owning my very own record label finding those bands that can brighten up any person's day. You know when you're walking down the street or just listening to the radio and there's this new song that comes on and it's like they're singing that song just for you. I want to help discover those bands so they can make someone feel a little bit better. I also want to keep painting on the side; a family couldn't hurt either, I guess."

"A woman of my very own heart."

Walking down the hall side by side their arms brush against one another as the back of their hands glide past the others. Lucas has to do everything in his power not to interlace their fingers together. He's never felt this powerful sense before. It's as if something's bringing them closer together.

"Lastly; tell your partner a secret." She paused.

"A secret, huh?" Lucas rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm not what you think I am. Not what anyone sees me as. Get to know me a little better and you'll be the first person to find out." He was being cryptic. "Your turn."

"My mom died more than a month ago. She lost her battle with cancer. My dad can't even look at me because I remind him so much of her." her voice was solemn. "So he sent me away." It was a moment of honesty. The truth on why she was really here was out; the thing she never thought she would tell anybody, but she had not even flinching away when he placed his hands on her arms. "So how bout we take those pictures now. I got the perfect idea for you." She had said holding back the tears and smiling to hide the pain. He quirked his eyebrow on how quickly she had changed the subject in hopes that he would forget what she had just unveiled. He hadn't, but he wasn't going to push her for details.

She led him back to the library piling four large stacks of books around him while some were thrown to seem carelessly on the ground one on top of the other looking like he was doing research. Slicking his hair back she placed a pair of glasses on his forehead as she positioned his hand on to keep the eyewear up and placed an open book of William Shakespeare in his free hand.

"Okay pretend to read or read for real and say 'To be or not to be'." She snapped the photo two seconds later.

Once they were done he led her to the Art Room grabbing paints, brushes, and canvases before leading her into the AV room.

"So I know this isn't a recording studio, but this is a control room."

He began to set up; throwing a tarp on the ground, opening up the buckets and splattering some color on the plastic covering. He handed Peyton a white painting apron and once she put it on he rubbed his thumb across her cheek an extra second too long while adding a bit of red paint along with blue dots to give the look that she was painting and pulled out a couple of his CDs from his back pack and carefully placed them around the room before handing one to Peyton.

"Okay, we got about twenty minutes left. Do you think you can pull a Leonardo Da Vinci in that amount of time?"

She nodded looking at the canvas for inspiration and when she found it she brought out the red, yellow, black and white paints. Ten minutes later her masterpiece was done. A group of men dressed in black suits with black hair but one stood out. A faceless man with a red t-shirt and blonde hair the inscription reading 'They are not you.'

"Wait." Lucas stopped looking at her artwork smiling before he grabbed a paint brush and the second blank canvas and wrote across it in big blocked letters once he was finished he placed it right next to hers and positioned her to stand in between them. "Your art matters. It's what got me here." He said what he had written and it was true. Her presence has brought out the better in him. Something that no other person beside his family could do.

She didn't admit it than, but he had just touched her soul.

"Okay. Say rock and roll." Three seconds later that moment was frozen in time.

**A/N: There you have it! So what do you think? A redo of "Pictures of You" because let's just say I hate how they skipped over Peyton's character! She went through a lot and not once was it mentioned. The last two chapters happened in one day. Do you think it's moving a bit too fast or not because hey let's face it, it's Lucas and Peyton! Green Button and all!! So, Luke's still writing his book, huh, what could be the vital piece that he's missing? Maybe a certain girl? Oh and I just wanted to say that Rachel is so OOC but I really don't know how to write her but I still love her!! (just not with Luke ;) )**

**So I want to hear your favorite LP moments & your BP/NP/BN/P/N/B/L moments! From seasons 1-4 because I want to add in chapters of your favorites! Whether they be quotes or moments. Let me know what season and episode so I can rewatch it and I will add it in!!**

_**Name of title by song of Rodney Carrington**_


	5. Stuck On You

**A/N: Hey guys and gals! Looks like we share stuff in common when it comes to LP scenes, but than again I love all their scenes together wheather they be happy and sad and angsty haha. Expect your favorite scenes to show up through out this story which I feel is going to be a long ride ;) This chapter has actually been done for quite some time now, but time to post it has been, like, nonexistant. You can thank the 24 hours in a day that seems to be not enought for me. So as of right now its a late sunday night the clock is a little more than ten minutes away from midnight and my weekend has officially ended! With a quick summary of "cookouts" also known as bbqs (Inside joke w/xoxoTaylor lol), family coming from out of town, a party on saturday night, and some work I need like 48 hours in one day to complete my hecticness and still have time to relax because those 24 hours aren't cutting it!! ****So how was your weekend??**

**This chapter is dedicated to Juzzy88! Thanks a bunch for sharing!!**

**Chapter Five: Stuck On You**

A couple days later Peyton found herself sitting on the gym's bleachers wondering why she had agreed to be on school campus after hours while she held onto the fake infant more than happy that the activated doll hadn't cried since she and Lucas went to retrieve it from their Child Development class.

"How's it going over here?"

Snapping her head up Lucas stood at the bottom of the stand wiping away the beads of sweat from his forehead.

"It hasn't cried yet." Peyton was referring to the plastic baby in her arms. "Tell me why I'm here again?"

"To watch me practice?" Lucas smiled taking a swig from his water bottle causing her to kink her eyebrow. "Okay, so you're here because once basketball practice is done than you can hand over the baby and if you weren't here than you'd keep it for the entire weekend."

"Right." She agreed remembering the plan he offered her once Mrs. Dalton had placed the baby doll in her not so waiting arms. The plan was to wait till his training was over and he'd take the thing that she thought more of a nuisance than anything else with him. "Great idea by the way."

Lucas laughed at her sarcasm; he found the witty remark quite appealing when it left her lips and all Peyton could do was narrow her eyes in detest.

"Lucas Scott!" Whitey yelled when he noticed one of his key players was missing. "Now is not time to play house with the pretty girl who came to cheer you on. Now get your butt over here before I make every single one of your teammates do five sprints in five minutes."

"Coming coach-" Lucas didn't look away from his pretend wife sending a quick wink her way. "I'd like to think you only came to watch me." He told her before he scurried off back to his team quickly snatching the ball from a guy in an opposite colored jersey as his and making a shot from the 3-point arc line.

"Show off."

Peyton muttered the small unknowing smile coming into focus from its hiding place behind her frown looking on as Lucas received high fives from the guys in the blue jerseys that matched his.

"I have the best idea ever!"

The rasped voice came out squeaky with excitement that had caused Peyton's body to jolt with surprise and that had set off a startling sensor to the baby and it began to wail as the unexpected presence took a seat next to her.

"No. No. No. It was going so well."

Peyton groaned to herself while she began rocking the doll; the action did nothing to try and calm the robo baby instead it felt like the crying only got louder and louder causing the game that was being played to come to a stop, some players snickering while others hollered 'MILF'. She reached into her book bag and pulled out the plastic bottle and brought it to the pink lips and the ululating disintegrated.

"As I was saying before, it was more of Whitey's idea, but I don't think he'll mind if I took credit for something that I would have thought up anyway because it is genius and I'm a genius when it comes to these things."

"And what genius idea would that be?" Peyton spoke paying no attention to the Raven's basketball players.

"You should try out for the squad. Well there's really no point in trying out because I am the captain after all and I already want you on my team!" Brooke's statement caused Peyton to laugh pretty hysterically. "What's so funny? I'm dead serious!"

"That's the funny part." Peyton was able to get out once she was able to breathe. "I'm like the least cheerful person probably in this whole town if you haven't already noticed."

"That's so stereotypical to say. So maybe we need a less than cheerful cheerleader to break the habit." Brooke tried to reason.

"Their called **cheer**leaders not un-cheerleaders for a reason."

"Please, Theresa broke her left leg in three places so she's out for the rest of the season and I really need a replacement and soon. The Classics are only a couple months away and I have the perfect routine for ten people not nine. Pretty please, P. Sawyer, with cherries on top? We're practically sister-in-laws anyway. Plus you have really great legs that would look hot in the uniform." Peyton sent a look Brooke's way scooting away from the brunette carefully. "So I've heard." Brooke quickly mentioned.

"Oh. I thought you were hitting on me. Not that there's anything wrong with you being a-because I'm not and if you were a-"

"I'm not." Brooke giggled. "So what do you say, sis?"

"I don't know Brooke."

"Can I at least get an 'I'll think about it' response?"

"I'll think about it."

"Pinky swear?" She held up her little finger.

"Pink swear." Peyton wrapped her small finger with Brookes.

"Good."

The two spent the rest of the guy's practice with Brooke trying her best to try and convince Peyton about all the perks that comes with being a cheerleader. One being that her status jumps up from a nobody to a somebody; Peyton could careless. She gets excused absences from class for practice and competitions; that could be a plus. And so on.

"Why, if it isn't the best looking girl in this entire school."

"Thanks, Nate, but maybe you shouldn't be saying that when your girlfriends sitting right next to me."

Peyton spoke causing Lucas and Brooke to laugh while Nathan looked startled.

"So what have you two been talking about?" Lucas asked straightening the wrinkles from his clean shirt.

"Girl stuff. Like, oh say, P. Sawyer joining the squad." She looked at Lucas nonchalantly. "Luke, don't you think Peyton would look fantastic in a uniform?"

"Yeah." He spoke enthused about the idea.

"It's more like Brookes trying to coerce me into becoming one of the 'girls'."

"Coerce, urge, potato, patoto same difference. So, ready to go boy toy?" Brooke stood carefully as not to make any sudden movements that would make the baby, which was assigned to her, cry. As Nathan nodded he held out his arms while Brooke placed the doll into his hands. "So you'll take Royal tonight and I'll have him tomorrow?"

"Or I can just stay at your place since it's so big and empty." Nathan wriggled his eyebrows. "We are married after all."

"Are they always like this?" Peyton whispered to Lucas.

"No. This is only their G-rated version."

"It gets worse?" Peyton looked suprised.

"And it's not pretty." Lucas shuttered at the moment remembering the time when he had accidently walked in on the two of them doing something that wasn't so G-rated and he swore he went blind for about two minutes. Peyton looked at him curiously a glimmering tint sparkling in her eyes. "Don't ask."

"I wasn't going to." She retorted as she slung the messenger bag over her shoulder.

The group of four were walking out the door way and before they could leave the gym Lucas heard his name being called by one of the least valuable players. Lucas and Peyton stood their bodies facing each other while their faces turned to the guy sauntering towards them.

"Hey Luke."

"What do you want Tim?"

"I'd hit that."

Tim spoke his eyes looking Peyton over as the bile began to rise in her throat. He didn't know why Lucas had tensed up his hands turning into balls of fists because he had said the same thing when Rachel was clinging onto his shoulder at lunch on the first day of school. Lucas even offered Tim words of encouragement, but this time all he was getting was a grimacing look.

"Hey Luke-"Peyton looked at him finally able to speak and when his eyes finally met hers she smiled a smile that he could only think of was used for seduction, he was defiantly intrigued by what she was about to say. "I'd hit that." She then made eye contact with Tim who all but jumped up for joy. "With my car, that is."

"BURNNNN"

It was as if the entire gym was chucking by what she had said along with Brooke's 'Burn' she swore she had seen a couple of the players on the ground clutching their stomachs while some yelled out a new nickname for Tim 'Road kill'.

Lucas wrapped his arm around Peyton's neck to lead her out of the noisy gym and once they were out she pulled away from his embrace; to say he was disappointed was an understatement. The four walked into the empty quad separating into pairs halfway down and saying their goodbyes; Nathan and Brooke going to their left and Lucas and Peyton to the right.

"Do you need a ride?" Lucas asked realizing he's never seen her drive a car to school while they strolled down the almost empty car lot.

"Thanks, but no thanks." She wondered if that was his smile faltering. "My cars over there."

She pointed towards the back of the lot were the lonesome black Mercury shined.

"That's your car?"

He's seen it before always parked in the same place and he couldn't help but admire the classical Comet.

"Yeah. What'd you think? I'd be riding in a Barbie Jeep?" She smiled playfully.

"No, it's just that-" He's never really given much thought to what she drove. And now that he has he can picture her behind that stirring wheel. "It's exactly what I speculated."

As if on cue a coral colored jeep came out of nowhere slowly rolling down the lot until it came to a halt beside the two blondes. Peyton noted the pink hicubus flower on the back tinted window.

"Hey Luke." The identity of the owner came to view her red locks giving her away as Britney Spears sang through the speakers. "There's going to be a party at my place tonight. You in?"

"Sure." Lucas agreed. "Peyton, do you want to come?"

"Actually-"Rachel quickly interceded. "It's only for basketball players and cheerleaders." Her eyes roamed over towards Peyton. "You understand."

"Well than since Peyton's going to be a cheerleader than she has to come." Lucas added, Peyton's eyes widened in shock, while Rachel's jaw dropped stuttering for an explanation. "Brooke's the one with all the details."

The tires screeched on the asphalt as the Jeep drove off leaving black tire burns on the once single colored cement.

"Lucas!" Peyton screeched mortified. "I didn't agree to that."

"Not yet anyway. Come on, Peyt, what's so bad about being one? You already hang out with them."

"I hang out with Brooke, sometimes."

"And you hang out with me."

"For one; you're not a cheerleader. And we only hang out sometimes!" She put extra emphasis on the word sometimes.

"Would it be so bad if that sometimes became always?"

She sighed rubbing her temples. She's only been at this school for five days and the pressure to become popular was already putting a strain on her. The doll began to make cooing sounds and Peyton had hoped that that sound had put an end to their conversation.

"Are you sure you'll be able to handle her for the weekend?"

Peyton asked setting the doll in Lucas' old car seat that Karen had offered for their assignment.

"Yeah; no problem? How hard can it be? It just 'cries' and 'eats' anyway."

"Okay. Have fun."

She didn't bother telling him that it cries in the middle of the night at random times or that it cries throughout the day. She also didn't mention to him about the restless nights where she'd lock the pretend doll in the backseat of her Comet so she would be able to get a good couple hours of sleep before school started. He would find out for himself. He watched her walk away her back towards him as she waved her hand in the air and yelling 'Good Luck'.

"Hey, Peyt." He called out to her once she was halfway from him and her car.

"Yeah?" She replied back holding her binder with the matching NOFX sticker, that was also placed on her messanger bag, on top of her forehead to shield her face from the scorching sun.

"Do you want to do something this weekend?"

"I can't. I already have plans."

She didn't apologize as he replied with an 'Okay'; he gave it a shot after all. Peyton had to give him credit for that.

He watched her drive off and once she was gone he stuffed the mechanical doll into the backseat of his mustang not bothering to buckle it in and when he took a sharp turn the car seat tumbled to the side and the consistent wailing continued even after he drove up his driveway.

He grabbed a quick bite to eat the leftovers from the night before and took a long chug of the orange juice carton. It was his usual routine followed by a couple hours of listening to music and figuring out what party he wanted to attend by scrolling through his phone's inbox and looking through the dozens of text messages that people he knew and didn't know had already sent him.

He wasn't surprised when his Uncle Keith came waltzing in around six o'clock they always had dinner together every other weekend when Lucas would spend it with his mother. All they were waiting on was Karen, now.

"Hey Keith."

"How's it going, Luke?"

Taking a seat on the desk chair Keith rested his forearms on his knees bending slightly in, interested in what his nephew's day was like.

"You know, school, girl, friends, basketball." Lucas began to count the four times off of his fingers.

"Wait." Keith pondered what Lucas had just said. "Say that again."

"Basketball?"

"No. The list. Say it again."

"School, girl, friends, basketball?"

"I knew I was hearing right." Stitching his eyebrows together Lucas looked at his uncle as if he was going insane. "You said girl. Not girl**s**."

"No I didn't."

"Yeah you did. So who is she?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Keith."

"If that's your story-"

"Lucas Eugene Scott!" Karen's voice came hollering through the hallway. "You do not leave your baby in the car, ever!"

"I knew I should have locked the door." Lucas mumbled earning him a steely glare from his mother. "It wouldn't stop crying." He defended his actions.

"With this heat wave it could have melted in your car." Karen added.

"That would have been awesome." Lucas replied.

"Do you know how expensive these things are?" Her voice was stern and he knew she was ready to give him a lecture. "It's almost as much as a-"

"You could always get Dan to pay for it." Keith mumbled as Karen handed the still intact doll to Lucas.

"Yeah, mom, he could pay for it."

"Whose side are you on anyway?" Karen narrowed her eyes towards Keith disapprovingly.

"Yours, always."

Smiling Karen nodded and Lucas had to thank his uncle. He was the reason why so many lectures he should have received over the last year were forgotten. The newly in love aroma was still in the air and Lucas would take advantage of it for as long as he could. It wasn't hard to see that his uncle loved his mother. He's known ever since he was a toddler and although it was never spoken he could see that his mother shared the same feelings. He just hoped that he didn't wait so long to declare his love for the one that he loved more than anything; when he found the right person that is.

"So I'm outie-"

"The lingo you kids come up with these days." Keith laughed.

"Yeah, because it's unbelievable that 'radical' died like ten years ago."

"What are you talking about? It's always been in. Like that shirt you're wearing. It's radical man." Keith spoke.

Lucas faced down at the shirt that he had one, took two strides to his closet, picked a solid blue polo, and quickly shook off the screen t he had been wearing and threw it in the trash can.

"And that was my favorite shirt." Lucas motioned his finger towards the bin and pulled the polo over his head to slip it on. "Thanks a lot Keith."

"I think I was just insulted." Keith told Karen freighting hurt.

"Where do you think you're going, mister?" Karen wondered out loud when Lucas pulled the door from his bedroom that led outside open.

"I said I was outie." He replied as if the words exchanged moments ago were enough information for his mother.

"Well you'll have to be 'outie'-" Karen used air quotes. "-another day. I told you last week that we were going to have dinner at the home of one of my friends."

"Mom, outie isn't a…never mind." He wasn't about to explain what the word 'outie' meant for her only to use it in her daily vocabulary to try and sound 'hip'. "I've already made plans, but will you give them my regards?" He charmed. Too bad Karen was immune to it.

"I will not inform Larry and Anna of no such thing because you're going and that's final."

"Wait?" He was about to say that if he was staying with his dad than Dan would have let him socialize, but the names sounded very familiar. "As in Sawyer?"

"Do you know any other Larry's and Anna's out there?"

"None what so ever."

"Good. They wanted to formally introduce their niece to us tonight. Maybe you can get to know her and add a new friend to your list on your space or face novel."

He doesn't correct his mother when she mispronounces the names of the networking sites and he sure doesn't tell her the fact that he's already tried finding her on them with no such luck. All the findings yielding to 'Peyton Sawyer: No Results Found'.

***

Peyton sat at her computer desktop for the third consecutive hour today talking to the guy she left back in California.

"Fin, I'm telling you it's not that bad here."

"So they change your name and you want me to believe that it's not so bad? It sounds like they've brainwashed you." He stuck his head closer to his computer's monitor the only image that his webcam got of him were his hazel colored eyes. "Did they make you were contacts too? Because your eyes look blue not green."

"You're such a dufus." Peyton laughed shaking her head making her curls bounce. "My eyes are still green, see." She mirrored his actions as his computers screen showed nothing but green irises.

"Humph." The sound left his lips as he backed away from his webcam and Peyton did the same. "So is the plan cancelled than?" His English accent came rolling out from her speakers.

"No, yes, I don't know. Maybe I'll stay and give this place a chance."

"From what you've told me already you don't have any friends, there's the jocks and cheerleaders that run the school, there's this girl named Rachel who gives you a hard time all because you have to do an assignment with a guy she may or may not be dating; and you say it's not that bad. I have news for you, Peyton. Hell's a horrible place and it sounds like you're in it."

Peyton paid close attention to what she had said. She didn't mention that she was hanging out with the jocks and cheerleaders and she didn't mention that she was becoming close friends with the captain of the cheer team or that she may or may not have feelings for the co-captain of the basketball team. She didn't want to change who she was back home, but she had taken Anna's advice. 'Change doesn't always have to be a bad thing. Change can be a great thing.'

"I'm not in hell. More like in limbo." She watched her computer screen a shadowy figure appearing on her best friend's side of the wall. "Hey, Fin, I think you're being haunted." She leaned back into her chair.

"Well it is Lucy. She'll haunt my grave even after I've been sent into the pits of hell."

"Lucy Simpson?" Peyton was in disbelief. "I've been gone for a week and you've already slept with the enemy."

"I'm up to no good, it's true; I guess the sayings right. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer." Peyton rolled her eyes not really surprised by his actions. She had dubbed him man whore a couple of times. "Let me get this straight. You-"Fin points a finger at Peyton. "-want to stay in the tree on the hill?"

"Yeah."

"Who is he?"

"Who is who?"

"Peyton, you don't fall for guys often and when you do you fall pretty hard."

"Fin, it's nobody. Maybe I just realized that I needed to get away from the heartbreak that I left behind in Los Angeles."

"If that's your story-"

"Knock, knock." Anna brushed his knuckles against the door's frame. "Dinner's ready, kiddo."

Looking over her shoulder she smiled at her guardian. "I'll be there in a sec." Anna nodded before she headed back towards the kitchen completely forgetting to inform her niece that they're going to be having guests over for supper.

"Be good!" She instructed the person on the other side of her webcam.

"I always am." Came the reply as Peyton turned off her computer no longer the image of Fin filling up her screen.

She came waltzing down the steps to see five set of eyes on her all smiling. The notion made her feel like one of the girls coming of age party at some sort of cotillion minus the ballroom and fairytale dress. She stopped three fourths of the way down the staircase her eyes darting back and forth recognizing Larry and Anna, a woman that she remembered who had owned the Diner in town; if she could remember correctly her name was Karen, a mystery man with a goatee standing close beside her and when her eyes finally landed on a set of recognizable blue ones she held her breath. It was Lucas Scott and they were going to be having dinner together.

**A/N: So there you have it. Dinner next chapter! What will happen?? Also do any of you want to share some of your high school experiences and like to see them featured here ;) I want to thank Juzzy88 again for her funny experience of caring for a fake baby during her years in highschool!**

**Oh and Push that fabulous button y'all!! I love it!! They are my muse!! Next chapter will come sooner! On..Well I want to surprise you with that ;)**

_**Name of title by song of Paramore**_


	6. When It Began

**A/N: See, you guys are my muse! You're feedback it makes me imagine even more! I like to write for fun, but I won't lie when I say I write mainly for you!**

**Chapter dedicated to LEYTONALWAYS. You made me laugh! So I'm borrowing you ;)**

**Okay so something funny just happened and I'm going to share it with you! Haha. So it's dark outside right now which means its dark in my room since all the lights are off only my computer is on and my dog comes running in and jumps on my bed, and I'm on my bed with my laptop and he doesn't see the laptop cause he's on the floor and he's a small dog so he's running and jumps on the bed and bumps his head on the back of my laptop and falls off of the bed. Poor baby…but it was so funny…awe.**

**Chapter Six: When It Began**

There was a single second of silence while Peyton descended down the rest of the steps all eyes were on her and that just made her feel a tad bit nervous; every since she was young she was informed that first impressions were what made tight bonds or broke them. Once she had reached the last step the man with the goatee extended out his hand the smile never leaving his gracious features.

"Peyton, this is Keith." Larry introduced the two. "He runs his own body shop two blocks down from here and he's also the one that got The Comet running again."

"Really? Thank for repairing it." Her smile matched her tone and it was grateful. "Anna said that if you wouldn't have been able to get it working than I'd be stuck driving that egg white station wagon that's hidden underneath a sheet in the garage. "

"It's no problem. I've seen that wagon and I personally couldn't have allowed my niece or nephew to drive around town in that thing." Keith grinned, it wasn't the same kind that Nathan or Lucas had; it didn't make her knees buckle or make them go weak, but when she turned to look at the woman beside him it looked like it had affected her almost immediately.

"Hey." Anna protested. "That was our first car."

"Yeah like from twenty years ago." Keith snorted.

"Okay on to the next person." Larry stopped the banter before it had even begun. "Peyton this is Karen."

"Hello, Peyton, it's so nice to meet you. Anna's told me so much about you."

"All good things I hope?" The young blonde asked.

"Nothing but good." Karen smiled sweetly. "This is my son Lucas."Karen had stepped a couple feet back bringing her son forward to introduce him.

Anna watched mystified on how these two adolescents were going to react; a small glimmer of anxiousness showing in her eyes. Too bad she didn't know that they already met; so when Peyton looked at him with confusion Anna was dreading that they had an encounter and it hadn't been a pleasant one.

"You brought the baby?" It was meant to come out as a question, but came out more of an accusation that Peyton was calling Lucas a baby.

"Peyton!" She was being quickly scolded by her guardian. "You don't call someone that. It's impolite."

At this moment if it was anyone who was bewildered it was Peyton and maybe Lucas because it seemed like he was the only other person in the room that understood what she had been asking.

"What? No. I didn't call him a-"She looked away from Anna and back to Lucas who she noticed from the moment she saw him that his hands had been empty. "Luke-" She quickly started using the nickname. "-did you bring the baby with you?"

"Yeah. She's-" He looked at the ground hoping to spot the carrier that his mother provided so he wouldn't have to hole the doll with him everywhere he went; but when his eyes didn't catch the infant seat he slowly lifted his head and smirked almost apologetically. "-in the car."

"You left her in the car?" Peyton did her best to sound appalled but all she really wanted to do was laugh.

"What's going on?" Larry asked when it showed that no other adults were going to fill in the missing pieces.

"Larry, Anna, mom, Keith." Lucas grabbed hold of Peyton's left hand and brought it up high. "We're married." He felt the plastic ring on her finger that he had given her the second day of school.

Peyton had walked out of her calculus class surprised to see him waiting for her, but before she could ask what he was doing there he had gently slipped something onto her finger. 'Now it's official.' Lucas had said. Looking at the object that sat perched perfectly she asked what it was. He grinned that smile that she was finding quite hard to resist while he told her that it was a ring. Peyton scoffed and called him a dork adding that she knew what it was the yellow colored band with the plastic diamond wedged in the middle gave it away pretty fast. He was taunting her right back; then why ask? Her comeback wasn't the best because all she could come up with was 'because' and 'Why are you giving it to me?' He shoved his hands into his pockets a trait that she would later on come to know as nervousness while he shrugged his shoulders sheepishly before his confidence came back and so did that smirk. He then went on to tell her that he had put a quarter into one of those gumball machines and when he flipped open the top to claim his prize the clear container held a toy ring; 'Thought you might like it' he added. She looked down at her finger and walked away without saying another word; her next class would be starting soon; she held the books to her face to hide her expression of how she really felt as she smiled.

"And we have a baby." Peyton went along with the little game almost wishing she had her camera to take a snap shot of the lost looks on their faces that lasted for a minute. But it was already imprinted in her mind so she could always draw it later on.

"Oh, I see." Karen and Anna spoke simultaneously quickly followed by a laugh. "The two of you got paired together in your child development class." Karen finished.

"Yeah." Peyton confirmed. "A class that I might fail all because father of the year, here," she held her hand in a hitch hikers position as her thumb pointed toward Lucas. "-left the baby in the car."

"Don't go putting on the blame on him, missy." Anna spoke her tone always motherly. "How many times have you left that baby in your car?"

"Come on, Luke, let's go get that baby from the car." Peyton said quickly mashing the sentence into one hurried word.

Lucas had turned his head slightly to look at Peyton arching one of his eyebrows up into the air curiously while Peyton pushed him out the front door hoping that he hadn't heard Anna's confession.

Once outside the only light that was being given off were from the stars. If it was one thing that Peyton enjoyed about Tree Hill it was that she could look up into the nights sky and see the stars shining brightly; you just don't get that kind of beauty in Los Angeles. She walked ahead of him while he strolled easily behind her a wide smile she didn't know he was sporting.

"So you left our baby in the car, too." Lucas stated matter-of-factly.

"Maybe." Peyton stood looking into Karen's car spotting the robo baby quickly. "You know. Once, maybe twice, three times, four times if I'm positive. But who's counting anyway? Cause than it might have been five."

"Five times, huh."

She felt his breath on her neck immediately the sensation sent a tidal wave of shivers and sparks throughout her body. She turned slowly their bodies' only centimeters apart.

"Six if you count the time I left it on the beach after one of my runs. I had to go back and-"His fingers brushed against her cheek to remove a strand of her curls and placed it behind her ear. "-and the waves were getting higher by…"

Peyton moved in closing her eyes shut while only the smallest of gaps still lingered between them; the last move was all his and she wouldn't stop him if he took the opportunity. She felt his arm snake around her back while his free hand was placed on top of the roof's car to hold him up while he leaned towards her.

"Guys!" The white door opened while Keith's voice could be heard. He leaned against the door's frame his eyes not yet used to the quick change in lighting. "Dinner's going to get cold."

Peyton managed to get herself untangled from Lucas so instead of standing face to face with him she slid across the car her head was positioned to look away while Lucas stayed in the same position.

"We'll be there in a minute, Keith." He told his uncle a bit of frustration lacing each word.

"You should get the baby before it starts crying." Peyton told him as she strolled back into the house. She played with the toy band on her finger wondering why she hadn't taken it off today. She only wore it the one time he had given it to her and now she was contemplating how it got on her finger tonight.

When he returned he took a seat at the round table a conversation had already been started as he tried to catch up on what he had missed. Keith being the adult that he wasn't nudged Lucas underneath the table whispering 'That's the girl!' at least three times.

"I failed when I took that class." Karen shared. "I remember when I went out of town and my mother made me take that doll with me. I had met this really cute guy while there-"Keith cleared his throat as if trying to say 'You're talking about some guy and I'm right here.' "-That was before you, dear. As I was saying I met this really cute guy and we were talking and my mom called out from the beach house that we were renting at the time and said 'Karen, come and get your daughter. She won't stop crying and this isn't Nana's problem it's yours'. You can't believe how mortifying it was back then." The table had erupted with laughter. "And that's not the worst part. The poor guys looking at me with his eyes practically popping out of his head and my mother yells out 'You don't need to be flirting when you have a husband'. I swear I've never seen a guy run so fast that he didn't see the watering hole and he fell into it. A couple days later we were headed back home and almost into Tree Hill when I realized I left the doll in the closet underneath a pile of blankets to muffle out it's crying. I got an F on the project and had to write a five page essay on why I was such a bad mother."

By the end of her story it was as if all the people around the table were whipping their eyes dry. It was a tale that would never be forgotten.

"Now I have a good excuse just in case I don't pass the class." Lucas smiled.

"You're going to pass that class, young man."

"Well with genes like yours you never know."

"I guess there will be no going out of town for you than or going to the beach for that matter." Karen joked.

"Peyton already left the baby at the beach before. What's one more time?"

"Lucas, do not bring me into this crazy mess." Peyton hissed; so much for making a first impression.

"Okay than; new subject." Keith suggested. "I heard you guys made a time capsule."

"Only Carl's English classes." Lucas agreed. "Me, Nate, Brooke, and Peyt. Other kids too."

Anna looked toward Peyton happily surprised mouthing the nickname Lucas had given her in return Peyton gave her the look that any daughter would give their mother begging not to bring it up so not to embarrass them.

"What did you guys talk about?" Larry asked intrigued.

"You're going to have to wait fifty years to find out." Peyton told him cheerfully.

"In fifty years I'll be going senile."

"Nothing can be shared until 2057." She wasn't about to concede about what she had said on tape.

"What about you Rake Boy?" Larry called toward Lucas. It's a name he's used for him since he was a boy when his mother was teaching him the value of a dollar. He'd go over knock on the Sawyer's front door rake in hand and ask if they'd like to have their yard cleaned free of leaves for a fee, of course.

"No can do, Mr. Sawyer."

Dinner had been over and while the adults chatted over coffee and cake Peyton had offered Lucas an escape out of relieving those embarrassing baby stories. He followed her upstairs the echoing of Larry's voice penetrated through the kitchen walls.

"I don't care if you are married keep you're hands to yourselves. We don't want any more of those mechanical babies in this house."

And soon that laughter of the rest of the three adults followed.

"My uncle is so embarrassing." Peyton murmured a light shade of red blanketed her cheeks.

"So is mine." Lucas added.

They stopped in front of a black door. Peyton turned the knob and entered.

"And this is my room."

He shadowed her inside and looked around the room. The walls were red and on the wall next to the door pictured an audience circa the mid 1900s; on the wall opposite there were what seemed like hundreds of vinyl records displayed on shelves. He's never seen a room like this before. Art covered her walls; a reflection of who she was and what she stood for.

"Woah." He's the first person that's seen her room other than the people she's living with. He picked through her collection while she told him to be careful when she thought he was about to drop one of her favorite records that was harder to find than that golden cup in The Di Vinci Code. "You've got some great records here.

"That's what I aim for."

"You've got a lot of classics here The Romones, U2, David Bowie, The Rolling Stones, The Clash, The Sex Pistols, Billy Idol, The Eagles."

"Hotel California is practically my theme song." She told him "You can't forget the greats like Frank Sinatra and the two Elvis'; Costello and Priestly."

"Didn't picture you much for an Elvis fan." Lucas confessed.

"People can surprise you." She didn't tell him that her mom's mom was a fan so in turn she grew up listening to _Jail House Rock_ and _What's So Funny 'Bout Peace, Love, and Understanding_.

"You're full of mystery Peyton Sawyer."

"You have no idea."

She put the first record her fingers touched to play while La Rocca's Non Believer filled the room. They played music for the next hour or so while she answered all his questions; she was a music junkie after all. Naming her favorite NOFX songs and Dashboard Confessional favorites.

Karen came into the room to retrieve her son. She watched as the two lied next to each other on their stomachs as Peyton went on to explain the greatness that is The Cure. She talked with her hands to give great emphasis on how awesome that band was, but all Lucas could do was squint his eyes as he listened to one of their songs being played.

"Lucas; it's time to go."

They swung their legs off the bed at the same time and while Peyton stood Lucas sat on the bed gathering the pretend baby into the car seat. He then stood while they did the awkward dance as they moved in the same direction trying to sidestep one another.

Once all six were outside they said their goodbyes and while Keith and Karen were waiting in the car Anna and Larry found themselves back inside leaving alone the two teenagers.

"So." Peyton broke the silence.

"So-"Lucas replied. "Tonight was fun."

"Yeah it was fun."

"Maybe we could do it again another time. Without the rents." Lucas pointed with his head towards the house and the car.

"Maybe."

"I guess I'll be seein' ya."

Peyton's lips curled ever so slightly as she backed away slowly; after a while she turned around and for the second time tonight he's seen her walk back into the red brick house with the big white door.

He slid into the back seat of the car his mother and uncle's voice seemed like miles away as he looked out the window and up into the dark sky.

***

Don't you just hate those weekend mornings when you wake up really early? You're energized and not the least bit tired. Today was one of those days and Peyton wondered why she couldn't be up this early on weekdays. She pulled her hair back into a tight pony tail and pulled on her track shorts while she grabbed her running shoes ready for an early morning run.

She usually didn't run in the mornings, but today she had something to run from; an image in her mind that she couldn't get to leave. She shook her head again for the third time this morning as she tried to get rid of the picture. She ran towards the beach which was only a couple of miles away from her house and when she reached the sandy shores all she wanted to do was feel like she was home again. So when she slipped off her shoes and dug her feet into the sand she felt like she was. After a while she found herself walking across the shoreline where the water crashed against her legs; the ocean feeling cool against her bare skin.

She thought about her life here and she thought about her life back in California. There were pros and cons to both lists and she couldn't decide where she really wanted to be. Tree Hill had been great in the week that she's been here, but how long would that last? And Los Angeles has been home where both good and bad memories have formed.

She realized that it must be noon; the air started to become thick and warm and so it was time to head back to the house she was currently staying in. Peyton ran back this time without her iPod seeing as she forgot to charge it and was now dead so the sounds she heard were the birds chirping and the sound of lawn mowers buzzing through the air. Out of her peripheral vision she noticed something coming towards her and fast so she ran a little faster, but wasn't able to outrun whatever it was that was now running with her.

She stopped and looked down to see man's best friend.

"Shoo." She ordered the Labrador retriever, but he didn't listen while he followed her as Peyton took a couple steps forward. "Come on, get, go home." She took a step forward and so did the dog. She took a step to the side and so did the dog. He was following her every move. "You must belong to someone." She said to herself noting that it was still a puppy and also because talking to a dog was sort of kind of crazy.

She looked around the empty block no kids playing in the yard no one in search for a missing dog. So she kept on walking and the dog followed behind her. She walked straight to the house where the puppy had come running from. A knock on the door. A second knock. And finally a third one where a young man answered the door.

"Is this your dog?"

His reply was a no along with everyone else's followed by the door slamming shut. Apparently this dog was ownerless and alone in this world. She held him in her arms the puppy seemed more than content as she walked towards her house.

"Well, buddy, we're going to see who you belong to." It was as if the dog smiled its tongue hanging out of its mouth which was wide open and his tale began to wag violently from side to side. He did seem happy. "We should probably give you a name. What about Fin?" The puppy's tale stopped wagging and his little head turned to the side. "It's not that great of a name anyway. Plus, I don't think Fin would like it if I named a dog after him."

There was music coming for their neighbors house and again the puppy's tale began to sway as he rolled around in the grass.

"I see you like the Beatles." Peyton was actually having a one sided conversation with the dog as _'With the a Help from My Friends'_ played loudly. She walked away slowly from the pup who sat on the grass relaxing. "Ringo Starr, here."

The little dog that would soon grow big went running to her side quickly.

"Looks like you have a name now, buddy."

**A/N: So there you have it. What did you think about it? Was the dinner what you expected? And now Peyton has a pet?? Lemme know with that fabulous green button!**

**Again thank you LEYTONALWAYS for the story!!!**

**Name of title by song from The Replacements**


	7. I Am One Of Them

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! It's fancy meeting you here on this fantabulistic website! Yes, I do have my very own dictionary with my very own words! You just need a Marissa Translator! Not available in stores, sorry! Haha! **

**So my weekend was F. U. N. fun! Considering I had to work on Sunday! Summarizing it: on Friday me and a bunch of friends went to this little diner called BJ's Kountry Kitchen! Dude I tell you no lie when I say they have the best Chili Cheese Fries ever! Yum! Then we went to Wild Waters! (A water park with water slides and water everything) OMG! It was so fun!!! We spent all day there than on Saturday I went to hang out with Jack and went to some party that was pretty fun! We made it super fun! Cause that's how we roll lol jk jk. Didn't get home till like late and had to work the next day at 10AM blah! But it wasn't so bad cause friends make working at Target bearable. **

**Anyhow, how was your weekend?? Do any fun stuff? Go to the lake? Or the beach? Or just hang out with friend and go to the movies like 3 times?? Gosh, I just love summer! Well except when it gets to like 105 degrees over here! But other than that good times! Good times!**

**Chapter Seven: I Am One Of Them?**

Roaming down main street Peyton pinned up "Found" posters in hopes that the little puppy that had kept tugging on her arm by leash wasn't homeless. She tried her best not to get too attached to the little dog that's been her roommate for the last week, but maybe she should have thought about that before she named the canine.

"Hold on for a second, Ringo Starr." She finished taping one of the posters that held her information on where the owners could reach her on a street light post. "There all done." Peyton looked down to the leashed Labrador who stood up on his hind legs anxiously for some attention. "Now onto the next one."

The happy pup walked a couple of steps ahead of Peyton his tail wagging ferociously while he looked at the people's legs that walked past them.

Twenty minutes later Peyton found herself standing in front of an older building reading the sign; _Keith Scott. Body Shop: Service and Repair._ She never noticed the building up until after the small dinner party that Anna had thrown, and now whether she's on her way to or from she glances at the small business that is Keith's dream. Opening the door it's the first time she's ever been inside. There sitting on lounge chairs were two elderly men waiting, probably for some news on their car. Taking five steps she reached the empty repair station and when it looked like there wasn't going to be anyone who'd be coming around the corner she dinged the small bell that sat on top of the counter. Seconds later a door that most likely lead to the garage opened revealing the proprietor of the establishment.

"Hi, Peyton, what can I do for you?"

"Hi, Mr. Scott."

"Please, call me Keith. Mr. Scott is my father."

"Okay, Keith, I was wondering if I can post some of these fliers here."

She held out one of many different colored papers and he gladly accepted it skimming over the content of 'Found dog. Call Peyton at (910) 385-3950 or (310) 249-8573.'

"Of course." Turning around he looked at the full cork board and removed one that Peyton read only part of 'Dan S-' before he added the tack and placed hers in the middle. "There you go."

"Thanks Keith."

"Anytime." He smiled. "You know Tree Hill is a small town and news gets around pretty quickly and so far I haven't heard anything about a missing dog."

"I'd rather think that he was missing and that someone was going crazy looking for him instead of Ringo being abandoned." She thought about it every time she'd catch the puppy sleeping in the makeshift bed that she made him in the corner of her room.

"I'll keep my eyes peeled and ears open."

Lucas stood underneath the hoisted car as he checked for any signs that might interpret the brought in car needed detailed service. Unknowing to him he didn't see the yellow haired animal that slyly and very quietly strayed behind him for the last five minutes or so. So when Lucas moved across to the front side of the car his vision still looking upwards Ringo Starr did the same his ears hung slanted sideways as too the dog's head was looking up. When Lucas suddenly stopped in his tracks the little dog must've not noticed as he crashed into Lucas' leg. Feeling the sudden collision of something against his leg Lucas found himself staring at the animal that resembled his first pet.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He bent down his knees a couple inches off of the ground reaching to touch the dog who gladly partook in being petted. "What's your name?"

Bark.

"Good name."

Lucas replied. He's always had a soft spot for dogs; seeing as he had one growing up that was his best friend. It was his fourth birthday present from his mom and Keith; they had finally given in to the idea of a dog after Lucas' pleading for months became unbearable. But of course it came with a catch; responsibility is what the dog would teach Lucas as he fed, watered, bathed, and took his dog out for walks for twelve years.

"Where did you come from?" He absentmindedly asked.

It felt like the dog could understand what he was saying while he sauntered with all four of his legs towards the still open door that led into the receptionist's office with Lucas following closely behind. He observed the dog make his way back to where he belonged and looked back and forth between Lucas and a pair of legs.

"Luke, how's the car coming along?" Keith quickly asked as soon as Lucas came from the door.

"I finished checking Mr. Olsen's breaks and changing his radiator."Lucas left his search in finding who those long legs belonged to next his eyes fixated on whipping his hands clean of any motor oil that may have been left."It's ready and set to-"He brought his head up her smile captivating and making him completely forget what he was going to say. "Pey- Peyton."

The Labrador than brought his paw up in top of his nose a small noise coming from the back of his throat as if to say _'oh dear, way to make a fool of yourself.'_

"Hey." She waved even though the only thing separating them was a couple of feet of air.

"So what brings you by?" He asked with a cheeky grin. "Is everything okay with the Comet?"

"The Comet's great. I just came by to post some flyers." She pointed her head to the stack in her arm.

Bark.

"So, is this your dog?" Lucas asked her; looking towards the dog that kept his head held high his tongue sticking out of its mouth.

"He's someone's dog."

"I haven't heard anything about a missing dog."

"That's what Keith said." Peyton informed him. Apparently she was getting the notion of how small a town this was since everyone apparently seemed to know everyone else's business.

"And I'm always right." Keith agreed nodding his head while looking down at some paperwork. "Alright, Mr. Olsen your cars ready to go."

Peyton and Lucas were in their own little world a conversation being held between the two.

"So what's his name? Or do you just call him dog?"

"No." Peyton laughed her chuckling echoed through the small room as it bounced off the walls. "His name's Ringo Starr."

Bark.

"After The Beatles?"

"Who else would it be?"

"Ringo Starr." He called ignoring her challenge for a verbal fight on sarcasm that they've had for the last couple of days at school; she always came out winning. He knelt down in the same position he did when he was in the garage the dog automatically jumping on his hind legs, his two front paws brushing against Lucas' shirt.

Bark.

"You've named him, gave him a home, feed him, bathe him, take him for walks. Looks like he's already found his owner and you're it."

Peyton thought about what he had said closely deciphering each word trying to find the meaning behind them, but she was quickly brought out of her thoughts as Lucas stood while she laughed her contagious laugh and pointed towards his shirt. There and behold stained on his once single colored T-shirt were about eight black dog prints. Apparently while the little critter had spent his time in the garage he had stained his paws with oil.

"I'm sorry." She had finally apologized in between each burst of giggles. Lucas found himself chuckling as well. It wasn't as if the shirt he had been wearing was one of his favorites or he thought the whole thing was humorous, it was more to the fact that her laughter was so genuine that it was defiantly infectious; in the good way.

The piping sound of her cell phone didn't stop the hysterias as she reached into her back pocket and retrieved the black device

"Hello?" she mumbled into the receiver.

"Well someone sure sounds happy."

"What's up, B. Davis?" Peyton didn't look away from a certain pair of blue eyes that even if she wouldn't admit it to herself seemed to dazzle her. Especially since nothing before has ever dazzled her.

"I really need your help." Her tone was more serious than it had been before. She did a complete one eighty on Peyton. "And you're the only one who can help me." Brooke relied to the newest addition to her group of friends that was soon becoming her closest.

"With what?"

"Just meet me at 1253 West Auberry Street."

Peyton had made hand motions indicating that she needed a piece of paper and something to write with which Lucas quickly provided her as she jolted down the address.

"I don't know where that's at."

Glancing over Lucas read what the yellow notepad consisted of.

"I do." He told Peyton glancing at the clock noticing that he still had a good two hours left, but one look from Keith Lucas knew that as of right now his shift had ended and he was free to go play 'Tour Guide' with the curly headed girl.

"Is that Lucas?" Brooke asked intrigued. "Are you with Lucas?"

"Uh, yeah." Peyton confirmed swearing she just heard a squeal on the other end.

"Great. Bring him along."

Without a goodbye the sound of the dial tone rang through her ear. Shrugging her shoulders Lucas grabbed his keys from behind the counter and dangled them in front of Peyton.

"It's a long walk. We'll take my car."

They drove the fifteen minutes listening to music as Lucas quizzed her on each song that played on the alternative station; each time she got the name of the band and name of the song right. 'You're good' he had told her taking his eyes off the road for the briefest of second as Ringo Starr sat on Peyton's lap his head stuck out the window trying to sniff the air. Just on the outskirts of town they came to a halt in front of what looked like a rather small building with maybe a room or two.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Peyton asked clipping the leash onto the collar of the dog and looked at the surroundings in front of her; the building was covered by green grass with a Tree on either side of them. There was no sign to be read on what this place really was.

"Positive."

They walked casually into the refreshing building, the cold air from the AC blew their way ridding them of any feeling of warmth that the blistering sun may have laid upon them.

"Peyton!" Brooke's rambunctious voice came out louder through the practically empty room whose interior held floor to ceiling mirrors with only a group of 9 girls dressed in active wear clothes some eyeing suspiciously while others smiled were occupying it.

"Brooke, you've got to be joking." Peyton said above a whisper once the brunette was finally standing in front of her. She knew what this was and why she was tricked into being here. She just couldn't believe that she was here. "No."

"I'm sorry. I tried to talk them out of it, but they wouldn't listen."

"You're their captain. Can't you like veto them or something?"

"Apparently this is a democracy not a tyranny." She sighed rolling her eyes at the many attempts she had tried to get the group of girls to listen.

"What exactly is going on?" Lucas rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand while the other clung onto the leash.

"You see, Broody, right here right now P. Sawyer's going to try out for the cheer squad." Peyton was about to protest but before she could say another word Brooke looked at her with big doe eyes ones that use to get her anything she wanted from anyone. "I'll be your best friend forever."

Peyton sighed dramatically. "Best friends aren't supposed to make their best friend do something against their will." Peyton stated.

"Does that mean you'll do it?" Brooke asked holding out the pair of blue pom poms excitedly the smile reaching her eyes.

Reluctantly Peyton took them into her own hands letting them dangle as she gripped them loosely.

"Looks like I'm trying out for the team." She did her best impression of someone with school spirit waving around the blue pom poms in the air shouting 'Go Team Go'.

Brooke walked with Peyton arm in arm to introduce her to the other cheer members.

"Girls, this is Peyton. The newest member of our family." She smiled looking from Peyton to the rest of the team.

"That's if she makes it." One of the voices retorted.

"Peyton you remember Rachel." Brooke pointed to where the commenter stood stretching on the metal bar that wrapped around the room.

"I wish I didn't." Peyton remarked starkly causing Rachel to glare her way.

"Too bad there isn't any mud." Nathan came emerging from the back room smirking with three water bottles and a small plastic bowl and quickly handing one over his brother's way while setting the container down in front of the dog before emptying out the contents of one of the bottles. "Cause there's going to be a girl fight."

Lucas rolled his eyes and oblivious too it all the Labrador stuck his mouth into the halfway full bowl and swished it around before looking up water dripping for the edges of his jaw.

"Meow!" Another blonde had replied looking back and forth from the red head and the maybe newest addition to the team.

"And P. Sawyer that's Bevin." She went down the line and named the rest of the girls. "Tina, Ashley, Susie, Lisa, Erica, and Chrystal."

"So, Peyton," Bevin spoke. "You want to join the squad?"

"Yeah!"

She was being overly enthusiastic and it came off fake causing Brooke to nudge her arm, but it seemed like the bubbly blonde hadn't noticed her smile widening while she nodded her head up and down.

"Good. Now do a front hand spring step out, round off back hand spring step out, round off back hand spring full twisting layout." Bevin smiled causing Rachel to wink her way and nodding her head in approval.

"Bevin-"Brooke spoke using her authority as cheer captain. "First of all you can't even do that." Bevin gasped. "Secondly what did we say before about watching Bring It On?"

"I'm not allowed to watch Bring It On before practice, a competition, or a game." She mumbled

"And?" Brooke inquired.

"And quoting the movie is absolutely forbodden-" Brooke sent Bevin a disapproving look. "Forbidden." She corrected herself

"And?"

"And I'm sorry."

"Good. I only want what's best for you. You don't want me to take that movie away from you like the last time you mentioned spirit fingers."

Peyton looked on watching as if a mother were disciplining her daughter wondering what in the world were spirit fingers.

"Hey Nate." Lucas murmured.

"Yeah?"

"What's spirit fingers?"

"What makes you think I'd know what the hell those were?" He asked annoyed.

"Your girlfriend is cheer captain."

"So?"

Lucas chugged the water from the bottle not giving his brother an answer. He just figured that he would speak Cheerleader seeing as he was attached to one.

"P. Sawyer you ready?" Brooke finally asked bringing out the boom box and setting it on the table while the group of girls took their proper seats behind the fold out table with an empty chair in the middle that was appointed to their captain.

She looked at the girls in front of her and she looked at the guys behind her. Nathan and Lucas sat their backs leaning against one of the mirrors while each one of them gave her two thumbs up.

"We're waiting." She could hear Rachel say.

"I'm just waiting for the music to start. So whenever you want to push the play button I'm ready." She watched as Rachel looked for the right key. "It's the one with the circle around the large arrow pointing to right." She could hear Nathan and Lucas snickering in the background.

Rachel scowled and pushed the button. Once the music to the beat started bumping Peyton walked towards the door many of the girls thinking she was going to exit the facilities, but when she took a step forward they realized they were wrong. They watched intensely to the girl who was first labeled an outsider do flips and high kicks that would put the most experienced gymnast to shame. When she was finished with the small routine the silence was defining some too shocked to comprehend what had just happened.

"How'd you do that?"The girl named Tina asked.

"When I was a kid I use to be in gymnastics. Then I got too tall and well those two don't mix well together."

"Let's put it to a vote." Brooke turned to look on both sides of her. "All in favor?"

"I." All but two girls spoke. Even guys in the back cheered while her dog barked and they weren't even on the team.

"All oppose?"

"Nay." Rachel and Bevin spoke.

"Wait!" Bevin spoke opinionated. "Is that your puppy?" she wondered towards Peyton as her yellow dog came to stop by her side.

Suddenly Lucas' voice was back in her head repeating over the words he told her back at the auto shop. _'You've named him, gave him a home, feed him, bathe him, take him for walks. Looks like he's already found his owner and you're it.'_

"Yes, this is Ringo Starr."

"Brooke?" Bevin face lit up sitting on her knees while she played with the small dog laughing as he tried to lick her cheeks. "I want to change my vote to I instead of Nay."

"Looks like it's practically unanimous." Brooke smiled. "Peyton Sawyer I'd like to extend my invitation on behalf of Tree Hill High's Raven Cheerleaders in hopes that you'd join."

"I accept." She wasn't sure why she had just agreed maybe it was to show Rachel that she was good enough to be on this squad. But then that would have meant that she cared what the red head thought of her which from the very beginning she had told herself over and over again that she didn't.

"Great!" Brooke handed Peyton articles of cloth that she had dug out from one of the duffle bags that must have been hers. "This is yours."

Opening up black dyed clothing she noticed the white and royal blue stripes that crisscrossed horizontally and the blue bolded lettering that read 'Ravens' along with the straight short skirt with the same white stripes and blue patch to the bottom. She was also handed the black shirt with blue sleeves that would be worn through the colder seasons and a matching track suit with pants and jacket to shield them from the winter's wind.

"It's going to look fantastic on you!"

With tryouts over the group of girls dwindled down to all where only two were left along with the only males that had been there since it had first started.

Bark. Bark. Bark. Bark.

The four remaining students turned to look at the dog who was growling at the mirrored reflection of himself. Not knowing that it was himself that he was barking at.

Bark. Bark. Bark. Bark.

They laughed at the canine's antics as he continued, but stopped momentarily when he heard the commotion before turning back to look at the mirror and began slobbering on it.

"He's not the brightest dog is he?" Nathan spoke earning him a nudge from Peyton.

"Oh please what about the time I walked in on you talking to yourself in the mirror." Peyton mused and began to mimic what she had witnessed in the bathroom he thought had been empty. "I'm too sexy for my shirt, to sexy for my shirts, to sexy it hurts." She ended with removing the track sweater she had on and tossed it to the floor aimlessly.

"Sawyer!" Nathan couldn't believe he was reliving this.

"Ha! That's exactly how your face looked when you noticed you weren't alone." She laughed thinking at the time that she was never going to see that priceless look again. But here she was and here he was and now they had an audience.

"When did this happen?" Brooke asked amused. She's never seen Nathan act like that before.

"It was the second day of school and I walked into the wrong bathroom. I was about to walk out when I heard someone singing way off tune and behold to my surprise there was Mr. Too Sexy."

"Shut it Sawyer!" He tried to threaten, but it came out harmless. "Or else!"

"Or else what? You're not going to come to my party because you're too sexy?" Lucas couldn't stifle his laughter any longer as Peyton continued to speak. "Man, it's a good thing Ringo Starr is a dog and not a cat. Otherwise you might be singing 'I'm too sexy for your cat. To sexy for your cat. Poor pussy poor pussy cat." She finished off the lyrics to a song she thought was absolutely ridiculous.

Knowing he was going to lose this battle Nathan decided he might as well have fun as he too began to laugh and chase Peyton around the room.

"I'M TOO SEXY!" She yelled from the top of her lungs hiding behind Lucas.

"I'm too sexy for my hat. Too sexy for my hat." Lucas began to chant.

"So big brother that's how it's going to be?"

His affirmation was when Lucas grabbed Peyton by the hand and ran towards the other corner of the room finishing the verse.

"I'm a model you know what I mean and I do my turn on the catwalk." Brooke joined in her laughter just as contagious as Peyton's.

"You too, Cheery?" He called her by the nickname Lucas had given her when Nathan first started going out with her.

"It's too hard not to pass up, boyfriend."

He grabbed her from the waist and went after Lucas and Peyton while Brooke's legs dangled from his side all the while Ringo Starr chased after Nathan at one time his mouth catching onto the hem of Nathan's jeans.

**A/N: So there you have it my lovely readers! What do you think?? Push that fantabuistic green button! **

**Also my brother's graduation is this Thursday! I can't believe he's going to be out of high school! Jesus, I feel like a granny! I remembered when I graduated! Oh where have the times gone?? So as I was saying this week is going to be pretty busy!!! Things to do, stuff to prepare, etc. So I'm not saying I'm not going to post the next chapter soon...I'm just saying that if my inspiration kicks up than I will post the next chapter on Wednesday night or in the wee early hours on Thursday morning (1AM 2AM). But you do know where that inspiration comes from! It's from your reviews! Call it blackmail, but I call it love! Ha. So you know what to do cause its all up to you! so when will it be? GREEN BUTTON GREEN BUTTON!**

**Go class of 09! Even though 07' was better! Haha!**

_**Name of title is a song by Ali and AJ**_


	8. I Want You To Want Me

**A/N: Okay my lovely people. I am back. Graduation week is over and it was a blast! So expect regular updates more often :D Just a note this is the Boy Toy Auction Chapter! So Enjoy it :D**

**Chapter Eight: I Want You To Want Me**

Cheer practice had been over for about fifteen minutes when Peyton emerged from the girl's dressing room refreshed from the workout that it had given her. She had finally nailed Brooke's routine perfectly, and it only took her two and a half weeks; she could hear Rachel's sarcastic voice echoing through her head.

"So, I was thinking my house along with two very good men that I know so well. Ben and Jerry; sound familiar?" Brooke linked their arms together cheerfully; the two had unexpectedly grown close and it was something that quite frankly shocked the whole school seeing as they were complete opposites. Sure, Peyton was now considered a cheerleader, but outside of that they really didn't seem to have anything else in common. Peyton on the other hand really didn't have any friends that were girls in Tree Hill, but this petite brunette seemed to nestle her way perfectly into Peyton's life; which she was okay with. "There's Berry Berry Extraordinary, Dave Matthew's Band Magic Brownies, Goodbye Yellow Brick Road, oh and I also have Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough which coincidently happens to be Lucas' favorite." Brooke chimed his name purposely to see if Peyton would give off any reaction.

"Sounds good."

Peyton responded and her friend's smile fell for about a millisecond. Even though both parties denied any feelings for one another when Brooke asked she knew that they were telling little white lies. She saw the looks that were supposed to be unseen and when those eyes met the intensity was defiantly there.

"Do you want to know what my favorite flavor is?"

"Not really." Peyton looked at the guy who had snaked his arm around her shoulder while at the same time playing with the tips of Brooke's hair.

"Jamaican me crazy." The basketball player smiled goofily, but it didn't last long his forehead creased and he frowned while his brain sent messages to his hand that it was in pain. Brooke had slapped it away when she felt his fingers play with her hair.

"Firstly, Peyton, I have that flavor if you want some and on that note Tim if you ever touch my hair again I will beat you with a stick."

"Tim what are you even doing here?" Peyton finally asked

"It's the gym, duh, public domain." Came his response as he rubbed the red stop on his hand. "And that hurt."

"If you came for the peep show you're about two hours too late." Brooke mentioned practice.

"Perv." Peyton added.

"What? No. Okay yeah. But I'm here to help setup for the Boy Toy Charity Auction. So which one of you fine ladies wants to spend all night with this?" Tim began moving his body in slow motion his hands roaming over his clothes. "Brooke?" He then brushed his hair back with the palm of his hand. "How about you, Peyton?" Brooke scoffed loudly and Peyton hid her laughter in between fake coughs.

"Here, Brooke, you can have him." Peyton shoved or should I say offered Tim to her.

"Sorry, I'm with Nathan already. P. Sawyer, he's all yours." Brooke found herself behind Peyton as she forced her to take a step in Tim's general direction.

"Now, now, now, ladies you don't have to fight over me." He was completely unaware that they weren't doing such thing. "They saved the best for last, moi. Let the best girl win."

He left them at that and as soon as he was out of ear shot they burst into laughter rubbing their finger underneath there watery eyes to collect the few stray tears from leaving their cheeks stained.

"Speaking of boy toys you are going to go tonight, right? It is for a good cause and all."

"I don't know." Peyton shrugged her shoulders uncertainly. She really only had one guy she would bet for and then everyone would come to the conclusion that she likes him; but who doesn't? But if she didn't go then she wouldn't be helping the less fortunate. "I guess it wouldn't be too bad."

"Hell it never ends badly when you leave with a hot escort for the night."

"So who are you going to spend your boat load of money on?"

"Nathan, of course."

"Why am I not surprised?" Peyton laughed. "You do know you can spend the whole night with him for free, right?"

"And let those whores that I like to call cheerleaders over there-"she pointed her head, as not to be so obvious, towards the group of girls who were still in the gymnasium chatting on the bleachers. "-Be skanky and try and seduce him with their lousy off key siren songs. I think not. Anyway if anyone should be worried it should defiantly be you"

"And why is that?"

"Because I think, no cancel that out, I know that Tim likes Rachel and Rachel likes Lucas, but Lucas totally wants to be with you and even though you say you don't like Lucas you totally want to be with him. It's worse than a love rectangle!" she exclaimed.

"Shut up."

"See, there, right there." She pointed an accusing finger in Peyton's direction. "You're getting all touchy and that just proves that I'm right." A second of silence passed between the two. "Speaking of a certain blonde boy how are things between you and Lucas?"

"We're just friends."

"Mhm." She replied skeptically. "So what did you do last night?"

"Hung out with Luke."

"Aha! You guys are so not platonic."

"Brooke, not every guy and girl are like you and Nate. Two people of the opposite sex can hang out without actually having sex."

"Rawr." Brooke scrunched her fingers into a C shape until it closed. "See, I'd totally believe that if the two of you weren't so attached at the hip."

"Does the name 'Ava'-" she used air quotes to the name Brooke had chosen for her baby that she considered more as homework. "-ring a bell?"

"Yeah you would use Ava as an excuse. So what did you and Luke _do_ last night; besides not one another?"

They had made their way to the group of girls who know seemed very interested in the conversation that was being held between blonde and brunette.

"He took me to his house for the first time." Peyton said and Brooke noted the small hint of a curl that was turning upward on her lips.

"Don't feel so special." The red head who didn't hide her dislike for the new punk cheerleader suddenly spoke up.

"What Rachel is trying to say-"Bevin added. "…is that we've all been there at least once."

"Oh." She seemed disappointed and she wasn't sure why. When she first met the guy he seemed to have something in common with Fin when it came to the ladies, but here she stood and 'oh' was the only thing that would come out of her mouth.

"Yeah, I remember when Lucas invited me over for the first time last year and I almost got lost because the house was so big."

"It's not that big of a house." Peyton was confused on why Bevin had just confessed about getting lost in an average sized home.

"You're joking right?" Rachel asked suspiciously. "It's huge."

"Peyton-"Brooke called out figuring out what home she was talking about. It seemed that the group of girls had forgotten something about the still single Scott brother and she wasn't about to tell them that. In fact it would be Peyton who would 'spill the beans' as some would call it. "Isn't kick ass how Luke and Nate's room are on the other side of the house from Deb and Dan's? They can't hear a thing; if you catch my drift."

"What are you talking about? Lucas' room is right across from his mom's room. Although he does have his own bedroom exit so he can leave."

Backpacks had been dropped to the ground all simultaneously for the girls who stood in shock their mouths open while their jaws almost touched the ground.

"You've been to Lucas' mom's house!" Rachel shrieked.

"Yeah." Peyton confirmed and as soon as the word left her mouth Bevin's backpack made a thudding sound as it joined the rest of the book bags on the floor.

"Lucas _never_ takes anyone to his mom's house." Bevin was amazed. "You should feel very special."

***

Looking into the mirror Peyton stared at herself. Her curls were tight the way she liked, her look was natural except for the slight of pink strawberry lip gloss that she had on, and when she looked down she seemed somewhat not herself.

"You look flawless." Brooke entered her room and started at the closet doors that were also mirrors.

"I don't know Brooke. It's not really me."

Since Brooke was about three inches shorter than Peyton her shirts were also a tad bit smaller and her skirts were a tad bit shorter. She tugged at the spandex skirt to try and make it longer, but as soon as she let go the fabric hiked back up into its original position.

"What's the problem?"

"Besides the fact that my butt cheeks are hanging out? Nothing at all."

"Okay, here try this one." She threw a denim skirt Peyton's way who quickly slipped it on over the black skirt. "Better?"

"Much."

"Good, we're late already. And if we don't hurry up one of us is going to be stuck with Tiny Tim."

They arrived just as Whitey hit the stand with his gravel indicating that a basketball player had been won and announced the next contestant.

Lucas walked out from behind the red velvet curtain and out onto the middle of the stage where he did his best attempt to do the robot while girls cheered.

"Let's start with twenty dollars."

"Twenty-five." a girl in back of the crowd shouted.

"Thirty" Another screamed.

"Fifty!" Peyton yelled and Lucas sent a wink her way soon after Brooke nudged her arm when her words were mute telling her _'I told you so'_.

"Sixty." A new voice spoke up.

"Seventy-five." Peyton did her best to bid higher.

"One hundred." The same voice who now seemed to be challenging her spoke.

"One hundred and twenty-five." Peyton hoped that there would be no one to out bid her.

"One hundred and fifty!" The squeaky voice did just that.

Whitey looked at Peyton who only shook her head 'no' telling him she was out. Rachel had money from what she's heard, good money at that, but Peyton had more. Of course she could bet more, bet thousands of dollars if she wanted to, but she couldn't. People would start to get suspicious about the girl who came to live with her kind of wealthy guardians.

She mouthed 'sorry' to Lucas who nodded in understanding as he turned on his heel as soon as Whitey yelled 'sold!'.

Soon after Nathan followed strutting down the cat walk and once he made it all the way down he stripped off the running suit to reveal the words Boy and Toy sprawled across his chest in blue ink and the girls went crazy some quickly betting fifty dollars even before Whitey could start the offer.

"Eighty."

"Woah!" Peyton was surprised on just how much a girl was willing to spend on someone else's boyfriend.

"One hundred!" Brooke quickly topped the bids.

"Sorry Miss. Davis, but girlfriends aren't allowed to bid."

"What? That's ridiculous. All the money goes to charity anyway."

"Those are the rules." One of the teachers informed her.

"One fifty!"

"It smells like sex in here." Peyton mumbled to Brooke.

"You have to bid for him and win!" Brooke then turned to look at her friend and shoved the green bills into her hands.

"What? No." Peyton handed back the money.

"You're my friend. And friends help friends out."

"Not by spending money on their stripping boyfriend who by the way, just in case you've forgotten because you've gone completely insane, at the end of the night they have to kiss."

"One seventy-five."

"Please!" Brooke begged and shoved a couple more bills into her friend's hands.

"Fine." Peyton complied. "Two hundred dollars and…" she dug into the denim pocket and retrieved some change. "…sixty-nine cents."

"Going once. Going twice. Sold to the little blonde lady!" Whitey spoke knocking wood against wood.

Following Brooke outside Peyton went to claim her prize only to find Rachel holding onto a name plate with Lucas' name written across it.

"Surprise, surprise." Brooke faked shocked her dimples creasing into her face and she wasn't even smiling.

"I always get what I want." Rachel told the two standing in front of her.

"Yeah only because you pay for them." Peyton let the sentence slip accidently.

"What are you trying to say?" She walked towards the blonde looking for a fight.

"Girls, girls, girls." Brook stepped in between the small space mentally kicking herself. She really needed to stop repeating words. "Enough."

"Geez, Sawyer, I had a feeling you were into me." Nathan's voice could be heard from across the quad as he strolled down with Lucas at his side. "But two hundred dollars and sixty-nine cents."

Peyton rolled her eyes and grabbed the name plate with the cocky basketball players name on it.

"I'll see you at midnight?" Nathan asked Brooke and kissed her lips.

"You bet your sexy ass you will. And maybe we'll try out those moves you did on stage."

Nathan smirked and Peyton turned away embarrassed for herself that she was hearing these things. She did not want to know what those two did behind closed doors. Her eyes met Lucas' causing an instant smile to cross her face.

"Looks like I won you for the night." Rachel purred into his ear seductively. But she got nothing. "Lucas."

"Huh?"

"So I was thinking that tonight we can go to your house. Some of the guys were saying that your mom was out of town so you have the whole place to yourself, well, to ourselves-"

"No."

"You didn't even let me finish what I was going to say."

"We're not going to my moms." He told her with such certainty. "We'll go to my dad's house."

"To Dan's place?"

"Yeah."

"And do what?"

"You'll see."

***

Peyton followed closely behind Nathan; they had snuck into a gated apartment complex and almost got caught by the security who was doing rounds in a golf cart.

"What are we doing here?" She whispered as a car from across the yard turned on the lights illuminating them causing her to jump in fright.

"You'll see." He pulled her away from the light into some bushes.

"So, you're trying to kill me?"

"It was either this or get kicked out of here."

When the car peeled out they emerged from their hiding spot and he continued the route to a place Peyton still didn't know existed. They reached a building and when Nathan twisted the knob it wouldn't budge.

"Way to go genius. Now what are we suppose to do?"

"Whoever said Peyton Sawyer was patient was obviously wrong." Nathan spoke to himself as he pick locked the door. Two seconds later the door opened wide. "See."

He led the way their footsteps echoing through the building whose walls reflected the inside pool.

"Sweet, there's a pool."

"Wallah!" Nathan exclaimed bring his arms wide open to reveal the destination. "You want to go swimming?"

"No. You are the boy toy. You do what I say tonight!"

"Whoa. This is going to be fun."

"Is this thing heated?"

"I don't know. Why don't you check it out?"

Bending down Peyton gently stroked the water's edge to find that indeed it was heated. Rising up she didn't hear Nathan's fast movements as he grabbed her by the waist and they both fell into the pool making a loud splash while Peyton wailed. She said god's name in vain coughing while he told her twice that he had "slipped".

"Guess this is heated."

She went after him tugging him underneath the water and wrestling him the cardigan she was wearing began to feel too heavy and she slipped it off raveling the green tank top underneath.

"So what's going on with you and my brother?"

"Nothing."

"Please. Broody meet broody. Something is definitely up. You know the both of you make Bevin look like Einstein."

"Did Lucas say anything to you?"

"Only all the time. He's going to kill me, but what the hell. You're the only girl, ever, whose got him crushed out. Like literally. I swear he's this close-" Nathan left only a small gap between his thumb and indext finger open "to writing a diary with Lucas and Peyton Scott on it."

"Shut up!"

"I swear on everything. Maybe I should buy him one just to prove it to you."

Peyton threw herself underneath the water's surface unable to hear any more of what Nathan Scott had to say.

***

Lucas stopped in front of the manner that was his second home. The only light coming from the house was that of the living room and porch. Rachel followed him inside less than please that they'd be having company instead of being alone.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Anything you want." Usually when those three words came out it usually meant something that involved no clothing.

"Anything I want?"

"Anything." Rachel confirmed.

"Okay." He took of his jacket and leaned toward her; Rachel closing her eyes ready to connect to him. "I just got NBA Live. It's still in the package."

He rushed into his room like a kid would rush down the stairs on Christmas and when he came back he held onto the game still in the plastic wrapper.

"That's not exactly what I had in mind."

"Lucas is that you?" The deep voice of an older male could be heard.

"Yeah, it's me and Rachel."

The two walked into the family room to find Dan was sitting in one of the lounge chairs watching a game.

"Whose playing?"

"Bobcats and the Lakers. Lakers are up by three. Twenty-two seconds on the clock." He didn't turn away from the screen or even say a 'hello' to the guest in his home.

Lucas took a seat on one of the chairs in front of the big screened television engrossed with the game as Kobe Bryant made another two pointer winning the game causing the two men to groan in frustration.

Lucas popped the game into his Xbox and handed a controller to Rachel while she looked at the device confused. She let Lucas pick the teams and players she wanted to be and the challenge began.

"How do you make him run?" She finally asked when she noticed the figure wasn't moving.

"You move the 'B' button." He told her.

And that's how Rachel spent her night; sitting in front of a TV aimlessly pushing all the buttons at the same time. She spent over one hundred dollars on a guy to sit on his couch next to his father while he paid more attention to the game than to her.

He dropped her off at her house one minute before midnight and being the gentlemen that he was trying desperately to be he walked her to her door.

"So it looks like our dates over."

"Yeah."

Rachel stepping onto her tipsy toes she leaned in and reached for his lips and before she could deepen the kiss he pulled away the kiss that was suppose to make him numb lasted for less than a second.

"So, bye." He told her as he sped to his car and took off not bothering to see if she made it into the house safely.

***

Nathan had walked Peyton home their clothes still drenched from the pool, but neither minded seeing as it was still quite warm outside and by the time they had made it to the brick house they were both dry.

"So that was fun."

"Yeah, besides the fact when you were trying to drown me." Nathan joked.

They didn't know it then, but a strong friendship was starting to bond; one that wouldn't be broken by what lay ahead in the future.

The sound of the phones alarm broke through. It was now midnight and the full moon was shining brightly in the sky.

"So this isn't going to be weird ,right?" Peyton asked.

"Kissing a girl whose not my girlfriend-"

"If your tongue goes anywhere near my mouth I'm just not going to talk to you, ever."

Nathan laughed leaning into Peyton sharing a quick peck on the lips. They waved goodbye Nathan on his way to see Brooke and Peyton on her way in the shower.

Thirty minutes later she was dressed in her pajamas, her hair almost dry as the ringlets formed at the ends of her hair, and she was desperately in need of a drink. She had grabbed a glass of water and was about to take the first step back up to her room when the light knocking on the front door stopped her. She carefully looked through the side window, but couldn't see a thing. What if it was some psycho killer? Do they even have those in Tree Hill? She took her chance and slowly opened the door as to not wake Larry and Anna.

"Hey."

She knew his voice.

"Luke? What are you doing here?"

She opened the door wide and saw him standing under the porch light.

"I left my sensor at my mom's café, she's out of town, and the baby won't stop crying."

He pointed towards the car where she assumed the crying doll was located at. She followed him outside in her fuzzy black slippers that he thought were adorable on her and as they got closer to the old fashioned car the crying was apparent. He opened the door and handed the robo baby to her quickly ceasing the wailing.

"Maybe I should stay with the doll tonight; seeing as you don't have the magic touch." Peyton put extra emphasis on the last two words making Lucas laugh.

"If you insist."

"I do. Now get out of here."

She waved him off, but he didn't leave. Not until she was inside the house. He waited a little longer until the light in her room turned on and the shadows became apparent. He watched her from his car and drove off minutes later.

**A/N: So I totally borrowed Nathan/Peyton conversations scenes…just twisted it up a bit and added the Haley dialog in Peyton's voice. What did you think? Green Button=Reviews and Reviews=Love!**

**I want to give you a small sneak peak for the next chapter. Its Dan's annual basketball party and what will happen when Lucas tells Peyton he wants Everything with her? And yes that scenes totally going to happen because it was just so hot! Will she run or not? Guess you'll have to stay tuned :D**

**_Name of title is a song by NOFX_**


	9. You Want To Make A Memory

**A/N: You guys are so amazing!! And as I said before this is the remake of "Life in a glass house" to those of us who are LP fanatics we consider this episode as the "I want everything with you" episode.**

**Chapter Nine: (You Want To) Make A Memory**

The Sawyer clan drove up the street where houses sat with their picket white fences trying to find the address that was typed neatly on an ivory invitation. The trees were pruned and the grass was trimmed to perfection. The houses were large and almost as huge as mansions. There were gardeners outside making sure that not a single rose was out of place nor a single blade of grass sticking anywhere but up.

Peyton looked out the window watching as she passed pedestrians who walked dogs that didn't belong to them. Workers who earned more for walking a wealthy man's dog than working minimum wage in retail. She noticed the way the kids in the front yard of those white picketed fences would look at the car and then at her; sticking their little noses up towards the automobile that wasn't a Jaguar or Lamborghini, but just an old car with a faded paint job that didn't belong in this part of town which meant that she didn't either.

"Do you have lip gloss? I think I left mine behind."

She turned to the person sitting next to her and dug out the tube handing it over quickly not at all obsessed with looking in her compact mirror to make sure her makeup was still beautifully intact like her counter partner. Brooke on the other hand kept her eyes glued to the mirror once the wind hit her face needing to make sure nothing got smudged; she had stayed overnight at the Sawyer household wanting to make Peyton's first attendance to a party a great success and the way you end up with great success is if you get a head start, hence, the sleepover.

_Peyton had woken up that Saturday morning to find Brooke digging through her closet a heap of clothes bunched together on the floor._

"_What are you doing?" She asked the brunette rubbing her eyes in hopes that the sleepiness she felt would diminish._

"_Trying to find something for you to wear." She said nonchalantly while sitting on her knees holding up a pair of the curly haired girl's clothing. "Haven't you heard? Goth is the new geek. We really need to get you a new wardrobe."_

_Swinging her legs to the side of the bed Peyton quickly got up snagging her clothes from Brooke before they 'mysteriously' ended up in the dumpster; she's heard the stories in the girl's locker room when the cheer captain would comment on their clothing then suddenly that piece of article would disappear and be found a couple of days later in one of the school's trashcans; all fingers pointed to Brooke._

"_I like my clothes." She defended walking to the back of her closet and pulling out a black dress. "Besides I was thinking of wearing this."_

"_Cute!" Brooke exclaimed while examining the ebony dress with thin spaghetti straps, the black empire belt added to its flare, and the low V-Neck would make all the guys swoon. It was simple yet elegant. "Tonight's going to be killer. Me and Nathan, you and Lucas, an open bar." _

"_There is no me and Lucas." Peyton let her hair loose from the head band and gathered up her necessities for the shower she would be taking as she walked out the door leaving behind a smirking Brooke._

"_For now."_

The car came to a halt in front of the largest house she's seen in this small town. Peyton didn't know that homes like these existed in the rural suburb where middle class and the higher middle class seem to dominate.

Larry and Anna walked ahead of the two teenage girls who seemed to dillydally behind their own conversation taking place.

"You seem nervous."

It was weird how Brooke could already know what she was feeling or maybe it was the fact that her hands were trembling just a bit.

"Me? Nervous. No. Why would I be nervous?"

"Well for one you're babbling. I don't think I ever heard you blather so fast."

"Blather?" Peyton asked.

"It's my word for the day." Brooke smiled proudly at her growing vocabulary. "I open the dictionary to a random page and the first word I set my eyes on I use it throughout the day."

Once Peyton and Brooke reached Larry and Anna the door had been opened revealing a dark haired man in a suit who was still unfamiliar looking to Peyton.

"Come on in." The man had opened the door from just ajar to all the way; his arm extended out to take the coats of the house guests.

"Geez, are these people too lazy to get the door for themselves that they had to hire a butler?" Peyton offered her shawl to the person she assumed was the 'help'.

"P. Sawyer" Brooke whispered harshly trying to give her friend a warning sign. "That's Mr. Scott."

Peyton gulped her eyes going wide as Brooke's words sank in. He was Mr. Scott; as in Lucas and Nathan's father. He was Mr. Scott and she had just probably said the worst thing you could say to the man of his status. From what she has heard Dan Scott's ego is bigger than this whole house.

"Good workers are hard to come upon these days." Dan smirked. "Aside from that my dad always told me if you want something done right than you have to do it yourself."

He didn't let his smile waver as he led them through the house towards the back yard where he excused himself from the group of four and headed towards the small podium to take his center stage; Deb stood closely by his side.

"May I have your attention please?" He quieted the crowd with his masculine voice. "Spirit. The vital principle and animating force within every human being-"

"I made such a fool of myself." Peyton murmured while the crowd laughed at something Dan had said. She scanned the large group of people and quickly spotted Keith and Karen who stood in the back, soon her eyes found the figures of Nathan and Lucas across the yard.

"What should it matter, anyway? You say you don't like Lucas so who cares if you assumed that his dad was the hired help?" Brooke too had found where the two Scott boys stood smiling almost instantly when she caught Nathan's eye. Turning back to Peyton she was about to point out where the brother's were located, but when she found Peyton's small smile her brown eyes quickly looked to where it was that got her smiling in the first place. There she found Lucas Scott smiling back. "Oh, it is so on tonight."

Peyton had heard what Brooke said, but she couldn't tear her irises away from Lucas or that dazzling simper of his.

"-But Raven team spirit also includes the parents and the local businesses, whose financial support make this team great. Tonight's for you. Enjoy." Ending his speech Dan brought his glass and toasted the air while the adults cheered.

"Come on, I want to get a drink before the bar fills up." Brooke mentions as she grabs onto Peyton's arm and leads her inside where the rest of their youth waited not wanting to witness their parent's become suck ups to the host.

"They're never going to serve you." Peyton adds once they reach their destination.

"Watch and learn. Bartenders love me."

Brooke puts her arms on the marble counter and clears her throat loudly to try and get the attention. A woman pops up from behind the bar and automatically rolls her eyes at the teens that are defiantly not over twenty-one let alone legal.

"Soda or juice?"

"Actually, I was going to ask you if you knew how to make a screaming orgasm."

The bartender looks at the girls skeptically and Peyton wonders if she's about to call Dan over and have them removed from the premises, but when she laughs whole heartily she knows it's not going to happen.

"For a pretty girl like you, sure." She quickly mixes the ingredients and hands it to her in a red plastic cup. "Don't go advertising."

"Secrets safe with me." She rasps out before following Peyton into the living room. "Told you they love me."

Lucas' walking down the foyer he's been roaming the house in hopes of finding her, but he hasn't had any luck so far. He watched her go inside and that was the last time he's seen her. He passes the entrance to the living room and when he catches movements of blonde curls out of his peripheral vision he stops in his tracks and turns slowly. She's right there, not at arm's length, but pretty damn close.

Peyton feels someone watching her and it isn't in that creepy kind of way where it gives you goose bumps, but in a way that excites her to her very core. She slightly turns her head to the left and smiles because he's smiling back at her; much like they had minutes ago when Dan was giving his speech.

"You know, there are some states that could arrest you for what you're thinking about right now." Nathan walks up from behind causing Lucas to laugh. "Go do your thing, big brother."

For once in his life Lucas might actually take Nathan's advice, but he's only able to get one step closer to her before Rachel stops him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Rachel-"

"I came here to invite you to the after party. You know the after party without parental supervision. We could even start things a little earlier. Play strip poker; maybe even skip the whole poker part all together and just get to the stripping." She expressed contently into his ear her breath making his skin feel sticky.

""I'm really not interested so could you excuse me-"

"Not interested in a big empty house with naked me?" She asked innocently, but innocent doesn't work well with the girl who's known as 'friendly'.

"Okay, um, what if I told you there was someone else?"

He doesn't let her answer as he manages to untangle himself from her touch and walks into the one place she hoped he wouldn't.

"I didn't think I was ever going to see you alive, again." Brooke mentions to Lucas once he's made his way next to Peyton.

"How so?"

"The way Rachel had you cornered? It was like someone threw you into a lion's den; the lion being Rachel and you being fresh meat."

"Just needed to tie up some loose ends." Lucas replied trying his best not to look extremely obvious while he inched closer to Peyton until he could feel her arm through the suit's material.

"So listen." Brooke got the hint. "I have to find where boy toy also known as boy friend who happens to be mine is hiding. Believe it or not I haven't talked him all day."

"But Brooke I thought you said you-"

"Haven't talked to him all day!" Brooke confirmed loudly as she interrupted Peyton before scurrying off.

"Brooke's not that sly is she?" Peyton realized.

Lucas laughed. There was always something to admire about Brooke Davis and this was one of those things.

It didn't take long for the cheery girl to find what she was looking for. He had been watching her from the den.

"Over here!" Nathan called out hopping on to sit on his father's desk as Brooke entered the office that barely faced the room where his brother and friend stood like two crushed out thirteen year olds. "So how's that plan of yours going?"

"It's going great, thank you very much." She giggled contently leaning against Nathan's legs. "Before you know it Lucas and Peyton will become Leyton."

"Leyton?" Nathan creased his forehead wondering where on earth Brooke got her vocabulary from because it sure wasn't in Webster's Dictionary.

"Yeah you know when they combine the names of the boyfriend and girlfriends into one."

"Oh yeah, so what are we?"

"Hmmm. That's a tough one. It's not like I think about our names together all the time." She spoke in a 'whatever' tone, but one raised eyebrow from the guy in front of her she chocked. "Okay so maybe I have." Nathan wriggled his eyebrows and she gave in. "Since the very first time we met."

"What is it?"

She jumped up excitedly. "It's Brathan!" she squeaked out.

***

"Do you want to go somewhere quite and talk?"

Lucas whispered to Peyton. Once Brooke left the two of them alone they were anything but alone. They had been visited by Tim first who had supposedly gotten the bartender's number, Bevin who had asked where the bathroom was at and when Lucas had pointed down the hall that's when every single one of his teammates and every girl on the squad came to join in on a conversation that neither Lucas or Peyton could keep up with.

"Yeah."

He offered her his arm which she gladly took and the two were able to escape the group unnoticed. He led her through the house and up the back stairs that led to his room.

"So someone's obsessed." Peyton walked in noticing the basketball hoop that was hooked up on the wall across his bed.

"This coming from the girl who has wall to wall filled vinyl albums."

"Touché." Peyton laughed sitting on his bed.

"Speaking of…" Lucas had gone into his CD collection. He didn't have vinyl's and he was sure that Peyton's collection would put his to shame, but that didn't stop him from handing her a disc and taking a seat next to her.

"Travis, nice." Her smile reached her eyes. "I had this one, but lost it in the move over here." Lucas watched as she admires the CD cover running her fingers over the name of the songs. "Number 8 and 11 are my favorite."

"Keep it." He told her honestly.

"What? I couldn't." She was surprised by his generosity.

"Yes you can because I'm giving it to you."

"Are you sure?" She was being quite the skeptic.

"Yeah. As long as you promise to burn me a copy." He pointed his finger at her in an instructing manner.

She turned so that the top half of her body was facing him and engulfed him in a hug murmuring into his ear. "Thanks Luke."

He shivered as her warm breath hovered above his skin. He wanted so badly to feel her touch underneath his skin. He could already imagine how soft her long and lean legs would feel if he were to gently slide his fingertips across them. She was right there, just a touch away, and yet he couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't take advantage of her because she already meant too much for him to do that.

"So maybe we should get back to the party?" He was already too tempted and if he stayed with her alone any longer than he wouldn't be able to control his actions. He was a teenage boy after all and teenage boys are very hormonal; especially when they have a beautiful girl all to themselves.

"Okay. Everyone's probably wondering where we're at." They walked out the door Peyton in front of Lucas so he would be able to shut the door behind him. "Wait. I forgot the CD on your bed."

He opened the door for her and for a brief second their bodies touched the intensity radiating off of both of them. And in that instant it was as if they both realized something. Peyton tugged onto his tie to lower his head to her level and crashed her lips onto his. She pulled apart from him to shut the door after he whirled her around and brought his hands to cup her face bringing his mouth back to hers. There was something in this moment that felt so right that it couldn't be wrong while Peyton's hands rested delicately on his chest and deepened the kiss to where there was no longer a smacking sound to be heard. Her hands ran up the back of his head before coming to a stop at the nape of his neck; Lucas' arms wrapped around her back as if trying to bring her closer to him than she already was, to blend their bodies into one because even though he was touching her and she was touching him it didn't feel close enough.

She came up for a breath of air her lungs feeling deprived and if she didn't need to breath she would have just gone on with the session. Lucas had tried to take a step back to give her a bit of room, but the bed had been in the way so he found himself colliding with his mattress. That didn't stop either of them from going after what they truly wanted; and at that moment it was each other.

"And this…" Peyton found herself removing the jacket to his suit they faced each other from the side before she laid kisses on Lucas' neck right underneath his ear as a low sound of enjoyment escaped from her lips causing him to moan quite pleasurably if I do say so myself. "Or this…" She removed the tie and threw it aside leaving a trail of kisses behind his ear. She hit the spot that no other girl was able to get to; hell he didn't even know that spot excited until now as he threw his head back.

Lucas stood from the bed to try and help her unbutton his shirt their faces never leaving each others, but when she unclasped the first button and her warm lips touched his chest it was as if he went paralyzed. With every bottom she undid she placed a hot kiss on his bare skin and he couldn't help but groan.

"I've wanted this for so long." He told her as he felt the last button being pulled away.

"Me too." She said out of breath and while she slid his shirt down his arms she smiled. "And now we can have it."

He knew what she was talking about, but apparently she hadn't a clue what he had meant. Lucas stopped her; a look of bewilderment crossing her face as her left hand touched his chest and his right hand hovered above hers.

"No. No. I don't mean just that." He took a breath and somehow had intensified his eyes. Peyton wondered if he could just turn the tactic off and on like a light switch. "I want this." He had pressed his hand above the skin where Peyton's heart was beating rapidly both their breathing had become ragged. "You know, I want to be here." He whispered loudly with such sureness that it might have frightened Peyton because no where in his eyes could she tell that he was just messing around. All she could see was truth. "I want to have everything with you. I want it all." When she looked at him with terror filled eyes he instantly cupped her face and let them rest in his palms; it was the only thing he could think of doing that would make Peyton believe him. "I want us, Peyton."

He reached in to kiss her, but she pulled herself away contemplating on what to do next.

***

**A/N: So I was going to totally just be cruel and evil and leave that as a cliffhanger, but I love you guys too much to do that. So the story continues.**

*******

"P. Sawyer there you are." Brooke came waltzing towards her friend who had just appeared. "I thought I was going to have to sit and actually watch the guys shoot hoops-" Her dimples vanished when she seen the state Peyton was in. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

As if on cue Lucas appeared trying to cover up his disheveled look.

"Listen up everybody." A more drunk than sober Rachel came to the middle of the yard interrupting the game that was being played; time to play truth or dare. So, let's see. Bevin I dare you-" Her eyes roamed the backyard before finding a conquest she wanted the blonde to do. "too pinch Whitey's ass."

Bevin made a less than pleased look. "Be right back." She skipped, and yes I mean skipped away to do what she was told.

"Let's see, Lucas?"

"Come on Rachel." Lucas was annoyed "You're wasted and this game isn't fun."

"I dare you to show us how your really feel; kiss Peyton." Rachel kinked a brow.

He didn't have time to react the unexpected feeling of Peyton's hands grabbing his face as she brought him down and connected their lips the small amount of static shocked them, but that didn't stop them from pulling apart keeping their lips as they synchronized together. The guys whistled excitedly while the girls hollered.

It was much like the kiss they shared in the bedroom, their connection still strong; like magnets attracting metal. The breathing issue came back into focus pulling them apart.

"I'm the one that was supposed to kiss you not the other way around." Lucas smirked.

"Is that so?" She said as if she didn't know. "Want to play again?"

"What do you mean play again?" Brooke was intrigued.

It was as if no one else was there but the two of them as he nodded wrapping his arms around her as they 'played again'.

"_Hey what's wrong?" He asked her quickly fearing that he had just said the wrong thing. This is not the scenario he had pictured when he had finally told her how he felt. They had been nothing but honest with each other from the get go. She was still the only person who knew about his novel and he was sure that he was the only one who knew that she was here because of her mother's passing._

"_What do you mean you want us?" She finally voiced._

"_I want us. I want us to experience everything and not in the friends kind of way. I want to be the first person you go to when you need someone to talk to. I want to be the one who you'll share all your secrets with no matter how crazy they might be. Since the first time I set my eyes on you, Peyton, there was this strong sense in my very well being that I just needed to be with you. I've never felt that way about anyone before. I thought love at first sight only excited in books and kid's fairytales, but then I saw you and I could feel my whole world change, for the better. If that makews me sound like I'm a crazy lunatic well than I'll shout it from the roof tops. I'm a crazy lunatic."_

_Silence engulfed the two; so badly to the fact were all you could hear was the ticking of the clock clock and only the clock as it's hands rotated from one minute to the next._

"_Say something." Lucas pleaded with her._

"_The truth is I want all the same things that you want, it's true. And I want them with you."_

_He didn't laugh out nervously and he didn't shout from the rooftops he just grabbed her into his arms and continued what they started. Only this time they weren't friends who would be jeopardizing their friendship with awkward moments to come, they were with the person that they belonged with even if it took them a while to realize it._

**A/N: Okay it is! So she didn't run and she didn't hide. She went after what was her heart's desire. All I have to say is that this is how it should have been from the very beginning! So I'm going to be anything but modest with my next couple of words, but I must say that I'm actually really happy with the way this chapter came out; even though I snagged most of it from those lovely writers and creators and just switched up some of the dialonged and borrowed some too. So I must say that, alas, I own nothing. **

**So what do you think? Push that green button and tell me :D**

**Name of title is a song by Bon Jovi**


	10. Best Kept Secret

**A/N: Hey guys! How was your weekend? Anything fun happen? Mine wasn't so great. Just work, but I guess you can't really have fun every weekend, right? So I don't really have an excuse on why this chapter is so late. Blame the reruns of one of my favorite shows.**

**Chapter Ten: Best Kept Secret**

Peyton had met up with Brooke an hour before cheer practice was supposed to begin. She walked the empty hallway that led to the gym her shoes echoing in the short distance. If this were a horror movie than this scene would be perfect for when the axed murder came charging towards her a butcher knife in hand and as she ran down the hall the masked man would only be a step behind her his casual walking seeming to surpass her running than when she was a step away from escaping she'd trip over her tied shoe laces and the rest would be history; so the thought ran through Peyton's mind for some odd reason, perhaps it was the Halloween marathon she and Lucas had the night before and besides Michael Myers has always given her the heebeie-jeebies

"Boo!" Brooke popped out from behind the corner causing Peyton to throw her heavy civics book of American Government at the brunette in self defense while she screeched. "Ouch."

"Geez, Brooke, you scared the crap out of me." She retrieved the book that had smacked her friend in the pit of the stomach before making a loud kerplunking sound when it hit the ground.

"That doesn't mean you have to assault me with the Bill Of Rights that our founding fathers came up with."

"Sorry. You just spooked me out." Peyton looked at Brooke sympathetically as her friend rubbed the spot over her shirt where she was sure a rather large red imprint of a square had become to surface. "Who pops out of corners in lonely hallways in all Hollow's Eve, anyways?"

"Hey! I'm the one who was practically maimed here." Brooke begged to differ. "Plus you're supposed to be this fearless person."

"You can thank Michael Myers for that."

"Creepy guy that never seems to die?" Brooke asked and Peyton nodded. "Wait you and Luke actually spent the night watching movies?"

"That was the whole plan of movie night." Peyton ran a hair through her curled locks and when they made it to the dimly lit gym Peyton stood frozen for a moment. It wasn't quite so dark, but she was awfully afraid of things that weren't blindingly bright at the moment. "Unlike you and Nate who were having a make out session the whole time."

_The night before the four friends ended up cooped inside of Brooke's big and empty house, her parents never seemed to be home, because of the small storm that was raging outside putting an end to their walk down at the beach with Ringo Starr. The wind was blazing through the trees a sure sign that fall was defiantly here as the trees whistled all night and the lightening that illuminated the whole house for about a second before it got dark again . Halloween was coming in a couple of days and what better way to get into the holiday spirit then watch a marathon of the white masked crazy haired killer who could take fifteen gun shots or be burning alive and still walk it off as if nothing happened._

_Brooke and Nathan shared the large suede recliner in the corner of the house with Lucas and Peyton cuddled up on the matching loveseat with a microfiber blanket to keep them warm. Ringo Starr lay comfortably in the empty space beside Peyton. He was getting bigger; before he was able to fit with room left over now his legs were hanging at the end of the couch. Once the movie started the sudden sounds of people smacking their lips together could be heard and so Lucas turned up the surround sound to drown out the unwanted noise that his brother and girlfriend where making._

_They had gone through four of the movies while Lucas picked up on some of Peyton's quarks for when she was scared; she'd hold onto his hand tightly, she'd hide her face in the crook of his neck, or she'd cover her face in her hands peeking through the gaps in between her fingers. By the time they were in the middle of the third movie thinking that it would be easier for her, Lucas, knowing that a frightening scene would be coming up brought his hands to carefully cover Peyton's eyes, but she wouldn't have none of that; she'd quickly move Lucas' hand out of the way but still had her finger's clutched to it because a second later Michael's face would pop out on the large screen television and his hand would be back as if she had never moved it. _

"I thought making out in the dark was the whole point of movie night." Brooke chimed walking towards the bleachers.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "So why exactly did we have to meet before practice?"

"Can't two friends talk anymore without their having to be any kind of hidden agenda?"

"Is there?"

"What? No. I just miss you P. Sawyer. You and Luke have been going out for almost three weeks now and congratulations on that by the way, but I just miss us time. We haven't really gotten to talk or just hang out." Brooke moped. "And I'm a little-okay a lot jealous. Lucas has been hogging you lately and Nathan agrees with me."

"If Nathan agrees it must be true." Peyton had to laugh with that. "Brooke, I miss just hanging out with the two of us too." She smiled while she reassured her friend.

"Okay so tell me because you never did. The night of Dan's annual basketball party you came out looking all freaked out and Lucas came behind you looking-" She tried to find the right words to use. "-in need of a very cold shower. What exactly happened?"

_Lucas' shirt had been discarded minutes ago and all he wanted to do was feel flesh against flesh, but Peyton's lips were his aphrodisiac. The way her soft pink lips would move against his as she let him have a taste was more powerful than any substance out there. He was able to help her remove a strap of her black evening dress and place kisses along her neck down to her shoulder as one convulsion rocked her body. She brought his lips back to hers twisting her fingers into his short blonde hair, his hands roaming up her hiked leg the dress moving up her thigh. _

"_I just need to grab Lucas' MVP-" _

_Hearing the deep voice of Dan stop mid sentence cause both hormonal teenagers to pull away; Peyton quickly straighten out her dress while Lucas shuffled to grab his shirt that lay at the side of his dad's foot._

"_Mr. Scott-"_

"_Dad-"_

_They spoke simultaneously not really wanting to explain their disheveled looks let alone what they were planning on doing by christening this very room._

"_Peyton, would you please excuse us. I have to have a talk with my son." Dan spoke._

_Peyton didn't hesitate the disapproving gleam in his eyes had her walking out of that room faster than a cheetah._

"I've been avoiding that house since." Peyton confessed. "And he must've not had much to say because Lucas was right behind me when we made it back to the yard"

"No wonder I smelt sex in the air." Brooke had questioned her sex-dar when she noticed the two coming from the house, but they didn't seem too happy about the previous moments, but the aroused smell was thick on their clothes. Brooke defiantly had a talent when it came to that kind of stuff.

"Not the point."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. Dan almost walked in on the two of you doing the deed. That's most defiantly awkward." Brooke mentioned. "But it totally made up for the moment in the yard. Rachel was totally crushed."

_Her hands were wrapped around his neck as she fumbled with the collar of his dress shirt the tie still left behind on his bed while his fingers drew small circles at the small of her back._

"_Guys, what do you mean 'play again'? Brooke asked feeling left out of the loop._

_Lucas and Peyton pulled their lips away from one another their foreheads resting on one another._

"_You all know Peyton." Lucas kept Peyton's eye contact. Thinking how he's never seen the color green look more beautiful than the way it did now. "My girlfriend." _

"_Oh god." Peyton wanted to run away but the locked arms around her kept her steady._

"_I'm sorry did you just say girlfriend?" Nathan whipped his head around almost shocked letting the basketball fall from his fingertips. _

"_Yeah." Lucas croaked out pleased his gaze still locked with the girl in front of him._

"_Oh my god." Brooke squeaked trying to calm herself from jumping for joy. "I've never heard him call anyone his girlfriend before."_

"_That's because he hasn't." Nathan smiled. "Until now."_

"That was so much better than when Noah told Ally, in the Notebook, that he's been writing her for over a year." Brooke sighed dramatically.

"Okay, not that this walk down memory lane hasn't been fun or anything, but I have to finish my custom for tonight's masquerade dance at Trick."

"You totally loved it!" Brooke shouted as Peyton walked through the closed doors forgetting about the cheer practice that was meant to take place in less than ten minutes! "Peyton! Practice!" But she was already gone.

***

Peyton sat in the living room the forgotten custom upstairs for the past half hour; she was supposwed to go as an angel with white wings and a halo, but there was something not right about it. It was Halloween for heaven sakes. She was meant to go as something that was dark and mysterious; not something cute in the color white.

The creaking of the backdoor made her jump. Stupid scary movie night. She knew it couldn't be Anna or Larry they had gone out for a four day weekend for their anniversary. So it was just her. She grabbed the closest thing next to her and headed for the kitchen.

"Hello? Is somebody there?" She questioned loudly and quickly kicked herself. She was one of those people who would yell at the stupid person on TV who would go investigate when it's a highly likely chance that the person in the other room was out to murder you than be your friend. And here she was going into that said other room. She glanced at the opened door her knuckles turning white from holding the object in her hand a little too tightly.

"Hi Peyton." A person whooshed behind her.

She turned around quickly her heart thumping loudly in her chest as she took in the image of Nathan Scott raiding her refrigerator.

"Hey Peyton? That's it? You just gave me a heart attack! And all you have to say is 'hey Peyton'. I thought you were a vicious serial killer!" she exclaimed.

Nathan looked at her closely quickly laughing."A vicious serial killer who you were going to challenge to a pillow fight?"

Peyton set the couch pillow on the counter the anger subsiding as she realized that the idea of the pillow helping her out was ridiculous. "So did you bring it?"

"One can of black spray paint." Nathan handed her a plastic bag. "So why do you need it anyway, Sawyer?"

"It's for my custom."

"I thought you were going as an angel." Nathan wondered taking a bite out of the sandwich he had just made.

"Oh I am; as the Angel of Death that is." He followed her upstairs as she showed him the white wings and quickly grabbed the can out of the bag shaking the bottle she sprayed a line against the clean feathers making them turn into a musty black. "Nice wings." Nathan gave her kudos for making this her own thing. "So how psyched are you about seeing Fall Out Boy tonight?"

"Seeing my ex-boyfriend who happens to be a rock star isn't on my list of things I'm looking forward to." She let slip almost dropping the can from her hands.

"Yeah right." Nathan scoffed. "If you dated one of the Fall Out Boys than Carmen Electra is my ex-wife she just doesn't know it."

"So what exactly are you going as?" Peyton sighed in relief. He didn't believe her and that's the way she wanted it to be.

"I was thinking Batman. He's dark and mysterious plus none of the guys will know it's me and actually leave me the hell alone."

"Very sneaky, Bruce."

***

Lucas made his way through the heavy crowd of roughly kids all looking forward to see a famous band play live at their small town Halloween function. Little did they know that a certain blonde newbie had made a call to her friends begging them to come play. One call to the owner of Tric from their manager and they were booked.

He found Nathan easily. Only a few knew what he was going to be dressed as.

"Any sign of Brooke and Peyton?"

"None." Nathan confirmed.

Minutes later it seemed as if one of the devil's minions appeared dressed out as Bimbo Barbie only she corrected them as being none other than Pamela Anderson in the too mini pink strapless dress and blonde wig.

"Lucas or wait should I say Captain Jack Sparrow?" Rachel kinked her eyebrow a smile forming on her lips. "Nothing like a little Johnny Depp to make you commit."

"Well it's a good thing that he's already committed." Brooke came from behind Rachel and stood next to her masked hero. "Luke, I must admit your girlfriend is smocking hot." Brooke rasped out her gaze staring towards the entrance while Nathan, Lucas, and Rachel's eyes followed.

There stood Peyton dressed in a black rocker mini dress, thigh high biker boots, black wings with no halo, wearing a black and white wig that only she could pull off, with dark lipstick, and pink shadowed eyes that only seemed to intensify her green eye color. She looked simply stunning and Lucas swore he was the luckiest guy here. He walked past his friends and zigzagged through classmates trying to get to her as quickly as possible.

"You look-"He couldn't seem to find the right words that described how he saw her. "-amazing."

"Thanks. You don't look half bad yourself Mr. Sparrow."

"Well some girl at the custom store did say that I looked hot."

"Should I be worried?" Peyton asked jokingly.

"Not a single bit." He told her cupping her face and bringing a chaste kiss on her lips before she pulled away. "What?"

"Your beard itches." She told him scruntching up her nose and he laughed as if that would stop him from repeating his action.

"You should quit while you still have dignity, Rachel." Brooke watched as Lucas led his girlfriend who happens to be her friend to the dance floor. "All though I don't think I would call desperation dignity." Grabbing onto Nathan's hand she led him away from the girl who had tried to entice him not to long ago. "Come on Boy Toy, let's dance."

They four danced as a group shaking their hips and bobbing their heads to the song that blasted through the speakers not caring for anyone else in the room. Peyton had even done a little number with a guy in her calculus class who was nicknamed Mouth. He went as Elvis and Brooke mentioned that Peyton, being the Angel of Death, was one of the reason's the King of Rock and Roll was no longer with them. They moved to the disco beat and received a standing obviation from everyone in the room. It was then that a lot of people realized that Peyton wasn't your average cheerleader. She didn't just hang out with her own kind. She hung out with the nerds, loners, geeks, and even stoners.

"Are you guys ready for Fall Down Boy?" Karen dressed in her officer's uniform asked holding the microphone in hand.

"Fall **OUT** boy." Peyton corrected while she and Brooke looked mortified.

"Do I hear a woot woot?" Lucas wanted to smack his forehead. He really needed to stop saying things in front of his mother. Peyton looked at him the room dead silent. "Guess not. Without further ado; Fall Out Boy."

The crowd erupted in cheers, the drums beginning to play followed by the bass guitarist while the singer began to repeat the lyrics of the well known song 'Dance, Dance'.

"Did Pete Wentz just wink at you?" Lucas asked Peyton his eyes never leaving the band.

"Psht." Peyton looked at Lucas, but noticed he wasn't looking back. "No."

He seemed to take her word for it, too absorbed with the idea that a big band such as them was in his small town. Peyton danced to the songs she knew by heart and cheered as if she was just another one of your average teenagers.

"Did Pete Wentz just wink at you?" This time it was the devil dressed in sequence who asked.

"No." Peyton played her game well. "He was probably sending that closed eye to you."

The song ended and Karen came back to mention that the band would be signing autographs in ten minutes in the back of Tric.

"What do you mean you don't want an autograph from Fall Out Boy? You love them." Lucas asked bringing the back of his hand and placed it on Peyton's forehead. "And you don't seem to have a fever, but you are acting a bit delusional."

"Luke, it's just that it's going to be a really long line and you know we could spend hours in it when we could spend that time more wisely." She wrapped her arms around him trying to seduce him by just bringing her body close to her. "Like, oh say, kissing."

He did his best to resist and if he could tell you it was one of the hardest things he'd had to turn away. He wasn't only doing this for him. He was doing this for her. "The best thing about having your mom run this place is that you don't have to wait." Lucas smirked. "They agreed to give you, me, Nate, and Brooke the VIP treatment."He seemed so excited that Peyton let him lead her towards the back where Nathan and Brooke eagerly stood.

"Finally!" Nathan groaned. "Come on lets go."

They entered the private room where all four members stood grabbing an iced water from the cooler.

"It's really Fall Out Boy!" Brooke exclaimed happily while the band members laughed at her antics. This never got old for any of them. The fans acting like their more than just human. "I can't believe I'm here. In a room. With Fall Out Boy." She rasped.

"She is a cheerful one isn't she?" One of the vocalist known as Patrick noted.

"They do call me cherry account of my cheerfulness." Brooke rambled on.

"Peyton." Pete had somehow managed to corner Peyton alone in the room. "It's been a long time."

"Sure has."

"So when I got your phone call I didn't expect you to be living in the middle of nowhere."

"Yeah, well you know, with my mom-" She couldn't seem to finish her sentence.

"I heard. I'm sorry." He had handed her a closed water which she gladly took taking off the top, but never taking a sip from the bottle.

"Not your fault. Blame the cancer. I know I do."

"Elle always believed in me, you know, when none of my family would."

If she knew him the way that she thought she did than Peyton knew he was about to give her all the should have and could have's none to man for not attending the wake let alone the funeral.

"And we both know she would have kicked your ass from the grave if you stopped recording your music just to mourn her loss."

"Still. I should have done something."

"You did, you sent flowers, a ton of flowers." He took her words in, but it wasn't enough to stop the empathy from showing in his eyes. "Hey, Pete, can you do me another favor?" When he gave her a curt nod she continued. "Don't tell anyone here about us, you know actually going out."

"Mick." He nodded in understanding. He knew her father and knew that Mick wanted nothing best for his daughter and if that was to send her away as if she was in witness protection than so be it. Pete just wondered if that was the smartest thing to do. She had to hide her truth from people she was starting to form close bonds with. He could already see that a bond more than friendship was being created between her and the blonde guy, he could sense another bond that was almost sisterly between her and the cheery brunette, and he could see the bond of true friendship between her and the dark haired guy. He just hoped that if the truth ever did come out, because it always did, that they would understand the intentions behind the lies she never wanted to tell in the first place. "You have my word."

"Thanks."

"So how 'bout we head back to the rest before they start getting any ideas about the two of us."

"Half those people already know about us." Peyton laughed thinking about his band mates.

Whatever Brooke, Nathan, Lucas, and Peyton had on them they got signed. For Brooke it was her matching bag, for Nathan it was his mask, for Lucas it was his camera, and for Peyton it was her wrist bands. They left contently as the line snaked around the room and Lucas' arm around Peyton's shoulder.

**A/N: There you have it. Not much happening for it is calm, for now, but let me tell you I still have a crazy load of drama that wants to come out of this brain! So have faith in ye all who seem to stray. Limits will be tested and bounds will be broken. It's just a matter of time. And you know I own nothing not even the switching of dialogs that those fantastic OTH writers come up with :D**

**If you love this story tell me how much by pushing that green button and leaving me wonderful review :D**

**_Name Of Title is a song by Skillet_**


	11. You Belong To Me

**A/N: Thank you Gosal11444 for the idea! Even though it took me forever and a month to write it about it lol. The baby is making its last appearance in the chapter.**

**Chapter Eleven: You Belong To Me**

**_You (Ringo Starr) Belong To Me (Peyton) but it could work for Lucas too ;)_**

Lucas awoke early that morning not by the 'fake' baby's wailing, but by the shrilling sound of his cell phone. He moved a little too quickly sending off the sensor to the infant that should have been turned in weeks ago, but wasn't. He turned his head slightly, but stopped when a pain shot through to his neck.

"Stupid Nathan." He mumbled thinking about the night before.

_His brother came waltzing in his room looking like Grumpy from the animated Disney movie Snow White, only in a supersized version, as he bopped him with the pillow to try and wake the heavy sleeper and when that didn't work he grabbed the mattress lifting it from one side so that it was tilted and that sent Lucas' sleeping form to thump to the ground._

"_Wha-?" Lucas moaned confused, barely awake and feeling a slight pain on the right half of his body that had been smacked to the wooden ground._

"_Baby. Crying. Thirty minutes. You. Couch. Sleep." Nathan sounded exhausted and like a caveman nonetheless. He forcefully grabbed the blankets and pillows from his blonde brother's bed and threw them down the stairs for Lucas to retrieve and sleep in the living room._

_The consistent crying was finally becoming louder to his ears. He looked around the dark room and tried to remember where he had left the doll. Mrs. Dalton had spoken to Lucas and Peyton the week before informing them that if they wanted to pass this semester they'd have to re-do their assignment and keep the baby for six more days without neglecting it otherwise the both of them would be endanger of failing the class so early in the year and that meant no cheerleading for Peyton, which she wouldn't mind, and no basketball for Lucas, which he minded; they had agreed to be 'parents' for another week one reluctantly and the other eagerly. _

_Trudging down the stairs one hand cradled the robo baby while the other dragged the pillow and blankets behind him; he didn't bother making a bed instead he plopped down on the leather couch and quickly fell asleep._

Sitting up he moved slowly his back aching from sleeping the way he did; reaching for the cellular device he winced with a bit of pain from his shoulder. Next time he was going to make Nathan sleep on the couch and see how he'd like it.

"Hello?"

"Luke, can you come over?"

He was fully awake now the sound of her voice always brought him back to reality, but something in the way she had asked him sounded off. It was more of a begging tone than a requesting one. He's never heard her sound so fragile almost broken.

"Yeah, I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

He jumped off the couch racing halfway up the stairs and quickly back down forgetting about the baby who was still crying. He placed the metal sensor in the baby's back and it quieted down before he ran up the stairs for the second time to change out of his night clothes and into jeans, t-shirt, and a Keith's Auto Body sweatshirt.

As promised exactly fifteen minutes later he pulled his red classic car to the front of her house spotting her instantly. She sat on the pouch a sullen yet blank expression on her face as she petted Ringo Starr's head. He stepped out of the car unsure of what she had to tell him. Suddenly the thought of her leaving popped into his head. Maybe her dad realized that he wanted her back, well than Mr. Sawyer would have to put up a fight for that because Lucas would surely be starting one.

"Is everything okay?" asked Lucas once he finally reached her.

"I don't think so." She kept her eyes gazed to look out in front of her. The clouds covered the sun that shone brightly early this morning and the leaves began to rustle through the wind.

"Where's your head at, Peyt?" he was concerned.

"I got this call today-"Her words caused Lucas' heart to stop. "This lady called saying she saw an old flyer in one of the liquor stores about a missing Labrador puppy. She told me she lost hers and has been looking through shelters and almost lost hope, until now."

Peyton sighed bringing the puppy into her arms. Lucas let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. She'd be staying in Tree Hill, but he felt for her. Peyton had grown accustomed and even loved the little dog that would cuddle up with her when it was cold or wake her up early in the morning for school; she had gotten rid of her alarm clock the second day she brought Ringo home.

"Maybe she thinks that this lost dog is hers, but really isn't." Lucas tried to reassure her. "I mean we can get her to understand that he's your dog now. He's yours Peyt."

"I don't know, Luke. She sounded so sure of herself that she wants to meet at the park at noon." Peyton looked at the dog that now sat on her lap. "What if when he sees her he'll go running up to her and forget about me."

"That won't happen. You've taken good care of him for over a month now and I'm sure he's not going to forget that anytime soon."

Peyton brought the dogs face to look at her his brown eyes curiously looking at her before he stuck his doggy tongue out and licked her cheek.

"Will you come with me?"

"Of course! With the both of us there she'd be crazy to say no. We are the best looking couple in this entire town."

"You're such a dork." Peyton laughed, but admired how he was able to make her feel happy even when she was feeling sad.

"You love it."

They hadn't said 'I love you' to one another yet, but the statement just rolled off of his tongue. If he would have told her that she loves him for it than she might have hesitated, but since he was talking about one of his traits that she was surely to agree especially when she wasn't sure she was so ready to tell him that three letter sentence that could make or break a relationship.

By the time twelve o'clock came rolling around they were already at the park. The wind started to pick up causing Peyton to shiver while she wished she brought something to keep her warm.

"Here-" Lucas had taken of his grey sweatshirt and handed it over to his girlfriend.

"Luke, it's cold out here. What about you?"

She played with the hoodie unsure whether or not to put it on and another gust of wind blew through her tamed curls. He reached out to touch her soft arms his hands feeling like a warm blanket on top of freezing skin.

"You defiantly need it more than I do." He helped her put the sweater on and once she was snuggled inside he gently took the hoodie off from her head and cradled her face in both his large hands. "Plus, I got you to keep me warm."

Lucas bent down and slightly brought his lips to sway across hers. They couldn't, well they could, but they wouldn't start a make out session with little kids around. He felt the tug of the leash around his wrist, Ringo Starr on his hind legs as a little girl who couldn't be more than five with black pin straight pig tales came running toward them.

"COCO!" She yelled. "I missed you!"

Peyton looked from the little girl to her little dog. His name wasn't Coco and he sure as hell didn't look like one. But Peyton couldn't help but see the way her dog seemed to be happy for the interaction.

"He gets like that when anyone comes up to him. He's just a happy go lucky dog, Peyt." Lucas reminded her.

She could only nod unsure if she was able to take away a puppy from a little girl.

"Where's your mom at?" Peyton asked.

"She's talking to someone." The nameless little girl spoke in a high pitched voice the lisp ever so evident. Her tiny fingers reached out to take the leash from Lucas' hand and Peyton nodded telling him in her own way that she was okay with this.

"Can- Can I say goodbye?" Peyton tried not to tremble. She had gotten so attached to the furry little animal that she couldn't see a life without him; the girl just shrugged her shoulders lamely. "Hey there buddy."

Peyton called and the dog formally known as Ringo Starr came running to her unaware of what was going on, but feeling a sad vibe. He looked at her with his large puppy dog eyes while Peyton scratched behind his ear.

"You be good okay." She told him sternly as if he would understand. "I'm going to miss you so much."

The small girl began to roughly pull on the dog's collar to try and get his attention as she forced him to walk with her. The Labrador never stopped looking back at Peyton as he yelped sadly for her.

"Are you okay?" Lucas finally asked and she only shook her head.

"I just need a moment alone." She walked away from him trying to blink back the tears. Peyton's never been so content with having a pet, but she had with the little yellow dog. "Thanks for coming with me-"she whispered. "-I'll meet up with you later tonight, kay?"

She had just turned the corner when he decided to follow her leaving behind his car he took two steps, but stopped when the screeching of a girl caught his attention.

"Ew!" the high pitched voice yelled. "This is a boy dog. Not a girl doggy." She pointed an accusing finger in the direction to a woman who was hidden behind the play equipment. Lucas found himself not walking in the direction of the corner Peyton had vanished from, but to the play yard where a jumbled mess of kids played. "You lied! Liar, liar, pants on fire. Stick her face in dirty water!" She chanted.

"You wanted a dog, I got you a dog!" The liar exclaimed.

"Rachel?" Lucas' eyes went squint. "What's going on?"

"THIS LADY LIED!" The little girl yelled her face turning a bright pink shade. "She said she was going to get me a girl doggy because the other lady didn't want it anymore! But this is not a girly it's a boy! And the other lady looked sad!" she huffed and pointed the same finger at Rachel. "Liar, liar, pants on fire. Stick her face in dirty water!"

"You do know what they say when you point a finger at somebody, don't you Susie?" Rachel asked the small girl.

"Who cares?" Susie suggested. "You're a liar face, you liar face!" She turned her small body to look at Lucas and smiled apologetically and placed the leash back into his hands. "Here, I don't want your pretty friend to be sad."

"Thank you. I know she'll be very happy when she sees Ringo Starr."

"Goodbye Ringo Starr." The little girl nodded and waved as she skipped hollering toward the Labrador leaving alone the red head and blonde boy.

"Why'd you do it, Rachel?" He asked with a quizzical expression. "You know what? I don't want to know why you had to be so malicious. Just stay away from me and you better sure as hell stay away from Peyton."

Lucas walked through town trying to find the girl he was sure he was starting to fall for. He went to the beach in hopes of finding her, but the only thing to greet him was the sand and violent waves. He walked towards the Rivercourt's lake, but only found the Ferry gliding past him on the water.

"Come on pick up." He had dialed Peyton's number and each time it would go straight to voicemail so knowing full well where she might be he scrolled through his contacts and found Brooke's number.

"Hey there Mr. Not-so-Broody-ever-since-pretty-goldilocks-girl-came-into-town-and-my-life." She cheered.

"Hey Brooke. Have you seen Peyton?"

"Yeah, she was here up until ten minutes ago. She wasn't herself, did something happen? Because tomorrow we head to Charlotte for the Sparkle Classics and I can't have my favorite cheerleader taking your crown in being so broody."

"No, everything's fine. I promise tomorrow she'll be one hundred percent herself."

"Good. She's probably back at her place already."

Ever since fall had come around the dark came faster. No longer did they have the nice nights were the sun would stay out till about eight thirty at night. Instead it would be hidden behind the darkness around six.

He wasn't far from Peyton's house, but his arm was aching from holding onto the infant carrier for the last couple of hours of trying to locate her and he could tell that Peyton's pup was already exhausted.

She had been sitting on the porch with a light blanket to keep her warm since the sky had been an orange red color and the sun had gone down to reveal the stars and black sheet that covered the sky.

"Do you have room for one more?" His voice came out husky

She looked away from the Big Dipper and met his eyes; the only light coming from the street lamps along the sidewalks.

"Luke?" He walked closer and that's when she spotted the tail wagging dog by his side. "Luke!" she sounded much happier than the first time she called his name as she ran up to him and engulfed him into a hug then bent down to cuddle with her pup who was about as equally happy to see her as she was to see him. "How?" She asked amazed.

"Turns out this isn't Coco after all." He left out the part about what a certain deviant red head had done or the part where he went through town and tore off the rest of the missing puppy posters. "Because Coco was a girl and Ringo, here, defiantly has man parts."

She laughed tightening her arms around her now favorite person in the whole world, but stopped when he winced underneath her touch.

"Sorry." She murmured.

"Not your fault. Nathan had me sleep on the couch and my body didn't agree with it."

She looked at the carrier that was still in his hands and retrieved it from him.

"Well at least you know you won't have to sleep on the couch anymore after tonight." In just a couple of hours they would be returning Ava to their teacher were she would teach other students about abstinence being a blessing not a curse.

"Yeah." He agreed. It had been a long time coming. "So are you ready for tomorrow?"

"About going to Charlotte? Yeah! The Classics not so much." She confessed. She'd only thought that those cheer competitions were only in the movies, but apparently they were not. "What if I fall?"

"You won't!" He was sure. "You'll be great."

They spent the rest of the night keeping warm wrapped with arms and blankets looking up at the stars while Lucas pointed out the zodiac signs for Libra and Leo to her, Ringo Starr falling asleep almost instantly.

***

The next morning Peyton was woken up at the break of dawn by none other than her very almost best friend.

"Wakey wakey!"

Peyton looked at the clock next to her bed. It was too early for anyone to be this cheerful as Peyton pulled the blanket over her head trying to erase the voice of her friend.

"Five more minutes."

"Champions wait for no one."

The blankets had been torn from Peyton's body as the cold rushed through her body. Man, she really wanted to kick Brooke out of a window right about now; I guess it was just a good thing that Brooke wasn't as strong as her male partner otherwise Peyton would have found herself on the floor.

The two reached the school before the sun was even up and met up with the one and only Scott Brothers.

"Good morning boyfriend." Brooke slid next to said man.

"G'morning gorgeous." He met her lips with his.

Ignoring the two brunette love birds Lucas made his way to Peyton thinking how great she looked even dressed in simple jeans and his sweatshirt. She leaned into him his arms wrapping around her while she rested her head on his chest her eyes fluttering closed.

"Sleepy." She yawned.

"Still?" he laughed.

"Uh huh."

He brought her face up with the tip of his finger so he could look into her stunning green eyes and dipped his head to connect with hers in a kiss.

"Still tired?" He pulled apart from her.

"Well, not anymore."

That earned her his famous Scott smirk.

At first most of the girls on the squad had opposed the idea of 'Leyton', as Brooke dubbed them, being an actual couple, but now most were coming up with the conclusion that they might as well be happy for them seeing as none of them were ever going to mean something to Lucas the way Peyton did.

"Awe young love." Mrs. Dalton made her presence known; she would be one of the chaperon's on this trip. "I at least hope that your baby has taught you something if anything at all."

"To use a condom." Tim's voice could be heard in the back of the crowd, but it was quickly dismissed by the grimaces of girls.

"It taught us a lot." Peyton answered handing over the baby that had been hers and Lucas' for so many days.

"Good. Now I'll have your grades by the end of the week." She took the baby with her and left to have it securely placed in one of the classrooms before it was time to leave.

The bus ride was better than Lucas had expected, but he always thought things were better when he had a certain curly haired blonde sleeping in his arms.

They arrived to the large town of Charlotte, North Carolina in four hours and separated into groups and shown where there rooms would be. Peyton and Brooke were going to be sharing a room even though Peyton's last name started with an S and Brooke's with a D, somehow there had been a mix up that worked in their favor.

Lucas and Nathan entered the room to their surprise there was not double full sized beds, instead there lay a large king bed. They groaned simultaneously and held their hands out stomping the air three times. Nathan kept his hand in a fist and Lucas' was flat out.

"Paper cover's rock." He tapped his hand on Nathan's and jumped on the bed. Karma was in the works and payback was a bitch; especially when the hotel chairs are much less comfortable than the couch at home.

"Two out of three?" He begged. Nathan had to give it a shot, and he was turned down.

The knocking on the door had silenced the younger brother's pleads curiosity getting the better of him as he opened the door to reveal Brooke who was perched against the door's frame her leg sticking out while her hand rose above her head in a suggestive pose.

"Hey there stud." She used her best Marilynn Monroe voice that she could muster up.

"Whoa." Nathan grinned his cheesy smile knowing full well what tonight might bring. "Brooke."

"Boy toy." She acknowledged the palm of her hand on his chest pushing him back into the room.

"You're not alone!" Lucas shouted making Brooke pull her blouse back down.

"I thought you said you were going to get rid of him." Brooke whispered rather loudly.

"Well he hasn't." Lucas responded for Nathan. "And if I have an idea on what you guys are going to do then you probably won't get me out of here."

"Do you want to watch?" Brooke asked surprised leaving her boy toy at the door and making her way towards Lucas her hands on her hips. "Because I guess we could-"

"Ew no!" Lucas shuddered at the thought blocking all images of what was against every law in nature.

"Well then get out." Brooke stated obviously.

"So you guys could do it on this bed? I don't think so." Lucas motioned toward the bed that he was still laying on. "I won this bed fair and square."

Brooke scrunched her eyesbrows together her forehead creasing turning her head she looked at Nathan to try and get answers from Lucas' gibberish.

"King sized bed." Nathan informed her.

"Ah, I see." Brooke nodded. "Me and Peyton have a king size bed too. But we didn't have to play rock, paper, scissors."

"So how did you girls figure who's going to take the bed and who's going to take the couch?" One of them asked.

"We're going to be sleeping together, duh." Their eyes lit up and the smiles grew wider. "You guys are pervs you know that." But she wasn't detested about it. In fact it actually made her laugh. "Well I guess I'm going to just have to call Peyton and tell her that her boyfriend's not going to meet her down in the lobby." She spoke to herself grabbing out her cell from her back pocket.

"Don't do that." Lucas swung his legs over to the edge of the bed eager to see Peyton as he stepped, no ran towards the door. "And if you guys so much as dry hump on that bed I swear." He let the sentence trail off slamming the door behind them.

"Lucas!" Peyton shouted over the crowd.

"Peyt." He watched the other cheerleaders gather together around the corner. "How long do you have before practice?"

"Not long." Peyton looked down at her watch. "The cheer Nazi should be her in about five minutes."

"Not enough time." He complained. "But enough time to do this."

He yanked her, making her squeak, into his arms and planed tiny kisses on jaw, cheek, and then attacked her mouth; which she didn't protest to.

"Broody, Blondie, as much as I love the two of you together times up. We need to practice!"

Brooke slapped her hands together. And so began the Brooke Davis Regime. She worked them through the night until every girl was in sync. Every thrust of their hips was done at exactly the same time, every wave of their pompoms was shaken at the exact moment and they were ready for tomorrow's competition by the time the clock struck eleven and Brooke made sure that all girls called it a night with a quick threat to Tim about leaving her girls alone otherwise he wouldn't be able to play in tomorrow's tournament.

The next morning came to quickly for Peyton. She groaned when Brooke threw her pompoms into her face.

"Well good morning to you too, Sleeping bitchy." She applied her lip gloss all ready set. "Rise and shine." Sitting up on the bed she watched Brooke lay her cheer outfit next to her. "You have an hour to make yourself look presentable. Chop, chop."

Peyton was ten minutes late and she wouldn't lie when she said she was ten minutes late on purpose. Her hair was up in a tight ponytail her curls larger than usual and some sparkle along her eyes to match the Ravens 'R' tattooed on her cheek.

"You. Look. Hot." Brooke smiled a matching 'R' placed on the same side of her cheek. "Lucas is totally going to flip his lid when he sees you out on that stage."

They had watched the other girls compete and when their name was called Peyton had to say they were far better than any of them out there. Even out beating the Bears or whatever they were called, but maybe she was biased. So when she gripped onto Brooke's hand tightly as they called runner up she couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen next.

"It was a tough one to decide." The spokesman spoke through the microphone. "Two great teams gave it their all today and what a fantastic job they did." The crowd cheered; it was the Tree Hill Ravens against the Bear Creek Warriors the two teams faced each other each waiting for their school's name to be called the drum roll being extremely long. "And first place goes to the Tree Hill Ravens!"

Brooke jumped for joy forgetting all about the girls in red and white who were supposed to be the three time champions of the Sparkle Classics. And so now Peyton knew she wasn't being biased. They did a much better job in this tournament than the other squads and the golden trophy just proves it.

"You girls were fantastic." Lucas applauded making his way down the blue tarp.

"I heard you guys won the tournament." Peyton spoke proudly. "Sorry I couldn't be there to see it."

"Neah, don't worry about it. I heard that cheer captain is one hell of a Nazi."

"A Nazi that brought her team to victory!" Brooke cheered uncaring that they had just called her one of the lowest things ever.

"So are you going to call your dad?" asked Lucas.

"I was, but I left my phone back in Tree Hill. I'll just call him when we get back."

True to her word as soon as she got back she went to her room and reached for the phone that was on her charger. A few missed calls from her friends back home, but none from her dad which didn't really surprise her. He only called every Wednesday and Fridays. She scrolled through her text messages a lot of them asking how she was and that's when she noticed a the little icon showing her that she had a voicemail.

"Hey Peyton it's me Fin-"

She listened to his voice and to what he told her carefully. Shocked by what she heard on the other line dropping her bags she slid to the ground and let the tears fall from her eyes muffling out her sudden sobs.

**A/N: There you have it. I know I went super fast with the classics, I had my friend's baby shower to go to today and so that was what made me busy, but this chapter was already getting too long anyway. Plus I kind of thought that they should have won in Season 1 cause their routine was so much better than the Bears. But maybe I'm biased. Anyone else think so?**

**Hmmm what else? Oh yeah, leave me a review if you liked it! I love reviews :D**

**_Name Of Title is a song by Taylor Swift_**


	12. I Fogot To Remember To Forget

**A/N: Hey guys! How are ya? Me I'm pretty good! Except for the fact that I had to spend +$200 on new tires for my car. On a happier note today me and my friends went to see The Proposal! That movie was so funny! Defiantly go see it! **

**Someyougiveaway: Glad your loving it :D I hope I don't disappoint!**

**Gosal11444: Read and you'll find out ;) I wonder if I surprised you.**

**xoxoTaylor: I'm totally jealous ha! You're out on the waves cruising on your jet ski and I was at work! So jealous! But not too bad cause I went to a Quinceanera after.**

**Chapter Twelve: I Forgot To Remember To Forget**

It had been the Monday after the return trip from Charlotte and since then the small town had been abuzz with high and mighty expectation that brought the spotlight onto their tiny humble town.

Lucas and Nathan walked down the halls proudly being praised by not only the students, but also by the school's faculty. If they had won the tournament then they would surely be a shoe in for the basketballs championship games.

The two marvel how Brooke easily gets accustom to this flashy treatment. She's more than happy to accept gifts from those she's never met before.

"I see Brooke's taking this well." Lucas makes the obvious observation as the crowd of both girls and guys circle around her and the rest of the cheerleaders who point out the trophy in the glass case.

"The attention is what she lives for." Nathan nodded; it was one of the two things these two brunettes had in common. The spotlight was meant for them, the flashing cameras were a welcomed pleasure, and their bright futures would most likely have this scenario in front of them; so they might as well get used to it now.

Making their way towards the crowd it was like the scene from the bible when Moses punctured the earth with his staff and the water's waves separated making a passage for him to walk through. The rowdy crowd of teenagers disjoined once they noticed the athletic brothers coming and allowing a small and empty pathway for them to step along.

"Hey guys!" Brooke's zealous voice broke through the many different conversations. "Isn't this amazing? We go away for the weekend and come back as heroes and heroines. I've already been offered to be the model for that small boutique downtown."

"That's awesome!" Lucas and Nathan congratulated her in unison.

"So how's Peyton taking the overbearing craziness of it all?" she asked her cheeks creased with deep indentations of her two dimples.

"I haven't spoken to her yet, but maybe when first period starts I'll be able to ask how she's holding up."

The bell ringing broke through the chitchat as students gathered their backpacks from the ground and headed off to class. Lucas always waited for Peyton outside of their first class they had together before it even started so they could show up together getting in a quick talk before their teacher would go off into a lecture about chemistry. He stood waiting for her, anxiously, even after the late bell had rung; she hadn't shown up.

"Nice of you to finally join us Mr. Scott." Mr. Clementon didn't even bother looking up from his seating chart to mark down who was present and who wasn't. "Mr. Roberts?"

"Here."

"Miss. Sawyer?" his voice was smooth. "Miss. Sawyer?" he called out for her once again and when he didn't get the answer he was looking for he finally raised his head and scanned the room for the blonde curly haired rocker cheerleader. "Looks like Miss. Sawyer won't be joining us today." He spoke more to himself.

Lucas came up with the assumption that she was probably late, but as the seat next to him that had always been occupied had stayed empty for the hour he wondered why she wasn't here.

The rest of the day had gone on like that. She hadn't appeared for any of the seven classes and she wasn't returning any of the numerous text messages that he had sent. He had debated on going over to her house during his lunch period and when he finally decided that he would he didn't see that classic car of hers sitting in the driveway.

Practice for both cheer and basketball were always held in the gymnasium around the same time and as the hours flew by he watched the door hoping that it would open soon to reveal her stocking through them, but she hadn't and so his teammates had suffered with his lousy basketball skills that were always amazing.

_The two of you have been attached at the hip since you got together_

Lucas could hear his mother say to him. At first he brushed her off thinking nothing of it, until today. He's never gone a whole day without seeing her, hearing her voice, or getting a message via cell phone that was so her and he wasn't going to let it start today.

Racing out to his car he tossed his duffle bag into the backseat and took off. There was something about her that he couldn't quite pin point, but it had made him care whole heartily. A trait he never really seemed to use on people other than family.

Skidding to a halt the roaring engine of his car turned off as soon as he spotted The Comet. He tried his best not to jump out of the car and run up the sidewalk to the large brick house looking like a crazy fool. He rang the bell once and was about to push it a second time in anticipation, but the white door opened the welcoming smile of Anna was there to greet him.

"Lucas." She wasn't surprised he was here. She had told Peyton that the two had been joined at the hip since they got together. "I swear the two of you just had a full day of school together and you can't seem to go without a second of seeing each other." She laughed pleased. "Peyton just got home from cheer practice a minute ago. She's upstairs."

She invited him in telling him that he already knew where her room was and while Lucas made his way upstairs he let Anna's words soak in. Peyton hadn't been at school today and yet her guardian seemed to think that she had been and to practice nonetheless. He leaned against her doorway watching her; she slid her book bag off her shoulder and turned around stopping in her tracks.

"Lucas."Peyton whispers staring into the depth of his ocean blue eyes.

There's something off about her, he can tell, something in her eyes that he's never seen before. He's seen annoyance, sarcasm, happiness, shyness, anger, fright, and giddiness. What he's seeing now in her green emerald eyes is nothing but a dull ache.

"I thought I'd come and check up on you since you weren't at school." He admits. "But Anna seems to think that you were."

"You should leave." Her eyes turn icy in a second with a hint of aggression.

"Peyt-" He takes a step forward and she takes one back distancing herself away from him. "I'm not going to tell her. We all skip a day of school once in a while, anyway."

"Just leave me alone." She does her best to hide the blinked back tears murmuring what she told him before.

He stands there watching her put a wall up right in between them, again, she tells him more sternly to leave her the hell alone. Throwing his hands up in the air he surrenders walking out of her room, but casually throwing one last look over his shoulder to her and catches her running her fingers threw her curls. They had been so happy less than twenty-four hours ago. What had gone wrong? Lucas kept asking himself that question over and over again for the rest of the night.

The following day hadn't been easier for any of them. Lucas losing interest on what would be on this Friday's calculus exam. He'd talked to both Brooke and Nathan earlier, well more like they had spoken to him about their concerns for their now favorite newbie. Brooke had gone over last night to visit P. Sawyer only to have the door slammed in her face before she could even get a word in and Nathan had seen her on his instant messenger.

_BasketBalla23: Sup, Sawyer?  
*P. has signed off*_

All were dumbfounded by Peyton's odd behavior. So, sure, she wasn't always the most cheerful one out of the bunch and, yeah, she wasn't the one to put her feelings out on the line first, but still they all got the sense that an incident had occurred.

The classrooms door opened revealing Mr. Turner, the principle, hushed words were shared between him and the teacher with a nod of Mr. Carl's head he exited the room leaving the door wide open and all that was heard was the low murmuring of his voice _'Cutting class won't make things easier'_.

"Miss. Sawyer if you'll please take a seat."

Hearing her name Lucas might have moved his head a little too fast which would probably leave his neck strained; he didn't worry about that too much catching the way she strolled in. The classroom quickly erupting in loud whispers while they discussed her new look. Her curls had vanished like magic, her tight ringlets yesterdays news, she sported a new look with straight blonde locks that were like waves as they crashed past her shoulders and swayed more smoothly.

"Feeling the new look P. Sawyer." Brooke rasped smiling while the words of Shakespeare were being read. She didn't bother to ask why Peyton had missed practically a full day of school and only decided to show up for half of the last class. But that didn't mean she'd let Peyton out of her sight. Practice would start soon after and she had already missed yesterday's routine of a new cheer.

Lucas was more on his game this time then he was the day before. There was a fifteen minute break while the guys lazily hung around the bleachers watching the girls cheer.

Brooke stood in front of them teaching them how to move their arms while shaking her pompoms smiling ever so happily as they easily nailed the routine.

"Here we go." The squad chanted enthusiastically. "Ravens lets go."

Yes, they all nailed the routine. All but one.

"Wait." Brooke objected. "Hold on." She took a couple steps to the front of the line where Peyton, Rachel, and Tina stood. "Peyton you got the arms wrong."

"It's not brain surgery, Brooke." Came her sarcastic remark.

"Kay what's with the attitude?" At first she had thought that her blonde friend had been joking

"What's with your life?" But when Peyton's comeback was thrown into the cheer captain's face the smile diminished. "Seriously, aren't you embarrassed that the only important thing in your world is some stupid cheer?"

The gym went silent as Peyton shouted and Brooke tried to remain calm.

"Look, I don't know what's been going on with you, but don't be going all Mariah on me." There had been a conversation between the two not too long ago when the grass had been greener on their side about how when either of them went all Diva they'd put them on blast for acting like Mariah Carey.

"Exactly! You have no idea! You're not even in the same neighborhood as even having a clue."

"Okay, what's wrong?" She tried her best to keep her voice at a low level and succeeded. She just wished her best friend would do the same.

"What's wrong is how pointless all of this is!"

"Stop saying that!" Brooke began to argue. She had built this team up from the bottom and for something that was so pointless they received a trophy that had to mean it wasn't.

"No because it's true! What difference does it make if you sleep with the popular guy or if you go to the right party or if you know the moves to an erotic cheer to do at some lame ass game that I could care less about!" Throwing her pompoms in Brooke's face and stormed out.

Turning Brooke looked at Lucas as if saying 'What the hell just happened?'.

"Strike two." Rachel muttered under her breath, but loud enough for the captain to hear. Brooke was a hard ass when it came to practice and yesterday Peyton had missed it; that had been her strike one.

"Hey what's wrong?" Running after her Lucas stopped her halfway down the quad grabbing hold of her arm.

"You're not just seriously asking me that are you?" Had he just not heard what she had said back in the room? She pulled away from his touch a bit aggravated.

"Don't do that." Lucas spoke bringing her into his arms tightly. "Don't push me out!" He whispered into her ear; his breath hot against her flesh while it penetrated through her straight blonde locks. "I told you I wanted to be the one you came to when you needed someone to talk to. I want to be the one who knows you inside and out; the one who knows you better than anyone else."

"But you don't know me! Do you?"

She had pulled herself away from him for the second time. Her words had stung him and Peyton could see that they indeed did, but she was in a dark place and that place was consuming everything that was good about her and turning it black.

***

"Hey Brooke!" Nathan shouted wearing his letterman's jacket as he jogged to meet her. "Have you heard from Peyton?"

The blonde had been a no show the last two days and he was getting worried. It wasn't only putting a strain on his friendship with her, but on his relationship with his girlfriend.

"Not since she went psycho on me at practice. Why?"

"Because she's not in school."

"Obviously." Brooke stated

"And she's not picking up at home or her cell."

"Well, maybe she's kicking the homeless."

"Come on, Brooke, don't be that way."

"She's the one who chewed my head off!"

"So maybe that's a clue that everything is not okay with her."

"Listen, I've tried to reach out to her, but all that I got was the door slammed in my face and a verbal assault about how much my life must suck."

"You know she didn't mean it." Nathan backed up his friend's actions.

"Maybe not, but I need to cool down before I can talk to her again."

***

Keeping a close eye on Peyton had been Lucas' number one priority after last night. He had just finished closing up his mom's diner when he heard the sound of tires screeching against asphalt and when he turned the corner he was fixated on Peyton's Comet running through four red lights.

Today she had stopped at the green light in front of Karen's café, the cars behind her becoming choleric as they honked their horns and yelled obscenities out the window. Getting out of his own car quickly not caring that it was parked illegally he went to the side of the passenger's seat.

"Why do you do this?"

He asked, her face expressionless, her knuckles turning white on the steering wheel, and her words unable to escape her closed mouth. He looked at the still green light and without a hesitation he opened the door and slid in. He watched Peyton closely trying to decode her.

"If I were you I'd get back out." Her voice sounded shaken.

"Not until you tell me what's going on."

The lighted turned yellow and her foot hit the gas pedal bringing to life her roaring engine as it stormed through all the red lights down 4th street and coming close to smacking into a car that swerved out of the way just in time.

"Come on, Peyton, slow down. Come on" Lucas gripped onto the dashboard his eyes never leaving her frame. "Slow the car down." They had just gone through two more red lights and Lucas wasn't even afraid for himself as he was for her. "Peyton, slow the car down." He wasn't yelling, but he told her firmly authority ringing through his vocal cords.

The car halted on the side of the road and the both of them just sat there. She hadn't spoken a word to him and she wasn't planning on to. Silence is all that she seemed to want even though it was the last thing that she needed. Lucas found his eyes looking down at the red leather chair and in between the both of them he spotted a photograph of a woman with straight locks bending down and holding onto a little girl who couldn't be more than five; she had curly blonde hair, each ringlet smaller than the tip of his pinky, she was smiling widely with a missing front tooth and wearing a pink dress with black sneakers while holding onto a white Easter basket.

"You can get out now."

"Peyt-"

"Please, just go." She didn't sound demanding. She just sounded defeated.

He didn't want to let her go, but what else could he do? She didn't want him there so he'd watch her from afar to make sure she wouldn't do anything stupid. He'd given it his all and it felt like it hadn't been good enough as she sped off down the street.

***

That night a storm was being born. The light breeze turned into gusty winds that slammed the shudders with great force. Lucas wasn't able to sleep through this; the thunder began to rumble and sudden sparks of light would engulf his room for about a second before it disappeared as fast as it came. The rain began to pick up; crashing against the roof sounding like its own lullaby.

Again, the sudden lightening illuminated his room and he was able to catch a glimpse of a dark figure looming at his back door of his mother's house. Usually something like this would scare the ba-jesus out of someone and it did with Luke, but as another lightening volt hit the grown and flashed through his room he watched the dark figure walk away. The rain was pounding on the roof and there was the danger of being hit by lightening for the person who dared be out in what the news forecast had announced was the first thunderstorm of winter.

Throwing his legs over his bed he rushed to the door and turned on the porch light before opening it quickly; the person walking down the steps and barely stepping into the crazy rain.

"Peyton?" He shouted through the thunder and when the blonde had stopped he knew it was her. He ran to meet her not realizing that he was shoeless only caring that she had been drenched. Her hair stuck to her face and he wondered if she had been crying or if it was just the rain that left drops underneath her eyes. When he reached out to whip away the wet drops he found that they were warm; there was his answer. "Let's get you inside."

She could only nod as he led her into the warm house. Her clothes were dripping water against the wooden floor, but Lucas didn't seem to mind. He grabbed a towel from the hallway and wrapped it around her thin frame.

"We got to get you warm." He told her rubbing his hands up and down her arms while she shivered. Her lips were quivering and her teeth chattering. Knowing that this wouldn't be enough or keep her from getting hypothermia she needed to get out of those cold and wet clothes soon and seeing as he wasn't about to wake his mom up to ask if he could borrow some of her pajamas for some strange reason he opted to pulling out one of his sweaters. Helping her take of the wet jacket that she was wearing his fingers ran across her skin and shuddered when he felt the icy coldness underneath his fingertips. "I'm just going to turn around and when you've changed I'll take your clothes and put them in the dryer."

He held her gaze for as long as he could until she broke it. She hadn't said a single word since she showed up and he figured that neither Larry nor Anna knew that she had snuck out. After putting her clothes in the dryer he returned with a new towel and saw her sitting on his bed.

"Here." He handed it over and wrapped the blankets around her tightly, her curls finally forming tightly at the ends of her hair, and her body still shaking from the bitter cold that ran through her veins.

"Thanks." She finally whispered.

"Peyton how long have you been out there?"

"It took me about fifteen minutes to walk here." Her smile was sheepish. "So about fifteen minutes."

"What?" This sounded observed. "You live over a mile away."

"The car would have made too much noise if I tried to use it."

"What are you doing here?" That was the million dollar question. She had done her best to avoid him and then she shows up at his door step soaking wet because apparently she made the mile and a half journey in the pouring rain just to see him.

"I want you do be that person, too." She let the words come out louder. And when he went to squint she continued. "The one I go to when I need someone to talk to. I shouldn't have pushed you away, I shouldn't have told Brooke her life was meaningless, and I shouldn't have ignored Nathan."

"Then why did you?"

"Because I forgot okay!" She hissed, but it was more to herself than to him. "I can't believe that I forgot."

"What did you forget?"

"About what this past weekend was meant to be. I was out and about having fun and I completely forgot. Fin probably thought that I ws going into some sort of depression and he called to make sure I was okay because he cares. If he hadn't called then I would have never remembered or even thought about her! And instead of doing what I should have been what was I doing?" Lucas didn't answer knowing it was a rhetorical question. "I wasn't thinking about my mom or the fact that it would have been her thirty sixth birthday on Saturday."

Ashamed with her very being she let the tears slide down her face not bothering to wipe them away as Lucas finally realized what was behind her broodiness all along. He wrapped his arms around her, her cries soft and barely audible.

"I don't know what hurts the most; the fact that I didn't remember or the fact that my dad never called to check on me."

"I don't know your dad, but maybe he just doesn't want to believe that your moms really gone."

"This might sound crazy, but sometimes I believe that she never left me."

"She never did, not intentionally. Peyt, she'll always be here." He put the palm of his hand to lightly tap above her heart. "As long as this beats then you'll know she'll be with you."

Smiling she believed everything he told her and took out the small tin box that she had brought with her. Opening the lid she brought out a dozen or so pictures of her mother and herself.

"I wanted to look like her." Peyton cooed through unshed tears leaning her head on Lucas' shoulder the rain crashing against the window and the thunder had been muted as they were the only two who seemed to be acknowledged by one another.

"Is that why you straightened your hair."

"Yeah." Peyton ran her thumb across the glossy photograph. "When I was little my dad would go away on business-"She wasn't lying even though her dad's business trips involved more of a crowd and guitar then board meeting. "-he'd go away for a while and it would be just me and my mom. We'd have these days were we'd just lie in bed listening to bands or we'd go to the beach and just watch the surfers out in the waves."

She handed the handful of pictures that she had to Lucas one by one. Each one containing a milestone of their lives; A newly mother holding her infant daughter for the first time, a toddler walking towards her mother, the first day of school and mommy looking more terrified then her daughter, and so many more.

"You don't have any pictures of the two of you with your dad?"

"I didn't bring any." She told him the truth. "I was just so mad at him for making me live over here that I purposely forgot to pack them."

"Are you still mad at him for forcing you to move here?" He asked her with conviction.

"No. Not anymore. I'm actually pretty grateful that he did because if he didn't then I wouldn't have met you." Peyton smiled bringing her head up from his shoulder fluttering her eyes closed when her lips met his.

**A/N: This was envisioned way better in my head than it was put on paper. Ugh. So, Mick still lives! But Peyton was still distraught by the thought that she had forgotten Ellie's birthday. Who wouldn't be, right?**

**I hoped you guys liked it! What did you think? Review and let me know! :D cause I FLOVE what you have to tell me! They make my day :D**

**Disclaimer: As you know I, unfortunately, own nothing! Not One Tree Hill. Not the characters. And not the dialogue I borrowed.**

_**Name Of Title is a song by Elvis Presley **_


	13. Give Me Love Give Me Peace on Earth

**LPlove-Glad you're enjoying it so much :D**

**Aimee-Thanks for your review! It really did make me smile, like a whole bunch ;) And don't worry I have some originality for this story that I hope you enjoy. Although it's mostly drama lol. But there will also be moments that I do borrow from the actual episodes cause some of it is just too cute! I hope you stay and enjoy what the next chapters have to offer!**

**Lalez-I totally forgot they named the flashback episode in season five after that lol. Good observation my fellow OTH fanatic :D **

**And for those of you who like Fin he'll be making his first appearance in Tree Hill in say the next chapter?**

**Chapter Thirteen: Give Me Love (Give Me Peace on Earth)**

The broken sunlight crept through the slightly closed shades as if there had never been a riotous storm the night before and casting thin lines of bright light on the two sleeping forms that were nestled together. Peyton had fallen asleep in his arms with her back pressed firmly to his chest, her head resting on one of his arms cutting of the circulation a while ago causing it to go limp, her dried curls meshed against the crook of his neck, his other hand lay peacefully on top of exposed flesh of her thigh, his head resting on the single standard pillow they shared, bodies fitting together perfectly just like a puzzle as they lay next to each other in the fetal position with no blankets and only one another keeping them warm.

The soft knocking sounding miles away caused her to stir, but when she felt the small amount of weight on her leg the memories from less than eight hours ago come flooding through her mind. She assumes it a dream quickly shutting her eyes tightly and then opening them, but when she sees that there is no nightstand next to the bed she now knows that it's defiantly not a dream.

"Lucas, honey."

The knocking continues; Karen's sweet voice disintegrates through the wooden door causing Peyton's eyes to open wide with horror and even humiliation. It's not like her and Lucas did anything remotely even close that involved teenage hormones, but if his mom was about to walk in she would surely assume that something had happened by the looks of the two adolescents in bed; the skimpily clad blonde girl with wild messy curls and the equally semi nude son who wore only shorts. Not to mention body language and the way their bodies talked to one another involved some serious 'cuddling' after a couple of rounds of 'wrestling'.

"Luke." Peyton whispers loudly not finding the energy in her to move away from his touch. He inhales deeply, her shampoo and the smell of last night's rain filling his nostrils the smile coming to surface while he tries to wake himself up. It's not fast enough for her. "Wake up."

But he doesn't seem to move, just wraps his arm around her tight and when the knob starts to jingle Peyton forces herself to sit up. She gives him a curt nudge.

"Lucas, why is your door locked?" Karen seems confused.

He can hear his mother's voice and he can feel Peyton's body next to him; surely enough the first thought and the second thought at the same time send him swirling into consciousness because he knows that those two shouldn't be considered a whole. Sitting up quickly the need to rub one's eyes to rid their sleep isn't needed, the boys wide awake and unsure of what to do next. He looks at Peyton wanting to admire how she looks right now, but he doesn't get the chance.

"It's your mom, what are we going to do?" Peyton lets out in a hurry.

They can't have Karen come into the room now, even if the two were completely abstinent. It's too early in the morning to say that Peyton stopped by and there would be no other way to explain her presence here right now.

"Hold on a second mom, I'm, uh, getting ready."

She's looking all over the floor for the clothes she was wearing yesterday in hopes to make a quick exit out his back door, but besides the sweater that she took off in the middle of the night the floor is spotless. That's when they both remember he never took her clothes out of the drier. He was about to suggest the closet for her to hide in, but she's anxious the adrenaline rush of almost getting caught sends her feet traveling out the door quietly.

"Hey mom." Lucas finally answers the door as soon as he's pulled on a t-shirt and glancing at the window of the door. "What's up?"

"Is everything alright?" Karen wonders by his uncharacteristic movements.

"Yeah everything's good."

Peyton's standing outside, his shirt defiantly oversized for her small frame, but it barely cover's her bottom; the tips of her fingers clinging to the hem trying to bring the shirt to at least go halfway down her thighs as she bends her legs. The newspaper boy who can't be more than twelve passes by on his bike and when he sees the girl in nothing but a large t-shirt he can't peel his eyes away from her legs and doesn't see the mail box that he's about to crash into. Two seconds later he's knocked to the ground his bicycle still moving a couple of feet before it, too, crashes to the street and Peyton's trying not to laugh. He quickly recovers, though, and tries his best to play 'cool' in front of the half naked high schooler that he's sure to tell his friends about.

"Now that's a view I'd like to see more often."

Lucas tilts his head slightly to the right. Peyton turns around quickly giving him a sly smile taking hold of her possessions that are her clothes and walks into his room slipping on the jeans, holding onto her shirt because she likes the one she's wearing and she just might be planning on stealing it from him.

"Thanks for last night."

"Thanks for letting me in."

He opens his arms as far as they would go and nods his head.

"I think it's time for a hug."

"You're such a dork."

She laughs, but doesn't disagree to the idea. And when she takes the couple of feet forward that closes the gap of air he wraps his arms around her and she clings onto him like there is no tomorrow. These are the kinds of hugs that they both enjoy. Just the two of them as if nothing in the world could tear them apart.

"You love it." he whispers into her ear.

"So, I should probably go talk to Nathan and Brooke."

"What are you going to tell them?" He pushes a strand of curls behind her ear.

"I don't know. I was kind of hoping that the inspiration will come once I get there."

"Are you going to tell them about your mom?"

"I don't want to." She confesses in a hushed tone earning her a squint look from Lucas showing her that he didn't understand. "We already have this great friendship and it won't be the same if I tell them because they'll be feeling sorry for me. I don't want anyone to think of me as someone who needs pity."

"They won't think that."

"How do you know?"

"Because Peyton Sawyer is someone who can't and won't be pitied." He tells her with conviction.

"Well, I better get going if I still want to have friends by Monday." She presses her lips lightly on his jaw and he feels his heart racing, she's the only someone who could make his heart go from steady to about to explode in a matter of seconds. She saunters away knowing that if she doesn't leave now than she might never will. _'I'll be seeing ya.' _She can hear him say before she closes the door.

Her first stop is to see the first girl in Tree Hill who even tried to be her friend. She's walking up the steps to the large house and before she can even knock a woman's coming out faster than a cheetah her luggage rolling right behind her.

"Um-" Peyton calls out the woman looking unfamiliar to her. "Is Brooke here?"

The older woman just narrows her eyes already running late for the plane she's supposed to catch.

"Mom-"Peyton and the mystery woman both turn to the welcoming and familiar voice following out the door. "When will you be back?"

"I don't know Brooke." Her mother sighs frustrated. "about two or three." Peyton assumes its days, but when Brooke asks hopefully if they'll be in weeks it makes Peyton wonder exactly how long has Brooke been left alone. "Not weeks; months." She states the news as if her daughter should know.

"Oh." It's the first time that Peyton's seen her friend so down. "Have a nice trip."

Victoria doesn't holler a goodbye or an 'I love you' as she meets the driver at the end of the cement.

"Hey Brooke." Peyton finally waves lamely after a moment of silence.

Her response is not a hey, hello, or how've you been. Instead it's answered by feet stomping and the large wooden door being slammed in her face. Her phone beeps seconds later indicating she's got a new text message. _'Doesn't feel too good having the door slammed in your face, does it?' _is what it reads.

"I'm sorry." She says to the door in hopes that her friend would be standing behind it and hear her. "I shouldn't have said what I had or did what I did. I was just in a really dark place." Peyton rested her head on the white door ready to give her friend a bit of insight. "I got a call from my friend Fin back home and he just reminded me that it was someone's birthday, someone that I love dearly and died a while back. I was angry with myself for forgetting and I took it out on you, Luke, and Nate and I shouldn't have. I'm so sorry Brooke."

Peyton quickly whipped at her eyes not wanting the salty water drops to slide down her cheeks and walked away. She looked back at the house once more and swore she'd seen the window's curtain next to the door move.

Next stop was to the boy who had thrown her into the pool for charity. He's told her about his morning runs and she's even gone with him a couple of times when she needed to clear her mind. She makes a left at Olive and Chestnut Street, she spots him sprinting down the sidewalk and even though what she's wearing isn't the proper attire Peyton doesn't let that stop her. Before he knows it she's right there next to him their feet moving in sync as her breathing becomes quicker.

They don't speak for a while. Just the sound of the bottom of their soles hitting pavement, deep breathing, cars passing by occasionally, and the birds chirping in the morning air fill the void of human interaction. He's taken her away from his normal route as the two finally stop at an empty park that will sooner or later be filled with totting toddlers and hyperactive kids.

"Sawyer." He finally lets his nickname for her slip and she knows that they'll be okay.

"Scott." She'll call him by his last name every now and again, liking how they have an alias with one another; just like she's Brooke's P. Sawyer and Brooke's her B. Davis. She's his Sawyer and he's her Scott. And Lucas, it might not sound extravagant but she wouldn't have it any other way; he's her Luke and she's his Peyt. Although he's also dubbed her as Blondie and Goldie Locks so she might have to come up with something clever for him other than just Luke.

"So-"He lets the sentence die once his breathing has become regulated.

"So." She drags out the O her mouth making a circular shape.

Without warning he brings her onto his lap and his fingers brush against her abdomen over her shirt. She yelps out regretting that she ever told him that she's really ticklish. She begs him to stop, but he acts like he can't hear her, his own laughing playing along with hers.

"We're good?" Peyton finally asks still a bit out of breath.

"We've always been and always will be." Nathan nods. And that's what she likes about him. There doesn't seem to have the need for words to explain or apologize or beg for forgiveness. It's just granted with the two of them. They're not perfect and heaven knows they will probably never be. Maybe that's why it's so easy for them to understand when ones screwed up.

"And Brooke?"

"Ah." Nathan thinks about the brunette he likes to call his girlfriend. "She might need a little more convincing than just a tickle fight."

"Thought so." She doesn't mention that she's already gone to see her, but something about her lets Nathan know exactly what she's not saying.

"She'll come around."

"Yeah. I hope so."

"Listen, I have practice in like five minutes and Whitey will kick my ass if I'm late, but we should get together again, all four of us."

"I'd like that."

"And a week has been too long for us not to hang out."

Peyton laughs and they go their separate ways. She's made it up to the walk way that leads up to her house and when she hears her name being called she stops.

"P. Sawyer!"

"Brooke?" And she's running to meet up with her friend. "What are you doing here?"

"I hate it that we're not talking." She admits.

"Well if I hadn't gone all psychos on you we still would be."

"But I should have understood that you might have been going through something."

"But how could you if I never told you anything."

"I'm your best friend. I should just know these things."

"But you couldn't because I went all Jackal and Hyde on you."

"Yeah you kind of did. It was like you were bi-polar or something."

"Hey!" Peyton smiled wondering when the first of them was going to break the habit. Their quick banter that made it a back and forth game of not placing blame on one another ended.

"I'm sorry!" They said in unison followed by laughter.

"Why are you sorry for?" Peyton asked whipping at the bottom of her eyes; the happy tears ready to shed.

"I don't know. It just felt like the right thing to say." Brooke laughed mirroring Peyton's movements.

"Come on." Peyton brought Brooke into a one armed hug and led her into the house.

"Peyton?" Anna called out causing the said girl to freeze wondering if she was in any sort of trouble. "Someone's here to see you."

Stepping into the living room Peyton wondered if this was the reason she wasn't being convicted of a harsh punishment of confinement.

"Daddy?" She asked the man automatically stood smiling.

"Goober nut." He called her by the nickname she received when she was only a toddler.

"Goober nut?" Brooke questioned, but was ignored.

"Daddy what are you doing here?" She was still upset about his lack of trying to reach out for her, but to see that he was here and she could talk to him face to face made the subsiding pain go away for now and she rushed into his arms.

"I wanted to check up on you." He whispered so no one else would hear. "See how you were doing after last weekend."

"Why didn't you call?" She begged to know.

"I should have." But that wasn't the answer she was looking for. She would let him get away with that answer, but as soon as they were alone she would know how much he hurt her.

"Oh, right, Dad this is my friend Brooke." She moved to her father's side and introduced her to the one and only B. Davis. "Brooke this is my dad."

"It's nice to meet you, Brooke, Peyton's said mentioned you."

"Nice to meet you, too, Mr. Sawyer. It's good to know that you're not imaginary or anything."

"Right, Mr. Sawyer, that's who I am." Mick nodded almost introducing himself as Wolfe instead.

"So, how long are you staying?" Anna asked breaking through the silence.

"Not long. Just until tomorrow morning. The music business never stops."

"Wait, you work in the music industry?" Brooke was mesmerized. She's never met anyone who's actually worked in such a phenomenal industry.

"Yes, you could say that."

Peyton was just glad for this one time that the two had completely opposite tastes in music. Her friend was more of the hip hop and R&B kind of girl and Peyton wasn't; but growing up with a father who happened to be a nineteen seventies and eighties rock and roll musician she had grown up with Led Zeppelin, The Rolling Stones, The Ramones, The Clash, The Sex Pistols, R.E.M., The Cure, and so on. Something Brooke would never listen to let alone know the faces of those bands or her father's band.

"Hey, dad, guess what?"

"What?"

"I got a dog?"

"What?" Mick asked horrified and the two other occupants in the room looked at him intrigued.

"Stop, he's fine." Peyton insisted.

"He's alive?" Mick asked again, Brooke laughed, and Anna smiled remembering what Mick had told her before he sent Peyton to live with them.

"Yes he's alive. And we're not discussing that hamster."

"But you asked Anna and Larry to check that you feed him every morning."

"Dad, that is so not the point." Peyton had returned to introduce the very healthy and very alive golden Labrador. "But yes both Anna and Larry do."

"Wow a dog." Mick looked down at the pup with the wagging tail.

"Dad this is Ringo Starr. Ringo this is dad."

Upon hearing his name the happy dog barked twice before going over to sniff at the stranger's pants.

Pulling Peyton aside Brooke led her to the foyer smiling. "So your dads back in town and not for long so I'm going to go so the two of you could catch up."

"Thanks. You're a good friend B. Davis."

"You too Goober nut. By the way you're going to have to explain that name to me tomorrow." Brooke walked out the door and shouted "Have fun."

Walking out of the foyer alone she watched as her dad and his sister talked. She couldn't believe that they hadn't seen each other in almost two decades. How could you love someone and not see them for that long?

"Where's your friend?"

"She had to go. But she say's bye _Mr. Sawyer._" Peyton mocks him.

"Thank god Larry's not here. He would never let me hear the end of that."

They stuck around the large house just in case there happened to be some fanatic fan that would happen to easily recognize Mick as Thee Mick.

"So you have a dog, you have friends that are girls, you're a cheerleader, and your boyfriend is a jock."

"You're surely not in Kansas anymore, dad." She used the reference from 'The Wizard of Oz' movie.

"This place has changed you a whole lot, goober nut."

"A lot and then not so much." She liked to think she was still the same girl before she moved here.

"In a good way it has. You seem happier here."

"I was just as happy back home as I am here. You were just hardly around to see it." And she knew she hit below the belt with that.

"I was trying to make sure you had everything you wanted." He defended himself.

"Maybe all I really wanted was a dad."

"Can we not do this? Let's not fight."

Peyton sighed. "Why didn't you call me on Sunday? Fin's the only one that seemed to care."

Mick looked down at his hands unsure of what he was going to tell her. "Remember when we talked a couple nights before?" At Peyton's nod he continued. "You told me about some cheer competition you were in that very same weekend and you were so excited that I didn't want you to blow it off. Your mom would have wanted you to go on living your life and do things that made you happy. She wouldn't want you to mope around because of her and miss out on some pretty great experiences."

"It was pretty great."

"Anna told me you won."

"Yeah, our team kicked ass." She smiled the hurt and anger she felt for herself easing away her dad's words hitting home for her. What he said was true because Ellie herself had told Peyton when she found out she had the disease._ Live your life because every day is as precious as any other. It's like a song. You know it's going to end, but that's no reason not to enjoy the music. _

As the vinyl record spun around the music filled the room and Ellie's voice seem to creep through the lyrics. _'Regret nothing, goober nut, and know I'll always be with you.' _Peyton found herself finally coming to terms and to peace with the death of her mother.

**A/N: What did you think? Reviews make me oh so very happy :D**

_**Name Of Title is a song by George Harrison**_


	14. It's Who You Know

**A/N: Hey guys! So very sorry for the extremely late update. I swear I actually have a really acceptable excuse! Okay here it is: This past Wednesday me and my friends decided to go to Six Flags in Vallejo on the 2****nd**** and so we had to pack, buy tickets, go to the store for the small road trip that was about 3 hours long. So Thursday was Six Flags day (the day this chapter was suppose to be up) and we didn't come home till almost 3 AM that Friday morning and we slept for a while, but woke up really early, again, and had to go get Jack's car's oil changed, then came home round 3ish, slept the rest of the day. Saturday was the 4****th**** of July and you know how that is (Plus I was reading my friends story, she writes an awesome story look it up on livejournal under Leyton_is_Love. She does an amazing Sawyer Scott :D ) Sunday was my cousin's birthday so we went out and Monday it was my friend's birthday and we went to this amazing Japanese restaurant called Edu-Yo and it was delicious! Acceptable, right?**

**Chapter Fourteen: It's Who You Know**

Twice a week, every Sunday and Wednesday , Karen would open her café at six in the morning; it wasn't too early but since winter was creeping in slowly the moon and the stars stayed out longer while the sun hid behind the horizon waiting till almost eight o'clock to make its big début. Today happened to be a Sunday and Lucas found himself, in the wee early hours of the morning, behind the counter where he took his first steps as a toddler, where there was a chart in the doorway to the stockroom that calculated his growth from when he could first stand to this very day, and many more memorable moments of his cherished childhood. He had just finished turning the sign from Close to Open and began to wipe the counter when the bell chimed.

"It's nice to see that a town this small still has a coffee shop that's open early."

Lucas looked up from his small chore and greeted the guest with a smile and nod. "What can I get ya?" He noted the man wearing a pair of shades even though it was practically pitch black outside. You rarely ever get outsiders coming into Tree Hill, but once in a while a truck driver would pass through and seeing the light to Karen's Café they'd stop and always order a cup of Joe.

"I'll take a cup of your best brewed coffee to go." He answered removing his Ray-Bans and clipped one side of the outer frame on the inside of his shirt so that the rest of the frame hung smoothly on his shirt. This outsider didn't seem like your usual truck driver, the designer glass wear set him apart from any trucker Lucas has ever met.

"Coming right up." Lucas felt the man's eyes on him. It wasn't in that creepy kind of way, but in the kind of way where a father was trying to size the boy up before taking his sweet girl on a date. "Anything else?" He asked putting a lid on the travel cup. It was as if they were both trying to get a sense of what the guy in front of them was up to, whether they were a good person or a bad person.

"Someone real close to me's been here before and she raved about blueberry muffins." The mystery man spoke his tone calm. "You wouldn't happen to have any of those, would you?"

"My mom's homemade recipe; they're one of the most popular things on the menu." Confirmed Lucas. "They're still warming up in the oven. Give or take ten more minutes if you don't mind waiting."

"I can wait."

"Okay." Lucas nodded walking around the counter to clean off the tops of the tables.

"So this is your mom's café?"

"Yeah. She's owned it for about seventeen years now."

"Well if your mom is a great as this coffee taste I'm sure she's one in a million."

"She sure is." Lucas made his way back to behind the counter making small talk with the man who seemed eerily familiar. "If you don't mind me asking what brings you into town?"

"You don't think I could be from here?" he asked taking a gulp of the hot drink the sensation warming his body.

"I didn't mean any offense, sir. It's just that well everybody knows everybody. We practically live in a village, here." He threw the dish rag over his shoulder. "Don't get me wrong this is a great place to live, but you're just not a regular."

"No offense taken. I'm on my way to New York and I guess you could say I decided to take a detour and stop at this café that my girl says has the best service in all America. I must say that in the time that I've been here it is a great town to raise your children in."

Suddenly it was as if a light that had been shut off turned itself back on in the inside of Lucas' head. If it was one thing that Dan taught Lucas it was how to play basketball and to learn from his mistakes of how not to leave the love of your life, but it was Keith that taught Lucas the more essentials of life: how to fix cars and who great music was made by.

The dinging of the oven came through the quite diner and before Lucas could get a word in he found himself scurrying to the kitchen mumbling _Mick Wolf is in my town. Uncle Keith's never going to believe this. _He was in a state where the idea was unfathomable that he forgot to put on an oven mitt and slightly burned the tips of his fingers his reflex skills moving faster than ever as he removed his hand away from the hot pan and ran it through cold water.

Wrapping his hand in a dry towel he returned with a plate full of Karen's famous blueberry muffins and placed a couple in white paper bag.

"It's on the house." Lucas replied when he saw the couple dollar bills that came out of Mick's pocket. "After all you're Mick Wolf the founder and bass player of the influential 80's punk rock band 'X'."

"I'm caught." Mick laughed.

"Yeah, god, when I was a kid my uncle Keith would play your music all the time. He actually still does. I grew up with _How I learned My Lesson _and _We're Having Much More Fun_."

"It's not every day that I meet a person of youth who actually knows who I am. So I'm honored."

"I'm the one who's honored." He extended his _good _hand out. "I'm Lucas Scott."

"Well, Lucas Scott, it was nice meeting you." Mick gratefully said and took his offering and shook the young man's hand. "You're a good kid don't change that."

"Thank you, sir."

"I better get going." He stood and grabbed the bag from off the counter. "Thanks again for the food."

"Anytime." Lucas watched the man walk out the door and disappear into the night. "Peyt and Keith aren't going to believe me when I tell them about this."

***

Sure enough his uncle didn't believe him, but then again Lucas didn't have any proof to offer besides the burnt tips of his fingers that were healing. Apparently that could mean many things, clumsy being one of them.

"Get out of town." Peyton held the back of Lucas' hand to examine the scared tissue. "You did not meet Mick Wolf."

"I swear I did."

"And what exactly would he being doing in North Carolina's smallest town?"

"I'm telling you he said he was just passing through. He said that _his girl _told him about my mom's blueberry muffins and that he just had to try them."

Freezing, Peyton thought back to the day her father had come for a very short visit. He had asked about the boy she was dating and she didn't think anything of it at the time when she mentioned that his mother owned a small business in the middle of town named Karen's Café and that they made the best blueberry muffins she's ever tasted.

The first thing he tells her when they're finally alone _I wanted this to be easy for you. I want you to make friends for the right reasons not make friends just because your dear old pop happens to be a Rock Star. I'm trying to protect you, Peyton, kids can be cruel and they can treat you horribly if they assume that you think you're better than them because of the status of your parents._

She tried to make him understand that people in Tree Hill weren't like that. She begged him to let her at least tell her closest friends and even the boy she was starting to fall in love with, but she wouldn't lie when she said that her dad's words didn't hurt her. _They're your friends because they've come to know you as the girl from Los Angeles with a mysterious past. What do you think will happen if suddenly your past didn't seem so mysterious? _Because his statement had hurt her, but also made her think. And the last thing he tells her before he leaves._ I just want what's best for you goober nut and if that means being deceitful then I'll be that as long as I need to._

She had told him that he wasn't the one who was being untruthful to everyone she met. His response didn't make her feel any better. _I don't see how you're the one being mendacious. Have they asked you if your dad was famous? _She shook her head no. _Then how are you lying? Have you lied to them? _Again no, she only told half truths. _As far as I see it if they don't ask, you don't have to tell._

"You do believe me, don't you, Peyt?"

She brought her thoughts back to the present. "Yeah. I believe you." She couldn't believe that she had to hide who she really was and yet her dear ol' dad could go parading through town, technically he didn't shout it through the roof tops but still. He went to the café and cornered her boyfriend; as if she needed his approval on who to date.

"Awe look at you love birds." Brooke cooed making her way to the benches. "Nate aren't they just the cutest blonde couple ever?"

Nathan rolled his eyes at his other half's words.

"Hey, B. Davis. What's got you so chipper?"

"Well, P. Sawyer, besides the fact that we tamed the school's untamable?" She mimicked the sound of a whip lashing.

"I miss those days." Nathan replied.

Brooke didn't seem phased by her boyfriend's response of wanting the years back when he was known as a player. "Let's make them go out and get tattoos; matching tattoos." Brooke's eyes lighted up while she talked to Peyton. "Maybe not matching, but similar ones; it would be like we branded them."

"Standing right here." Lucas spoke up wrapping his arms around Peyton and bringing her in so she could lean on his chest.

"Not the point, Broody-"

The girl who was the Senior Class president interrupted whatever happened to be Brooke's point.

"Attention juniors and seniors –"her voice echoed through the microphone. "-Winter Formal tickets are now on sale, there are only a limited amount so make sure you get yours today."

"Peyt?" Lucas turned Peyton around so she was facing him; he placed his hands on her hips and smiled that smile that she loved as his blue eyes stared into her green ones. "Will you go to Winter Formal with me?"

"Yes." She nodded bending down and capturing his lips. It was the sweetest thing anyone has asked her to do.

"Why don't you do stuff like that with me?" Brooke question nudging Nathan in the ribs.

"Ouch." She nudged him again; he obviously didn't get her point the first time around. "Brooke would you like to go to formal with me?"

"I don't know, I was thinking of going with Logan."

"Logan, huh, I'm going to have to pay him a visit then."

"Just don't hurt his face too bad. Our picture has to look good."

"I might just have to. He's taking my girl after all."

"Is that right?"

"Damn straight."

"Well, since I'm your girl, I would love to go to formal with you." She pecked him on the lips her dimples digging holes into the sides of her face.

"I'll go get the tickets now." Nathan brushed a strand of her straight brunette locks out of her face before walking away. "Luke lets go."

"Two tickets for _A Night Dancing underneath the Stars_ coming right up."

Once they guys were out of earshot and out of sight Brooke turned to look at Peyton. "I already have my dress picked out. It's this really pretty shiny purple with straps that's floor length with this low v-neck cut. I can't wait to show it off" Brooke almost jumped. "Do you have yours?"

"Actually, I do, I'm having it delivered from L.A."

"Sounds classy. What does it look like?"

"It's this thin satin material that's a metallic blue color, the top part is a heart shaped trimming that's part of the corset and it has this matching belt that blends into the dress, it flows just barely above the knee and has two thin straps that are made from diamonds."

"Peyton that sounds so beautiful." Brooke honestly spoke. "I can't wait to see it."

"Girls you will not believe what I just saw." Bevin came trotting over. "Hot guy alert."

"Sweetie we already had this talk. Nathan is off limits."

"No not Nathan. Even hotter. He's new and foreign. Tina heard him and she says he's British or something. I've looked and he's defiantly a ten. Oh look there he is." She murmured a curse word underneath her breath. "Rachel's already digging her claws into him. I better hurry." Bevin scampered away in a hurry.

"Woah." Brooke gasped. "Bev wasn't lying. I mean Nathan's a ten, but this guy is more like a 9.5. He's tall, dark, greenish grey eyes, he's got a great smile and he can pull of the chin dimple too, he has great bone structure" Brooke turned her head slightly to the left examining the new guy carefully. "And jet black hair."

Peyton rolled her eyes not at all interested in getting a look at the new guy who was dubbed as hot by her fellow cheerleaders. If Rachel wanted him she could have him.

"Bevin's pointing this way. Why is she pointing this way? He's coming this way. Why is he coming this way?" Her friend's raspy voice hitched. "And Rach doesn't look too pleased."

"My god." His English sounded different from their English. "It's harder to find you then it is to find a Brit with teeth as good as mine."

Peyton's jaw dropped. She knew that voice.

"Oh my god. You're here!" She turns around, hops off the table she's sitting one, and envelops the stranger into a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Happy to see me?" he laughs wrapping his own arms around her shoulders.

"Does my jumping up and down like a crazed maniac tell you otherwise?"

"Technically there was no jumping up, down yes, but not up."

"I jumped down from the table and jumped up to give you a hug. I'm pretty sure that could be clarified as jumping up and down."

"Down and up maybe, but not up and down."

"Fine-"She agreed her smile growing. "Does my jumping down and up like a crazed maniac tell you otherwise?" Peyton corrected herself.

"Well than crazed maniac you must be happy."

"Beyond happy. Ecstatic! I can't believe you're here. Like really here."

"You can't trust the mail these days."

"Dude, Fed Ex they hardly ever get lost."

"We couldn't take that chance now could we? So I personally brought your things for that formal you were going crazy about."

Brooke cleared her throat rather loudly feeling left behind like yesterday's fashion.

"Oh right, I'm sorry. Brooke this is my best friend from Los Angeles. Fin this is my best friend from Tree Hill."

"It's nice to meet you-" He extended his hand out to Brooke, but before he could make a next move Peyton slapped it away.

"Don't." she warned her finger wagging in the air.

"Don't what?" He asked innocently.

"You know what."

"I do not." Fin disagreed.

"She's taken." She told her hometown friend sternly.

"Really?"

"Yes." She responded and he knew just how badly she wanted to roll her eyes at him.

"Damn."

Brooke hadn't seen Peyton get this excited over anything. Of course she would get happy excited when she was with Luke, but this was someone from her hometown and a whole different kind of happy glimmered in her eyes.

"I'm just so glad you're here. So much to say and so much to tell."

"I'm only her till tonight, how about we ditch this place and spend the time more wisely?"

Peyton thought about it. She couldn't just walk off of campus in the middle of the school day. Could she? She's done it a couple of times at her old school when her and Fin would take an extended lunch period. She turned Brooke's way almost asking permission.

"Go."

"Are you sure?"

"P. Sawyer, I'll cover for you. Besides it's not every day that your friend travels over two and a half thousand miles just to see you for one day."

"Thanks B. Davis."

She waved goodbye quickly sneaking away from the quad to the back of the parking lot to retrieve her Comet and made a quick getaway for the exit.

"Root beer floats?"

"Couldn't think of a better way to spend my time P. Sawyer." He paused. "I truly thought you were joking about the whole name change."

Nathan and Lucas returned to find only one of their girlfriends mixed in with the rest of the cheer squad.

"Where's Peyton?" His eyes roamed the court for a blonde curly haired girl, but only got blonde girls with straight locks or curly brunette hair. Neither of them was his girl.

"She took off with some hot British guy." Rachel sounded annoyed.

"Yeah right."

"He was dreamy." Bevin added with a far off look in her eyes.

"Believe what you want Lucas, but your so called girlfriend jumped into the arms of Mr. tall, dark, and handsome without thinking twice and sped off."

He could hear Rachel speak, but her voice sounded miles away.

"That is so not how it happened." Brooke defended.

"Did she not jump into his arms enthusiastically?"

"Yes."

"Was he not tall?"

"He was."

"Dark?"

"I would say more tan."

"Handsome?"

"If you'd call it that."

"Oh I defiantly would." Bevin interrupted the conversation between Brooke and Rachel, but it was as if she wasn't there only a side note to their story.

"Did she or didn't she get into her car with him and drive off?"

"She did."

"Then why are you saying that's not how it happened?"

"Because you make it sound like they're lovers or something." Lucas turned sharply to look at Brooke. "Which there so not. He's her very close friend from L.A. He came to drop of her gown for formal which you're taking her to, Luke. Plus they act more like brother and sister. So you have nothing to worry about."

"I'm not worried." He was confident in what he said. The belief that he and Peyton were meant to be together now ran strongly through his veins.

"Good. You shouldn't be."

"Yeah, man." Nathan put a hand on his brother's shoulder supporting. "We have a game tonight that you have to keep your head in. If we win tonight then we get to play the championship in February."

***

They had spent the better part of the afternoon getting a sugar high on root beer floats with Red Vine licorice as straws. It was weird habit they had picked up when they were small, but they were being weird together.

"I'm so happy right now." Peyton laid on her back using her arms as a pillow. The sun had gone down about an hour ago and the stars twinkled in the dark sky.

"Me too." Fin agreed coping Peyton's posture. "You can't do this in Los Angeles. The city lights are so bright you almost never see the stars."

"I know. This is one of the reasons why I like it here." She smiled at the other reasons that were running through her mind on why she loved being here. "But it is L.A. The glamorous life. Getting into those 21 and over clubs, going to those star studded events that other people only dream of going to."

"Meh." Fin groaned out his response.

"Wait, are you tired of L.A?"

"I'm tired of not being around you and your disorderliness" He answered honestly with a sigh.

"I think being away from me has made you become soft, Fin." Peyton erupts in laughter. Propping herself up on her elbows she turned her head away from the stars and looks down at her friend who's keeping his gaze at the half crescent shaped moon. "I miss being around you, too, Punk."

"Los Angeles has become such a bore."

"You can't be tired of L.A. Someone once told me that once you become tired of L.A. you're tired of life."

"Whoever said that obviously was full of bullock."

"I give you credit for your term of bullock because for someone whose lived in the States as long as you have I'm glad you still manage to use British slang."

"I could never forget my mother country."

"Plus the other good side to that is that it entertains me." Her lips curled defiantly throwing herself back onto the ground and grabbing onto his arm.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Her tone came out nonchalant.

"You're trying to take a sneak peak at my watch."

"I just can't believe you're here and I can't believe you'll be leaving in less than five hours. Wait, it's already 7:30? I'm late."

"You're late?"

"I'm late."

"Slow down Alice in Wonderland's White Rabbit."

"I'm late." She stood quickly and whipped the grass from her jeans

"Late for what?"

"Late for the basketball game."

"That's slightly less obscure."

"Yes, but I have to be there and I'm extremely running late, here."

"So who cares?"

"Promise me you won't laugh."

"I promise."

"I mean it, Fin."

"Scouts honor. Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye." Raising his right hand in the air he crossed his heart with his left hand.

"I'm a cheerleader." She watches her friend closely and he's calm for a second, but then his body jolts and his cheeks become large with air like one of those puff fishes and he can't hold it in any longer. He's grabbing onto his side, trying to breath, but all he can do it laugh. "You promised."

"You're bloody serious?"

"Yes, now let's go. I'm late for this game and my friend who also happens to be the captain of the cheerleading team's going to kick my ass like ten minutes ago."

She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to his first basketball game that she happened to be cheering for.

**A/N: There you have it :D Let me know what you think! Next chapter will be Lucas meeting Fin. Will the two get alone off the bat or will there be some trouble ahead?? Hmmm. Review because they make me oh so very happy! Plus happy looks good on everyone :D**

**So I wanna say I'll give you guys three more chapters, but this is not the end of the story. I promise. Three more chapters before I go away for the week (Starting next Wednesday July 15****th****-22****nd****) I'm going to Texas because it's going to be my cousins wedding so I'll be gone for 7 days and I probably most likely won't be able to post in those days that I'm gone, but it gives me a whole lot of time to come up with amazing stuff for this here story.**

_**Name of Title is a song by X**_


	15. That's What Friends Are For

**Chapter Fifteen: That's What Friends Are For**

The stars get brighter and the sky gets darker, the two lonely souls who live for music are following the concrete path down the back roads, where the trees are their only other companion besides the vintage car. It's too cold of a night to drive with the hood down, but that doesn't stop the two childhood friends from driving a convertible the way it's meant to be driven. The wind blows harshly against their faces; Peyton's hair swirling around all over, strands of tight curls bounding together and smacking her in the face until she tires of it and grabs a black hair band from the glove department and ties her golden locks back.

"You know, I might be looking a tad bit forward to watching this game."

"Yeah?" Peyton asked. The first time she ever went to a basketball game was the first time she cheered for the Ravens when they were playing Wilmington's Coyotes. Fin on the other hand has never been to a basketball game, he's much more of a football fan and no we're not talking about the Patriots we're talking about David Beckham football here. "A lot of people in this town seem to be into that whole sports basketball thing. I can see why, the fast pace, the school spirit."

She had pulled into the full parking lot, lucky to have found herself a space because it seemed as if the whole town was here.

"I cannot believe my ears; Peyton Wolf actually enjoying herself a sport."

"Well for the part I'm awake for anyway."

"Wow!" He over enthused. "A real basketball fan."

They walk through the empty quad finding the school's gymnasium easily since Peyton is a full time student there. Now when you walk into the gym you don't automatically find yourself standing on the court; it's like a building inside of a building. When you first walk it's like a small room with a girls and boy's bathroom on either side of the walls.

"I'll be right back." Peyton mumbles clutching onto her duffle bag. "And please stay here and out of trouble." She's talking to him as if he's a mischievous child who always seems to get into something he shouldn't be, and when he smiles it's like Fin's telling her that he'll try do his best, but won't make any promises. She's only in there for seven minutes and thirty seconds. Quickly changing into her uniform of an ebony straight short skirt and matching top with the words Ravens in blue lettering across her chest. She undoes her hair from the ponytail that's holding it back and lets her curls cascade down her shoulders. Looking into the mirror she runs her fingers through her hair to untangle the damage that the wind has caused and applies a light shade of pink lip gloss that Brooke gave her.

"Don't say a word." She warns him with a scowl as soon as she's stepped foot out of the restroom.

"I wasn't going to." He's following a few feet behind her snickering. "Those pompoms really do accentuate your, uh, legs."

She's about to make some snarky remark but the big doors opened and the two walk in to see one of the basketball players in a royal blue uniform shoot and miss the basket. The crowd on the visitor's side cheered throwing their arms into the air while the crowd on the home benches grumble.

"Now do you cheer for the guys in the blue or white uniforms?"

"In the blue."

"Well then, looks like you won't be doing too much cheering tonight." Fin glances up at the score board the visitors ahead by fifteen points the time on the wall coming to an end of the third quarter.

Peyton smacks his chest with one of her pompoms telling him to go find a seat and when he leaves without protesting she's surprised, but doesn't think anything of it as the visitors cheer again for the pass that was stolen from the opposing team.

"Nice hands." Peyton calls out to the blonde player in front of her with the number three jersey. He spins around almost madly finding the source of that comment and he's looking her up and down and then down again.

"Nice legs."

She smiles flirtatiously and if it was just the two of them alone in this room than he probably wouldn't be able to help himself with what he would want to do with those lips of hers.

"Scott!" The referee's whistle blows; Whitey has called a timeout and gathers his team together immediately. "You'll be sitting the next one out. Jeremy will take your place for the next quarter."

"What?" he doesn't believe what he's hearing; Lucas Scott has never been benched. "Coach don't do this."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't? You haven't made a single point. You'll sit this one out."

"Don't do this!" He's never felt the need to play the game more now than ten minutes ago. Lucas' demeanor changes, the fire's back in his eyes and he makes Whitey believe he can most defiantly do this. "Give me a second chance. I'll make this shot."

"You better." Coach Durham warns menacingly. "Otherwise you'll be benched for the rest of the season."

"You're late." Brooke speaks just above a whisper before the sound of the whistle chants again. The battle starts for the fourth time. The images of young men running around in blue and white uniforms look like a blur with the orange ball being passed around at lightning speed.

"Lost track of time." Peyton admits the sound of the ball swooshing through the net is long awaited for the residences of Tree Hill and for their cheerleaders who do what they do best.

"Looks like your boy's finally back in the game." Peyton can hear Brooke say before she sounds like a drill sergeant. "Ready?"

If it's one thing Lucas does its keep his promises. Stepping back onto the court he managed to steal the ball from the best player on the opposite team and side step four other players before making a three point shot.

"Okay." The squad including Peyton belts out.

"Let's go Ravens, let's go. Let's go Ravens. Let's go." Peyton lifts her leg into the air while Bevin gets thrown into the air by Rachel and Ashley. "R. A. V. E. N. S. Let's go."

The fans erupted like a bunch of fan girls waiting to see the hottest actor alive. Peyton scans through the crowd wondering if Fin has kneeled over and died of laughter, but he hasn't instead he's standing there among the other patrons shaking his head and looking very amused. He's got his phone held out and she wonders why, but doesn't know that he's recording her every move to use as leeway or blackmail in the very near future. There's that saying about payback and it being a bitch. Too bad Peyton didn't believe in karma when she recorded Fin in all his sparkling glory.

It was just over six months ago when Fin and Peyton stopped to do some quick shopping and Peyton helped him pick up some body soap. He's questioned her choice of _Radiance Ribbons _for bath soap, but she had somehow convinced him that it was masculine. He had used it the next day thereafter met up with Peyton at The Grove and she practically rolled over the floor and was hysterically laughing. Apparently the soap she had picked out for him made him glitter in the sun and she got it all on camera.

The Raven's didn't slowly come back; they floored it with everything they had. It took them five minutes to catch up and surpass the players from another town. Neither Lucas nor Nathan disappointing their team, coach, or town. They were the Scott brother's after all, they had this sport running through their veins; like Brooke had fashion and how Peyton had music.

Ten seconds on the clock, Nathan passes the ball to Lucas, Lucas gets cornered and passes the ball back to Nathan. Two seconds left and as he bends his legs slightly Nathan turns his head to see the tallest player coming towards him with intentions of making sure he doesn't make that basket, but all Nathan does is smirk that smirk that makes every girl's legs go weak and he shoots not even bothering to look where he's aiming. He scores. The buzzard rings and the numbers go up; the Raven's won and there that much closer to going to the championship.

The atmosphere is wild and raw with even grandparents almost jumping for joy and clinking their heels together. It would be the first time in almost eighteen years that the Raven's even made it to the finals. Hopefully this time selfishness and greed won't stand in the team's way.

Both sets of players and cheerleaders are huddled together enjoying their victory while the people around them head for the exit.

"Hey." Lucas walks up to Peyton casually bringing her into his arms. She instantly wraps her arms around his waist. He smells fresh and his hair is still a bit damp from the shower that he's had after the game that droplets fall onto her face.

"You did good tonight, Luke."

"I pretty much sucked the first couple of quarters, but as soon as you walked through those doors my luck came back." The pad of his thumb wipes away the two drops of water from her cheek.

"Blimey that was brilliant, mate." An unfamiliar face to the guys comes around, he's known as the Bradley Cooper of Britain to the girls as they began to drool like that pavilion study of dogs who salivate when they see food. "That was brill how you didn't even have to look where you were going to toss the ball."

"Guys-"Peyton grabs onto Lucas' hand and leads him the ten feet to the complete foreigner in the gym. "This is my very very good friend, Fin. Fin this is Nathan, you've already met Brooke and most of the cheer squad who I'm sure has introduced themselves to you."

"Even proposed a couple of ideas." Fin adds sending a couple winks and grins to the girls who are twirling their hair with their fingers.

"And Fin this is Lucas m-."

"Ah. The twit that missed the net."

"My boyfriend." Peyton finishes.

"And who quickly recovered with that shot that earned you three points initially setting your team back up for the win. It's nice to meet you Lucas." Fin quickly recovers and for the first time noticed the hands that were intertwined.

"Yeah, you too."

They shake hands both griping to the other as tight as they can and when they do finally pool apart each hand is pretty much throbbing.

"So, I was thinking since I only have my best friend here for only two more hours I was hoping that maybe we could skip Rachel's party and head over to my place. Larry and Anna are out for the evening with Karen and Keith so we'll have the place to ourselves for a while."

"I'm in." Nathan agrees.

"Me too." Brooke seconds the notion.

"Ditto." Lucas wraps his arm around Peyton's back.

"Okay it's settled then."

***

They arrive in three separate cars. Nathan and Brooke in his Expedition, Lucas in his Mustang, and Peyton and Fin her Comet. The blonde couple walked in first seeing as Peyton had the key to the house and Lucas had his arm around her shoulders. Secondly came the brunette couple who were hand in hand and lastly Fin.

"Hey there, buddy." Brooke acknowledged the dog that was suddenly alert with his tale wagging finally happy to not be alone in the house.

"Hey Ringo." Lucas pats the dogs head and he barks upon hearing his name.

"Whose dog is that?" Fin stops in his tracks just behind the couch and looks at the scene before him.

"It's Peyton's." Nathan answers. For a best friend he sure doesn't know much. For one he didn't know that Peyton had a boyfriend or even a pet. "She found him. Well more like he found her. " He carefully looks at the man who hasn't moved. "You're not afraid of him are you?"

"What? No? Of course I'm not petrified of the dog. I myself am a dog person. It's just that-"He stops to think and turns to look at Peyton curiously. "Should I ask the question that immediately came to mind when I saw the thing? Or should I just shut up?"

Peyton's sitting on top of the chair's arm while Ringo rest's his head on her lap. "No, shoot."

"Is it okay for you to have-"

She knows where this is going and she rolls her eyes. One mistake when she was a kid and it wasn't even her fault.

"That hamster was defective. Period. He was on clearance for crying out loud. Plus, they only have three years to live anyway; I looked it up. He would have been gone already. So world just stop with the hamster already."

"But what about Clover the turtle?"

Nathan, Brooke, and Lucas watched the banter go on between the friends. Apparently from what they could understand Peyton couldn't or shouldn't be allowed to have pets.

"Same thing with the turtle."

"But they live to be ninety."

"I will take very good care of this dog. Just like the last four months. I promise. Now, are you thirsty?"

"Cheery coke?"

"Anyone else?"

"Same." The three other occupants answer together and once Peyton's out eyesight they turn to look at Fin with intrigued eyes. "What happened to the turtle?"

"Peyton let him roam in the back of her house and he was never seen again."

"The hamster?" Lucas asks.

"He got sucked up by the vacuum cleaner."

"What?" Nathan's in disbelief.

"How?" Brooke doesn't seem to understand.

"You know tubes that you connect to the vacuum and it sucks in air?"

"Yeah. Sure."

"That's what happened."

"That wasn't even my fault." Peyton came waltzing back in. "Oli was the one who was playing with the vacuum and H-man wasn't in his cage."

"Peyton lets the animals roam." Fin added. "Speaking of our dear Oliver, he's back in town."

"Since when?" Peyton was shocked. Last time she seen him he was being sent off to boarding school in Paris and that was a year ago.

"Since his parent's found out that you left town."

"Who's Oliver?" Brooke wondered how there was so many things about Peyton she didn't know. It was as if the person she knows now wouldn't be the same person she knew five or six months ago.

"He was the teer to our Three Musketeers." Peyton smiled.

"So wait let me get this straight. His parents found out you don't live in Los Angeles anymore so they brought their son back home and the missing piece to this equation is what exactly did you do to get him shipped off in the first place."

"We might have just wrecked some very expensive property."

"How expensive is expensive?" There were all these things that Lucas was learning about her for the first time. When she was younger apparently she wasn't very good with pets but she's grown and she's changed form that experience. The dog sitting next to her is proof of that.

"Yeah, Sawyer, are we speaking misdemeanor or felony?"

"Well it was Oli's father's aircraft." Fin slipped out.

"You crashed an airplane?" Nathan didn't think his eyes could pop out of his anymore than they had now, but they did.

"No I didn't. Oli did."

"It was just Peyton's idea. I'll have you know she's quite aggro."

"English please."

"That was English." Fin turned his head slightly confused at what Brooke was asking.

"Us English not you English. What's aggro?"

"It means trouble."

"Right."

Peyton had found Lucas in the kitchen after a couple of Fin's other story's that involved things that could have potentially ended badly or that were downright fun and how the police they encountered never thought it was as funny as Fin, Peyton, and Olive thought it was.

She knocked on the counter not wanting to freak him out with her sneaking up on him. "What are you doing?" Her voice was soft and he couldn't really imagine her yelling at the top of her lungs and diving off of a large rock out into the ocean. She's a daredevil in her other life and he had no idea.

"Thinking about things. Fin, he's got some great stories to tell."

"Pretty much."

"And a lot of them involve you _and _Oliver."

She's thankful he's said _and _and not _with _because the two are different meanings and Oli's a great guy, but she's just not the guy for her.

"What can I say we give those real musketeers a run for their money."

"The most dangerous thing I've ever done is drive a racing car."

"That's very risky of you." Peyton runs her fingers through his hair his arms wrapping around her waist.

"Hmm. Really?" His Scott trademark grace's his face while he bends down to capture her lips.

"Oh, yes." She laughs when she can feel him lift her off the floor and place her on the counter and he's placed himself in between her legs. "But don't lose yourself in it. I really really like who you are Lucas Scott."

"You too blondie. Every part of you."

"Even the bad side of me?" She brings up part of her past that Fin has reveled and one of those stories happened to involve cops and not so happy parents who happened to own a plane.

"Every part of you." He confirms

"I think you just earned yourself some brownie points there." They share a sweet simple kiss.

"Really?" He smiles with his lips connected to hers.

"Yeah. So what do you think about Fin?"

"I don't know him that well to judge."

"Has that ever stopped you before?" She raises her eyebrow because truly this is something she doesn't know about him.

"Yes, actually it has."

"I'm glad you don't judge."

"I'm glad you're glad. Although airplanes and jumping off of things are a bit-"

"Crazy?"

"I would say excessive."

"We are a bit lunatic-ish."

"Just a smidge."

"Those damn California kids." Peyton mocks.

"Lunatics; that we are." Fin comes into the kitchen. "So Ken and Barbie started to make out on the couch and it was, you know."

"I'll go pull them apart." Hopping off of the kitchen counter Peyton goes into the living room to stop the suck facing.

"Lucas, I was hoping we'd get a chance to talk alone." Taking a couple steps closer so now they are facing each other Lucas wonders what exactly does he have to say? I'm sure a whole lot, but a whole lot of what? And how does one react to that? Having no an idea Lucas nods. "She seems happy."

"She is."

"You make her happy." Fin observed.

"She makes me happy."

"Good. Listen, Peyton's my best friend, ever since we could talk, we've known each other since before we could walk, and our parent's have been friends since way before we were even accidently brought into this world. Sure we do some daft things to occupy our time, but I'm always there to make sure she's okay. I do everything I can to make sure she doesn't get hurt by anything or anyone."

Figuring out what was going on Lucas quickly got the hint that if he ever hurt Peyton in any shape, way, or form than he'd surly be getting a visit that wouldn't be too pleasant from the guy standing in front of him. Of course Fin was telling him in the nicest possible way he could.

"Okay I finally got them to behave." Peyton replied coming into the kitchen.

"And now I have to get going." Fin shakes Lucas hand telling him once again that it was nice to meet him and whispering _I'm trusting you to take care of her_. He makes his way towards Peyton embracing her into a hug. "You're still coming down for Christmas?" He can hear her say yes. "Good, I'll see you than and I'll tell Oli you said hello."

She doesn't know why she's crying, so maybe she does and she doesn't want to admit it, but she's really going to miss her friend. It was hard on both of them when Oli left but she always had Fin and now he was leaving; so when Lucas came to stand next to her and gave her hand a light squeeze she knew she would have him.

**A/N: Meh-this chapter did not come out the way I had hoped. But maybe its cause its like 4:30 in the morning idk. But I hope y'all like it! I promised three chapters to you guys last chapter so I'm hoping to have the next one posted on Sunday. **

**Always Review and let me know what you think.**

_**Name of Title is a song by Stevie Wonder**_


	16. Sorry I'm Not Who I Am

**Chapter Sixteen: Sorry I'm Not Who I Am**

The blue dress laid perfectly a top her bed, the corset ironed flat on the comforter while the skirt part puffed upwards to the ceiling, not a single wrinkle on the satin gown, the diamond studded straps glimmered in the light that was illuminating the room. Her open toed silver stiletto shoes placed on the floor, one of them knocked over while the other stood perfectly upright. Her formal dress would be accommodated with very little: a silver studded clutch, a pair of simple blue dangling earrings that matched her gown, and the heirloom diamond bracelet that her mother left her after she died.

Peyton stood looking into the mirror applying that last of her mascara and once she had finished she smiled at the outcome. There was a thin line of eyeliner that she had applied out on a limb, lightly brown shimmering eye shadow that matched her skin tone, peach colored lips that the gloss gave her, and a small layer of concealer to hide the blemish that was starting to show on her chin. Her hair was curled, parted two thirds of the way, pulled all the way up into a gorgeous enhanced bun, with curls that she allowed to hang loosely down one side of her face.

Walking back into her room she carefully removed the top she was wearing as not to ruin her hair or makeup and slipped out of the pajama shorts she was still in. She pulled on the shoes first almost falling over when she was balancing on one foot. Unzipping the back of the dress she stepped inside and cautiously pulled it over her body.

"Anna." Peyton opened her bedroom door and called out for assistance.

Anna was light footed and you could hardly ever hear her walking around so when she just popped out of nowhere she always almost gave the person a heart attack. But the creak on the fifth step gave Peyton the indication that Anna was on her way up the stairs.

"Yes?" She walked in automatically smiling at the image before her while wiping her hands on the dish towel. "Peyton-"She whispered astonished.

"Do you mind zipping me?" She smiled shyly and when her guardian nodded she quickly turned the bottom of her dress flowing into the air. The room was silent the only sound to be heard was that of the light 'hissing' sound of the zipper vrooming upward.

"So what do you think?" Peyton asked.

Anna said nothing, only twirled her finger in the air telling Peyton without words to turn around. She moved slowly in a circle twice and faced her again.

"You look beautiful."

"Let's just hope Luke thinks the same." Peyton laughed nervously thinking that this was the first time that she'd dressed up this much with or for Lucas.

"You're going to take his breath away, sweetheart." Anna told her with sure conviction.

"Do you mind helping me with one more thing?"

"Anything."

Peyton walked toward the small jewelry box that she kept on the vanity in her room and opened the top bringing out the delicate bracelet that she's only warn three times since her mother's death. She walks over slowly and handed over the ornamental band.

"It belonged to my mother." Peyton's voice quivers slightly as she extends her arm outward.

"If she were here she'd be so proud of you." Clipping the bracelet together she brought Peyton into a comforting hug. "And I'm sure she wouldn't want you to think of her tonight and become sad. She'd want you to have fun. So promise me and her that you'll enjoy your time."

"I promise."

"Good." The door bell chimed. "It looks like your date's here. Come on, sweetie."

"Could you give me a minute?"

"Of course."

Once Anna had excited the room and the step creaked at the fifth floor Peyton fanned herself trying to dry her eyes to show that she wasn't about to let her emotions go.

***

Keith knocked on the door that had been closed for the last hour to make sure that his nephew was still okay and didn't have a panic attack over the nervousness that he's been feeling for the last couple of days. Lucas had to make sure everything was perfect, from his black on black tuxedo that he had bought to the matching tie and handkerchief that was placed on the inside of his pocket; it had took them longer and about three different stores to find the right shade of satin royal blue that would match Peyton's flawless dress.

The door opened revealing the boy that had turned into a young man. Fixing the black vest he smiled sheepishly.

"Ah, you're still alive, I see."

"I can't keel over today, now can I?"

"Are you looking forward about tonight?" Keith asked and when his nephew's smile somehow managed to reach his eyes he already knew the answer. "Thought so."

"Where's mom at?"

"Well since she knew that she wouldn't be able to get pictures of you and Peyton together, she decided to go to Larry and Anna's and wait for you there. I tried to talk her out of it, but she was being adamant."

"Sounds like her."

"She's warming up the car as we speak." Keith laughed holding onto the blue satin tie.

"Before you leave do you mind helping me out with that?" Lucas pointed toward his uncle's hand. He could somehow manage to figure out how to fold the handkerchief and place it into the pocket of his tux jacket, but he wasn't able to tie a tie.

"Sure."

Taking the satin tie Lucas draped it underneath the collar of his dress shirt andKeith took the lead crossing the wider part to the narrow end, doing the twist and turns and looping it through holes. In the end the result was perfection.

"I really need to know how to do that." Lucas replied slipping the jacket over his shoulders.

"We'll meet you there." Keith patted Lucas' back when the car's horn honked.

Fifteen minutes later Lucas arrived parking his car in front of the brick house spotting the automobile that belonged to his mother in the Sawyer's driveway. The sun was still out, but probably only for an hour longer before the moon took center stage in the sky. He stood on the porch taking a moment to make sure he was fresh and clean talking to himself that all he needed was to take deep breaths.

He rang the doorbell and Larry opened the door starring strongly at him making Lucas, for the first time, feel a bit intimidated.

"Mr. Sawyer."

"Lucas." He moved over to the side. "Come on in."

"Thank you, sir." He's never called him sir before, but it only seemed appropriate at a time like this and especially like Larry might do something if he didn't call him 'sir'.

Walking into the foyer there was a sudden flash that blinded Lucas. When the spots started to disappear he noticed Karen holding onto a camera.

"Can I get a warning next time before you blind me again, mom?"

"Oh sorry."

"She'll only be a minute." Anna came down the stairs. "Lucas you look handsome."

"Thank you Mrs. Sawyer."

Anna who was still standing down the stairs looked up and spotted Peyton who was still hidden from the other eyes. Nodding Anna stepped aside while Peyton came trotting down the steps.

Karen forgot what her son had told her about warning before taking a picture, but the moment was so Kodak the light flashing. She looked down at the screen for a second the image of Peyton smiling coming down the steps her hand casually gliding down the rail and her son staring up at her as if he's never seen anything so beautiful. It was a picture that made her and Anna awe.

"Do you mind making me a copy of that?" Anna whispered to her friend.

"No problem."

Lucas watched Peyton descend down the stairs his eyes never leaving his. He was in a trance watching her slowly take each step, her dress swaying slightly as she made it down to the bottom.

"You look-"His breath hitched. "-gorgeous."

"You don't look too bad yourself." Her statement earned her a chuckle.

"Picture time." Karen and Anna cooed at the same time.

Various poses were taken and it seemed like hundreds of pictures were captured. There were many with Peyton's back leaning against Lucas' chest his arms wrapped around her waist. Then there were some in the same position, but this time Lucas' eyes squinted happily his mouth slightly opened while laughing and Peyton leaning forward her eyes closed, her mouth hung open laughing at something that Keith had said. Then there were the pictures where Lucas and Peyton's bodies faced each other, her hand placed on his chest right over his heart, his hands wrapped around her back and their faces looking into the camera, smiling of course.

"Karen, aren't they the best looking couple you've ever set your eyes on?" It was more of a rhetorical question that Anna had asked, but Karen agreed nonetheless.

"We better get going." Lucas finally spoke after more pictures were taken; taking Peyton's hand and smiling towards her. Flash. "Mom?"

"Sorry. It was such a cute moment. I had to get it on camera."

Peyton laughed as Lucas lead his leading lady out the door.

"Make sure you have her home by eleven." Larry shouted.

"Don't listen to him." Anna smacked her husband's chest. "Have fun and don't worry too much about curfew. Just be safe."

"My cheeks hurt from smiling so much." Peyton told Lucas as he held the passenger door open for her.

"I hope that doesn't keep you from smiling for the rest of the night because I love it."

"Never." Peyton winked and he shut the door running over toward the driver side of his mustang and getting in.

They drove the ten minutes to the school where they were holding the dance and quickly met up with Nathan and Brooke.

"You guys look great." Peyton told them bringing Brooke into a hug then Nathan.

"You guys too." Brooke agreed. "So, we better get in there and give these people something to talk about."

The four waltzed in together the blonde couple holding hands and the brunette couple doing the same. There was minimal light in the room, the crowd of students out on the dance floor; the tables were illuminated with small candles in a glass vase.

A slow song began to play and the crowd diminished as now only a handful of couples swayed on the dance floor.

"INXS." Peyton whispered knowing the band automatically.

"Will you dance with me?"

Lucas stood extending his hand out. She didn't answer, but placed her hand in his standing from the chair and following him. He twirled her around keeping his left hand holding onto her right, his free arm wrapped around to the small of her back, and he did his best to keep their bodies touching.

"Don't ask me what you know is true. Don't have to tell you I love your precious heart." Peyton whispered out the lyrics of the song she loved resting her chin on his shoulder.

"I-I was standing. You were there. Two worlds collided and they could never tear us apart." Lucas continued whispering into her ear looking upwards as they swayed in sync to one another. He couldn't see it, but knew that her smile reached her eyes.

She bit the bottom of her lip ever so lightly. When the song came to an end they didn't pull away from one another moving to another song that was more upbeat.

"Okay, you two love birds." Brooke waltzed toward them stealing Peyton away from Lucas. "Let's dance."

Looking over her shoulder Peyton turned back to look at Lucas and mouthed 'have fun'. The two friends danced together to some hip hop song Peyton wouldn't really have listened to if she had a choice, but she didn't mind because she was having a good time with her friend.

Later that night they had managed to trade dates for a couple of dances; Nathan holding onto Peyton while Lucas did the same with Brooke.

"So, Broody, it seems like you and best friend have been attached at the hip." Brooke rasped her arms wrapped around Lucas' neck.

"You say it like it's a bad thing."

"It's not. It's pretty sweet actually. If someone told me over the summer that you'd be in a stable relationship I'd be laughing hysterically and tell them Lucas Scott's going to be a bachelor for life."

"I was just waiting for the right girl to come my way."

"And Peyton's that girl." Brooke smiled cheekily.

"She is." Lucas looked past Brooke to see Peyton dancing with Nathan rolling her eyes at something he's said.

"You look good Sawyer." Nathan noted.

"And you're not that bad of a dancer, Scott." Peyton winced after he had stepped on her foot. "I take that back."

"Sorry." He mouthed. "So how are things with you and Luke going?"

"Good. Very good. I haven't been with anyone who's made me feel so happy, you know."

"My brother's actually made a smart move for once. I remember the first time he saw you. We were playing basketball with a couple of our friends out on the Rivercourt one night and this mystery girl came running down to the water he loses his focus because he couldn't look away from her and asked us who you were and, of course, we had no idea. I'll never forget the look on his face because I've never seen that look on him before. I think he's loved you from the first time he laid eyes on you. It was kind of romantic."

"I don't know if I should take your word when you say romantic."

"Why not?"

"This coming from the man who said 'finally' at the end of Love Story."

Peyton remembered back to the first movie night she had with the three people who wiggled their way into her life. Brooke had come in from the small video store in town and clutched onto the cassette. It was the first time Peyton's seen the movie and at the end of it she and Brooke had to grab a tissue from the box that was set on the table while Nathan stretched on the couch 'finally' leaving his lips. That earned him a scowl from both girls.

"Not my fault. Brooke told me that she was going to bring over the X-Man movie and she walks in with a chick flick. My hopes were dashed."

Peyton couldn't help but laugh.

"So how long have you and Brooke been going out for?" She really didn't know the answer and was curious.

"Since freshman year. I was this scrawny kid trying out for basketball and she was this girl trying out for the cheer team. She's smiling laughing with Ashley and I'm just staring that I don't even see the ball coming towards me and it hits me on the head. She comes running to my side asking if I was alright and Luke's just there laughing so hard that he can't even breathe and she gives him the evil eye telling him to shut up and he does. I asked her out with a bag of ice on the side of my face and she agrees. We've been together ever since."

Nathan and Peyton walk back to the table where their significant other is already waiting.

"Bathroom break." Before either of them could sit down Brooke take's Peyton by the arm.

Nathan questions why girls always have to go to the bathroom with someone and Lucas shrugs his shoulders. Walking into the bathroom the music stops and the words of a teenager, who sounds a whole awfully like Nathan, break through the speakers, but that doesn't make the friends look back as the door closes behind them.

"Tonight is better than what I expected." Brooke looked herself in the mirror reapplying her makeup brushing the powder brush against her nose.

"It's unforgettable." Peyton agreed.

"Oh my god." Bevin comes rushing in. "You guys are missing everything!" She ushered the two girls outside ignoring their protests. Brooke's image filling the screen talking about being married in ten years to the most valuable player in the NBA and being the power couple that they're destined to be. "Someone released the time capsule." Bevin informed them as Tim's imaged filled the screen calling himself a ladies' man.

"Oh my god." Peyton dreaded. "Where's Lucas at?"

Bevin shrugged her shoulders while Peyton ran past her to where she had seen her boyfriend last. He and Nathan stood watching the screen laughing at Tim.

"Lucas-" She whispered trying to keep her lips from trembling. "I have to tell you something."

"_I'm Lucas Scott and I don't know if fifty years from now any of you will actually know my name, but I only have one thing to say. There's this girl named Peyton Sawyer and I now believe that there is such a thing about love at first sight. I'm going to be with her; you'll see."_

"I know, I'm pretty cocky." Lucas laughed not caring that people had witnessed his video entry that wasn't supposed to be revealed for another fifty years.

Peyton grabs his face and kisses him like there's no tomorrow. It's deep and yearning almost a feverish lip lock because for all she knew it would be their last. "I'm so sorry." She whispered onto his lips a fresh batch of tears strumming down her cheeks.

He was about to ask for what, but the new image on the screen was about to answer his question.

"_MY NAME IS NOT PEYTON SAWYER!" she screamed. "God, you don't know how good it feels to get that off my chest. Having to hide who I am sucks. I'm the daughter of Mick Wolf for heaven's sake. I dated Pete Wentz from Fall Out Boy. And the only way I could finally say this out loud is if I say it into a camera that won't be seen till twenty fifty-six." She moves a strand and places it behind her ear. "And by then I'll be long gone, hell I'm not even planning on being here for more than a month."_

Heads turned to look at the girl who was confessing to the next two generations who she was. She gazed toward Lucas who wouldn't even look at her; she hung her head low not able to hear what she had said the second week of school.

"_I have to sit around in this new school in a tiny town. I hate it. I hate that I left everything that I love behind. To pretend to be someone I'm not. Here I have nothing. There's no Fin, there's no Oliver, there's no trips to Las Vegas with fake I.D.s. All that's here is a town that lives through a basketball team and cheer squad. God, I'm just glad that soon all of this will be over. I can get back to my real life where I can live as Peyton Wolf."_

The video fades out to reveal a loner teenager angry at the world.

**A/N: There you have it, my people! The confession finally comes out! Now I mentioned the time capsule just once in the sixth chapter, just to remind you ;) What did you think? Leave me a review and let me know! :D**

**Also I want your opinion. I ended this chapter for a reason. I want to add Jimmy's part in this and have 3.16 happen in this story, too. But it won't happen in the next chapter, in fact it won't happen for a few more chapters cause times will be tested. Fin will return to help pick up the pieces; maybe along with Oliver. I want to know if you are okay with me adding a school shooting? Most votes win. **

_**Name of Title is a song by No Doubt**_


	17. Broken

**A/N: So you can thank Gosal11444 for this chapter. I wasn't going to post this chapter until tomorrow, (before I left on vacation) but Gosal here is also going on vacation tomorrow and she was just so sweet and fun to talk to that I had to post it today so she could read it, too!**

**Chapter Seventeen: Broken**

After the gasps had subsided the video began to fade out everyone thinking that hers was the last entry; whispers grew louder and became a hissing buzz throughout the room, eyes glaring towards her, noses began to stick up into the air, finger's pointing her way in an accusing manner, and the only pair of eyes she wanted to have stare at her wouldn't.

"Who's Mick Wolf?" Some student's question wanting to know of what importance does this man have? But mostly the student body is in hysterias about the girl who hid the fact that she dated a member of Fall Out Boy.

"He's a famous Rock N' Roll musician circa the 1970s and 80s." Others answer for those who have no knowledge of great music.

"I hear he's in the Rock N' Roll hall of fame in Hollywood and New York." And to those that do have a brain speak not of controversy, but of achievement, but it doesn't last long.

"Luke-"Peyton chokes on her plead, but he doesn't acknowledge her his eyes glued to the black screen. Her hand brushes against the back of his palm taking the opportunity to hold on she gives him a gentle squeeze, but he doesn't return it as he lets his hand hang limply in hers; seconds after the large projector's screen, that's displayed behind the stage, turns hazy another image of one of their classmates who's just another nameless student to them materializes.

He seems angry and lonely talking about how students at Tree Hill High are nothing but losers, fakes, and liars. The last word that leaves his mouth sends all of the youngster's head to turn to look at Peyton _Wolf _at the exact same time making her jump back. Someone shouts 'Who's that?' his question going unanswered as the loner continues to rant about the jocks peeking at seventeen and their cheer girlfriends who'll be fat in ten years. He ends with haunting words that no one at this school is worth remembering. Or at least to them it's the end, Principal Turner shutting off the projector, but the damage has been done and there was no taking it back now.

"Attention seniors and juniors the Winter Ball is now over-"Turner quiets down the clamoring; the large throng of kids in formal wear protest quickly with _'What'_s, _'No'_s, and groans. There's a mention of the DJ that's rented out till midnight, while the girls complain about having spend a good amount of money for a dance that was meant to last a long while. "I know you're all disappointed, but with the circumstances that were displayed tonight I can't have a riot breaking out later. So if you know who released the capsule you can thank them on your way out."

"What if we don't riot?" Brooke inquiries. "I'm sure we can all act mature if you don't shut this dance down."

"Yeah." Half the students agree while others nodded vigorously.

"I suppose." The principal gave thought. "If everyone agrees not to start anything than I don't see why we can't continue with this, but if I see one person trying to pick a fight this will be an end to all school functions for the rest of the year." He warns.

The music begins to play once more, but it takes the school's pupils ten minutes for the shock to wear off, for the moment, being before they can actually have fun. The dance floor begins to become crowd once again, but the stares and muted words continue.

The looks of her closest friends kept running through her mind as she sat at one of the tables watching the candle's flame burn slowly away at the wax. What else could she do? Even though Lucas was sitting right next to her he hadn't said a word and she was coming to the conclusion that he probably wouldn't for a while. Nathan and Brooke had stayed far away, but that didn't stop the images from popping into her head like the spam of a computer.

Peyton had turned away from the screen as she heard herself confess who she really was. Her eyes landing on that of first Nathan who seemed confused his forehead creasing into three lines while he shook his head in disbelief; the disbelief quickly turned to shame once he caught Peyton looking his way. She bit her lip, eyes turning sorrowful, and stomping her foot gently on the ground to stop herself from crying. Peyton than searched for her best friend quickly spotting her a few inches from Nathan and observed as Brooke speculated the person on the screen. She watched how Brooke had brought her hand up to her mouth quickly to hide the gasp that desperately wanted to be set free and looked on to see Brooke bite the pad of her thumb anxiously once the video had ended. When the bubbly brunette finally did look her way Peyton didn't see happiness that usually radiated off of Brooke, and she wasn't expecting to, she didn't see anger or hatred; all she saw was hurt disappointment.

But the worse she had seen was the look on Lucas' face; there was not a single trace of emotion or an ounce of affectivity. There was nothing. Nada. Zit. Zilch.

The hours had gone by and she was in the same position she had been in leaning on the table watching as the candle's flame finally burnt out. In those hours there were about a dozen girls who had no shame in asking Lucas Scott to dance with them. The first time it was some redhead whose dress had a slit that ran all the way up her thigh. _'You look lonely over here, Lucas, dance with me and you'll be anything but.' _Upon hearing the name of her boyfriend she sat upright quickly turning to look at him, but didn't say a word. She could see his jaw get tight and he glances Peyton's way for a second; his blue eyes empty while he stared into her lament emeralds before he looked away staring straight ahead, at nothing in particular, and shook his head no. Word got around that there was a pool going with the girls seeing who would be the first to get Lucas to dance and the second was being the exact time Lucas would break up with Peyton.

"And Brooke calls me the slutty lying liar who lies." Rachel murmured rather loudly to some guy as they walk past the table that happens to be seated with the blonde couple. "I think she should probably reevaluate the equation."

"This is the last dance, so, guys grab your girls, hold them close, and dance like this will be your last."

The piano starts to play and the crowd began to slow their movement's bodies moving with only of that of their dates. The chair next to her screeched across the linoleum floor and she just assumed that it was Lucas' way of telling her that it was time to go without actually speaking to her. She looks sideways; he's taking her in his ocean eyes finally showing emotion that equals heartbreak. He's holding his open hand out for her to take. Surprised by his actions Peyton hesitates before taking his.

He doesn't lead her towards the exit, as she's suspected, but takes her towards the middle of the dance floor. He brings her in his chest touching hers, he wraps his arms around her slender waist, and she does the same to his neck. The teenagers that were dancing near them stop and stare. All surprised at the scene that's unfolding before their very eyes. They witness as the sad lovers dance to the sad song. They want to save each other's life, but don't know exactly how to do that. The Fray's song only seems that much more appropriate. He's had his eyes shut since the very get go, not wanting to look at anybody, the only sense that he wants to use is his ability to touch her. She finally closes her eyes when the crowd around her begins to grow and she realizes that they're the only ones dancing. She doesn't want to look at any of them, in fact the only five senses she wants to use is smell while she inhales the scent of his cologne.

The song ends too quickly for either of them and once they pull away from each other she wipes violently at her cheeks before the tears could leave stains.

"We should get going." Lucas finally speaks. He doesn't say goodbye to his brother, in fact he doesn't even think he's going to be able to talk for a while. He grabs hold to her hand and they exit the building leaving behind the gossipers who were just presented with a platter of juicy details.

The ride home seems excruciating, ten minutes shouldn't seem this long but the silence is deadly and over powering that it feels longer than it should have. They arrive in front of the house, the porch light's still on showing the shadows that would have been hidden if it were not for that source of aspect; he's out of the car before Peyton even realizes what's going on. The winter air bites his exposed flesh sending goose bumps to pop from his neck. He's got the passenger door open and Peyton steps out feeling the same cold breeze causing her to shiver and her teeth to chatter. Lucas doesn't bother to think twice about taking off his jacket and placing it over Peyton's shoulders as a second more forceful wind blows north the smell of her perfume entering his nostrils.

"Thank you." It's only the second time she's spoken since the video was released and she can't help but feel this isn't the way it's supposed to be.

The silence returns while they walk up the cement pathway and up the three or so steps. They face each other once they've reached the door and stay frozen like that for minutes on end just staring one apologizing with her eyes and the other just in taking the beauty of the girl he never really knew.

"Good night." He leans in quickly placing a chaste on her cheek and whispers. "Peyton Wolf."

Her eyes become flooded again with saline and the emotions she fought back for hours finally come out as he drives away.

***

Nathan and Brooke had watched the crowd of kids disintegrate around them and orbited together around something or someone. They had stopped themselves knowing that this would be the final dance of the night, but wanting to know what everyone else had circled around. They forced their way through the group and stood in front watching the boy they knew inside out dance with the girl they knew nothing about. They both focused on how he tightened his grip around her as the singer sang its final chorus, Lucas unwilling to let go but would once the song ended.

Now, the waters crashing against the shore began to rise as they moved away from the icy water. It had been too cold to dip their feet or let the waves touch them so they stuck to walking on the dry sand. This was their plan. Nathan, Brooke, Lucas, and Peyton's plan; they'd go to the beach after and sit until sunrise. But now there were only two.

"When I told her that we'd give them something to talk about I didn't mean this." Brooke finally voiced on the verge of tears. "And when she said tonight was going to be unforgettable, boy, was she right."

"Hey-"Nathan spoke softly standing behind Brooke wrapping his arms around her and she leaned her back onto his chest. "It'll be okay."

"How can you say that? We were all deceived." She sounded defeated. "My best friend's technically not my best friend. Because the person I thought as my best friend really didn't exist."

"I'm not trying to pick sides here, Brooke, but just hear me out." When she didn't protest he continued. "We shot that video the second week of school. We didn't know her than like we know her now."

"What's your point?"

"My point is that she stayed for more than she was planning to. That has to mean something, right? She grew attached to us just like we grew connected to her."

"But she still didn't tell us who she really was."

"If she had, would that have made you like her any less or care less than you do now?"

"No." Brooke didn't hesitate to answer.

"So than why does it matter to you that she didn't tell you she was some rich kid with a rich dad?"

"Because we were suppose to trust each other with these kinds of secrets. It's not like she's in witness protection or anything." Brooke sighed. "I'm sad that she didn't tell me." She than grumbled. "And I'm so mad at whoever released that stupid time capsule."

"Your smad." Nathan told her.

"How do you do that?" Brooke laughed. "You can cheer me up even when I'm feeling down."

"Babe, its part of the Scott charm."

***

Lucas took the long way home that night; driving through the wooded area of Tree Hill. He couldn't go home just yet, he needed to get away and think. He thought about the early morning when he met Mick. The man he grew up listening to hadn't just waltzed through town out on a limb and found an open café shop. The man knew where he was going and he was going to check up on the guy that his daughter was dating, _his daughter_.

That brought him to the next day with Peyton. He had told her about his encounter with the famous musician and she seemed so unfazed by it. That should have been his first clue that there was more behind the story. But he hadn't seen the resemblance between the two. Peyton was her mother all the way.

By the time he got home it was past two and he wasn't feeling the least bit tired. He entered his mother's house quietly and logged onto his computer. He let it boot up the image of the two of them in the back of her Comet began to mock him.

Opening up the Internet Explorer tab he quickly went to his search engine typing in _Peyton Wolf_. His finger lingered over the 'enter' button for ten seconds before he tapped it. It only took 0.09 seconds for Google to result in five million hits. Well, 5,346,000 hits to be exact.

He had clicked on the first article reading about how Mick Wolf had kept his daughter sheltered from the public eye, but then again that's how it was back then. There were hardly any paparazzi, like there is now, and the few that were out there had respect for the innocent lives of children who belonged to the famous. There was hardly anything about her childhood, but when she turned fourteen the public started to take a rare interest in the lives of the wealthy. She had showed up at benefit concerts, parties promoting cell phones, awareness, and games with a duo; one of them happened to be an offspring to a member of 'X' while the other was the child of the record company who had signed them. Every picture she was photographed in had the two guys with her. And when she wasn't photographed with them it was always with another guy. Pete Wentz had stood there with his arms wrapped around her as they made their way into movie premieres or music award ceremonies.

He had found a photo shoot that the three had done for The Rolling Stones. The article was titled _'The children of X'_ Their was only one caption underneath one of the photographs and it only read _'Oliver, Peyton, and Fin: The Trust Fund Gang.'_

Lucas remembered when he first tried to find anything he could on Peyton he didn't find a thing, but this time he knew. He went to his Myspace and typed her real name in search of people and when the result came back it showed one. Clicking on the link he read her headline out loud.

"You never worked so hard for anything in your life, except your fake ID!"

There wasn't much on her profile, in fact it was pretty dull, a couple of her interests were written in the places that were provided. The only thing that seemed to pop out was in her 'about me' section. Large letters that spelt out 'Fin, Peyton, & Oliver: The best people you'll ever meet!' was the first thing that caught your eye and underneath there was an enhanced photograph of three people. They were at the beach, the pier standing on display behind them, and it looked liked the sun was either rising or setting. You could get a sense that there had been a harsh wind because of Peyton's hair that was blowing in every direction; even the fedora she was wearing couldn't tame the wind. She was in the middle each arm draped around the neck of a guy on each side of her. They were all smiling happily with the words _'The Trust Fund Kids'_ written across their exposed stomachs. She had the word 'Fund' bolded, her shirt pinned up while she wore long pants that covered her toes while Fin had 'The' scribbled small where you could barely see and 'Trust' above his navel and the guy Lucas assumed was Oliver had 'kids' sprawled out along his pack.

Underneath that there was a link leading to another website, clicking on it he book marked it for another day his eyes ready to shut. It was already 5AM and he was exhausted. He's learnt so much about Peyton, too bad she wasn't the one who told him.

***

Peyton had woken up the next morning not at all eager for this Sunday to start, especially with yesterday's events still fresh. Rummaging through her closest she found the pair of her running shorts that she hadn't worn in over three months. When she went out for a jog it allowed her to get away, it wasn't really a defense mechanism or maybe it was, she just knew that she had to get away from this place otherwise the feelings she was having now would eat her alive.

She walked down the stairs Ringo following behind her his leash in his mouth. He had tried to get his owner's attention before, but she was too busy putting on her shoes. His paw reached out and scratched the back of her leg.

"Do you want to come, too, buddy?" Her dog was freaky smart, answering her question he dropped the leash on the hardwood floor and began to do circles. "Okay than." She clipped it to the collar and headed out the door.

"Where are you headed?" Larry asked; he had been mowing the lawn when she exited the house.

"To get away for a while." Peyton muttered.

"Is everything alright?"

"If you call the whole town knowing who I _really_ am alright than yeah I'm peachy." She didn't hear what he had to say next about having to talk this out she just slipped on her ear buds and took off down the street.

She wasn't sure where she was going because running never gave her a destination, but it seemed that all the places she was running to had a significance of her relationship with Lucas. She had past the Rivercourt, ran down the street when she first laid eyes on him, down Main Street where his mother owned a business, and the icing on that cake was that she hadn't realized it until she stopped in front of the café's window and peered inside.

There she had spotted the three people who welcomed her into this town. They were sitting around a circular table with a solemn look across their faces not noticing that someone who was a part of their group was watching. That is until Ringo stood up on his hind legs and smacked his paws to press against the window. Nathan and Brooke turned their heads slightly while Lucas had to look over his shoulder to where the commotion stood. They had all stared at her and she had stared at them all. Brooke had took a sip from the mug and turned away as if she never knew her, Nathan stared a little longer before Brooke nudged him her mouth moving, but her words muted to Peyton's ears. Last it was Lucas who turned away and her heart broke a little more. She tugged onto the leash and ran down the street.

Lucas watched her go, from the door at his mom's café where he stood. He watched her run away because he, also, had done it once he looked away.

**A/N: Not much dialog, but there you have it, my people! Did you enjoyed it! What did you think? Reviews make me happy and all!**

**So that's the last one till I get back from Vacation on the 22****nd**** of this month. I hope to come back and read your thoughts in your reviews :D**.

_**Name of Title is a song by Lifehouse**_


	18. The Last Words You Said

**A/N: I'm Baaaack. **

**Chapter Eighteen: The Last Words You Said**

Classes were about to start any minute and chatting or rumors, as Brooke liked to call them, had already begun about the now infamous boy who trash talked the entire school and the curly haired girl who stirred the pot with her whirlwind confession.

The boy who wasn't known as Jim Edwards, but that loser, had already been harassed by some students and some of them were on the school's inconsequential football team while the renowned members of the basketball team did nothing to help defend the lost soul while they too threw their garbage and spilt their colorful drinks on the already angry adolescent.

Now, Peyton Sawyer, had yet to be seen but words had already been lolled on her locker. Words that were quickly washed away by the janitor's hands before anyone could catch a glimpse of the curved 'Liar' that was written in spray paint.

"Can I get your attention." It wasn't Mr. Clementon who came strolling through the doors of his AP class, but a younger man in his early twenties who was straight out of college. "I'll be your substitute for the day."

"Where's Clem at?" Lucas could faintly hear one of his fellow teammates ask.

"He'll be in a meeting all day today."

The seat next to him sat alone, his eyes gazing towards the door every now and again in hopes that she'd be walking in through the door, late. Truth be told he was glad she didn't show up. It's not like he didn't want to see her. Because he did; God, he's never had a yearning to see her as bad as he needed to now, but what would he say to her? He had nothing to say, well he had a lot to say, but he wasn't quite yet sure how to word it properly. So he sat twiddling his pencil between his thumbs paying no attention to the young teacher before him.

It seemed as if the next class had been the same. A substitute teacher had already been inside the same lame excuse rolling of his tongue on why their real teacher wasn't there. Apparently she was in an all day meeting.

The seat in front of him stayed empty, the intoxicating smell of fresh and tropical tart that used to inflame his nostrils was gone along with the girl who radiated that scent.

"Ouch." He rubbed his shoulder wondering what was with the sudden pain.

"Finally." Nathan smoothed his fingers over his knuckles.

"What was that for?"

"Man, I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes, but you were in La La land or something."

"Okay, what do you want?"

Crinkling his eyebrows together his forehead creased and his lip puckered out just a bit while his eyes darted toward the ceiling; that my friends was Nathan's thinking face.

"I forgot."

"Psst-" Brooke hissed leaning back in her check her hair acting like a cataract as it fell in swooshes over Nathan's desk. "Did you ask him?"

"No." Nathan tried his best to be discreet. "You ask him."

"He's your brother." It's hard to be circumspective when you're talking about the person who happens to be sitting next to you.

"Ask me what?" Lucas squinted his blue eyes curiously.

"If you've talked to Sawyer yet."Nathan finally gave in and when Lucas turned in his seat to face straight ahead his dark haired brother sighed. "Guess that answers our question."

"Why do you want to know?" Again curiosity always got the better of him.

"It's just that you haven't talked to her since-" Brooke paused. "-the incident."

"And?"

"Well, are you guys still together?"

Lucas didn't know how to answer that. He hadn't considered the thought that they weren't. It never crossed his mind that she wasn't his and he wasn't hers. "Are you still friends with her?"

"Of course." Brooke asked almost shocked drastically bringing her hands to her chest.

"Don't ask a question if you already know the answer, Brooke."

Nodding she was satisfied with Lucas' proclamation, she just wasn't finished talking. "Nathan looked her up."

Turning his head Lucas looked at his brother.

"She means I googled her."

"He showed me her website. Luke. Its pretty-"

"Amazing." Nathan finished. "She has these pictures and videos that gives us insight on who she was before she met us, and she's still the same person, Luke. She acts the same, talks the same, does the same facial features-"

"Okay, Nate." Lucas cut him off. "I get it."

***

The clouds had been dark that early December morning when Larry and Anna Sawyer accompanied their niece to school. In less than twenty-four hours the whole town knew all about Peyton and the dirty little secret that the Sawyer's had kept that fooled everyone they knew.

"It's going to rain." Peyton stated lamely sitting in the backseat of The Comet and looking out the window.

"I think you're right, kiddo." Larry had looked over the dashboard after parking. "Are you ready for this?"

"I guess so." Peyton slid out from the car and onto the wet asphalt. "It's not like it could get any worse."

The wind picked up causing her to wrap the jacket around her tighter following her aunt and uncle into the school. The halls were empty and she was grateful for that because she knew she wouldn't be able to handle anymore of those taunting stares and haunting whispers that followed her around; who knew that Tree Hill's adults were as bad as the kids; each one of them starving for any news that pertained to her.

Principal Turner had met with them outside the office doors ushering them quickly to the library that would be closed down for the rest of the day while he along with all of Peyton's teachers discussed this dire situation with her guardians.

"Please take a seat." He offered the three. "Can I get you coffee or water?"

They didn't take him on his offer and quickly got down to business; a conversation that would take a better part of their day.

"We're hoping that since Winter Break is coming up in a couple of days than maybe all of this will blow over." Peyton's math teacher was the first to speak. "In three weeks this could be yesterday's news."

"Have you contacted Mr. Wolf about this recent event?"

All the male teachers had the same pose, their hands hoisted up on the desk connected together like an important business man while all the female teachers sat up right their hands in their lap. They didn't sit in a circle, but in a vertical line across from the non faculty members.

"We haven't." Larry spoke.

The night before when Larry and Anna had spoke about what to do next Peyton insisted on holding off on informing her dad. She wanted to get the chance to fix this whole mess on her own before he intervened. She didn't have a plan on how she was going to do that, but she hoped that whatever she did would work.

"Are you planning on doing so?"

Larry cleared his throat heavily. "We don't see the harm in not telling him."

"In my opinion I think it would be a wise move to advise Peyton's father about his daughter's troubles."

"What troubles?" Peyton almost shouted. "I get good grades, my GPA is almost at a 4.0, I haven't missed an excessive amount of days, I'm on time, it's not like my life is in danger. I'm not being harassed; hell people talk about me in front of me like I'm invisible."

"Sweetie-" Anna cooed. "We won't do anything you don't want to."

"Please, Mr. Turner, just give me a chance to make this all right again."

He contemplated her plea while the teachers on either side of him whispered things into his ear. "Alright. But if any of this gets too much to handle you let us know Ms. Sawyer."

"I promise I will." Peyton finally felt she was winning a battle to a war that was still raging.

As the last bell of the day rung the students emerged from what they called their prison. Many of them going home or hanging out with friends, while a handful of students were on their way to the gym for more lessons to be learned.

A swarm of kids trampled over the teachers coming out of the closed library as they said their goodbyes to the Sawyer family and went off to grade papers that needed to be entered before report cards could go out.

"Practice is in five. Don't be late"

Peyton heard Brooke and watched the brunette friend walk past her. It had been the first word anyone in the school has actually said to her. She was glad about that, but anxious about the practice she still had to attend to.

"It looks like I still have to go to cheer practice."

"We'll wait for you."

"It's okay. I'll just meet the two of you back home." It's the first time she's referred to the place as home and it just seems almost right.

"Are you sure? It looks like it's going to rain."

"I'll get a ride from someone. It's cool."

"Okay. Well I guess we'll see you in a couple of hours."

She watched them walk away and how Anna would snuggle close into Larry's side while he wrapped his arm around her tighter. Peyton's lips curled up slightly at the image as she made her way toward the back of the school where the gym was located. All she had were the clothes on her back and Brooke wouldn't allow her to do warm ups let alone cheers in her jeans and leather jacket, that's when she remembered the extra pair of workout clothes she had saved in her locker from a couple months back. Changing in the lone dressing room it gave Peyton time to think as she quickly dragged up the elastic shorts and pulled out the black tank top. She was already freezing in her shorts and quickly cursed underneath her breath that she should have brought winter attire. Shoving the tank top back in she stayed in the long sleeved T she was sporting.

She could hear shoes slitting across the wooden floor and the girly cheers of her fellow squad. Walking undetected was easier than she thought it would be. The boys far into their game to notice her walk the two steps to the group of girls and the girls too busy listening to Brooke to notice a fellow member, but it wouldn't last long unfortunately.

"Listen, team, Rachel has a new song for our new routine." Brooke brought out the boom box. "Is it any good?"

"It's better than good. It's almost destructive."

"That's what we want to do to our enemies."

Earlier that day Brooke had asked Whitey if her cheer squad could use the middle of the basketball court using wise logic that the small corner they had to use is what broke Teresa's leg in the first place. At first the old southern man was reluctant to, but agreed that they could use it for the fifteen minutes when his players had a break. Brooke took the offer without thinking twice.

The boys on the bleachers whistled and hollered as the girls got into positions. Lucas stared rather intently at the only girl in the room who was wearing shorts. His kryptonite happened to be those legs that seemed to go on forever. She met his gaze until the song started. It was slow, too slow for the fast paste cheer. Everyone was stumped by the odd rhyme, even Brooke.

"Rachel, what's this?"

"Wait for it." The red head advised before she began to follow the lyrics of the song in a menacing tone making her way to stand next to Peyton while she looked at Lucas. "Tell me the truth and I'll tell you lies. Don't be confused by my big disguise."

_'Cause I walk away__  
__While you will just stay__  
__In love_

Tensing up Peyton knew the song well. It was a song that ridiculed her and a song that people assumed would relate to her.

"Tell me the truth and I'll tell you lies. Don't be surprised when you realize, that I never meant to stay and you made a big mistake to fall." Rachel continued in a vindictive monotone chant.

"That's enough." Brooke was ardent turning off the radio. "You said this was a song perfect for our cheer."

"It is perfect. A perfect fit to the girl who lied. She played us all for fools."

"What?" Peyton snapped her head to the side. From the very beginning it was Rachel who labeled her a nemesis not the other way around. "You're pathetic."

"Coming form you-"Rachel laughed almost diabolically. "I look like a saint."

Next there was a scene of black sweats, skin, red hair, blonde hair, hands, and grunts all together. Before anyone could stop it they were on the floor; it happened so fast that the room was clueless on who started it first.

Lucas was able to pull Peyton off of Rachel while Brooke pulled her up by the hand.

"You try so hard to get people to like you, but they just don't."

"Yeah well at least I don't have to lie to get anyone to actually like me."

If Lucas hadn't been holding onto Peyton by the waist than she surely would have tackled the smirking girl in front of her, to the ground once again; but that didn't stop her from lunging forward in an attempt to be set free.

"Is that all you got orphan Annie? Because if it is well than I guess your mom didn't teach you anything before she died."

Peyton wondered if she had heard right so when she felt Lucas' grip tighten around she knew that she had indeed heard the little vixen correctly. She felt the anger rush over hear as she struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Let go of me!" She demanded pushing him away from her and storming out the double doors. She had the sudden urge to hit something or someone who happened to have red hair. Hearing the heavy steps behind her didn't stop her it only increased her pace in walk.

"Peyt-"Usually the nickname would make her heart swell, but this time it made her laugh bitterly. "Wait up."

"Screw you, Lucas."

"I'm the one whose suppose to be angry at you not the other way around." He'd finally caught up to her; they both were speed walking; Peyton trying to get away while Lucas tried to keep. His ignorant statement made her stop. She wanted to exhort some violence of her hand across his dashing pretty little face, but didn't. "You lied to me about who you were-"

"I didn't lie."

"You told me your last name was Sawyer and it's not."

"It's what shows on my school records to technically I-"

"Don't give me any of that technically crap, Peyton. You could have told me anyway."

"So you could go blab to Rachel about it just like my mom's death? I told you the truth about that and the thing I trusted you most with you go and tell her? So yeah you have a right to be angry, but you've got to be kidding yourself stupid if you think that I won't be angry, too."

"I never told her about that!"

"Really? I believe you one hundred percent." She seethed sarcasm. "And here I thought the reference to Orphan Annie meant a dead parent. My mistake."

"Well maybe you were lying about that too. For all I could know your mom's still alive." It was as if he had word vomit. He just couldn't stop the sentence before he even realized what he was saying.

Hurt. Anger. Disbelief. Shock. Pain. Infuriation. Sadness. All these emotions were running through Peyton's eyes and Lucas could read them all like an open book. "Peyt, I didn't mean that." The damage had been done and she wouldn't let him apologize as she let the anger take over.

"Screw you Lucas." She stormed off warning him. "If you're smart you'll stay away."

***

The rain had begun to slowly ease, thundering cloudburst turned into a light drizzle late in the evening, but Lucas Scott didn't seem to notice. He'd been too busy on his laptop, and no it wasn't for the novel he had been writing. What caught his interests was the website he had booked mark a couple days before.

The link to the site wasn't anything fancy just an acronym; TTFK . com. The page loaded quickly the same picture from Peyton's myspace was the only thing to pop up as the second link that read _'Are you sure you want to come into our world of Punk & Disorderly?'_ He clicked the button that led him to the second page; the colors were black and red with other links that led to videos, pictures, art work, and what TTFK was. He read about The Trust Fund Kids and how they came to be. Sure the name was a bit brat-ish where all you can imagine are spoiled punks who get everything their heart desires, but as Lucas went on to read the name was meant to make fun of themselves and how people perceive them to be when in fact they were anything but that. They donated a lot of their time and money to SPCA's all around the states along with a fight to stop child starvation across the world. They were activists in many things and in many pictures Lucas spotted them wearing red, pink, green, and half a rainbow bracelets for breast cancer, organ transplant, aids, and multi awareness's.

One of the pictures he had clicked on was just a snap shot of a before and after picture of Peyton, Fin, and Oliver standing in the middle of about fifty pets all wearing the same shirt saying 'You can be a hero. Save a life. Adopt a pet.' The after picture showed them later on in the day with only two dogs left over from the day. The caption read: _Oli's our hero! He saved two dogs today! How many will you rescue?_

He scrolled through other pictures that were beyond random. Absolutely crazy to be in fact, but in those images it looked like they were having the best time of their life. He came upon the last video entry labeled June 20th, 2006. The video started automatically; Peyton sat at the kitchen's island alone listening to a man speak French over the radio. _OÙ est le souterrain le plus proche station? _He soon followed with the English translation and Peyton followed causing Lucas to laugh.

"_Where is the nearest subway station?" She mocked in her best French accent. She's horrible at speaking the language of love and her two years of high school haven't come to use as she could only really say the numbers one through ten._

'_Ou peux-je un billet?_

"_Lucy I'm home."_

"_In the kitchen, Ricky." They've recently been watching the I Love Lucy Show and find it all too humorous and ingenious not to copy it. So they do when they have the chance. Fin comes waltzing into the kitchen dropping a bag of unknown goodies on the table and passing over the plastic foam cups that's contents usually hold coffee."Listen to how good I've gotten." She pushes the play button the man's French tutorial begins once again._

'_Est-ce que je pourrais avoir une carte du souterrain, s'il vous plait?'_

"_Could I have a map of the subway, please?" Again the foreign language is lost on her and she doesn't want to butcher it so she uses that French English accent she's been practicing on all day._

"_Impressive. Who knew that French for Dummies might actually teach you something?"_

"_Right, I'm practically Fluent." Peyton muses."Thank you for the coffee and croissants Monsieur."_

"_You're welcome." Finn nods taking a bite from the French delicate. "I thought our stomachs should start adjusting to the French cuisine. So I got us croissants and café au lait."_

"_I thought café au lait was Spanish."_

"_No it's French for coffee and milk. Lait is milk."_

"_Really? I thought it was café ole-" She uses her hands to speak bringing emphases to café and ole. "-like Coffee! Alright!" and gives two thumbs up at the end._

"_You're joking." Fin wonders turning his head to the side slightly looking at his friend. His black hairs pulled forward as he has yet to brush his short locks and runs his fingers through it. "You're not kidding." He finally voices when all he gets is a blank answer. "You're not kidding?" Another blank expression. "You're not kidding. You are! You're kidding." She finally gives him a smile and that just sends him into all sorts of directions. "I can't tell whether you're kidding." He's stumped._

"_I'm a woman and with that I'm a mystery inside of a riddle inside of a bitch."_

"_You might not want to repeat those in French, but maybe you should learn something in actual French. We leave for France in two weeks."_

"_Yes, but I don't have to actually speak French. That's why I got you! Mr. London raised who happens to know fluent French. That way, if the Parisians find me just another uncouth American, I can tell them my sad sad story." Peyton goes back into that ridicules French English action she has come to master."I was born in Versailles and my parents were so poor it was tres tragique that they had to give me up for adoption and so I was sent to the states where no one understood me and so I had to learn the English language, but alas, I never forgot my native country."_

_Bringing up his hand to his chin Fin looks on intrigued. "That's a complicated back story."_

"_I've led a complicated life." Peyton winks._

"_You have not." _Lucas looks on at the woman that's appeared. He's seen her once in a photograph that belonged to Peyton. _"The only thing complicated about your life are your domestic skills."_

"_The only domestic thing about me is that I live in a house." Peyton agreed._

"_And the fact that we didn't let you have a pony."_

"_Mother!" Peyton never admitted it. She always told everyone she was scared of horses, but when she was little she always dreamed of having one._

"_Stop saying mother like that." Ellie chided._

"_Like what?"_

"_Like there's supposed to be another word after it." Peyton and Fin laughed. "So are you guys excited about your trip to Europe?" Ellie grabbed the book off the counter. "French for Dummies, huh."_

"_I've learned a lot and we're going to visit Oliver in boarding school. You know sneak him out after bed time. He'll surely be in trouble with those nuns."_

"_I'm going to miss your sarcasm, kid."_

"_What will you do without me?"_

The video ended soon after. The following entry wasn't a video, but a black piece of paper with the pink ribbon placed in the middle that was labeled Gone Forever. Never Forgotten.

**A/N: There you have it people! Hope you liked this installment! Review! Cause them make me happy :D**

_**Name of Title is a song by Sarah Brightman**_


	19. Car Crash

**A/N: You guys are amazing!!!**

**Chapter Nineteen: Car Crash**

The winter hardly held sunshine in North Carolina; the weather usually consisted of rain and wind throughout the season, but somehow somewhere it must have been decided that today would be an exception as the sun shone madly on warming up the town just enough where jackets were discarded and light sweaters could be worn.

It had been raining the day before making Ringo Starr restless and difficult to deal with. Even though he was still considered a puppy he wasn't the same pup that followed her home. He'd grown some inches and packed on some pounds; he could knock her down to the ground if he tried hard enough. He was still playful and being cooped inside of the house for almost twenty-four hours was hard on everybody as he jumped on the couches or on one of the residents' lap causing them to groan where his big paws had landed.

The yellow Labrador had been bouncing off the walls and barking consistently on with his paws on the window seal spotting other dogs being walked by their owners. He'd run up the stairs to the second floor and go to Peyton's room, the door that was opened slightly ajar would soon be opened wide thanks to the tip of his nose. He'd look around waiting at the edge of the room for any sort of movement and when the blankets would rustle all it would take him was two big leaps and he'd be on top of her bed, or more like on top of Peyton's legs. He'd sniff her face, his cold wet nose sending a shiver down to the tips of her toes.

For Peyton it was too early to be woken up so she'd hide her face underneath the blankets. By now she should know that that move would only increase Ringo's curiosity. He barked once trying to get her attention and when that didn't work he jumped off the bed, grabbed the rim of the comforter, and began to pull it off; it was a tug o' war for sleep and alertness.

"Ringo Starr!" Peyton shouted.

The game was over once he'd heard his name. He again bounced on the bed and Peyton quickly pulled the blankets back over her head. Confused the dog nudged Peyton's lower back with his head and barked again.

"Okay, okay. I'm up." She sat up slowly wiping away at the sleep that wanted to overtake her. She looked over at the clock and moaned. "Thanks for waking me up at 7 in the morning." He didn't bark this time only wagged his tail and slobbered over her shoulder with his tongue. She'd gotten up quickly realizing that it was already 7AM; she'd be late to school if she didn't hustle is.

She'd got there ten minutes to late. Again, the halls were empty as she rushed toward her locker to pull out her biology book, but when she noticed the letter on her locker that was sealed shut she forgot all about the text book she needed for the class that slipped her mind.

_Meet me in the gym_

She noticed the handwriting as Lucas' and did was it had instructed her to do. Walking carefully as to not make a sound she found him in the middle of the court dribbling an orange ball before making a shot. The room was empty and a tad bit obscure. The only light illuminating in portions of the room came from the windows that were located at the top of the gym that ran around the court.

He turned around after doing the routine over and over when he spotted her, Peyton had sneakily made her way up and sat at the top of the bleachers.

"How long have you been watching?" He asked from the bottom of the steps placing the ball back on the rail.

"About ten minutes." She shrugged her shoulders fidgeting with the paper in her hands and brought it up into the air for him to see. "What's this about?" He looked at the note he had left on her locker after classes had started and walked up the steps till he was standing next to her.

"We should talk." He stated lamely sitting down.

"This isn't going to end well is it?" It was more of a rhetorical question, even if she didn't want to admit it she knew the answer because every time someone started a sentence with that things never turned out like a big ray of sunshine.

"I think it would be best if we just took a break from each other for a while." Lucas winced once he had finished saying what he needed to say. He cringed because of the salty aftertaste that was left in his mouth; he winced because it was just as hard to hear those words as it was to say it.

She wanted to laugh, but it just came out as a sigh. "You're breaking up with me." She ran her hand through her long tight curls as the foreign words left a bitter taste in her own mouth.

"I'm not breaking up with you. I just think it would be-"

"You want a break? That's breaking up! It's the same thing." She interrupted him. She didn't sound furious just disappointed.

"There's a different meaning behind those to sentences."

"Is this because I didn't tell you that my dad was? Because other people would just let that slip." She changed the subject. "Or are you mad because I didn't mention that my dad's wealthy and famous?"

"It's not that."

"Than what is it? You're acting like I'm some deranged murder or something."

"This whole thing is about trust, Peyton. When we first got together I told you I wanted to be that person you came to and shared your deepest darkest secret. This was one of your secrets and you didn't even bother to tell me. That must've meant something."

"It doesn't mean a thing, Luke!" There was a hint of anger in her tone.

"It means everything! You didn't trust me! It also means that you still don't." He voiced in the same tone as she had moments ago.

"I trust you more than anyone in this entire town, so don't you dare try to say that I've built an unclimbed wall around me. I told you about my mom when no one else knew."

There was a moment of silence neither of them knowing what to say next, Peyton turning around her back facing Lucas as she wiped away at the tears that were threatening to fall.

"You know what if you want a break than fine, Luke, but just so you know this break is a break up."Lucas didn't say a word as she stood up and climbed down the steps. "I hope you find whatever it is you're looking for and maybe when you realize what that is you'll come find me. Or not."

It was harder to be broken up with somebody when you had half of your classes with him, but somehow Peyton had managed to avoid it all. Stories began to swirl how the two were no longer together and Peyton tried to seem unfazed by it. In classes she'd move her seat to across the room, at break and lunch she'd hide herself away in the library drawing excessively of how she felt with her ear buds intact and let the sad songs take her away.

Seventh period was the last class of the day and it also happened to be her English class. Today was the day they'd be presenting their literacy projects that would count as fifty percent of their grade, in front of everyone.

Lucas was the first to volunteer. If there was one thing besides basketball he was good at it was writing, but saying it out loud was something out. He stood looking around the room; all eyes were on him, except for a certain pair of green eyes that seemed to be paying attention at the paper on her desk and marker in her hand.

"Life is many things. Life can be love and happiness or life can be hate and sadness. Live it well whether that be with the one you can't resist or the one that fills the void when everything else aches. There's going to be hidden truths, secrets, pain, doubt, madness that's a guarantee, but don't let that stop you from believing that there is light in the darkness that be." Lucas looked over at the teacher who stood at the back of the class. "That's all I've got."

"Thank you Mr. Scott." He called upon another students name and another and another. Some projects were long while others held a couple of mere sentences. For example, Brooke's was simple and true to the fact. _Dance as though no one is watching, sing as no one is listening, and love as if no one will ever get hurt. Laugh as much as you breathe and love as long as you live. _Nathan had done a rap version of his life for his classmates to hear while Skillz did that beat bop thing with his mouth that earned him a standing obviation from the class.

"Ms. Sawyer you're the last contestant." Mr. Carl's replied scratching out the name of the second to last student. Peyton stood and walked slowly to the front of the class, she kept her binder in hand and sat on top of the teacher's desk taking out her iPod from her pocket she scrolled through the list before coming upon the one she wanted. "iPod's aren't allowed." Mr. Carl pointed out.

"It's for my presentation. I promise."

"Alright, just this once."

Nodding Peyton slipped the ear buds back on and let the beat flow through her ears as she looked down at the sketch and drew away, finishing it up before she turned it in. The room was silent all unaware of what was going to happen next until she finally spoke calmly.

"I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend." She was the first to answer all the suspicious questions that people not dared ask. "I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them." There was a quiet hiss of words that jumbled up together of 'Gwen Stefani', 'song', and 'No Doubt'. "And you know it makes me sick to be on that list, but I shoulda thought of that before we kissed." Not once did she look up from her sketch pad at the eyes that looked on at her intrigued. "Why'd you have to go and pick me when you knew that we were different. Completely. I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend."

She stopped midway through the song because her masterpiece was complete which means that her project had ended before the third chorus even started. Hopping off the desk she ignored everyone's stares as they tried to get a look at what she had drew, not one able to get a peak. It was nearing the end of the day with only a couple of minutes to spare when he told them tomorrow would be movie day, just like most of her other classes as he stood out the door and said an early goodbye to his students.

No surprise Peyton was the first one out the door, but Lucas stayed behind until he was the last one. He didn't go straight for the door, but stopped at the front desk that belong to the teacher where Peyton had sat and combed through the papers until he came to the only one that had been given as artwork. He stared strongly at the drawing that was a replica of what had happened earlier that day in the gymnasium and what it entitled. The drawing consisted of two people who resembled him and Peyton. He was sure that was no coincidence as the boy in the drawing gave back a heart; it most likely belonged to her. Right above his head he spoke "This doesn't matter." to the crushed looking girl.

Sure the song she had picked had been spat out as anger venom, but this paper showed her true emotions of hurt confusion.

***

Opting to skip practice Peyton found herself walking up the steps to the second floor of the new house she called home. Opening her bedroom door she dropped her bag and jumped back at the sight in front of her.

"Ah! Oh my god." She shrieked. "What is wrong with you?"

"You're not happy to see us?"

"Of course I am!" Peyton smiled running into the arms of first Fin than Oliver. "But must you insist on scaring me half to death every time you're in town."

"Well, besides the fact that it's really fun?" Fin smiled. "Well, actually, that it. It's just really fun."

"Oh, man. Just once, you could call me and tell me you're coming to visit like a normal person." Peyton laughed her eyes coming back to life.

"Normal's boring. Normal's overrated. Normal's not why you love us."

"In my defense." Oliver spoke. "It's my first time in this small quaint town."

"This is my second time here. Third. Second. Third. I forget." Fin spoke his English accent that could make any American girl swoon thundered in Peyton's ears.

"So what brings you guys here? Does Oli here have a secret wish of going back to boarding school? You're mom's going to kill me and then you if she finds out you're here."

"She will not." Oliver's smiled wide his toothy white grin would put most models to shame. He was the all American boy, California style, He was tall and tan from all those days that he spent out at the beach. He was athletic and liked to surf. His eyes were a deep grey color and he had brown hair with blonde tints in it. He kept it cut short and was just a very clean cut guy.

"New Years Eve, Vegas ring a bell?"

"What happens in Vegas follows you to California." Fin added.

"So what really brings you by? Because you knew that I was going down there in three days."

"We just came to make sure you were all right." Oliver said sternly.

"What? I'm-" Peyton was shocked.

"Exactly. You're-"silence. "You didn't seem like yourself last night.

"What's going on in that mind of yours?" Fin demanded in a friendly tone.

"Nothing you should worry about."

"Peyton, you're all we worry about."

"It's just something Luke said."

"What was it?" Both Fin and Oliver spoke in unison.

"It doesn't matter."

"Peyton?"

"Fine, everyone knows, okay. They know I'm not really who I say I am." She blabbed. "So Lucas wondered out loud if everything I told him was a lie and made a comment he didn't even mean to say about my mom. To top it all off we broke up today."

"I'll kill him." Fin wanted a vendetta to the man he trusted with someone so caring and special.

"And I'll dump the body." Oliver added his fists turning into balls. He hadn't met the guy, but whatever Fin had told him about Lucas being good obviously was a lie.

"Guys, please, don't." Peyton warned. "Tomorrows the last day and we can just head back home and get into that Christmas spirit everybody talks about."

***

It was the last Friday before classes were to be let out for winter vacations, the students were antsy to leave the halls, and the day had only began. Every year on the last day of the first semester it was tradition for the Ravens basketball team to come to school wearing a Santa hat; the reason was unknown to all why it was started, but they kept it alive for over fifty years. While some just stayed with the Christmas hat on there were a handful of few who had the audacity of wearing red pants and a white shirt and a red pillowcase filled with nonsense that was used as a book bag.

This year it was Nathan Scott to brave the taunts of red jeans from the 1990s. He had expected to get jabs or even the worst of comments about them, just like Tim had the year before, but mostly guys thought it was a fashion statement and the girls ogled till they melted.

He'd walked into the school's library intent on returning a book he'd checked out over a year ago, but when he spotted a friend sitting at one of the lone desks he thought it wouldn't hurt to stop by and say hello.

"Hey." He plopped the red lumpy pillowcase on the table.

"Nice purse." Peyton set her pencil down and closed her sketchpad shut.

"It's not a purse. It's a man bag."

"And the difference would be?" she kinked a brow.

"Well for one purse's are for girls and man bags are for guys."

"Someone alert Einstein, there is someone on this earth smarter than him."

"Good to see your acerbity is still intact." Nathan grinned.

"If there's one thing I'll be after I'm old and senile it's sarcastic." Peyton smiled the sentence bringing a sense of déjà vu. "I remember once when I was invited to my first middle school party my mom asked if there was going to be any boys. I told her no because if a boy dared show up the nun would surely give him a whack with the ruler she carried with her."

"Luke told me about your mom." He let it slip out before he could stop himself causing her to look away for a brief second. "I'm sorry-"

"Me and Luke broke up."

"Kind of figured after yesterday's project. How are you holding up?"

"Ben and Jerry tried to drag me over to the pink side with the promises of chocolate ice cream and sad chick flicks."

"How could you resist that?" He asked playing along.

"It was the hardest thing I had to do."Peyton forced out a laugh. "The thought of mopping around stuffing my face in last week's pajamas had always been my dream."

"Come on I'll walk you to class." Sarcasm once was nice, but sarcasm twice in less than ten minutes wasn't always a good thing. "But first-" He dug through the pillowcase retrieving a box covered in red wrapping paper with green Christmas trees and a gold bow on top. "Ho. Ho. Ho."

Peyton took the generous gift happily a first real smile coming to her face. "Thanks Nate."

"Promise me you won't open this till Christmas day."

"I promise." Her smile faltered. "I didn't get you anything."

"Don't worry about it. When you come back from California I'll be expecting a gift." When she didn't say a word he froze. "You are coming back aren't you?"

Looking up from the package in her arms she nodded. "Yeah, I'm coming back."

Their schedules had been backwards, today, 7th period would be the first and 1st period would be the last; it was, for some reason, what Tree Hill High did every last day of each semester. They walked in together laughing about a story from Nathan's childhood.

"I'm telling you my mom still insists that that horse was just sleeping." Nathan chuckled. "All I know is that every time she mentions that picture, which happens to be placed on our mantel, about that pony ride I always have to inform her about the small tidbit she forgot. They pony did not lie down. He died. He died and the owner had to drag him away by the back of the legs."

"I'm sorry-"She giggled. "I don't mean to laugh. It's just the way you said it."

"Every time I use glue I think of him." Nathan added sending Peyton into a roar of laughter. She felt bad for laughing at a moment of a time when he could have been traumatized, but just the way Nathan explained the story. He said it like a comedian on stage in an arena in front of hundreds of people.

They had been two of the last ones in with the only two chairs in the front row available. "Good morning, class." Mr. Carl greeted with a cup of coffee in his hands. "I know I promised you all a movie, but last night while I was going over your literacy projects a genius idea popped into my head. A discussion about one of life's many lessons: love." There were a couple of groans. "It's either this or complete silence while watching 1948 version of Hamlet."

"I think love is amazing." A girl in the back room by the name of Heather spoke. "I want to be in one of those star-crossed lovers kind of relationships."

Peyton scoffed.

"Is there something you'd like to add Ms. Sawyer?" The teacher asked.

"That's a joke, right?" Peyton turned in her seat. "You do know what the definition to that is, don't you?"

"In the movies it's so romantic."

"I suppose you don't. Who on earth besides you wants to be ill fated? That's what star-crossed lovers mean. Look at Christian and Satine, Jack and Rose, Jay Gatsby and Daisy Buchanan, Jane Austin and Tom Lefroy, and the most popular Romeo and Juliet. They all ended."

"You forgot Lucas and Peyton." Rachel added with acidity.

-

"Hello, hello, is anybody here?" Oliver came into the administration's office frantically. "I need assistance, quickly."

"Son, what's wrong?" The secretary popped her head up from behind the desk.

"I need to see Peyton Sawyer we need to leave quickly."

"I'm sorry young man, but only her guardians have permission to get her out of class."

"You don't understand. There was a car and another car and an accident. It's dreadful. A car is turned upside down and the other collided with wood."

"Alright." The older lady began to panic. "One second." She watched Oliver wipe his forehead with the back of his hand as she looked in the computer for the information she needed. Picking up the phone she dialed the classrooms number. "Hello, Mr. Carl. Will you send Peyton Sawyer to the office with her things. Thank you." She hung up the phone the boy pacing a hole into the carpet. "She'll be here any minute."

Two minutes later Peyton showed up her bag slung over her shoulder. She stopped when she seen who happened to be waiting for her. "What's going on?" she asked.

"There was a car wreck." Oliver ushered her out thanking the older woman.

"What?" She panicked once they were in the quad."There was a car accident?"

"Yes, it was horrible." Oliver spoke nonchalantly wiping the last specks of water that he had squirted from his water bottle onto his forehead to give the effect that he had been sweating. "Fin crashed his Hot Wheel into mine, that cheater. It rolled over twice. Oh, but karma is a nice thing. His Hot Wheel ended up knocking into your dresser." He smiled devilishly.

She came to halt, Fin had hotwired her Comet and was waiting for them at the curb while her engine roared.

"God, you guys are such jerks." Peyton hit Oliver's back with her bag and pushed him out of the way so she was able to get shot gun. The top had been down letting Oli hop into the back seat. "I hope you know that you freaked me the heck out."

"What? We were bored." Oliver defended. "There was nothing for us to do in this town without you."

"So you had to lie about a car wreck?"

"We didn't lie." Fin replied. "There was a car wreck. Count them, two, two Hot Wheels were lost in the making."

**A/N: So don't hate me! I know I'm absolutely horrible for breaking them up, but trust me it'll work out in the end. Is the rage finished? Did I have you guys freaking out about a car accident and then laughing about it? It's just something I imagine Fin and Oli doing lol. Review cause I love them :D**

_**Name of Title is a song by Matt Nathanson**_


	20. Unsaid

**A/N: Hey guys and gals! Just a quick note: I've fixed Fin's language. It's spelt like it's pronounced. For example instead of when Fin says "Your" it's going to be spelt "Yer" to give it more of that English accent feel to it.**

**Chapter Twenty: Unsaid**

There was no destination intended for the three who rode down the long stretch narrow back roads of Tree Hill, all that was known to them was that the speed limit was being broken and the radios volume had been maxed a long time ago. There were fields of nothing on their right and on their left as they drove through the country seemingly for hours to just get away from the world.

The wind is cold and rough as it blows through Peyton's hair causing the blonde curly strands to attack her in the face and she doesn't bother holding it back or putting it up. In fact she welcomes the feeling because it always brings a sort of nostalgic warmth of childhood memories to mind.

"Hey, I have kind of a crazy idea." Fin yelled so he could be heard over the loud music, his fingers casually drumming at the steering wheel as a drummer's solo was the only thing playing through the speakers.

"Those are never comforting words coming from you." Oliver raised his voice from the back sliding over to the middle and resting his arms on the back of the front seat and leaning in forward so his face was in between Peyton and Fin's.

"What's wrong with my ideas?" Fin mocked hurt devilishly taking his hands off the steering wheel making it swerve over to the empty lane on the two way highway.

"They usually end up getting me shipped off to boarding school."

"Sorry, mate, I think ye're confusing my ideas with Peyton's. Although I must admit we both have brilliant minds."

"What's your idea?" Peyton turned in her seat letting the wind blow her hair back to it was no longer in her face.

"And will it involve police?" Oliver asked.

"Everything I do involves those bobbies, Oli, I swear that time you spent being locked up in that pen's turned you into a Nancy boy." Fin smiled looking through the review mirror at his friend.

"Ah, how I've missed these kinds of days." Oliver relaxed into his seat. "The adrenaline rush never gets old."

Fin pulls up outsides of an abandon farm house that probably should have been condemned years ago. The Iron Gate is rusty and it makes a loud screeching sound as him and Oliver pry it apart. They wipe away the auburn dust that stains the palm of their hands on the back of the jeans before heading back into the Comet. The dirt path is barely notable, the weeds are long and untamed, and the grass is dry and almost as tall as cornfields; if it were a hot summer day who's not to say that a small brush fire would quickly turn into an engulfed blaze.

The trio's mischievous has always been since a very young age; their parent's quickly coming up with the names of Find, Seek, and Destroy. Of course they had their fair share of dismantled property, but it wasn't as if they went out on a scavenger hunt looking for something to obliterate like hooligans; it just always happened to find them. Like this barn, they noticed it while driving to nowhere.

Stepping out of the car Peyton feels a slither next to her foot; her reflexive moves kick in quickly as she jumps back.

"It's just a garden snake." Oliver replies watching the legless creature scurry off into the dead grass.

They walk side by side, Peyton always seems to get stuck in the middle, Fin's always been her right hand guy, and Oliver doesn't mind being on her left. They don't have to do much to get it open, technically they just gave it a little push and the large barn door fell off of its hinges before colliding with the ground.

"Come on guys." Peyton's the first to walk in; the rooms dark, there's absolutely no light except for the sun that's pouring dim rays of sunshine through the door less barn. She turns around when she doesn't hear footsteps behind her. "What are you waiting for?"

"You heard the quine. On with it already." Fin shoved Oliver inside as he too followed, but not before he looked over his shoulder one last time."

"God this place is old." Peyton looked around where the light from Oliver's flashlight had been pointing to. There were cobwebs in every corner, one large stack of hay that surpassed the open second floor, about six empty horses' stables, and a wooden ladder that was rotten.

"Creepy." Peyton whispered walking in a bit further so she was standing in the middle, when she looked back to noticed both friends were no longer there. "Guys?" She questioned, but got no answer. There was a swishing behind her and when she turned she saw nothing, another swaying sound coming from behind and when she turned there was nothing. "Okay guys this isn't funny."

There had been a cold gust of wind entering the old building that had at one time been a bright red, now the pale maroon color barely covered the outside walls. Another swoosh and then another.

"I find it quite hilarious, don't you Oli?" Fin came swooshing past her, his leg holding him steady on a large knot that had been roped together as he again disappeared into darkness.

"I agree, Fin." Oliver came swooshing past her on the opposite side in a very similar fashion as Fin had seconds ago.

"You know I'm going to laugh my ass off when the two of you fall when that old rope rips apart."

"Oh I don't think it will." Fin swung past her again.

"You see, this here is a lucky rope." Oliver nodded.

"A rope that will never fail us." Fin shouted.

The duo had come down from opposite sides of the barn and as they met midway the ropes gave loose each strand giving out one at a time before their weight became too heavy and it broke. They fell to the floor one on his stomach and the other on his back.

"Oh yeah that's real lucky rope." Peyton was in hysterias.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later." Oliver shrugged looking around the old barn.

"Okay so which one of you was the one who was laughing like a little girl?" Peyton questioned the sneaky smile forming. "Was that you, Fin?"

"That wasn't me. I thought it was Oli."

"I didn't do it. I thought it was Peyton."

"Why would it be me if I'm the one asking?" They had all managed to point the finger at one another.

"Stop pissing around." Fin added with a laugh before the girls giggle was heard again causing them to all freeze. "Bloody hell, this place is being possessed by a wee poppet." He stormed forward trying to reach the door while Oliver grabbed him back and leapt forward trying to be the first out the door.

Sure Fin and Oliver loved going into so called haunted mansions and watching scary movies, but if it was one thing that Peyton knew about her friends she knew that they were deathly afraid of experiencing the paranormal, whether that existed or not she wasn't sure as she quickly grabbed her phone from the floor and stopped the recording from her little cousins fifth birthday party. She stifled her laughter and quickly ran out of the barn. "Oh how I love karma."

"I saw her." Peyton stuttered trying her best to look terrified, the lack of sun added to the effect of her pale skin. "Run!"

They didn't have to have Peyton say it twice as they ran as fast as their feet could take them to the Comet that lay and waited a couple hundred feet away. Oliver hopped in as Fin did the same, Peyton was already waiting for them inside; she could out run them any time of day at any place. The car roared to life going zero to sixty in three seconds flat as it sped away from the lonely barn. Half way down the road Peyton couldn't contain her laughter any longer, she had tried her best not to laugh, but felt that it only made it harder to breath.

"What's so funny?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, why don't you enlighten us on why you think seeing a ghost is so hilarious?"

"You guys are a bunch of girls." Peyton laughed taking out her cell phone and replying the video of the child's laughter. "Ooh, Alana is so scary."

"That's ace!" Fin admired her tactics.

"Ingenious." Oliver added taking the phone from her hands. "Oops." He casually said letting the phone slip from his hands as the device made a mute thudding sound as it hit the pavement; the cell becoming a speck as the car drover further away from it until it was invisible.

"Why'd you go and do that for?" Peyton asked.

"What? It slipped?" Oli laughed.

"Yeah, just like that girly scream Fin let slip before he hijacked it out of there."

"Revenge!" Fin shouted into the air. "So what next?"

"Besides getting a new phone?" Peyton rolled her eyes. If she was angry about her phone she didn't let on. "Let's go back into town. I have to go do something before school's let out."

***

"Get on your game." Nathan shouted to his brother from across the gym, the result of his yell had been deduced from when a player from his team in white muscle shirts had swiped the ball from his brother's hands before he made the shot.

Although, Lucas probably wouldn't have made the shot to begin with on account something or someone had been on his mind since the first class had started. Small town, everyone's business, is how the students knew what they knew. Apparently Addison Hayes who happened to be the school's blabber mouth had been in the office when, in her words, a gorgeous guy came thundering into the door pleading to see Peyton Sawyer to take her away to an accident scene that involved two cars.

"Teresa!" Brooke exclaimed upon seeing the girl who was formally known as a Tree Hill Cheerleader swaggering over with two pompoms in her hand. "What are you doing here?"

"I just got back on the squad!" She cheered giving her fellow leaders a quick 'Let's go Raven's' and wagging the blue and white puffs of sting into the air enthusiastically.

"But the capacity limit is filled. Quotas have been met for a while already."

Teresa just shrugged making her way over to the group of girls and engulfed them into a hug.

Brooke stood dumbfounded, if her jaw could hit the ground it surely would have. She hadn't been informed of any new open places and she was the captain after all. Nathan turned to look at her giving a quick moving motion of his head upward to inquire what's up. To answer his question she just gave a slight shrug of her shoulders and narrowing of her lips.

Peyton walked out of the bathroom her gym bag slung over her shoulder as she made her way past the open court. She wasn't surprised to see all eyes were on her, after all she had heard a girl in the bathroom talking about her, saying that she had gone to a major collision downtown to identify a body. 'Chinese Whispers' is what Fin called it. One person would tell the real story and while it got from person to person everyone seemed to add or change something about it.

"Hey." Brooke walked up trying to get Peyton's attention.

"Hey?" It wasn't meant to come out as a question, but it had.

"Hey." She said again. "How are you? Are you okay? I tried calling you, but I guess you were just out of phone range or something."

"I'm fine." Peyton stated. "You're not mad that I skipped practice?"

"Of course not; I mean given the circumstances I understand."

Then she remembered Oliver's cruel joke. "Right; look thanks for worrying, but everything's okay." She took two steps forward before Brooke's question made her freeze. She'd been hoping to avoid this question.

"Now that you're here aren't you going to stay and practice?"

"Listen, Brooke." She sounded so calm. "I'm not on the team anymore."

"What? Why? No one ran this by me."

"I was just a fill in girl. Teresa's back and she's heeled so you don't need me anymore."

"Oh." What else was there to say? It's not like Brooke had the power to force Peyton into staying and be her little minion like the others. "Wait, there's a bomb fire tonight out by Wrightsville Beach. Come?"

"We'll see."

"Please?"

"Yeah, sure."

Lucas made his way past the court and when he was less than ten feet away from Peyton he stopped. She was laughing genuinely and when he traced over to where it was she was looking there at the open entrance stood a figure of a faceless man, well the light was shining in obscuring his facial features from everyone in the room, but she obviously knew him. He struck a pose flexing his arms than putting his hands on his hips, buffing out his chest, and turning his face into profile view; it was the super hero pose that had Peyton chuckling. She ran towards him and when he turned his back towards her she leapt up wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as he gave her a piggy-back ride out of the doors.

Lucas had no idea who that could have been mumbling something about practice being over and heading into the showers. He didn't know that Fin was in town, let alone Oliver, so he tried not to assume that she had already met someone new.

***

Peyton had been packing up her things in suitcases, while Oliver and Fin played keep away from Ringo Starr. The green tennis ball bounced back from hand to hand as the Labrador went back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, until he realized what was going on. He pretended to go to Oliver, but quickly trotted toward Fin snatching the ball that he claimed as his property.

"Smart dog." Oliver added. "Are you going to take him with us? Or leave him here?"

"I don't know." She really hadn't thought about it before. Back in Los Angeles she had a huge house with an equally huge yard that he could roam around in.

"He can play with Terminator and Rebel."

Ringo's only been around people, never around dogs. She wondered if he'd get alone with the dogs that Oliver had saved from the pound. Rebel was the result of dogs that weren't spade or neutered, a hybrid mutt; half Dalmatian and half Akbash. Terminator had been abused by his previous owner and needed a lot of time and patience, for a while any movement scared him, but he came around. He was full bread Alaskan Malamutes; he had one brown eye and one blue eye hence the name. It took a lot of time and effort, but Terminator ended up being very happy and playful. Oliver had done wonders with him that was for sure.

"While the both of you talk dogs I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" Peyton asked.

"I'm peckish. So I'm going to go find something to eat."

"There are hot pockets in the freezer." Peyton yelled out the door.

Instead of going down the kitchen Fin had slipped out the front door. He wanted to eat something more satisfying than pepperoni hot pockets and he had business to take care of at the same time. He roamed around until he found the perfect establishment; it even had a little bell that chimed when he entered.

He took a seat at one of the empty tables in the corner of the room and looked at the newspaper that had been left behind by a previous customer.

"Welcome to Karen's Café. I'm Karen can I get you anything to drink?" She handed him a menu

"A glass of water would be noice." He smiled at the soft spoken woman in front of him.

"Coming right up. Take a few minutes to look over the menu and I'll be back in a bit." Karen left to do her rounds at the people who were already seated and the others that were coming into the café.

He looked over the menu of homemade pies add ice cream and make it ale mode. There were sandwiches and soups along with ribs with mash potatoes and even pancakes with eggs.

"Have you decided?"

"Yes, I'll have a hamburger with extra pickles some crisps and a fizzy drink."

"What kind of soda?"

"Coke, please."

"Coming right up." She smiled at the foreigner taking his menu before heading off.

He went back to looking at the newspaper with today's events, reading over the big headlines of something Gorge Bush was doing and how the war was senseless.

"Luke, honey." Karen came from the kitchen her hands full of plates. "Do you mind taking this to table seven?"

"No problem, mom." Lucas made his way over to where he could see table seven hidden in the corner, a man holding onto a newspaper that covered his face. "Burger, fries, and a coke. Anything else?"

He looked down at his plate, the newspaper his obscuring his features before he set it aside.

"Why if it isn't the dolt yank. What are yeh doing here glaikit septic?"

"Well if I can translate your nonsense a yank is your slang for American and dolt is stupid?"

"Idiotic, but close. Glaikit is stupid, but yeh still haven't answered my question."

"This is my mom's café, I work here, but I think you already knew that."

"Yeh know yeh might just be a smart wanker after all." He grabbed a fry and popped it into his mouth. "What are the extra pickles on?"

"On the side." Lucas answered.

"On the side of what? On the side of the burgers, on the side of the sandwiches, or on the side of the road where the ditch I'm going dump yer body into is?"

"Fin-"

"Don't!" he warned hissing as he continued never raising his voice to more than above venom filled whispers. "I trusted yeh with her and yeh go and blow it fancy the mater blooming smeghead that yeh are." When Fin got real angry he'd go off speaking complete England English that sometimes neither Peyton nor Oliver understood. Translation he had trusted Lucas with her and he had to go and blow it like the mother effing idiot that he was.

"Yeh don't deserve her, man." Fin replied standing up. "I don't have any respect for yeh anymore, but I do for your ma. Ye're lucky she's here otherwise I would've clunked you a new one a long time ago."

He through bills onto the table and walked away.

"He didn't even eat his food." Karen came from behind Lucas. "Oh my." She looked at the money on the table. "There has to be at least two hundred dollars here. It has to be some kind of mistake."

It wasn't. Fin had given a generous tip, but it was more of a punch in the face for Lucas saying that Peyton deserved better than him.

"He liked your hospitality." Lucas told his mother taking the untouched plates into the kitchen.

***

The moon had come out to play hours ago and as the bomb fire raged on in the middle of the beach. Teenagers played around it while music blared, red and green cups with liquor were being passed around and quickly loitered on the sand. Waves crashed against the shoreline as the breeze picked up sending sand bits flying to the air.

"You are not allowed to be the DJ." Brooke escorted Lucas away from the sound system.

"Why is that?"

"Because you're heartbroken."

"I am not." Lucas disagreed. He didn't know what else to do seeing as he lost at the game of 'pick a straw' he was now designated driver and he had to be completely sober for that.

"Right, that's why you've been playing sad love songs for the last half hour. You're bringing us all down, Broody." She hadn't used the nickname in so long that it sounded foreign on her tongue.

She moved him over a hundred yards away, or at least it seemed that many, from the music and set him down on the sand.

"Do you think we could go?" He begged. It was already assumed that Peyton was going to be a no show, but that didn't stop Brooke from wanting to have fun. "One of these will be thrown again in a week anyway." He pointed out.

"Fine." Brooke gave in. "I'll go find Nathan."

She came back moments later, not a single one of them really drunk, Nathan a bit buzzed but that would wear off in a couple of hours. It didn't take them long to drive back into Tree Hill, hitting the first street light they made a turn. The windows to Dan's suburban had been drawn down and the shouts from someone could be heard.

"We've got a runner!" his speech was slurred.

Lucas had to press harshly on his breaks to stop from hitting the person who happened to be the 'runner' that had popped out of nowhere and almost got ran over. She looked up moving her hair away from her face and it was clear who it was from there on out.

"Is that-" Nathan began to ask.

"Peyton?" Lucas finished. She was being pulled into some guys arms, the moon not giving enough light to illuminate his face and the headlights from the car shadowing it. "Let her go!" He demanded getting out of the car quickly followed by Nathan than Brooke.

"What?" Peyton questioned peering through her lashes. She was completely wasted. "Lou!" She didn't finish pronouncing the 'ka' sound but she said his name happily none the less. "Oli! Oli!" She blinked back laughing at the guy in front of her. "Will you stop spinning? This is Lou!" She pointed to the post lamp that Lucas stood next to.

"Hello and good morning Tree Hill!" Fin appeared from around the curve a bottle of the clear substance known as vodka in his hands. "My you look lovely this morning?" he didn't cease yelling swaggering over to the group his face looking upward and almost tripping over the small crack in the street. Window's opened while a man in one of the houses told him to shut up. He smiled looking at the people around him. "God has spoken to me-" he paused. "-rather rudely."

"Are you guys drunk?" Nathan asked.

There was a bunch of 'no's and 'yes's thrown in together that it was pretty obvious.

"Get in the car." Lucas told everyone. He couldn't allow Oliver and Fin to be roaming around town drunk and he wouldn't allow Peyton to do that either.

"I've forgotten how to get into a car!" Oliver replied.

"Me too. Lucas, do you happen to have the owner's manual with you?" Fin asked.

"Just get into the car."

Nathan decided to sit in the back with Brooke, he'd heard of Fin and his attempt to seduce his girlfriend. There had been beach bags and blankets in the trunk that rolled over to the third seat so that left Brooke sitting on Nathan's lap while Peyton sat in the middle, Fin on her ride side, and Oliver sat shot gun.

There had been a conversation that was only understandable between the three California friends. They were mostly laughing and the sentences that Brooke, Nathan, and Lucas could understand were: _"Fin, lost my fake idea." "Peyton, do you still have my class ring?" "We lost everything playing poker." "We had to catch a cab, but we were piss poor." "Do you think that was really Elvis?" "Where in the chapel?" _and _"Oliver lost the hotel key."_

It was decided that Peyton wouldn't be sent back to Anna or Larry who knows how they would have reacted, it was unknown where Oliver and Fin were staying so it was much easier to have the three staying over at Nathan and Lucas' place. They arrived at their dad's house and while Oliver tripped over Fin, Lucas helped Peyton out of the car, but she was already falling to sleep as she stumbled on the cobble stone walkway.

"Here let me help." Lucas offered lifting Peyton into his arms letting her rest her head on his shoulder as he carried her bridal style into the house.

"Lou I wanted to tell you everything from the very moment I saw you! I didn't want to hide this. I begged my dad to please please let me tell you. I wanted you to know everything about me." She began to rely to Lucas as he finally made it to his room and placed Peyton on the bed. Oliver had tried to get comfortable on the bed too, but Lucas had pushed him off and away telling him that he'd be sleeping on the ground. "But he told me you wouldn't understand. He said that if you found out you wouldn't want me anymore." She sat up the breath of hard liquor still scented on her breath and her drunken stupor letting out all the truths she's never told. "I told him that you weren't like that. That you were different."

"Peyt, lie down. Get some rest." He gently told her helping her lie back down. Everything that she was telling him at this moment she wouldn't remember in the morning.

"The thing I hate most about all of this is that I have to admit it. My dad was right all along." She said before she slipped into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: There you have it lovelies!!! Did you like it? Let me know in a review cause happy is an amazing feeling!!!**

**Okay so I did this chapter pretty long just for you guys :D Me and my friends are going to rent a house by the beach Friday-Monday so I won't be able to post again till Tuesday. So have a fun weekend and be safe! I'm looking forward to reading your reviews :D**

_**Name of Title is a song by the Fray**_


	21. Remember Sunday

**A/N: Hey there people! I just wanted to say thank you for all the love and support you have given me during this story! It's easily become one of my favorites to write, ideas coming like crazy, :D and you are the reason why I do keep writing those lovely characters of Lucas, Peyton, Nathan, and Brooke along with my own Fin and Oli; which I'm so glad you all love just as much as you love the original characters :D**

**Chapter Twenty One: Remember Sunday**

The sun had just risen above the horizon when Lucas called it a night. He'd spent the first couple hours watching over Peyton as she slept, dozing off a couple of times himself but quickly regaining consciousness when Oliver's snore echoed through the room; he had no idea how the other two could sleep through that, in fact the first time that it had happened he had jolted back knocking his head rather hardly on the bed's headboard, in result there was a bump where his head had hit with a little more force.

He'd thought about her confession constantly every other minute. He'd written it off as her being intoxicated, but then that saying about drunken words being hidden truths or something along those lines came searing into his mind. So he watched over her with her head rested on his lap and his fingers running through her blonde locks while he tested her statement through every lobe in his brain trying to decode the meaning that he hadn't known was complete.

He'd stop the examination of her honesty and smile whenever she'd talk in her sleep although most of the time it was incomprehensible he was able to pick up a few lines; mostly the ones were it revolved around his name.

When he thought she would be alright for the rest of the night he tip toed out of the room glancing at the clock its digits reading 4: 39 AM. He was experiencing some sort of insomnia as he sat on the couch unable to wheel his eyes shut for rest that would be haunting him later on in the day if he didn't take the opportunity now. He moved from room to room until he came to the den twirling around on the chair in his father's office waiting for a form of sleep to wash over him.

Lightly ramming into the desk the computer's screen lit up. Apparently Nathan had forgot to shut off the desktop before heading off to bed, if Dan had caught wind of this his brother would surely be in trouble for not taking into consideration one of their father's pet peeves. Reaching for the mouse he opened up Internet Explorer and went straight to the website that consumed most of his net surfing these days; www. Ttfk. com.

Inside of this website that was owned equally by Oliver, Peyton, and Fin were more videos than anyone could imagine. Some were about important things that they were doing that would benefit the community while other's had nothing to do about nothing, they would surely give Seinfeld a run for their money; short little tidbits that could last for about a minute while others last for ten minutes talking about the most randomness of things.

Gliding the mouse across the pad he hovered the pointer above the video dated December 27, 2005 with a title that could make a young person laugh or an older person look on cautiously; 'Fin: the Pill Popper?'

_There had been hardly any light when the film began to roll which made it harder to decide if it was going to be morning or dark out. Rustling sounds could be heard and the mystery to who was in that room quickly came to an end when the light switch was turned on._

"_Tell me again why we have to leave so bloody early?"_

"_Well, good morning to you too sunshine?" Oliver spoke a little too cheerily for anyone's likings._

"_Fin, this was your idea." Peyton reminded him. "Quote 'Sneaking out is better done in the dark.' Unquote." She had nailed his accent perfectly when mimicking him._

"_You'll have to excuse him." Oliver replied shoving a white bottle to their friend. "Fin's a little crabby this morning."_

"_I'm not crabby. I am very bleedin' ill." Fin pouted rubbing his stomach and glancing at the bottle that he was just handed._

"_With allergies?" Peyton asked._

"_Deadly allergies." Fin agreed._

"_Sorry, I didn't mean to minimize your condition. Shall we make funeral arrangements now?" The banter began as soon as Peyton finished._

"_Yes, and make sure you get your money back if these pills don't work." Oliver added crossing his arms and pointing his head to the bottle._

"_Where did you get those?" curiously Peyton asked snatching the bottle from Fin's palms, they were in her house after all and she couldn't have one of her friends keeling over just so they could haunt her ass for fun later on down the road._

"_Found them in your room." Oliver shrugged carelessly._

"_These expired in 1999." Peyton looked at the label on the pain killers and then at her two friends._

"_Soooo-" Fin extended the 'o' sound. "What I should take like four then?"_

And just like that a video would end. Three minutes and twelve seconds gone in your life that left you wondering did Fin really take those pills? Hmm… Guess that's why the title had a question mark at the end; it's an answer that no one will really know.

Then there were those pictures that you wondered what on earth were they thinking. Lucas had come upon a photo that seemed a bit out of place. It was the only picture on the entire site that showed them at such a tender age when innocence was all they knew and Peter Pan never grew up. The label reading 'We are the future! We are the KIDS of trust funds'; the word kids in all caps because that's what they were in this picture. No more than five years old.

It was a sunny day the rays were brighter than any other day, the air was still, the grass greener with white little daisies sticking out from the ground, and small marvelous little rainbows that reflected off of the bubbles that had been blown and were now floating lazily around. Of course you could imagine three little children smiling and laughing, but no that's not what these three particular children were doing. The little boy who was wearing jean shorts and a red T shirt while sporting a jet black Mohawk was grimacing at the boy whose golden brown mushroom hair was in dire need of a cut as it hid his eyes and his sticky hands reaching over and swooping the chocolate chip cookie from a blonde curly headed little girl in a white summer dress and pink sneakers, the tears in her eyes magnifying her green irises. Peyton circa 1994 was the only one staring into the camera when the photo had been taken, Oliver staring at his stolen prize, and Fin staring at Oli his little hands moving forward that would only indicate as a soon to be push.

You never knew what you'd find on their website Lucas thought as he caught the begging rays of the sunrise noting that he better get some sleep.

***

Peyton woke up the beads of sun casting through the blinds in thin lines. She wondered for a second why she hadn't shut her dark curtains closed those would surely keep out the sun's awfully bright light. Then she remembered she couldn't remember anything about last night. Sitting up quickly she groaned.

"Too fast." She whispered her head pounding with what she assumed was the hangover she deserved from that entire binge drinking the night before. She looked down squinting at the sheets trying to get her eyesight accustomed to the light change. That's when she noticed the pale multi striped comforter. "Holy mother of god." She said a little too loud making her head thump vigorously and rubbing at her temples until it ceased to exist. She looked around noting everything still seemed the same, her eyes coming upon the night stand where the same photo still occupied the glass frame; it was the two, he in his basketball uniform and she in her cheer uniform, on their way to March Madness. "Please God, Please God, Please God." She prayed hoping that once she opened her eyes she'd come to realize this was a dream. Carefully she opened one eye and when everything was the same she prayed again.

Having the sudden urge to run Peyton knocked the blankets off of her and stood. She couldn't stay, not when she couldn't remember what she had told him the night before or what he had told her or even worse what they had done if they had actually done something that would probably require a morning after pill, but when she felt her jeans unroll down her leg she had a very good feeling that no pill was to be needed.

She didn't bother looking around her eyes piercing through to the exit and as she took her fifth step she banged her foot and collided to the wooden floor. She groaned after the loud thump finally passed and when she looked over to see what exactly had made her trip she spotted Oliver lying on the ground an agitated grouse escaping his lips.

"What was that?" Fin's head could be seen popping right up over the other side of the bed. "What're yeh doing on the floor?"

"Well you know I just happened to see a nickel on the floor and thought to myself 'Hey that's one shiny nickel. I must have it for my collection' but the only way to get to the nickel was to trip purposely over Oli who happened to be sleeping on the ground so he could have a close encounter with the gremlins." Peyton muttered rubbing the pit of her stomach where she had landed on an inanimate object.

Fin didn't seem too phased by her sarcastic remark while he looked at the surroundings around him noting that not one bit seemed familiar. "Where are we?"

The knob jingled before the door opened an exhausted Lucas coming through with a mixed emotion expression. "Is everything okay?" He asked when he noticed all three guest occupants lying on the ground with dazed eyes.

"Oh, right." Oliver murmured small flashbacks of the night before flooding back to him.

"What did I ever do to you Jack?" Peyton sighed running a hand through her wild hair.

"Excuse me?" Lucas wondered out loudly unsure of what exactly she had been talking about.

"Daniels." Oli answered.

"Alas, I think those five shots yeh took from his bottle and that hangover yer nursing now is enough indication to tell us that you, my dear, are a cheap drunk."

"Shut it, LIAM." She dragged his name out in that manner that annoyed him to all ends. It wasn't enough that he had been his father's namesake or the fact that he could never be up to par in daddy dearest's eyes, but now here was Peyton calling him the name that he long ago abandoned.

"Alright, guys, enough." Oli warned remember the last time the two had gotten into an argument about Fin's first name. It had taken a long time seeing as both were hard headed people that could hold grudges like on one else's business.

Well, since we're here do you happen to have anything to eat? I'm famished." Fin asked.

"There's frosted flakes."

"Well that's grrrreat." Oliver had done a lousy attempt of the orange feline known as Tony the Tiger.

"How long have you been waiting to do that one?" Peyton asked the fight that could have been long forgotten.

"About two minutes ago." Oliver shrugged keeping his eye closely on Lucas' next move. The look in the man's eyes seemed longing with questions burning inside.

"As appetizing as that home cooked meal sounds I think we'll pass." Fin spoke nonchalantly, but with a steely glimmer in his orbs that somehow warned Lucas about the threat he couldn't make good on yesterday at his mother's café. "Besides yeh-" He pointed his attention to Peyton. "-still haven't finished packing and our plane leaves tomorrow morning and I'm sure you'd want to say a proper goodbye to Anna and Larry."

"Who we haven't been introduced to yet." Oliver chimed in.

"Wait." Lucas spoke. "Do you think I could have a couple of minutes with Peyton?"

"No." Fin and Oliver didn't bother to hesitate. Last time the two had spent alone Lucas had shattered her heart and they were only looking out for her.

"Guys-" Peyton's voice seemed to crack underneath the pressure of having to choose a side. There was the guy who she loves, although she never said those words out loud, and then there were the guys that have always been with her through thick and thin who she loves on a whole other level.

"It wouldn't be wise, Peyton." Fin kept his voice even, standing in between the two so she wouldn't be able to gaze over at Lucas, the girl fell hard when it came to matters of the heart.

"You're right." She had whispered so low that no one besides Fin was able to hear as he ushered her out of the room.

"I'd say it was nice meeting you, but that would be a lie." Oliver shoved past Lucas leaving him behind.

They'd made it out to the front lawn when the trio realized that they hadn't had their own car. So when Lucas came out of the house in no hurry they swore they looked like damned fools.

"So much for making a getaway." Oli murmured before taking the lead and walking down the pathway.

"It looks like it's going to rain."

"We enjoy the rain."

"I hate the rain." Fin answered lowly. "Why do you think I rather much live in California than London?"

"Brooke says she'll give you a ride back."

They all stopped immediately. Taking the opportunity Lucas ran back into the house grabbed a small box from his room and headed into his brothers.

"Brooke wake up." Lucas shook the girl who was wrapped in a cocoon full of blankets. "Come on cheery girl the suns out."

"Broody?" She stirred awake rubbing at her eyes the sleep overpowering her.

"Yeah it's me. Now come on get up."

"What?" She was groggy and seemed so confused.

"Listen, you need to get up and give Peyton a ride back home."

"But why?" She complained not wanting to leave the comforts of a warm bed that happened to be occupying her boy toy at the same time.

"Because I can trust you with giving this-"He held up for her to see a small box with a bow attached to it. "-to Peyt. To cut this long story short she's leaving for California tomorrow and with her two body guards with her twenty four seven I won't be able to sneakily take this to her."

She carefully snatched the box from him muttering that he owed her for this and his debt to her could be paid off in the form of that stereo system he had in his room.

"Fine it's yours. Just do this for me." She grabbed her Uggs from the end of the bed, slipping them on she grabbed Nathan's sweater that he took off in the middle of the night as she groaned the entire time. "And put a smile on that face." Looking over her shoulder she smiled her deep dimples digging holes into her cheeks. "Much better." He yelled to the slammed door.

"What's going on?" Nathan mumbled turning around to find his brother taking the spot that had been occupied by his girlfriend only a couple hours earlier. "Where's Brooke?"

"She's being my minion at the moment." Lucas rested his head on the back wall.

"Brooke's being your slave?" He asked shocked. "It looks like she's finally going to get that Sony system she always wanted." Nathan stretched his body out before he fell back to sleep.

Walking outside Brooke hugged the large jacket around her body. It might have been sunny now, but the clouds rolling in would quickly devour the yellow star.

"G'mornin P. Sawyer." Brooke yawned her mouth closing into smile form. "Guys."

"Hey B. Davis."

"I don't believe we met." Oliver walked over extending his hand out to greet the gorgeous brunette. "I'm Oliver."

"Don't waste your time, Oli." Fin shot out. "She's taken."

"Damn."

"Oh kay." Brooke laughed thinking back to her first encounter with Fin and how it was very similar with this first encounter with Oli. "So I say we get breakfast before you have to go pack for your temporary trip to California."

"Something that involves pancakes I hope."

"And eggs Benedict!"

"Whatever you guys want." Brooke realized that all sleepiness was gone. "What do you say Goldie Locks?"

"Why not?"

"Good."

They hopped into the car that Brooke had barrowed and drove to the only restaurant that served the best home cooked meals outside of a home.

"Come on P. It'll be alright."

Brooke reached out and took Peyton's hand giving it a light squeeze. It had been the first time since Winter Formal that Peyton's seen Karen. She remembered back to all those times when Lucas would bring her over after school and while he worked a shift she sat at the counter eating an endless supply of fries. She just hoped the woman who would place a plate of fries or pie in front of her after she insisted that her last plate was enough still had that kind smile on her face when she saw her.

Peyton remembered the last time she entered the small loved café.

_It had been the night before the school's dance when she came to visit boyfriend formally known as hers. She walked in the café's closing time only half an hour away with only one head sitting at the table. Lucas looked up from wiping the counter a grin coming up almost immediately when he saw her._

"_Hey." He replied the smile never faltering but the slight dimple showing more as his curled lips grew._

"_Hey." She looked around the open café for a place to sit. "Anywhere?"_

"_Anywhere you'd like."_

_She looked at the empty counter top and the empty tables by the window. She finally laid her eyes on the table she wanted to sit at and walked towards it. "Hmmm. Would you mind moving?" She asked the person who was occupying the one seat that was taken._

"_I hate when you do that." Nathan looked up from his calculus text book to see Peyton standing next to him. "Of all the empty chairs in this room you choose the one that isn't."_

_Lucas laughed._

"_Hey." She protested. "He did say anywhere."_

She walked in the door bell chiming got the attention of the proprietor.

"Hey mom-" Brooke called out to the women who had adopted her, not legally unfortunately but emotionally. Even at a very young age Nathan found himself calling Karen mom on occasion assuming that since she was Lucas' mom than she must have been hers in some sort of way; common sense to a four year old.

"Brooke-"Noticing that she wasn't alone Karen walked around the counter unexpectedly and caught Peyton off guard when she went to hug the young girl. "Peyton, sweetheart, it's good to see you again. I was hoping that you'd come by before you spent Christmas with your dad." She felt Peyton relaxing into her arms as she thought about the time Anna had come to her house the night her niece's background came into view. She looked behind Peyton and noticed one unfamiliar young man and one very familiar. "Aren't you the man that left me a two hundred dollar tip?"

**A/N: I know what an ending for this chapter lol. Just thought I'd tie it up like this. As always tell me what you think in a review :D They make me so very happy.**

_**Name of Title is a song by**____**All Time Low**_


	22. Stuck With Me

**A/N: Hey guys! Just wanted to say how awesome you are all! Thank you for reviewing I've actually come up with so many things that weren't intended, but have been because of you! Kudos to you all! Also this chapter had been finished since Friday night, but for some reason I was having major trouble with logging into fanfiction. Sorry about that.**

**So how was your weekend? Mine was quite interesting. I actually went gambling for the first time ever! It was at this small casino called Table Mountain and the only reason I was able to was because it was an 18 or older casino. I did win so that was an amazing feeling. I think if I ever go again I'll stick with the quarter machines lol :D**

**AnnOTH21-Now that you mention it, ;), I was thinking of a couple of one shots revolving those three! You will see in the future :D**

**RJ and Charlotte-we'll all find out in the next chapter what that gift is. It'll be a Christmas chapter. In the middle of august lol.**

**Gossal1444- I'm glad you loved the video flashbacks! I have a couple more of those up my sleeve so I'm sure you'll enjoy it.**

**Little Green Bird- ha your review made me giggle! I've gotten a lot of people who love Fin and Oli, but you are the first to have a fictional crush on Fin. I'm honored about that! **

**A/N 2: Hey guys. I just wanted to let you know that the **_italics _**are a flashback, but hopefully you don't get too confused because it's a flashback within a flashback.**

**Chapter Twenty Two: Stuck with Me**

_Sitting on the couch, a hand-woven basket that had been passed down for five generations at her feet, Anna looked through the balls of yarn and the many various colors she could choose from. It was a lazy Sunday morning and a routine that she and Peyton had gotten into after her nieces first month in town; she smiled at the memory of how it all started._

"_Hi." She stood in the foyer taking a few steps forward._

"_Good morning, Peyton." _

"_What are you doing?" The young teenager didn't know why she'd asked, it was pretty obvious with the basket full of yarn._

"_I just thought I would get a head start on making scarves and mittens for the homeless and women's shelters down town." She smiled looking up from the mittens she just started making._

_If you could describe Anna in one word, well that would be difficult. The woman had a heart of gold and a soft spot for those less fortunate. _

_Peyton always wondered how her father and aunt had been raised together with the same morals and yet the two had gone their separate ways to live different lifestyles. No one could have guessed that at one time in their life Mick and Anna Wolf had been two peas in a pod._

"_You know when I was a kid I had this yellow blanket that I would take everywhere with me. It got dirty every single day and when my mom would try to take it away to wash it I would have a tantrum." Peyton reminisced about the security blanket made out of a golden mist colored yarn. "When I got a little older I had asked if she made it. She told me she hadn't, but the person who did make it had woven each stitch together with adoration because even if I didn't know her personally and she didn't know me she still loved me. If that makes any sense." Peyton shrugged off the last comment trying to hold in those pesky emotions that resulted in tears._

"_Oh, sweetheart it does." Anna stood the ball of yellow yarn falling to the ground._

"_It was you wasn't it?" Peyton looked at Anna, the same color of green eyes looking back at her and that's when she noticed this is from whom she had inherited the eye color from. "You made me the blanket."_

"_I did. Mick had called me out of the blue almost eighteen years ago, I automatically got worried thinking something had happened because the last time I could remember talking to him was a year before when we had conversation that hadn't ended to well." Anna didn't want to divulge anything about the fight they had nineteen years prior. "He sounded so happy and proud and I instantly relaxed. I could remember the first words that came out of his mouth; 'My daughter she's beautiful! Anna, sis, tell me how on earth I got so lucky?'. And all I can remember is crying, happily of course, because when Mick called me he sounded like my brother again; the same giddiness in his voice when he told me that you were born at 8:30AM that very same morning weighing in at 6 lbs. and 7 ounces. He was truly happy. So that's when I got out my knitting needles and started to make a blanket especially for you."_

"_Do you think you could teach me how to knit?"_

"_Of course. Let's sit."_

_The slamming of the door had brought Anna back out of her thoughts, her husband storming into the house drudging in wet grass on the hard wood floors._

"_We have a problem." He stated matter of factly._

"_What's wrong."_

"_Peyton just told me that everyone knows. She didn't say how they found out or when, but it must have happened last night at their winter formal."_

_Anna stood solemnly. What would they do next? Call Mick and then what? "Where's Peyton?"_

"_She went out for a run."_

"_And you just let her go?"_

"_How was I supposed to stop her? She could easily out run me even if I was in shape and let's not forget because a forty three year old man chasing after an eighteen year old girl down the street doesn't look creepy one bit."_

"_I see your point. We'll just have to wait till she gets back. In the mean time I have some quick errands to run." Grabbing her purse she forgot all about the lazy Sunday of knitting that was to be had._

_It wasn't really errands she had to take care of, but more like business. She parked her car in front of the house that seemed like a second home to her. She knocked hesitantly on the door waiting for someone to answer._

"_Anna. How are you?" Karen invited her friend in; the house always smelling like heavenly food._

"_I'm not too sure; do you think there is somewhere we can talk, privately?" She looked over Karen's shoulder to see Keith sitting at the table eating a stack of pancakes and drinking a cup of coffee._

"_Of course, follow me." She led her through the hallway where a small office was located. "Is everything all right?" She spoke worriedly for her friend._

"_I assume you know." Anna began very vaguely, nothing more needed to be said as Karen nodded mumbling about just getting back from the café. "That's the curse of living in a small town."_

"_I suppose. But nothing can be perfect all the time."_

"_I know. You're not angry that I didn't tell you?"_

"_Of course not, Anna. It's none of my business and I have no idea why anyone else would care as much as they do about Peyton's background. It doesn't change who she is. She's a strong girl, she'll get through this."_

"_I don't have any doubt that she will, but that's not what I'm worried about. Peyton can handle herself if people start to throw remarks her way about Mick, but no one knows the reason why she's really here."_

"_If you don't mind me asking, but why is she here?"_

_Anna sighed. "Her mother died about six months ago and the first month and a half she had gone through this real bad rebellious stage."_

"_That's horrible." Karen had mumbled underneath her breath listening carefully to the story Anna began to tell._

"_Peyton was drinking, gone all hours of the night, and Mick was sure there was use of illegal substances. He didn't want history to repeat itself so he called me terrified when she didn't come home one night. He thought sending her to an all girls boarding school in Switzerland would help, but you can only imagine how much that would put an even further strain on their father/daughter relationship. So I gave him an offer he couldn't refuse. I would watch over her for the next year. She needed to get away from California and all the pain it held and so far it's helped. But I don't know how bad last night's revelation was or how it'll effect her."_

"_She may have lost a mother, but she's gained something in that. She has you, Anna, and when you're not there I'll be here."_

"_Thank you, Karen."_

The café had been virtually empty except for the elderly man by the window sipping on a cup of coffee. He was one of the regulars, Mr. Henry, but as soon as the mug was empty he'd be out of there before it became loud with people.

"What?" Peyton asked turning to look at Fin skeptically.

"I must admit that as generous as your tip was I can't accept it." She began to walk behind the counter to open up the cash register.

"Please, ma'm, keep it, if anything I'm extremely grateful for the hospitality yeh bestowed upon a foreigner." Fin charmed his way into her heart.

"Wait. When did you make this bountiful contribution?" Peyton asked.

"He came by yesterday, but when I seen him abruptly leave I thought there had been something wrong with the food Lucas had brought him."

"Nothing was wrong with the food. It was delicious. Now if you're talking about Lu-"

Peyton had stomped on his foot telling him not so pleasantly to keep his mouth shut. "Can I have a word with you."

"Uh-"Fin gulped. That look in her eyes was something no one wanted to mess with. The venom look alone sent a paralyzing steak through is legs. "But the delicious smell of eggs Benedict is calling my name. Overpowering me with its mafted goodness."

She didn't respond dragging him back outside a chill wind blowing through the door sending a couple of napkins into the air as they gently swooshed down the linoleum floor.

"You were here yesterday?"

"I'm pretty sure yeh got yehr answer to that question inside."

"I can't believe you were here yesterday."

"I was starving."

"I told you there were hot pockets in the freezer."

"I didn't want hot pockets."

"You love hot pockets."

"Well, sometimes you get tired of things."

"You're addicted to those." She huffed to herself unable to comprehend why Fin would show up here at this café. "Somehow I get the feeling that Lucas has something to do with this."

"I did give him a warning." Fin let out. "Damn, yeh weren't supposed to hear that."

"And why would you go and do that."

"Yeh're really not going to make me answer that are yeh?"

"Yes."

"Because alright."

"Because? That's it?"

"Yeh wanted more?"

"An understanding response would be nice."

"I promised Ellie I would always protect yeh." The response had taken her off guard. "I've had yer back since before we could talk and I've watched out for yeh since before we could mosey around."

"My mom's been gone a while now. I don't want you to feel obligated to keep a promise to her."

"Yeh don't get it." He sighed in frustration. "She didn't make me do anything I didn't want to. Peyton we've been through a lot together, hell and back, more than any person could ever fathom. I'm always going to be here and keep you safe no matter what. Why do you think I only let you do glaitkit things when you're with me? Because I make sure yeh don't go too far over the edge."

"Right, that's why the plane crashed." She always covered up emotions that she wanted to hide with past remembrances in a sarcastic tone.

"And as we were going down I cushioned you away from the glass windows and if there was bubble wrap yeh could be ye're arse that yeh'd be wrapped in that."

"Basically, I'm stuck with you."

"Yep. Stuck with me till the end of time."

Peyton laughed and brought her friend into a hug mumbling into his shirt that she loved him and wouldn't know what she'd do without him. He'd made a sneaky remark about living like a nun which earned him knock in the back of the head. "Come on I'm starving."

They walked back into the café all forgiven and forgotten, but that's how it always seemed to be between the two. The table was set and food was placed. Karen had gone all out with pancakes, eggs, bacon, and hash browns. There wasn't much chatter around the table, silence mostly over what one was supposed to say and what one wasn't since one of the patrons around them happened to be a mother and a mother to an ex boyfriend nonetheless.

"That was delicious." Oliver replied rubbing his stomach in circles. "Miss. Roe you make an excellent meal."

"Yes, thank you for the breakfast, Karen."

"You're welcome." A humbling silence. "Peyton, when do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Actually-" Oliver added.

"There happened to be a change of revenue." Fin finished.

"What do you mean?"

"We got lucky and were up rooted to first class since they accidently overfilled the coach seats."

"That's fantastic." Brooke gushed.

"First class on the six pm flight today."

"What?" Brooke and Peyton spoke simultaneously. "I haven't even finished packing."

"She hasn't even finished packing." Brooke added at the exact same time as Peyton had, their words over lapping each other.

"So, you'll by new clothes in California."

Peyton squinted a slight trait she picked up from Lucas in the months they had been together. If anything the three of them have never flown coach and that's what gave it away. There was never a tomorrow morning flight to begin with.

"We better get going than." Brooke chimed.

"Have a safe flight, dear." Karen smiled waving goodbye.

It slowly began to drizzle outside the weather man had forecasted a small amount of rain, but nothing that would delay any flights. They drove down the street only having to use the windshield wipers three times along the road.

"Okay, P. Sawyer, I will help you finish packing and the two of you." She turned in the driver's seat. "Will be no help so go and, uh, explore?"

"Explore?" Oliver asked.

"But what if we get lost?" Fin spoke.

"We'll never be able to find our way back if we get lost."

"What if we never see you again? It will flash across the newspapers across the nation. The headline to every front page reading-" He waved his hands across an invisible canvas that would describe the vastness horizon. "-Two out of the three 'Trust Fund Kids' lost in the wilderness never to be seen again. How will the world cope without their handsome looks?"

"You're seriously friends with these two?" Brooke asked Peyton.

"Fin, Oli, take Ringo Starr with you."

"If we happen to stray down a dangerous path he bloodhound will help us find our way back with his nose."

Peyton rolled her eyes; the way those two spoke could always make her laugh. Brooke followed her inside and stayed put when Peyton went back out to hand over the leash and golden lab.

"Don't get lost."

"If we do you can blame the dog."

Brooke found herself sitting on top of Peyton's bed looking at the various clothes in piles along the ground and two suitcases halfway full with clothing. She took the opportunity and grabbed the little box in the pocket of her boyfriend's jacket and placed it in between two sets of jeans before grabbing half a pile of shirts and throwing it atop it before zipping the top closed.

"What are you doing?" Peyton walked in looking at Brooke sitting on one of her suitcases.

"Helping you pack, duh." Brooke smiled cheekily.

"Why do I ask?"

"I don't know. So you're all packed now. What do you want to do?"

"I think I have an idea." Peyton smiled leading her down stairs.

They spent the next couple of hours sitting on the couch in front of the TV their hands holding onto remotes a discomforted look across their features.

"Where'd he go?" Brooke asked looking for the little man that was on the television screen seconds ago.

"I- I don't know." Peyton replied looking toward the edge of the screen where once two men battled.

"What do I do now?" The brunette looked down at the control in her hands shaking it uncontrollably trying to bring the man back.

"I don't know!"

"Did I lose?"

They had been playing a fighting game on the Play Station moving their fingers rapidly on ever single button not really knowing what they were doing. Peyton had thrown a ball of fire towards Brooke's character that had caused him to lose a good amount of his life. She asked how Peyton had got him to do that and all she received for an answer was a shrug of her shoulders and thumbs pressing all the buttons simultaneously only that time it hadn't work.

"Well you have no head. So probably."

"Hm. So this is what Nathan, Lucas, and the world's teenage boys do instead of watch TV."

"It looks like it." Peyton set down the control on the coffee table as Brooke followed her movements. "It seems like a lateral move."

"So my parents came down from their Europe trip a couple nights ago."

"What? Really?"

"It's been a while since we talked and I was pretty upset at the time and I don't know how it happened, but I ended up going to dinner with them. Alone."

"Woah." Peyton didn't know what else to say. They had hardly if ever talked about Brooke's parents, she's never met her dad, but the one encounter with her mother had told Peyton that if that was how Brooke's dad acted than she was fine not ever meeting him. "How'd that go?"

"They bickered the whole time arguing about which Beatle was a live and which was dead."

"Never figured your parents as Beatle fans."

"They're not."

"Ok, I think I'm going to regret asking this, but what did they land on?"

"John and Keith are dead. Paul and Bingo are still kicking." Brooke laughed. "Oddly enough I'm surprised they remembered John and Paul." Once the giggling had subsided the silence loomed over them. "Distance makes the heart grow fonder."

"Brooke-" She knew where this was going.

"I'm just saying. And let me add to that. The two of you belong together and if it takes a couple weeks apart then so be it. He'll realize it when you're gone and you'll realize it at the same time."

"I hope so." Peyton whispered low enough for no one else to hear.

**A/N: There it is gals and pals! I want to give you a small spoiler on what will happen because let's face it I'm sure a bunch of you are going through LP withdrawal and so am I, and I'm writing it. But let me just say that in chapter 24 Lucas is going to do something that will have Peyton thinking that her dad might have been wrong all along.**

**As always Review and let me know what you thought :D**

_**Name of Title is a song by Green Day**_


	23. Wish You Were Here

**A/N: Hey guys I wanted to say how sorry I am for the late review. My mom had to go into surgery so I've been really busy this past week, but to make it up to you I wrote a long chapter. So this goes back and forth between Peyton and Lucas' time apart. No real time date, but it all leads up to next chapter that I must say I'm super excited about!!**

**RJ-I totally get what you mean by that! It would have been easier if she would have told him and he wouldn't have been so hurt.**

**Little Green Bird-Oh I must agree that randomness is just plain awesome! It's the best stuff ever**

**Missyhay-its big brother protectiveness all the way! I wouldn't have it any other way lol.**

**Gossal-I love your reviews! They make my heart happy!!**

**4natelaft-I hope this chapter is a lot better! Oh but wait till you see what I have waiting for the next chapter! I'm so excited for you guys to read it!! now most of it is on paper and I have to transfer it to computer and it's almost done and I'm going to try my best to have it up by Monday or Tuesday, because my mom's coming home from the hospital later today so I need to make sure she stays comfy. **

**Ahh…I'm really excited I can't wait to post that one!**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Wish You Were Here**

The airplane ride had been rocky at first, the take of had been rough, the turbulence shaky as the large aircraft hovered from left to right for the first twenty minutes after takeoff. The seat belt sign was kept lit up silently demanding that no one get up from their seats as the three friends sat in a row, Peyton somehow always managing to find herself in the middle.

"Jesus, God, please-"One of the passengers, on flight 95 from North Carolina nonstop to California, who sat one column and three rows in front of them began to use the Lords name in vain, once the plane swerved a little to the left, causing Fin and Oli to snicker like childish five year olds.

"I dare you." Fin leaned over Peyton whispering to Oliver and when he received a seriously look that involved meshed eyebrows that somehow kinked he revised his sentence so that it must be done. "I double dare you."

Oliver smirked evilly his mouth opening in slow motion.

"There will be no double daring." Peyton warned. Sure she might have thought it would have been fun and even seconding that double dare, but when the person three seats in front of you is yelling at the top of her lungs saying 'Jesus help us all' as the airplane hits a bit of turbulence it's always not the wisest thing to say 'Oh no the propeller is on fire!' at the top of your lungs just for kicks and laughs.

"Yes, mom." Fin and Oliver simultaneously speak knowing full well that she hated being called that. It seemed when crazy antics were decided that were too over the top Peyton was the one always to knock them out of it in the nick of time before such thing was done that would surely involve broken bones and plastered casts.

***

Lucas walked through town the streets full with people who were eagerly getting their last minute Christmas shopping done. He'd been window shopping, not really buying anything just passing through and eyeing things on display his eyes coming upon things and always thinking the same thing, 'That would look great on Peyton' 'Those match Peyton's eyes' and so on. He'd thought about how everything was revealed just weeks prior and how he had reacted to it all. In fact he really hadn't reacted; he ignored and even judged not trying the least to solve the problem. He accused Peyton of not trusting him, but he never once thought that she did trust him she just wasn't ready to tell him yet. He'd done everything wrong in the imaginary book everyone talks about that involves making a relationship work.

Lucas always ended the day at his mother's café; he'd show up just as the last person from the dinner rush hour had left leaving the diner half full. He took a seat at where he usually sat one of those paparazzi magazines left behind by some woman drinking a latte, usually he'd just snub it away, but when the small corner at the top of the magazine caught his eye he became one of those gossip hungry people wondering if what bolded in pink font was true.

_Pete Wentz back together with ex?_

So it was more than the font that captured his attention, truth be told it was the picture above the question. He scrolled through the index scanning for the right page. Page 83 led him to a full page article about the slumbering question as he read on engrossed with the printed words.

_Is Pete back together with ex-girlfriend Peyton? Many rumors have been circulating about the two since the rock star's daughter reappeared just three days ago. P&P shopped around the Toys R Us for hours in Bev Hills. One onlooker says that Peyton was Pete's little cheerleader while he rode around on a bicycle. A second onlooker says the two looked very close, talking, laughing, and even whispering into each other's ear as they decided what items to put into a cart._

"Since when did my brother become a teenage girl?" Nathan walked up to the table holding onto a plate of fries and noticing the magazine in his brother's hands.

"Is that the new Star Magazine?" Brooke asked putting down the two soda drinks and snatching it from him. "It's like my bible." She glanced over what Lucas had been reading and her eyes turning wide with humor. "Not new, but still interesting." She murmured.

"What is?" Nathan asked.

"This totally says that Peyton and Pete are going back out."

"What?" Nathan looked over the big bolded letters popping out of the page with a far off picture of Pete pushing the red basket down and isle and Peyton adding in what looked to be a baby doll. "Is it true?"

"As if." Brooke laughed. "I talked to P. Sawyer yesterday. She actually finds it humorous and a bit ridiculous saying that she couldn't even do something charitable as buying some things to donate for Toys for Tots with her friend who happens to find the organization one truly humbling without people coming up with the assumption that they were going out." She turned to the next page. "My god, I'm so sick of hearing about Britney Spears. Brangelina could be more interesting, but I liked Jen better."

"Okay, you lost me after you finished talking about Peyton. Do you have any idea what she's talking about?" Lucas wondered out loud noting the small expressions on Brooke's face that would light up and mumble something about a Kardashian sex tape than it would fall a disgusted look creeping in slowly murmuring Paris being the world's biggest whore.

"No." Nathan took a sip of his drink. "Thank god. I would be freaked out if I did."

"You and me both."

"So what do you think about that?" Nathan pointed his head toward the tabloid magazine in Brooke's hands.

"I think people would do anything to make money." Lucas stole a fry from his brother's plate and munched on it before Nathan could take it back. "Have you talked to Peyton?"

"Yeah, today…" He let the sentence die smirking. Lucas did that thing where he shook his head rapidly from left to right like a humming bird wanting more. "What was that?" He asked although Lucas didn't say a word.

"That's all you're going to give me?"

"Well if you wanted more all you had to do was ask." Seconds past.

Lucas sighed frustrated with his brother's game. "So what did you talk about?"

"Oh you know. Peyton's keeping herself busy. She's doing that Toys for Tots and even donating a lot of her time with the SPCA seeing as she saved Ringo from going to a pound. Have you checked her website?"

"No."

"You should. She's added a lot more videos keeping us updated on what she's doing. They're pretty entertaining."

"Yeah."

"Are you going to call her?"

"What would I tell her?"

"That you were a jackass."

"Come on, Nate, tell me how you really feel."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought we were having a state the obvious contest." The smirk never left his face and that earned him a punch to the arm causing the brown haired brother to laugh whole heartily. "Dude, just saying."

"Yeah I know. I'm an ass."

"And really blind."

"I get it."

"Don't forget stupid."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"So what grand gesture are you going to do to get her back?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You and me both know what I'm talking about. You got that 'Got to get Peyton back' look on your face since the moment you almost ran her drunk ass over."

"It's true." Brooke spoke not bothering to look up, her eyes spilling over each page of gossip after glorious gossip. "I'm so used to that face I almost forgot what your other face looks like."

"So spill." Nathan ordered. But when Lucas zipped his lips shut and threw away the key Nathan threw a French fry his way.

***

She didn't know how and she didn't know when, but somehow she had agreed to watch her five year old niece and Oliver agreed to help, he was already an hour late, and that didn't stop Fin from appearing a camcorder in hand.

"What's that for?"

"It's been a long time since we added any new videos to our website."

"We added some yesterday."

"Yes, but none today." Fin placed the camera up on a small pedestal and pushed the record button. "And you playing the babysitters club should be pretty entertaining."

"Peyton." Alana interrupted, dressed in a yellow sun dress and white tap shoes, she had waist brown hair that waved at the ends, porcelain smooth skin, natural rosy cheeks, pink colored lips, and hazel brown eyes. When she smiled it could make the coldest of hearts melt.

"Yes, Al?" She put the book she was trying to read on the coffee table and sat up.

"I have a play date with Cole tomorrow." She blushed her voice became so small when she was shy.

"Yes, I know. Are you excited?" Peyton smiled watching the little girls eyes sparkle.

"Maybe I shouldn't go, Pey."

"Why not, sweet pea?"

"What if I like playing with him and he doesn't like playing with me?"

"Well then if he doesn't like playing with you than Cole must be one boring kid. You're the fun-est person I know." Scooping Alana up Peyton sat her down next to her. "There's always someone else out there to play with. The sea is full of fish."

"Ok." Alana didn't seem to get the sea logic. "But what if there's no one else?"

"Then you'll buy some cats." Oliver walked in a box of pizza and a gallon of ice cream in hand.

"I like cats." Alana seemed to be satisfied with that as she ran off to play with her dolls.

"Don't buy too many cats." Peyton shouted to deaf ears.

They sat in a circle listening to a band called The Virgins who were still quite unknown and about to put out their first album in the next couple of months. It was a band Mick had told Peyton about and until now it was the first time she's heard them and found them quite good, better than good pretty damn great. If it was one thing her dad knew anything about it was music. And this band would be the same that would be playing for them at the huge New Years Eve party that was to be had in less than a week.

"What's that?" Fin asked pointing his pizza slice to the carton in Peyton's hands.

"It's strawberry ice cream." Peyton scooped some in her spoon showing him the contents of the cold pink desert.

"It has real strawberries in it."

"I-" Peyton paused really looking at her friend and tilting her head at a ninety degree angle. "I don't even know how to respond to that."

"It makes for great video feed." Oli replied stealing the carton from her.

"I hope that's the only reason to that question." Peyton murmured letting a sly laugh escape her lips.

"So what's the big theme to the New Years Eve bash?" Fin asked. The New Years Eve bashes have been held way before any of them were born and every year was always different and greater than the one held erstwhile. Last year it was an all black tie event and the year before that it was the 1920s Razzle where men were either dressed in Zoot Suits or Navy uniforms and the girls were in Flapper custom or elegant floor length gowns and hair pinned all the way back with waves across the top. The evening went on till the wee hours in the morning with catering twenty-four seven, and the decorations were done to fit the part.

Mick and Ellie always hosted the lavished event and with her passing Liam, Fin's father, quickly notified his friend that he would gladly take the 'burden' off his hands. Not wanting to let the legacy that he and Ellie had created, Mick declined the offer telling everybody that he would help keep his true love's memory alive by hosting another bash in her honor.

"I have to say this year it's going to be the best we've had. It's going to be…"

***

Christmas Eve had come rather quickly. Too quickly for those parents who were still behind on their shopping lists and not quickly enough for eager children ready to tear up the wrapping paper that held presents from Santa Clause.

Every year Dan Scott hosted a Christmas party for his best clientele in one of the best halls in Tree Hill that both Nathan and Lucas had to attend in a suit and tie, to be the doting sons of a great father and family man. The clock wasn't even nearing 8PM and yet the guys felt that it had been going on for far too long.

"Where's Brooke?" Lucas asked having not seen the bubbly brunette not once tonight.

"She said she'd be coming, but something about her parents was holding her up."

"The great Davis'." Lucas hissed. He's known them all his life and in his entire lifespan he's seen them a total of ten times. Sometimes people shouldn't be parents. There are many people in this world that shouldn't be parents. Mr. and Mrs. Hitler for example. The Bin Ladens should have watched television that night and Mr. and Mrs. Victoria Davis should have taken a pass at procreating, but then there was that large possibility that Brooke wouldn't have existed and maybe if it wasn't for Nathan's happiness and wellbeing than this was the only time Lucas would give in to letting distant and cold people have offspring.

"Nathan, Lucas." Dan approached one hand in his pocket and the other barely grazing his stubble free chin. "My boys-" Their father had only called them that when they were younger, and by the time they reached nine years old it had stopped because he had considered them young men. So now every time the two syllables left his mouth in a form of hinted adoration it caused impulsive groans. Dan Scott wanted something and he wanted his boys to do that something for him. "Help the guests with the kids, they're running around and creating a ruckus. Gather them up and take them down to the play area that's set up, make sure they're not freaked out and entertain them for a while so the adults can catch their breath."

Since when did they become part of the babysitters club?

"Right." Nathan laughed.

"And how do you expect us to do that? We've never entertained kids before." Lucas added his squint visible not comprehending how exactly they're supposed to extract twenty or so kids from all different age groups and keep each one amused.

"Take your socks off and do a puppet show." Dan shrugged not caring how it was done as long as it got done. He needed business deals to close and with those pesky children running around yelling and interrupting that would never get done.

"Clearly you've never entertained kids either." Nathan rolled his eyes once he heard Dan's idea.

Dan didn't seem fazed by youngest son's insult that had just been thrown into his face as he clapped his hands ordering kindly all of the children to gather around and follow his two kids to the media room downstairs. They reluctantly agreed wanting to get away from the stiffed people around them as they skipped and hopped down to the elevator. When they were all packed in the spacious hoist and were about halfway down one of the kids who wore big thick glasses started to wheeze.

"Oh great." Nathan muttered lowly. "What's wrong?"

"I'm claustrophobic." The boy who was around the age of nine spoke taking out his inhaler from his pocket and taking a deep breath. "I can't breathe." Some of the kids laughed while others tried to get away by moving the couple of centimeters back while the child began to gag. The doors opened and the flock of moppets rushed out in a flash just in time before said kid hurled all over Lucas' shoes and the elevator floor.

"I'm sorry." The boy said apologetically wiping away at his mouth with the sleeve of his tuxedo jacket.

Lucas groaned full of heavy annoyance looking up at the ceiling questioning the powers that be why on earth did this have to happen to him.

"Clean up on the second floor." Nathan shouted to the empty room. It was going to be a long night.

***

Since there would be a big party at the end of the year, Christmas was shared with only family. No parties were thrown although they were easily able to afford both, no work was to be had or done, just family and this year that only consisted of Peyton and her father.

Cookies were baked, even though it was something Peyton always did with her mother even after she found out Santa Clause was really her father dressed in a red suit. They'd sit by the fireplace letting the hot flaming blaze keep them warm as they munched on Santa cookies and drank eggnog.

The room was dark except for the tamed fire and the small lights that blinked around the green pine tree. Presents overflowed from underneath the tree and almost toppled over the train set that choo chooed around the different colored boxes of wrapping paper. Surely more than half of them were for her, but this year that alive spirit that only Christmas seemed to bring never appeared in her eyes because this year there was a broken heart and no mom to enjoy it with.

"Hey there goober nut." Mick walked up behind Peyton wrapping a fleece blanket around her, sitting down at the empty stop next to her, and he gladly took the cup of eggnog she offered him.

"Hey dad." She tried her best to smile, but it came out lopsided willing herself not to cry.

He looked down at her hands watching as she stroked the pad of her thumb across the red and gold ornament with her mother's name embroidered around it. "It's okay to miss her. I do."

"I know." She whispered her eyes on the dancing red and orange flames, the bulge in her throat making it difficult to talk.

"And it's okay if you're sad on Christmas."

Peyton opened her mouth. Then closed it. This time around it had been harder for her to actually speak. She leaned her head on her dad's shoulder and cried softly muffling her sobs as he began to tell her stories of her first Christmas and how Ellie had gone all out.

"Even though you were too young, she bought you every toy she thought you'd like. That doll house in your room, your childhood stuffed animal Mr. Bear, and those are only the few that you actually kept, but I swear your mom practically bought you the whole toy store." He could feel her warm droplets falling onto his shirt the tears turning cold seeping through the cotton. "You couldn't even eat, but she made you cookies, and cakes, all of Santa Claus and Rudolf. She sang to you ever night. Even after December 25th passed she would always say that it felt like Christmas morning every time she held you." He paused struggling on his own words remembering when times used to be so much happier. "I have something for you."

Lifting her head Peyton wiped away at her eyes, inhaled deeply, and wiped her nose with the handkerchief her dad handed her. She watched his moves carefully, he bent down scanning at the greens, reds, silvers, and golds of wrapping paper before coming upon the oversized card that was tapped to a too small box, she hadn't noticed it before and wondered if it had been a new addition.

"It's from your mom. She made it before-" He couldn't finish the sentence letting it fall short. He couldn't say that Ellie had wrapped it six months ago, a week before she died. She must have known the end of the battle was coming and knew she wasn't going to conquer it so she had instructed Mick to give this gift to their daughter on Christmas Eve just before the clock struck twelve.

Peyton gently reached out for the green envelope, green had always been Ellie's favorite color, and took out the sheets of paper from the inside.

_My dear sweet girl I hope to God that you know that I never wanted to leave you. Not ever. I wanted to be there for you when you met that special boy who would give you butterflies in your stomach and be there when you'd gush about that feeling. I wanted to be there when you graduated from high school and from college because, Peyton my dear, you are going to do those things without a doubt. You're going to get married and have a beautiful family with the man you love and become a successful woman. I won't be there to witness any of these things or get to know my grandchildren although I wish I could. Just remember you're certainly made for greatness. You're my pride and joy. You're the reason why I changed. I wanted to be the best that I could be for you. You are my everything always have and always will be; and even though our time was cut short I never regretted any of it. If I could have stayed and just spent one more day with you and see your smile and hear your laugh than I would have surely taken it. _

_I don't want you to be angry with the world or hold a grudge because that's something that would only hurt you in the end and it would be a shame to hide that gorgeous smile from the world. Sweetheart sometimes things happen for a reason and maybe in my death you'll experience something new or meet new people that will change your life for the better._

_There's so much I wanted to tell you about life and about love before I left this world. About how grand gestures aren't only to win over the heart, but a way of expressing his love for you or if you know it's the right guy if he'd do anything to keep you safe. Don't be afraid to love because love in itself is something so magnificent that you'll treasure for the rest of your life. Don't listen to the world when they say love hurts, because that isn't true. Loneliness hurts, the darkness that doesn't feel the void hurts, losing someone hurts, envy hurts. Everyone gets these things confused with love, but in reality love is the only thing in this world that covers up all the pain and makes someone feel wonderful again. Love is the only thing in this world that doesn't hurt._

_About this thing we call life. Live it. Don't let anyone tell you who you are by labeling you. Now I'm not telling you to go all Courtney Love on me, I know your laughing at that right now I can hear that wonderful sound as I write. _And it's true as soon as Peyton made her way through that sentence she laughed wiping away at her tears before they stained the paper. _It's still the most beautiful sound I've ever heard. Now where were we? Oh yes, life. Happiness is the key to life and I want you to be happy all the time. Granted that most likely won't happen, but remember a minute being unhappy is just a wasted minute you could have been enjoying life. Do what you want and tell Oli and Fin it better be legal. Surround yourself with people you love and with those who love you back and always remember no regrets._

Peyton read on noting all blotchy spots on the paper where the tears of her mother stained the paper; her eyes becoming red and heavy as she continued on to the last page.

_If you ever need me just know that I'll always be in your heart and if you ever need to talk I'm always here to listen even if I can't give you a verbal answer back. If you ever doubt my love for you, which you shouldn't, look for me in stars because that's me watching over you. When the wind blows that's me giving you a hug, when the sun is shining over you that's me smiling down on you, when the flowers being to blossom that's me showing you the beauty that life has to offer, and when it's cloudy outside then that's me still trying to discipline you so you better be good._

_This is where I have to say goodbye and it's killing me, no pun intended. I could go on forever and ever, but then you'd surely end up with a novel. If there is one thing that I hope you gained out of this letter I hope that you know life goes on even after I'm gone. _

_I will always love you, my girl, forever and an eternity._

_Love, Mom_

As she reached the end of the letter Peyton had let out a strangled sob. These were her mother's last words to her, insightful as they were she wished she got the chance for her mom to tell her this all in person. Setting the letter aside she reached for the box that sat patiently next to her and opened it revealing her mother's ring; her parents never got married, but instead had a nineteen year long engagement.

"Your mom wanted you to have it."

Admiring the diamond Peyton slipped on the ring on her right hand fourth finger. That very moment she knew this was the ring she'd keep with her forever.

***

It was the morning of Christmas day Lucas waking up to find a small layer of snow outside of his mother's house. Slipping on his shoes and a jacket he stayed in his pajamas and stepped out the back door to intake the cold atmosphere. He couldn't believe that 2006 was almost over with only six days to spare. He was about to go in and meet his mom and Keith for their annual Christmas breakfast that Karen had made with pine tree shaped pancakes.

"Excuse me, sir?" A woman who had just road up in an unmarked truck had a package in her hands.

"Yes?" Lucas asked wondering who on earth worked on Christmas.

"Does a Lucas Scott live here?"

"I'm Lucas Scott."

"Sign here, please." The worker held out the electronically clip board and waited while Lucas signed on the X when he had she handed the medium sized packaged to him and headed off wishing him happy holidays.

He eyed the package before lifting up the tabs of the box, digging through the Styrofoam he found the prized possession. It was a wrapped Christmas gift. Looking back at the postage stamp it seemed like it traveled a great distance. Unwrapping the gift carefully his eyes widened. He couldn't be looking at what he was looking at could he? He read the small note next to it that had gave away to who had sent it and answered his question that this indeed was what he thought it was.

_I know we left things not on the greatest of terms, but I found this while I was out and it made me think of you. The clerk said it's an original and I had it authenticated and sure enough its one of the originals; a rare original to be precise. I guess I had good luck on my side at that very moment. I hope you have a Merry Christmas._

_-Peyton_

In his hands Lucas was holding a piece of art, one of the first few books that were published of 'The Moon Is Down' by John Steinbeck. He wasn't sure how she was able to get her hands on one, but he was glad she had. It wasn't perfect, the binding was old and the pages bent, it's how a book of its age should look, read and enjoyed. Feeling the slight vibration of his phone he pulled it out of his pocket not bothering to see who it was from.

"Hello?"

"Dude-"It was Nathan. "You're not going to believe what just happened to me. A lady came knocking on the door and gave me a box. I open the box and inside is a note from Peyton and a basketball."

"You know you have like ten of those, right?"

"Man, this is just not any basketball. I now have a basketball that has the signatures of every single player of the Lakers on it. This is so going in a glass case. Peyton is the best." There was a beep. "Hold on that's Brooke on the other line." Lucas waited for about three minutes opening to the first page of the book smiling as he read the first sentence. He still couldn't believe that this was an actual 1942 copy of a Steinbeck novel in his hands. "I'm back. The same thing happened to Brooke. A letter from Peyton and some dress by a famous fashion designer."

***

Peyton had just gotten off the phone with Brooke who had thanked her numerous of times for the Vera Wang dress that was custom made just for her B. Davis with a promise of a bone crushing hug as soon as she got back to North Carolina. That's when she remembered the gift the Ol' Saint Nathaniel had given her, racing up the stairs and looking through her suitcases she dumped each one out until she found it. Opening it she found two more wrapped gifts one labeled 'From Brooke' and the other 'From Nathan'.

Inni minni miny mo catch a tiger by its toe if he hollers let him go inni minni miny moe, her finger landing on the gift from Brooke she opened it up smiling. If it was one thing that Brooke was it was creative. She found herself looking through a scrapbook each page filled with pictures and different colored pages and backgrounds that involved her, her and Nate, her and Luke, her and Brooke, or all four of them together. There was her first Raven's game, the first time she and Luke took Ringo a bath let's just say they ended up more soapy and wet then the dog, the time Nathan had thrown her into the ocean when she begged him not to, when her and Brooke made burnt cookies for the bake sale to help raise money for a fundraiser and nobody ended up buying their cookies, the time the four of them went to a college party; so many memories that they had made filled the pages of this book.

Peyton grabbed the unopened gift and tore off the wrapping paper to reveal what Nathan had given her. It would have looked like nothing important to an average person, but this about made Peyton want to cry. She had told him once as a random thought about a song her mother used to play for her when she was growing up and the vinyl copy of the single 'My Girl' by the Temptations were glued to her hands. She wondered off to the other room and put the disc into play listening to the music fill her ears she could almost hear her mom humming in tune.

***

"You will not believe what I just got in the mail?" Brooke came storming into the house not bothering to knock as she let herself in. "Apparently my parents thought it would be a 'good' idea if I joined them for New Years Eve." She waved the airplane ticket in her hands. "Which happens to be tomorrow? Ugh, seriously? Where do they get off? They didn't even want to come down and spend Christmas with their only kid."

Lucas could hear Brooke rant off to Nathan about having to leave in half an hour to make it to her flight, that is if she wanted to go. Gazing toward the island in the kitchen he watched her carefully as she dropped the paper on the marble and followed Nathan into the next room. Lucas slyly bent over the counter reading the tickets destination and quickly grabbed it before she could come back.

"It looks like I'll be doing you a favor, Brooke." He spoke to himself slipping the ticket into his back pocket and going back to his room to pack just a crayon bag.

**A/N: There you have it lovelies. Let me know what you think by pushing that review button :D and I just had to add in that whole gossip column. I find those tabloid magazines humorous and just had to make fun using Peyton and Pete of course.**

**AwesomeChick-I saved your review for last because I didn't want to spoil it just in case, but you totally got it! woo hoo!! Kudos :D**

_**Name of Title is a song by Pink Floyd**_

**Hey before I sign off for the night I wanted to say that if you haven't you there's a great story to check out here. It's called The Simplicity of Eternity by DanielNieves. It's amazing and totally different from anything out there with such raw emotion and ton of angst! Give it a read because it's amazing and drop a review to show your love for it if you do enjoy it :D**


	24. Damn You Look Good and I'm Drunk Pt1

**A/N: He guys. Sorry I've been a lousy updater, but since my mom's been released from the hospital this past Monday I've been lucky if I'm only online for ten minutes or an hour. Her surgery had some complications so I had to make sure she's recuperating better and with that and work it's hard to get on. Anyhow here it is. Finally for those of you who have waited patiently.**

**Oura29-Thank you :D I'm so glad you're enjoying it! I see you have a story to tell too! I looked at your profile and the summary has already enticed me to read it. So when I get the chance I defiantly will.**

**Gosal-my dear, you make me smile :D**

**LPlove-I want to thank you for your reviews, I don't think I have and it really means a lot that you did review every chapter and told me what you liked about it. Although it wasn't necessary I still loved it.**

**AwesomeChick-Yay you liked it :D it was pretty fun writing it lol.**

**DanielNieves-My good sir, I'm glad you're enjoying it :D**

**Little Green Bird- Haha, omg if I had you laughing you had me lmao! I always thought Luke as a Crayola guy, myself, though I could totally picture him borrowing Haley's Lisa Frank books ha. No, no I kid. Anyhoo how was your trip? You didn't yell that the propeller caught on fire did you? Lol.**

**Charlotte-I have a trick up my sleeve for that. I just hope that in our little world its actually believable haha. You will see ;)**

**Chapter Twenty Four: Damn You Look Good and I'm Drunk (Scandalous) Partie Un**

Racing to the airport hadn't been on Lucas' to do list today but as he sped down the street keeping his eyes alert for those rare squad cars that belonged to the Tree Hill police department he knew this was one in a chance opportunity to try and make things right again.

He didn't run through red lights or ignore the street stop signs, but he did exceed the speed limit by five to ten miles per hour; he had to break hard once for a duck that was crossing the road to get to the pond on the other side; Lucas didn't want karma to come chasing him around if the black duck became road kill because Jesus knows he didn't need any of that; especially not now.

By the time he had made it to the airport the sky had become a gloomy sea of heather charcoal blanketing over the sky, stepping out of his car he felt the light drizzle sprinkle across his face; the water chilling and yet refreshing, the sense that the rain was washing away all the grime and giving him a fresh start. A new slate to be exact.

He'd do it occasionally, reach into the pocket inside of the jacket to make sure the ticket was still intact, safe and secure. Making his way through customs had been easy thanks to the fact that he only carried a carryon with a couple days worth of clean clothes inside.

Lucas waited impatiently for the plane to board; thinking, thinking, and thinking knowing full well that he had the whole ride to Los Angeles to come up with an elaborate speech, but he couldn't stop his mind from going into overdrive and quoting Shakespeare, Homer, Nicholas Sparks, even Margaret Mitchell, along with other 'love gurus'. In return he'd come up with a jumble mess of literary work that could all describe his passion for the blonde girl.

Being deep in thought he almost missed the intercom announcing that Flight 95 from Tree Hill to Los Angeles was boarding at gate eight. He stepped quickly in fear of missing the flight having already heard the last proclamation before the plane took off. Lucas scooted past people, he passed by a daughter saying goodbye to her mother and off to visit her father, he squeezed past a family coming home from vacation, all these scenes were Kodak moments, but the one sight that gave him any sort of hope was the one he seen while he waited in line. He started watching immensely at the girl who stood in the middle of the floor looking all around her, she didn't look lost but more like a part of her has been missing. She glances at her watch fretful he chestnut hair crowning her face and when she gazes upward she has to move her hand through her hair. And cue the silent violins. She smiles ecstatically beaming and galloping forward. Lucas never taking his eyes off watching as this unknown girl leaps into a man's arms, the scene in slow motion the love between the two undeniable the long awaited kiss longing. That my people is the hope that Lucas Scott needed, a sense of reassurance and a faith that never dwindled but grew and grew.

"Sir, your ticket?" The woman who stood behind the booth asks, she has young features almost naïve like probably working her first job to pay off college tuition. Handing her the airline ticket Lucas doesn't say a single word, just smiles, well smirks that famous Scott grin that runs in his family; the smirk that always got him whatever he wanted. Reading the name on the paper the young woman looks up, back down kinking her brow at a curious angle, than back up. "Brooke Davis?" She asks in a tone that was accusing him of not being who he says he is. Maybe she wasn't so naïve after all.

Damn, Lucas silently curses himself for not bothering to inspect the ticket. He didn't think, just grabbed it because he knew it would take him to Peyton. "No." he quickly says as a way to prolong on giving an answer as to why B. Davis was the one entitled to the boarding pass. "It's actually pronounced _Brock_ Davis." When the dumbfounded face silently screamed saying wtf to him Lucas knew he was a genius. "My mom always wanted a girl so when I popped out I wasn't exactly what she was expecting." He paused for a second. "You know you might actually know her since she tends to spend more time here than with her own kid. She has brown hair, wears tons of makeup, scowls a lot, thinks she's better than everyone else, and goes by the name of Vic-" He shudders not able to even fathom having Brooke's mom as a mother even for only two seconds. "Victoria."

The young woman gasps loudly. "Oh my god I'm so sorry." She freezes realizing what she has just said knowing that if this guy wanted to he could put a claim against her putting her on probation for unethical behavior. "I didn't." She stutters. "I didn't-"

Rising his hand Lucas laughs. "It's okay. I'm sorry that she has an actual right to dote the title as mother, too. Call her mommy dearest. I do." He hands her his passport staring expressively with his intense orbs in hopes that she doesn't look at the booklet. The names are different and his attempts to get to California would be defiled, the security thinking he was some kind of terrorist. So when she keeps his gaze because hey who can blame her? He's nice to look at, and she stamps the passport quickly shutting it and handing it back. He can't help but gloat, on the inside. He's beyond genius, he's a mastermind. And he's got to give her credit, too. She may not be naïve, but she sure is gullible.

Stepping into the large aircraft he finds his seat, his hands quickly becoming sweaty and it isn't because he's scared of flying or afraid of heights; it's the prospect of seeing Peyton again and the fact that after everything is said and done she could come to a realization that the guy standing on her doorstep wasn't the Lucas Scott she first got to know, but the Lucas Scott that was the hypocritical jerk who shut her out after he begged her to let him in and yet he couldn't do the same this time around. And if she realized this than the door would be easily slammed in his face.

***

The morning of the New Years Eve party was a buzz, people coming in and out; planners, decorators, caterers, maintenance workers, servers, and so many others that didn't seem necessary but were. Everywhere you turned there were people bringing in glass chandeliers, props to fill the house so that tonight's bash would give the illusion that it wasn't the year 2006 going on 2007, but Paris 1889 with class.

Peyton has done her best to stay out of the way, which wasn't as simple even after seeing as how the home she grew up in was a large mansion with four different wings and a ridiculous amount of rooms and twice the bathrooms and since the party was going to happen on the east wing in the large ball room she found herself in the backyard toward the north wing of the mansion playing with Ringo Starr, the golden lab going crazy chasing after squirrels up the pine trees and running toward the tennis ball Peyton would throw a couple hundred feet away. It was the only place on this piece of land that hadn't been occupied with people who were going back and forth bringing things in but never taking anything out. The large gazebo in the middle of the backyard had been done to match the theme and canopies had been set to house those who would want to take the shindig outdoors; the guest list had been extraordinarily long and there was a definite fact that not all of the people would want to stay inside especially when the open bar would soon take its toll on the less than sober crowd.

"Does PETA know that you have a pet?"

Peyton heard a feminine foreign voice behind her. "I thought we already put the hamster issue to rest." She turned quickly to find a women walking toward her; her hair swinging back and forth in long silky layers, skin that was naturally tanned, long toned legs that happened to be lean exposing from the short dress she was wearing, her eyes s sparkling hazel, and her smile blind shining white. "Madeleine?"

"Peyton, my dear, it's been too long."

Having the urge to rub at her eyes in disbelief Peyton thought back to the last time she had seen Fin's sister. She had always looked up to Madeleine who happened to be six years older, growing up as an only child she was the older sister Peyton never had. When Madeleine was eighteen she had runaway in the heat of the night to be with the boy who her parents disapproved of seeing as he didn't have a cent to his name and grew up on the wrong side of the tracks, but that didn't stop the young adult from giving up everything she ever knew in the name of love.

"Half a dozen years to be exact." Peyton crossed her arms.

"Don't make me feel guilty now." Madeleine noted the defense mechanism. "I truly am sorry for not keeping in touch as often as I should have."

"If you ever leave again for so long I will kill you." She sternly replied.

"Yeh wouldn't kill a pregnant woman would yeh?"

"What?" Peyton's eyes popped. "Oh my god. You're pregnant? You're pregnant!" She jumped up excitedly for her close friend as if the years had never been missed. "Bradley gone on and knocked you up now." She used her best hick impersonation.

"Well maybe if I was a southern white trash fourteen year old girl living in Oak Pine trailers and Bradley was my brother's mullet sporting friend than we'd have a legit conversation." Madeleine laughed doing her best with an American accent.

"I've missed you Ems."

"I finally thought it was time to RSVP for these extraordinary bashes Fin keeps telling me about." She smiled. "Come on, we have to go get our hair and nails done before tonight and you have to fill me in on what's been going on."

"I'm not getting those fake acrylic nails." Peyton face twisted into a deterred expression. "You can't do a thing with those things."

"Yeh 're still the same little lassie that wanted to jump orf of the top of the jungle gym because Fin and Oli did."

"Only mix in a whole lot of teenage angst and drama and you've got the difference between twelve year old me and eighteen year old me now."

"Ah, the complicated life of the adolescent."

They hadn't gone to a beauty salon to get the full beauty treatment, but went to the third floor where the hair dressers waited to 'decorate' their faces and keep everything in line with the theme of this party. Stylists coming in and out showing off dress after dress that you wouldn't wear anywhere else, their answers weren't in words but in nods or shakes of the head. Everyone loved getting this kind of treatment, even Peyton, especially when she went all out like this when it was Halloween.

They caught up with Peyton telling Madeleine everything before and after her mother's death and ending up in Tree Hill falling for a guy thinking everything would be all fairytale-y that is until the wicked witch intervened in the presence of a taped confession; Peyton told her everything that she wasn't able to tell Fin and Oliver without them getting all brotherly and defensive or thinking it all as a joke. Ems told Pey about her life after giving up her trust fund and moving to London with Bradley McCoy, having to find an actual job, her father's more than generous offer to get them to break up with promises of unending fortunes, and the relationship strengthening enough for marriage.

"And now I have a cob in my cooker."

"A bun in your oven." Peyton agreed. "A roast on slow heat."

"I get the point." Madeleine laughed. "So enough about me I want to know more about you."

"I just told you everything."

"Yes, but there's a question that's lingering in the air."

"Alright shoot."

"You talked about you and this Lucas fellow and the whole time that you were I didn't hear the venom or cruelness that usually follows after a brake up."

"What's your point?"

"You loved, no the past tense wouldn't be the proper way to put it. You love him."

"So that's your-"

"That wasn't my question, because that itself is pretty obvious. Did you ever tell him that you love him?

"Walla" Sean Claude interrupted before Peyton could answer spinning the chair around reveling her to the mirror. Peyton had been given long extensions that's came down her back different tones of honey highlights blending together making each strand glow with a dozen full long black clip-ins mixed in, her hair curled wavy in smoothed out large ringlets. Her makeup flawless, with the little bit she had suggested on wearing, pink colored lipstick and a coat of nude gloss, rosy cheeks, fake eyelashes to give length to her already long lashes, and a small line of eyeliner above and underneath her eye to make her green eyes dance.

"You look stunning." Madeleine whispered her breath hitching thinking back to the little girl who would scream her little head off whenever she'd tried to put make up on her.

"Yeah?"

"Yes and with that gown yeh picked out. Yeh'll knock all those chaps into a coma."

***

Lucas had arrived just as the sun's last beam slowly cascaded behind the horizon. The full moon already out to play while the shy blinking stars slowly crept into the night. Peyton had once told him that the thing she loved being in Tree Hill was that she was able to see the stars clearly because in Los Angeles with all the glitz, glimmer, and lights you weren't able to and he believed her, but for some odd reason the lights began to fade and stars came out to frolic. Maybe it was some sort of good sign as he saw a shooting star run across the sky and made a wish for the first time in his life.

He'd found the mansion that was hidden behind bushes of trees rather easily thanks to Brooke compared to the hours he would have spent if she hadn't called him with the address and directions she retrieved from Peyton herself although what Peyton didn't know was that Lucas was going to surprise her with a visit. It was the fifth messages left on his voicemail from the ten or so that were left.

Message One:

"_Lucas Scott this is your mother. The mother you apparently forgot to remember when you decided to go off who knows where. You haven't bothered to call in the last three hours and I'm getting extremely worried especially when your father and brother have no idea where you're at."_

Message Two:

"_Dude-" _It was Nathan. _"Where're you at? You mom's going ballistic here. Look just call when you can."_

Message Three:

"_Well, well well-" _Brooke chuckled. _"Broody, you seem to be missing as well as my plane ticket that magically disappeared at the exact same time. You've been a bad boy. Didn't your mom ever teach you not to steal? I guess I should be thanking her and you." _She no longer had to spend New Years in a silent house with disappointed parents.

Message Four:

"_Lucas-"Keith_ spoke worriedly _"We need you to call us as soon as you can. At least to let us know that you're safe."_

Message Five:

"_Don't worry Broody, your secrets safe with me. And since you did me a favor I'll do you one. Peyton's address is 3829 Carolwood Drive Los Angeles, Ca 90077. Go get our girl."_

Message Six:

"_I knew it! I knew you had your 'Gotta get Peyton back' face. It took me a while to figure it out, but when Brooke said that she wasn't going to see her parents it just clicked. I'm pretty damn proud of you big brother. Go get your girl."_

The large lone house wasn't as lonely with security guards roaming the grounds making sure everything was safe. Lucas wasn't sure how he was going to get in with men dressed in uniforms holding stance at the gate checking every expensive car that drove up. He waited for the perfect opportunity and that didn't arrive till two and a half hours later when a large extravagant limousine pulled up the patrons inside already drunk. It was his only chance and he would take it even if the risk would have him being jailed in a cell all night. He walked toward the back of the limo that was still obscured by the darkness while the driver was talking to one of the guards and slyly snuck in.

"Who are you?" A gentleman next to him asked hiccupping in the process; apparently he'd had a little too much bubbly.

That would be great for Lucas' cover. "I'm appalled you don't remember me, cousin."

"Cousin?"

"And this is how you treat family?" Lucas laughed, he hadn't had any real acting chops but it didn't matter since everyone inside was either tipsy or on the verge of vomiting all that they've consumed. "My mother and your mother are sisters."

"Oh." The young man began to 'remember'. "Of course, of course. Cousin! It's been ages."

"It has." Lucas agreed nodding his head.

"But you won't be getting in looking like that." He spoke pointing to Lucas' jeans and plane t-shirt.

That's when Lucas looked around the room. Everyone was dressed up, the woman and girls in Can Can dresses ranging from all spectrums of the rainbow and the men dressed up in tuxes and top hats circa the late 1800s.

The door opening on the other side revealed the chauffer hustling everyone out. Well finding Peyton wouldn't be so bad, Lucas thought.

"Ah, before we leave-"The young man sitting next to Lucas spoke revealing something in his hands. "We must be disguised." The rest of the people agreed pulling out there masks from their side pockets and tied them on while other's brought their masks on sticks.

Finding Peyton would be a lot harder than he ever realized. Opening his own door before the driver could catch a whiff of him he escaped toward the side that didn't seemed to be watched. He'd wait again for another opportunity to come by and he hoped that it was sooner rather than later.

"And Ithou said to her. Romeo is full of it." A person the same size as Lucas came from behind the bushes tripping over his own feet and madly muttering about incoherent things. "Damn grass." He hissed picking himself off the ground before colliding with it again.

"Sir." Lucas spoke walking toward the masked man.

"I'm no sir." He grunted than laughed. "My name is not sir. I am Alexander Roman the son of Jeffery Roman."

"Of course you are. Alexander we have something to give you in that room over there." He ushered the man to a shed a couple hundred feet away. "We have a new costume for you to try on. Now I'll wait for you while you undress."

He didn't seem too fazed by the idea, Lucas having not a clue that this was the fifth time he'd changed before coming to the party.

"Here you go." He handed Lucas every piece of the suit except for his socks and underwear.

"And the mask?"

"Here."

"Someone will be right with you to give you the new fit. Just wait a couple more minutes."

"No-" Hiccup. "Not a problem."

Taking the clothes in his hands he made his way to the eight foot bush and changed behind it. The costumed tux fit perfectly along with the shoes. Now who's to say wishes didn't come true?

***

"Well, Felicia's a lesbian." Oliver came up the staircase to where Peyton looked over the railing at all the guests down below. He was dressed to the upmost standard as most of the men here were dressed. But of course in all Oliver fashion his mask made him stand out the most. He wore a Colombina Jolly mask that looked like a much more expensive version of a 17th century King and Queen's joker's hat. The rimming white, the bottom half color a sky blue while the top part above the eye was red, a gold trimming rounded the face mask and the seven poked horns and jingled bells at the top made noise every time he moved. Music notes on every other pointy with a white back ground while the red's in between held a beautiful carving of gold stemmed leaves.

"Struck out again, Duke?" She asked.

"Whatever, is Dominique here?"

"Yeah, she's here with Patrick her fiancée."

"God I hate these insidious parties. It's the same people over and over again."

"Who's as drunk as I am?" Fin had joined in wrapping his arm around Oli's shoulder.

"No one since Spencer Traci died. Toulouse-Lautrec isn't there any interesting women here at all?"

"Have you tried Felicia?" Fin mentioned.

"I'm getting a drink." Oliver excused himself to go find the keeper of alcoholic beverages.

"Satine, my dear, how are we tonight?"

"Henri de Toulouse-Lautrec, I haven't seen you once tonight."

It was decided that if they were to masquerade their faces than they would also disguise their alias'. Going along with the theme they came up with who they were to be for just one night. Peyton would be known as only Satine, Fin would take on the role of Henri de Toulouse-Lautrec, and Oli unwillingly took on the name of The Duke. If there were to dress as the characters did in Moulin Rouge than they'd borrow their names just for tonight.

"Well, now you have. Yeh look radiant as ever."

And she did, wearing a white feather hair piece that made her hair even more golden, her Can Can dress was as reveling as any other the champagne colored sequenced trimmed off the shoulder corset, a shade darker short skirt that puffed down to the middle of her thigh with gold and black ruffles sticking out underneath. She wore nude fish net stalking that exenterated her legs with shoes that liked like they could break an ankle. Her green eyes sparkling and lashes peeking through the white pearl embroidered velvet mask that had a silver trimming around the eyes and decretive same colored flowers on the forehead's mask.

"And you've never looked more handsome, my dear Henri."

Although she couldn't really see his facial features that were covered by the Capitano Dritto-Long nosed Venetian mask that was an argyle pattern of red, gold, black, and white he still looked smashing in his suit with a red vest and when he flashed his white smile it made up for the fact that his bone structure was hidden.

***

Walking up the marble steps he placed the fancy black and gold Venetian mask on his face."The names Alexander Roman." Lucas told the security guard who multitasked as a bouncer at the large double doored entrance.

He nodded moving off to the side to let 'Alexander' in after checking his name on the list. Lucas had never seen anything like it as he took in each square foot. People dancing in the middle, others playing card games on the far right, masked men and woman on the left at the bar, younger men and women hanging lazily on the two sets of curved staircases that met in the middle; for a second it had reminded him of the staircase in the Titanic movie, but this one seemed more lavished. The colored walls were bright with red tints and gold placing.

The theme very noticeable as a Masquerade version of Moulin Rouge.

**A/N: Okay there you have it. I had to make this into a 2 parter since it was already nearing 8,000 words. Tomorrow night part 2 will be posted. California time since I live there so that's PST. Let me know what you think and review :D Because they truly make me happy :D**

**Oh and also tomorrow we find out what Lucas gave to Peyton as a Christmas gift.**

_**Name of Title is a song by Cobra Starship**_


	25. Let's Make A Night To Remember Pt2

**A/N: As promised the second part posted at night California time; PST. I probably should have given a more accurate time.**

**Little Green Bird-That's right! Lucas loves to color. I think he does it because Peyton draws and he loves her 3 ;) Elevator talk, huh, what did that revolve around? Oh and Fin and Oli would be so proud bout the Uncle Jesse bit lol. Haha Nathan cake. Hmmm. You make me smile like this *smiles widely***

**Redunicorns01-I'm happy your enjoying it! It's always fun to hear from a new reviewer :D**

**Missyhay-Yay I'm glad you liked the theme! I was hoping people would :D**

**And thank you to LGB and Gosal thank you for the well wishes regarding my mom. It means a whole lot!**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Let's Make A Night To Remember Partie Deux**

The night wore on, still hours before midnight came, and all the people around having the time of their lives drinking, gambling, and making obscene gestures to the opposite sex. Dancing had gone on, but it wasn't to classical music as it would have been in the late 1800's but more of today's genre. A bit of everything; rock, hip hop, pop, R&B, country, and even soul. The large floor to ceiling windows keeping the rooms cool and from becoming stuffy with all the body's that seemed to be packed inside.

"I'm parched." Fin spoke walking down the grand staircase meeting up with Peyton and Oli who were surrounded with other gentlemen and women.

"Try this." Oliver took the glass from Peyton's hands and passed it over to him.

"Hey." She protested.

"Thank you, Duke." Fin clinked the glass into the air and took a huge gulp empting the contents of the cloudy green color known as the color of an Appletini. "That tasted pink."

"How could it have tasted pink if it was green?" Oliver smirked knowing full well what he was doing when he handed the women's choice of a 'fruity' drink over.

"I don't know. All I know is that it tasted pink, like really really pink." Scrunching up his nose he lifted up his mask slightly and smelt the inside of the glass. "Ugh, God that tasted horrible. It was like drinking a my little pony."

"Henri, it couldn't have been that bad."

"Have you tried it, Satine? It shouldn't even be considered a drink, it puts to shame all those other real drinks."

"I have! I think it tastes delicious." Someone voiced from the back.

"Have I met you yet?" Fin's grin was lopsided while he walked closer to the girl who'd made her way forward, her bosoms popping out of her dress.

"Several times." She smiled removing her mask from her face for a brief second before the stick went right back to its original place.

"Alright than." He turned his attention back to his group of friends; he had wanted to meet someone new.

All Peyton could do was giggle seeing as Fin had already been tipsy to begin with as she played with the silver chain around her neck filling the pendant sway across her chest as she laughed.

_Running to her room Peyton looked through every crook and nook, her closet, underneath her bed at the same time trying not to mess up the hair that took hours to complete, it isn't as if she cared if it became ruined she just didn't want to sit in the stylist's chair for another three hours trying to perfect it once again._

"_Come on, where are you?" _

_She spoke to the inanimate object that she was searching for. That's when she remembered she had taken her mother's tennis bracelet with her to Tree Hill and those suitcases had yet to be unpacked. Grabbing the largest bag she wheeled it over to the middle of the room and dumped out its contents the once clean hardwood now a covered mess with jeans and shirts. She searched for the safety box cursing herself for not putting it in a place she would remember more. _

"_Aha!" Peyton cheered finding the long black velvet box that kept her bracelet from any harm. Opening it she was shocked when it wasn't there. "Wha?" The letter T falling silent on her lips and her eyes growing wider as she pulled out the necklace with a small pink diamond pendant in a shape of a ribbon. She ran her thumb across it the symbol already meaning so much to her while she tried not to turn into a sap. She searched for anything that would tell her what exactly this meant, not having to look far she spotted the dislocated blank envelope._

_Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and unsealed the letter the handwriting very familiar letting her eyes intake on what the words said as she read them out loud to herself just above a mousy whisper._

"_I regret not saying this to you with all the chances that I had and now you're gone, no permanently but you're still not here with me and so I will let Elizabeth Barrette Browning say to you what I did not." _

_She looked down two spaces and didn't see a computer print version of the poem, but a true Lucas Scott handwriting of 'How Do I Love Thee? Let Me Count The Ways. _

"_How do I love thee? Let me count the ways. I love thee to the depth and breadth and height my soul can reach, when feeling out of sight. For the ends of Being and ideal Grace. I love thee to the level of everyday's most quiet need, by sun and candle-light. I love thee freely, as men strive for Right; I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise. I love thee with the passion put to use. In my old grief's, and with my childhood's faith. I love thee with a love I seemed to lose. With my lost saints,—I love thee with the breath, smiles, tears, of all my life!—and, if God choose, I shall but love thee better after death."_

"_Peyton, I knew it from the moment you came to my doorstep drenched in rain what I was going to get you for Christmas even if it was a month month away at the time. So it wasn't hard for me to give when I made a donation to the BCRF foundation in your mother's honor. That was only part of your gift; the second half happens to be lying in that jewelry box. If it makes you feel any better I'd be more than okay if you didn't wear it because I got it for you, but because you have hope that your mother's passing wasn't all in vain."_

The party was huge inside and outside and Lucas felt like he's done numerous amounts of circles not being able to find her as he followed each girl with a head of blonde curls or ones who had seemingly matching green colored eyes to only be disappointed each time when it wasn't the one he was looking for.

He made his way back indoors the crowd coming together as a band known as the Virgins were announced and they begin to play. They were different from what any of them heard although they were considered in the Alternative genre they seemed not to fit the pattern, now that wasn't to say they were any good because they were.

All that time Lucas spent looking for Peyton he was oblivious to the fact that she was only a mere ten feet away, but how could he have known when all he heard was music and shouts of men talking loudly.

"My best lost year was sophomore year." Fin spoke to the crowd of merry gentlemen around him with the exception of his sister and best friend. "I went to Spain for a week to immerse myself in Cervantes wound up staying for two months and almost joined the French Foreign Legion."

"But you were in Spain." Peyton joined in taking a sip from the replaced Appletini hoping that her father wouldn't catch her underage drinking.

"Yes, but Sinatra didn't sing about the Spanish Foreign Legion."

"Two months is nothing Toulouse-Lautrec." Oliver challenged.

"So, Duke, you think you can out due me?" Fin laughed.

"Try junior year three and a half month cross country road trip. This was pre-navigation systems people."

"Last December I dropped all my stuff at home jumped on a plane to Australia and surfed until Christmas."

"You did not." Oliver argued with Fin's proclamation.

"I did."

"Where was I?"

"Being in class like a good little boy."

"Amazing they're actually having a loser off." Madeleine laughed.

"Oh look how she mocks. The girl stayed home for a month after she had a tragic haircut." Fin retold the story of his sister's refusal to show her face in school months before she ran away.

"It wasn't a tragic haircut. It was apocalyptic highlights. I looked like a Tim Burton character. Besides I don't think wasting your time doing nothing that has yet to be matched by man or actual sloth is something to be proud of."

"My darling, we are the reigning kings of the sloths." Fin spoke taking a shot of what he considered a real drink.

"Well the two of you may have been kings of the sloths, but this year I might give you a run for your money." Peyton told them brushing her hair back over her shoulders.

"Oh really?"

"Yes! All kings must be dethroned eventually and the upcoming year that crown will be mine."

"All hail Satine, Queen of the sloths." Oliver spoke feeling not at all threatened by her statement.

"All hail." Fin agreed smashing his glass with Oli's.

She found herself reaching for her neck, but when her fingertips came across the bare chest she froze. "My necklace."

"What was that?" Someone she didn't know asked.

"My necklace it's gone." She replied. "We have to find it."

She looked around her on the ground, but found nothing giving a quick description of it to the patrons around her.

"Don't worry we're on it." Oliver spoke as they all separated into the crowd in search of the future queen's treasures.

The horde around Lucas began to disintegrate as the band finished their second song announcing that they'll be taking a break and be back in an hour. He watched the crowds grow smaller and found himself looking around the sights before him still astonishing, up at the chandelier, the gorgeous rare paintings that hung on the wall, and the people who dressed the part.

Gazing toward the staircase a shimmer blinded his sight for a second and when his eyes came back into focus he could see the familiar pendent swaying off of a brunette who hung over the banister her shouting words muted from where he was standing.

He shoved past people not carrying if they called out to be obscene words because he needed to get to that girl who wore a necklace that had no right hanging from her neck. Spinning her around he grabbed her by the shoulders, he hadn't meant to be so forceful, but the urgency to know was in full potency. She looked shocked her chocolate eyes worse than a deer in headlights, the mask covering how big exactly they had grown.

"This isn't yours?" He grabbed onto the pendent that stood for breast cancer awareness while his jaw locked.

"Get your hands off of me." She warned intrigued by who this man was, his eyes intense which gave her the thought that he could do amazing things with just those blue orbs, his bone structure that of a gorgeous man.

"Where did you get this."

"I found it on the ground." She shrugged it off as if it was nothing. "Now how about you do more than just undress me with your eyes." She purred.

Lucas wanted to laugh, that wasn't even the last thing on his mind. Hell that was nowhere close on what he wanted to do. He stepped closer to her the both of them mere inches apart as he whispered into her ear. "You're not the one. You're not her." Backing away he slid the necklace into his pocket and headed down the staircase.

He would try again outside looking for anything that would remind him of her. The way her eyes would still shine even in all darkness, the way she had a natural sent of a fruity tart, the smell of lavender shampoo, or when someone would laugh he hoped it was her contagious laughter that had him joining along.

He walked by the large gazebo a girl brushing across his shoulder causing him to stop. He moved his head to profile view and caught her looking over her shoulder the green eyes glistening in the dark. He watched her and she watched him as she kept on making her way back to the mansion. Something inside of him sparked after seeing the girl behind the pearl embroider mask.

"Satine!" She had stopped turning around and running toward the mansion.

Maybe that wasn't his Peyton after all? But something wouldn't let him believe that as he followed her steps. Once inside he lost her to the crowd unable to locate the girl he had brushed past.

"Attention fellow men and gorgeous woman. I know the clock is nearing midnight, but I need your full cooperation" Lucas watched the masked man with a long nose and foreign accent get the attention of the party's people via microphone. "My dear Satine-"He brought the girl in the campaign Can Can dress to the center stage. "-has lost something dear to her. A necklace that is close to her heart. A sliver chain with a pink diamond ribbon latched on. Now I know going out on a search party isn't what we all want to do, but if it's necessary than by golly we will do it. So if you've already found it please do return it to its rightful owner or you can always hand it to me, Henri de Toulouse-Lautrec or my good friend The Duke."

Lucas watched on from the far end of the room. Knowing immediately that the girl he had a run in with outside was indeed Peyton, but for some reason going by the name of Satine. How he knew was obvious. The necklace in his pocket held all the answers. That's when it clicked. The theme Moulin Rouge the names all belonging to its characters.

"Yes yeh there." Fin pointed to the back of the room. "What's yer name?"

"Christian." Lucas spoke going along with their game as Satine's one and only love; assuming that the masked man calling to him was Fin and the one standing next to Peyton was Oliver.

"Well that's some sort of coincidence." He said into the microphone, but looking at Peyton. "Christian" He turned back to look at the crowd. "-what can you do for us?"

"I can do many of things. After all without Satine I would have never experienced a first love. Without me Satine would have not known a love as grand as the one we share-" he grinned the entire time even after he was cut short.

"Someone sure sounds cocky." Oliver took the microphone out of Fin's hands. "Listen, if you have nothing else for us-"

"Satine, how do I love thee? Let me count the ways. I love thee to the depth and breadth and height my soul can reach, when feeling out of sight. For the ends of Being and ideal Grace. I love thee to the level of everyday's most quiet need, by sun and candle-light. I love thee freely, as men strive for Right; I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise. I love thee with the passion put to use. In my old grief's, and with my childhood's faith. I love thee with a love I seemed to lose. With my lost saints,—I love thee with the breath, smiles, tears, of all my life!—and, if God choose, I shall but love thee better after death. Satine."

Peyton's breath came to a halt as she studied 'Christian'. His eyes as blue as the Atlantic Ocean's waves, his jaw chiseled like the North American rocky mountains, and his skin as smooth as the sand of the Arabian desert.

Lucas, she mouthed his name unable to let an auditable tone out. It was impossible, it had to be. He couldn't be here not when he had family back in Tree Hill to celebrate the holidays with. It was an absurd idea that she let past her brain and an even more ridiculous notion that she even tried to believe it.

The large wooden antique known as the Grandfather clock, that was placed in the corner, let out a thunderous dong. It was only five minutes before midnight, three hundred seconds till the new year, the music began and the party goers forgot all about Christian and his declaration.

Lucas seemed to get lost in the heads of people around him, bodies moving past him rapidly like when you go to take a picture of people moving and all you get is a blurred image that's the only thing his eyes would see hazy colored shadows swaying past him laughing as they were swung to one side. He tried to move past them but somehow always seemed to get cut off; his only other option was to back away and try to find another route to her.

Peyton looked on peering through the peepholes in her mask trying to locate this Christian fella to prove her head right and show that her heart was wrong all along; that this guy was indeed a Christian the coincidence nothing more than that. She stepped off of the large pedestal stage and walked through to where she had last spotted him.

Ten.

The countdown already beginning, but she didn't seem at all interested as glasses were overfilled with crisp wine or Champaign; the extra contents falling to the floor.

Nine.

She had reached her destination only to find that he indeed was gone. She looked to her right than to her left unsure of where exactly he might have gone. Everyone in masks made the task a bit more difficult seeing as how every man except for Fin and Oliver was wearing a single face mask of course each one with different colors, but there were more than a handful wearing a black and gold one.

Eight.

She spun around slowly at a one hundred and eighty degree angle feeling the black ruffles of her under dress get caught in between her thighs before falling into place.

Seven.

Lucas had made it to the side of the stage, finding that she wasn't there he hopped on with a single leap and stood in the middle getting a better view atop everyone's head.

Six.

He scanned carefully looking for the white pearled embroidered mask until he was sure he found it.

Five.

The people gathering close to the person closest to them ready to get their first kiss of the New Year before they toasted to it.

Four.

Feeling a presence behind her she didn't seemed fazed by it considering she was too busy keeping her eyes peeled for a certain guy who had insisted he was the Christian to her Satine.

Three.

The smell of lavender filled his nostrils as he stood close behind her bringing his hands over her head.

Two.

The odd sensation of something lukewarm touching her skin as hot hands hovered behind her neck caught her attention; the light weight pendent resting on her chest where she almost couldn't feel it. Gazing down Peyton held the diamond ribbon in between her thumb and index finger caressing it softly.

One.

"They are not you." He whispered into her ear his warm breath sending goose bumps down her arms. It was the same words she had written across the faceless picture of him, but she hadn't known there was more meaning to it. When he said those words to her he had meant that all the women in this world, whether they were trying to hit on him or not, would never compare to Peyton because she's the one for him.

She spun herself quickly only to be met with a pair of gorgeous blue eyes staring back at her. She didn't have time speak feeling his fingers brush across hers while she held onto the ruffles as if it were for dear life and feeling them loosen from the netted fabric once he intertwined theirs together. He didn't snake his arm around her back and bring her close, something inside of him screaming that it was all too soon, so he did the next best thing and convoluted their fingers together and touched his lips to her and quickly she allowed him entrance.

Happy New Year.

The crowd shouted clinking their glasses together, whistling, hollering, and throwing confetti into the air unaware that the festivities had seemed to fall on deaf ears and blind eyes to the two lovers who continued to hold hands.

Pulling away only came to be when breathing became a huge factor between the two. He rested his forehead on hers and truly smiled for the first time.

"Luke?" She asked almost afraid of what the outcome might be.

"Peyt." He answered back."There's something I need to tell you-" He began, but was cut off once again bythe softness of her lips.

"Not here, not now." Peyton told him once they pulled apart. "Follow me."

She led him out to the backyard to one of the lighted vacant round tent. It wasn't your average camping tent, but one that could have been used to house American Settlers during the prairie days; the large tan sheets rounded at the top was held up by seven poles all around. There were about five of them set out in the back yard, you would be able to tell that half of them were occupied by the shadows that moved in them.

Peyton had removed her mask letting it hang loosely onto her finger tips while she waited for Lucas to do the same. She was sure her face was flushed, but didn't seem to mind moving a piece of strand away from her face.

He carefully lifted the mask as if it was proof to what she wasn't sure she already knew.

She wrapped her arms around his neck quickly attacking his lips forgetting that he had something to say and he losing focus when all he tasted was her sweetness. Sure she could yell at him for all that he's put her and them through, but all this was going by so fast. In the heat of passion, in the heat of the night, in the damn heat of it all for Christ sake.

The tent's flap opening wide. "Oh my bloody eyes." Fin had walked in searching for Peyton hoping that she would be alright after all that she's been through. He hadn't thought he'd see her, in his words dry humping a guy. "I can't see." He turned quickly. "I can't blooming see. I think I've gone blind." He blinked rapidly trying to adjust his orbs to the quick change of lighting his mouth open as he did so.

"Fin." Peyton shrieked and Lucas hid his disguise once again with a mask. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see why yeh weren't at the bash celebrating and now I can see why. In turn it has cursed me with loss of sight."

"Stop being such a nancy boy. Do you think Hemmingway ever gave a crap on walking in on his friend making out with a guy?"

" Firstly I wouldn't mind so much, but yeh're more like a sister and when Madeleine was off snogging her boyfriends do yeh think I cheered them on? I think not. Secondly Hemingway blew his brains out, also. How much of a role model do you want me to make this guy?" The heat had been gone, the passion along with it. Thanks a lot Fin. "Listen, I have to go throw acid in my eyes just to get them to stop burning from what I've just witnessed. Keep it PG when I get back will yeh?"

"So." Lucas dragged out the O sound once he was sure the intruder was out of earshot.

"What are you doing here Luke?"

"Since we're getting straight to the point? I came to see you."

"Why? When you successfully dodged me every time back in Tree Hill."

"I know and I was a jerk for that. God, Peyton, I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for ignoring me, breaking up with me, or assuming I didn't trust you?"

"For all of it. I might sound like a jackass, but I didn't consider what you were going through. Any of it." He cupped her face with the palm of his hand. "It's not like you chose to hide all of this and who goes on bragging about all of their families fortunate luck and yet they're living in a small town as Tree Hill driving around in old cars."

"I love that car." Peyton defended.

"I know you do and so do I. I just get it now, Peyt. I understand why you had to do what you did and I don't blame you for not telling me. You did it because your dad asked you to and I could never ask let alone force you to go against your dad's wishes."

They stared tenderly at one another not knowing what to say. It's what she's wanted him to say to her for three weeks already.

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"I think you should go back home to Tree Hill, now."

"What?" That surely wasn't exactly what he was expecting. "Why?"

"I need to process all of this. Plus, if we do decide to try again later on after you do some major groveling I'm going to need you alive and seeing as you're on Fin and Oli's hit list it wouldn't be wise for you to stick around a second longer because they'll come back looking for me in about a minute." She smiled.

There was that bit of hope again.

"Groveling, huh?"

"What can I say Brooke's taught me well."

Once more Lucas met his lips with Peyton's in a fair well kiss before he headed out the back of the tent.

"Go, get out of here."

He turned to leave, but looked back once. "I'm in love you, Peyton." He told her for the first time before he disappeared into the darkness.

Eight seconds later Fin and Oliver were making their way into the interior of the tent.

_**Name of Title is a song by Bryan Adams **_

_**A/N: There you have it ladies and gentlemen. Next chapter will take place back in Tree Hill and it will be the school shooting chapter just for a heads up. As always review because they make me happy and laugh sometimes at what y'all have to say :D**_


	26. I'd Come For You

**A/N: I just want to apologize for not updating in so long and for that I'm terribly sorry. Who would have thought life could have been so hectic? Well I want to know what YOU ALL have been doing since I've been gone. I hope some of you are still intrigued with my story and I will be apologizing profusely for my lack of updates these past 2 months. Yes I said it 2 months. Whoa I feel so bad, guys! I suck. I really suck for not writing these faster. **

**So for those of you who are worried about this chapter because it is a school shooting one I just want to say that one outcome will remain the same and everything else will be different.**

**Chapter Twenty-Six: I'd Come For You**

Surprisingly enough it had been a sunny day when school resumed for the second half of the year, but since the month was still in the beginning of a wintery January that meant that the sun might have been out but the wind was blowing ferociously; messing up hairstyles and puffing away hoodies and caps off of the heads of students.

"Okay did you forget to tell me that you dropped out of a rigorous expensive private school?" Peyton asked getting out of the passenger seat of her Comet and zipping up the black sweater before pulling the messenger bag over her shoulder. She had arrived in Tree Hill the night before school was back to resume; the recent long vacation and extra long flight would usually wore any person out, but in Peyton's case it hadn't. She had been too anxious for far too long. "Wait let me rephrase that. Did you get kicked out of Cate School."

"Don't be ridiculous." Fin replied his fingers drumming against the antique car not noticing that he had just parked into a handicap spot. "This will be the last time we see each other for another four months since yeh suddenly decided to stay in this hillbilly town with no explanation on why."

"Some people aren't quitters."

"This coming from the lass who was ready to come back to civilization less than a month ago."

"Hey." Peyton protested pulling her hair into her hands so that it would stop smacking her face. "It's not so bad. It's a safe little town. What could possibly go wrong?"

"Right." Fin nodded unable to fathom the idea of Tree Hill being as great as the sunshine in California. "Listen I have to get back to the airport before my dear ol' pop has me sent orf to the most expensive and brutal military school in the country."

***

Lucas sat in the backseat of his brother's SUV twiddling his fingers across the knee of his jeans. He wasn't sure how to feel; excited that he'd finally get to see Peyton and they can try and get back to where they were or should he feel nervous and antsy seeing as she hadn't returned any of the numerous of calls he had made, the text messages that left unanswered, and the emails that he's sure were left unread.

"Will you stop doing that?" Brooke groaned glaring at Lucas through the mirror as she finished applying the last of her lip gloss. "It's getting annoying."

"Sorry." Lucas sheepishly replied. Nathan had pointed out to him earlier that morning that he was acting like a total girl. "Just nervous."

"Yeah you better be." Brooke spoke nonchalantly before blowing a kiss at herself through the mirror and muttering 'I'm gorgeous.' "Peyton's a total hottie and I'm a girl saying this can you imagine if it was some hormonal boy. You're lucky if she didn't find some nice looking surfer dude to call her boyfriend."

"Not helping." Nathan took his eyes off the road for a second, looked at his girlfriend, and gave her the look.

"Kidding." She said in self defense.

"No you're right, Cheery. I was a total-"

"Doucebag?"

"Ass?"

Nathan and Brooke offered.

"Yeah."

Finding an a parking space seemed to be easy considering they were just fifteen minutes shy of classes beginning. Stepping out of the black car there were suddenly the faint sounds of what seemed to be fire crackers crackling from inside of the school. Thinking nothing of it the trio made their way onto the sidewalk.

"She has to be here." He whispered to himself jamming his hands into his pockets. It was a new trait that no one had witnessed from the ever so suave Scott; and both the dark haired teens caught on.

"She will be." His brother comforted.

Suddenly a rush of students came rushing out of the building alarmed like angry swarming bees as they dropped their belongings, shoved people out of the way in worry of just their own safety, and screamed in pure shock unable to comprehend what just happened and how it could be happening in their school.

"Bevin, what's going on?" Brooke stopped one of her fellow cheerleaders. But the only response she seemed to get was the glossy eyes of the confused girl who covered her mouth with the palm of her hand unyielding the scream from coming out before she ran again. "Okay? What the hell?"

They had become surrounded by the moving bodies jamming into whoever was in front of them trying to escape whatever horror it was that had been committed on school property; a sea of heads rushing faster than the blowing wind itself.

"Hey? Hey!" Nathan shouted, if it was anyone that could get their attention it would surely be the schools star athlete. "What the hell is going on?" But it was as if he was a mute his words running of deaf ears.

"PEYTON? PEYTON!" Finally somebody had said something.

Looking over his shoulder Lucas spots someone he wasn't quite excited to see, seeing as he was on said man's so called "hit list" that involved a pretty bad ass kicking, but as the crowd begin to dwindle and he somehow managed to lose sight of his brother and his brother's girlfriend he had heard someone murmur 'He has a gun'.

"Where's Peyton?" So he found himself grabbing onto Fin's shoulder with such force that he could probably dislocate it.

"She's in there-" He pointed to the closing entrance doors. "-where some psycho has just shot up the school. I need to go find her and make sure she's safe."

"I'll go in. You'll stay put."

"I will do no such-"

"Will you just shut up and listen?" Lucas spoke with venom at the guy who was wasting his time. "I know this school like the back of my hand. I could get to Peyton faster without you slowing me down." Lucas grabbed a hold of one of the football players and gave him strict instructions on getting Fin to the gym safely.

"Let go of me yeh bumbling fool. I need to get in there. Peyton might need me." Fin called for the blonde haired basketball player. "Lucas! Lucas you better tell this wazzock to let go of me." No response. "Lucas get yehr arse back here."

But he had already made it through the double doors stepping over dropped book bags, and occasionally sliding across on binder paper that was thrown casually across the linoleum floor.

Lucas looked around for a sign, any sign at all. Something that would tell him if Peyton was there or if she was safe outside that's when his eyes caught hold of the blood stains near the broken glass. He hoped that it wasn't her, but he couldn't just leave knowing that if she or someone else had been hurt.

Following the beads down the silent hall he moved on light feet and kept an open ear to any sort of sound just in case someone might be trying to sneak up on him. He had no objects to defend himself, just his hands and he was willing to use them if he had to fight for his life.

The blood had stopped in front of the library doors the handles smeared with the red bodily fluid. Not thinking twice he twisted the handles open the slight squeaking echoed through the hall causing Lucas to cringe hoping that no one had heard. Entering the room it was quite, but he knew someone had to be using it as a safe haven as the droplets of staining red blood began to formulate once again.

He moved down the steps with ease looking over the smaller bookshelves hoping to find the person in need, but as the pools got bigger and the reds got darker he knew he was coming close and he counted till three before he turned the corner leaping ahead spooking the person who sat in the corner thinking she'd be safe in between the large book cases unable to run if this situation had happened. She screamed in shock burying her face into her knees afraid that it might be the gunman and her life would be over.

"Peyton." He rushed to her side kneeling down beside her. "Peyt?"

"Luke?" She looked up quickly wrapping her arms around him and wincing in the process. "Ouch."

"You're bleeding." Lucas noted feeling the warm liquid seeping through his long sleeved t shirt. "I need to get you out of here. I'm going to get you out of here." He tried to get her to stand, but failed when she pulled away warning him that she had already tried, but the pain had become overbearing for her.

Peyton looked down; it must have been the shock from the whole ordeal because she hadn't noticed until now that her shirt had been drenched in the red sticky matter. The adrenaline pumping through her veins had caused an extra excess of blood to gush through her open wound.

"Oh." She finally felt the pain that coursed through her body the feeling of dizziness. "It was Jimmy. He shot the gun."

"Who?"

"Jimmy, Luke, it was Jimmy." When Lucas just shook her head she wanted to groan. After all of this it was as if the loner boy was invisible. "The guy on the time capsule who spoke after me."

"The one that was angry?" Lucas questioned.

"He was just lonely and scared, Luke."

"No, he wouldn't have done this if he wasn't angry." He tried to make her understand that no sane person no matter how lonely would do such a thing.

Not wanting to start a fight she just nodded the sleepiness becoming more powerful over her cause her to fluttered her eyes open and close.

"Hey, you have to stay awake." He ran ideas through his mind trying to think of a way to keep her awake. "Tell me about a good day."

"My mom…" She began but stopped when the throbbing became excruciating.

"What about your mom?" It was the only thing Lucas could do in hopes that she wouldn't dwell too much on the pain.

"Mom was always famous for her birthday blowouts. All the kids wanted to be there." Peyton smiled weakly remembering fondly at the many memories she had.

"Oh yeah? What was the best one?"

"My eight birthday. That was a good one." She laughed momentarily the whole heartily laugh before it abruptly stops the pain in her abdomen winning over. "The cops shut us down."

"The cops shut down an eight year olds birthday party?" At Peyton's nod Lucas laughed in disbelief.

"And arrested the clown."

"What? No."

"Yeah. My mom freaked out when she realized that the white powder on his nose wasn't from the donuts on the snack table. "

***

Lucas' blue orbs stared holes onto the clock the minutes turning into an hour and the hour turning into hours. He watched the shadows begin to form as the sun moved from across the horizon. He heard her hum a song from the band he disliked, but wouldn't admit it because she seemed to adore them.

"I'm tired, Luke? Are you tired?"

"Yeah, but we can't fall asleep okay. Just keep talking to me." He watched as the minute turned to the next.

"If I say-" she whispered. "-I love you right now-" This statement caught him off guard as he shot his head down to her side to look at her. "-will you hold it against me cause I've lost a lot of blood."

He didn't understand. She couldn't be saying this to him as a 'just in case I don't make it' scenario.

"Come here." Peyton mumbled even though he was sitting next to him already he moved his face closer to her thinking she was going to tell him something, but was caught by surprise when he felt her lips graze his. "Just in case you can't keep your promise."

And he was right. This was all in a 'just in case' situation. He wouldn't have any of it. "I'm going to get you out of here. And when I do than you can tell me and mean it."

Time seemed to stand still and when Lucas felt Peyton's head slump on his shoulder he realized it was now or never. He needed to get her out otherwise if he waited another minute than those would be her famous last words.

She felt light in his arms almost weightless while he carried her up the stairs the door slamming behind him and he regretfully closed his eyes. He could tell that had been a major mistake when he heard the yelling echo of someone screaming "The school is on lockdown!" The vibration bouncing off the walls wasn't too far away.

Lucas had made it, so he thought through the last door before it led him to the exit.

"Where do you think you're going?"

A gun being pointed at your face isn't a thing you want to go through and Lucas wouldn't wish it upon his worst enemy who at the moment happened to be the one with the pistol doing the aiming.

"Jimmy, right?"

"I'm shocked." Jimmy laughed sarcastically. "I had no idea you knew who I was. Every one of your jock friends calls me lard man, but you actually know my name. Or is it that you finally know my name when I have this in my hand." His hand began to shake nervously.

"And I'm sorry for that. I am, but right now this girl in my arms is bleeding and if I don't get her out of here there's a chance she might die."

Jimmy looked perplexed unable to grasp the idea that this was happening or the fact that he had shot the only person who had tried to make friends with him before the tape was released.

"_Hi." Peyton walked into her math class sitting in the only open seat available. "I said hi?"_

"_What?" Looking up Jimmy looked up from his text book. Someone was actually speaking to him, someone who happened to be part of the 'it' crowd. "You're talking to me?"_

"_Yeah you are the only person I'll be sitting next to. Is it just me or are all these other girls blind an open seat next to a good looking dude. Boy it must be my lucky day?" She took a seat winking at him causing him to blush. _

"_Okay I'm not in the mood for any jokes today."_

"_I'm not trying to mess with your head. I swear." A friendly smile graced her lips making him believe her. "I'm Peyton."_

"_I'm Jimmy."_

"_Well Jimmy it's nice to meet you." Extending her hand out he took it without hesitation._

"_Yeah you too."_

"She was the only one nice to me. She wanted to be my friend. "Jimmy's voice began to waver. "I- I didn't mean to hurt her." He whimpered. "She wanted to be my friend."

And she still wanted to be his friend after the time capsule was leaked.

"_Hey there lard man. You think I'm a loser, huh, you're the one with no friends. And you think my girlfriends going to get fat? Have you looked in the mirror lately?" One of the jocks began to taunt throwing Jimmy's book onto the ground._

"_What's your problem?" Peyton came from behind punching the said jock in the arm. "Why don't you go learn how to read and throw the steroids away?" She went to retrieve the books as names began to be thrown her way. "Hey are you okay?"_

"_I'm fine. Please just go away."_

"_Jimmy, its me, Peyton."_

"_Yeah I know who you are. You're just like the rest of them. Liars."_

"_Look Jimmy if anything you shouldn't be trying to push me away. We're in the same boat here. I reveled something on that tape too that ruined my relationship and friendship. Hell if it makes you feel any better it ruined the stupid popularity status that they unwillingly bestowed upon me."_

"_You can't say we're the same because we're not." Jimmy replied taking the books away from Peyton._

"_Yeah you know what you're right. We're not in the same situation because you said they were all losers and I only said that they sucked." Peyton smiled watching Jimmy turn around and face her as he returned the contagious smile. "Come on what do you say we can go study for Mr. Andrew's final. I heard it's going to be killer." He hesitated. "Come on I'll even add in popcorn."_

"I would never hurt her."

"I know you wouldn't. So please just let us go."

"I didn't mean it." He kept telling Lucas or maybe he was trying to tell Peyton who seemed dead to the world the blood drained from her face. "I- I just wanted them to leave me alone." He pounded the gun to his chest his voice breaking as he knelt to the ground. "It hurts. It just hurts. It always hurts." With his free hand he banged his fist above his heart. "I just wanted them to like me." He began crying.

"I like you." The voice sounded vibrant compared to his. Looking up he found that it had been Peyton who had said the three words that he had waited to hear for so long. "You're a good friend Jimmy Edwards."

"Please." Lucas pleaded feeling Peyton go limp once again.

"Go." Jimmy said softly, but when Lucas hesitated he said it with authority. "Save her!"

This time Lucas didn't delay as he ran out as carefully and as fast as his feet would carry him. He'd made it five steps out the door when he heard one last final gun shot, but he couldn't think twice about it now that Peyton was being taken out of his hands and into an ambulance and he was forced onto the ground by a swat team.

Once on his feet Lucas looked around. The armored cars blocking the town's people's view. He could barely catch a glimpse of his mother, father, and Uncle Keith; all waiting for any kind of news. That's when he realized Peyton's chilling words were true. They're going to come now, all of them. The reporters, the psychologists, the analysts, and the so called experts and they're going to try and make sense of this, but they're not going to be able to. And yet with all the help that they're going to get us it will all be useless because the victims are always going to carry this tragedy with them. We will always carry this day with us. It will never be the same.

And that's what all of this was a terrible tragedy.

**A/N: So there you have it. Long awaited and again I'm so sorry for that. I had so much trouble just writing this chapter because it is a sore subject and I didn't want to mess it up, but I just wanted to say that it was really nothing like 3x16. The scenarios are different. Remember Dan was in Lucas' life as a father so he had no reason in being jealous of Keith so he never let Keith into that school or killed him. Just wanted to point that out.**

_**Name of Title is a song by Nickelback**_


	27. WhateversMeantToBeWillWorkoutPerfectly

**A/N: Happy New Years, guys!!! Hope you started it off with a big bang **** So now that the crazy holidays are over I'm back to updating regularly. Every 3 days to be exact! I'm excited and I hope all of you are too.**

**Chapter 27: Whatever's Meant To Be Will Work Out Perfectly**

Sitting impatiently in a hospital chair for the last three hours hadn't been on Lucas agenda list. In fact today's agenda involved school, basketball practice, and winning Peyton back, but all that changed mere hours ago. School had been closed down for the rest of the week, practice had been canceled till further notice, and Peyton, well Peyton is laying on a surgical table the surgeons removing the bullet from her abdomen. The doctors called her lucky seeing as how it was one tenth of an inch from piercing her vital organs.

He twiddled his thumbs on his knee.

It had to be the whitest hospital waiting room Lucas had been in, the smell of Clorox over powering and when asked why the stench had been so strong a janitor by the name of Miguel informed him that a youngling hadn't been feeling well and laid all of the contents from the stomach onto the now clean linoleum. That had been too much information causing Lucas to clear his throat, the maintenance worker giving him the 'hey you asked' look.

"Will yeh stop blooding doing that?" Fin, who sat across from Lucas, looked up for the first time since the blonde American boy walked through the door.

"Sorry." Lucas replied sitting up straight.

Neither had seen Anna or Larry they had been too busy speaking with the doctor and making calls to California to inform Mick while the other shooed away photographers and news casters who had snuck into the hospital.

"I think the vibrate feature on cell phones becomes redundant if you can hear it from the next room." Lucas had said what he was thinking just above a whisper, but enough to get the others attention.

Fin looked up from the magazine he was glancing through the silence finally broken by the sound of some stranger's cell phone vibrating behind the door. Somehow the two had ended up alone in the room.

"I agree." Looking down once again Fin laughed ironically. "I've been flipping through this 'Men's Health' Magazine for the last half hour. The first 30 pages is dedicated to buying flat screen TV's. That's real healthy."

Lucas found himself chuckling. They didn't really know each other and the last time they spoke Fin had threatened into beating him into a pulp, but here they were in the same room the circumstances at their very worst and yet they had become civilized towards one another. Lucas thinking the only reason the foreigner didn't make good on his request was because he had saved Peyton.

The hours passed, the sun went down, the starts twinkled, and that was the one and only thing they had said to each other for the remainder of the night.

"Where is she? Where is she?"

The sentence had seemed to break the trance that everyone had been in. The room full now, each seat filled to capacity while others sat on the ground waiting for anything. Cheerleaders dressed in their outfits, jocks wearing their suits, and even a couple of kids who looked like outcasts sat on the floor in the corner.

"Mr. Wolf." Lucas whispered.

"Mick." Fin stood and said a little louder hustling the disgruntled father out of the room.

This is when Lucas took his chance. He used an excuse of getting a drink from the water fountain down the hall and escaped. He had used his quirky charm to find out the room she was in and leaned his frame against the door way looking at her lying in bed asleep the monitors beeping showing that her heart was still beating. Beating for life, and maybe just maybe beating for him.

There was an empty seat right next to her bed and then there was the empty space next to her on the bed. It was not a question to where he was going to sit because it would always be next to her.

He could see people questioning them. Question their love seeing as how they were only seventeen. Wondering how on earth could they know what love is. Trying to tell them how to feel and that what they had what they were doing was only infatuation.

But would only infatuation send a so called "child" into a dangerous building to save the girl he loves? I think not.

Gently lifting himself onto the bed he noticed how uncomfortable it all was. The way the bed felt like stone, the pillows not at all fluffy, and the covers feeling nothing of warmth. Sliding off his jacket he draped it over the top of her body trying to keep her warm and gently tried not to trample over the cords as he placed his arm underneath her head. He was sure this was all against hospital policy, but he didn't seem to care, he was being extra careful with her after all.

Kissing her forehead he tried not to think about today's events.

"Hey." The voice didn't sound raspy as he had suspected meaning that she had been awake for some time now.

"Hey. You gave me a scare back there you know that." He gave Peyton a tight squeeze with his free hand. "I'm glad you're okay."

Nestling her head into the crook of his neck she smiled glad that she had made it through not really remember much; maybe she was blocking it out.

"Here I brought you your phone."

"Because I can't live without it?" Peyton questioned quirking her eyebrow.

"Perhaps. Or maybe it's because Brooke insisted I bring it to you because she can't live without hers."

She took the phone away from his hands and turned it on. Surprised was the next reaction she got. Dozens of text messages from B. Davis. She opened each one; most of them repetitive, but Peyton didn't care.

_P. Sawyer, please be okay._

_You're my best friend and I need you to be okay._

_You're like the sister I never had_

_I love you P. So please be okay._

This caused Peyton to smile. She'd missed her best girl friend. Brooke was the friend she had never suspected to grow close to and yet she had. Don't get her wrong she loves Fin and Oliver and Lucas and Nathan with all her heart, but there are some things she just can't to talk to them about.

She even got some from the other Scott brother which didn't surprise her as much seeing as they had formed a unique bond, but it still made her want to tear up. They all care so much.

_Sawyer, I know you'll be okay. Otherwise I'm going to have to do what no man has ever done. Go up there and kick the big man's ass for all of us. _

_And I know what you're going to say. I've repented for that last text. Plus I don't think hell could handle all of this._

_You're laughing and probably mocking my singing of "I'm too sexy…" but you know it's the truth…_

_Okay I know I don't repent, but there's a small room down the hall that's used as a chapel… it's pretty sad looking…_

_Anyway I've said more "Please god's" and "forgive me god's" than I think I've ever said in an entire lifetime and it's all because of you…_

_Enough with this one sided texting conversation I guess…_

_Please, be okay. _

Peyton laughed and true to Nathan's word he had somehow predicted that she would indeed be singing "I'm too sexy for my shirt" in a low deep whisper so you can imagine the pain she was in when she opened the next text from him because she couldn't stop laughing and the stitching on the side of her stomach was still sore.

"What's so funny?" Lucas asked placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Nate. He's a dork you know that, right?"

"Yeah. To the core of his very bone, but he likes to hide it with his 'macho-ness'."

"It must be a Scott thing."

"What?"

"Luke, you're just like him. The first time we met your ego was larger than life." Peyton laughed. "You thought I would just go weak in the knees if you looked at me intensely with your big blue eyes."

"You loved it."

"Maybe, but I'm not telling."

"Then you'd fit in perfectly in the Scott family." He hadn't realized he'd said that part out loud. "…because you're a dork, of course."

"Of course." Peyton agreed. There was a whole other serious conversation behind the one they were having and she wasn't sure if she could deal with that much seriousness in one day.

"I want to show you something." She retrieved the phone that was lying in between them and began clicking a couple of buttons she brought up her photos. "We had gone up to Yosemite to see the snow and the train ride there was." She paused for a second trying to figure out the best way to put it. "…interesting."

"Here's Oli sleeping on the train."

"Okay-"Leaning in Lucas looked at the first photograph that was entitled "Sleeping Beauty?"

"Wait it gets better." Peyton insisted before showing the next picture. "And here's Fin stuffing carrot sticks up Oli's nose as Oli sleeps on the train." Indeed there in the photo was tiny orange baby carrots sticking out of Oliver's nostrils. She laughed and it had caused him to laugh thinking of how contagious it was and glad that he was able to hear it again. "I wish you could have been there. It was beautiful, you know the white blankets of snow and it smelt like winter if that makes any sense."

"It does."

***

"Mick." Anna called out to her brother catching a quick glimpse of him out of the corner of her eye.

"You said this town was safe!" He sounded mad, scared, and unsure all at the same time. His hands were shaking and she wondered if they had ever stopped from when she first called him. It was a call Anna was hoping that she would never have to make ever again. "You told me nothing would happen to her over here." He shook her fiercely.

"Calm down, Mick." Feeling the need to protect his wife Larry pushed his brother-in-law away. Some part of him understood that Mick was frightened because he was, but that was no reason to display it in anger against his dear Anna.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down? My daughter is lying in a hospital bed with a gunshot wound and you want me to calm down."

"Getting yourself kicked out of this hospital isn't going to help her or you." Larry concluded. "Let's just sit and talk for a second and let us inform you of what the doctor has told us."

"And after I'm getting Peyton discharged so I can take her home."

"What?" Anna couldn't believe what she was hearing. "There's no need to jump to things."

"I'm not jumping to anything Anna. Clearly you and I are not seeing the same scenario here."

"She just got out of surgery do you really think it would be best to take her out of here?"

"Yes, I do think that getting her out of here is the best thing to do for MY daughter. She's obviously not safe here and her proper pediatrician is back in Los Angeles."

"Mick, please." Anna begged. She had loved having her niece over and having the chance to nurture and let her own mother instincts take in even if Peyton hadn't been hers. "Will you be reasonable?"

"I am. I have her best interest at heart."

***

Brooke squirmed in the orange plastic hospital chairs trying her best to try and get comfortable, but it was too little avail as she groaned. She just wanted to see her best friend and every time she asked the answer was always the same. No. She had become baffled and infuriated all at the same time. Not a single person has ever said that to her. No. Let alone repetitively several times.

"C'mere." Nathan replied noticing the small things she would do when she was flustered. The way she would tend to her already clean cuticles and huff as she chipped a small piece of nail polish off. His girlfriend was getting agitated and he knew that the moment she played with the hem of her cheer skirt hours before. "You're being awfully quite."

"Sorry." It was all the brunette could say. She didn't know why she was apologizing, but it seemed to be the only thing that would come out of her mouth for some reason.

Nathan wrapped his arm around Brooke bringing her as close as he could until the arm rest stopped them from fully connecting. "A penny for your thoughts?"

Resting her head on her boyfriend's shoulder Brooke held out her hand waiting for the cooper cent to be placed into her palm. It was their 'thing' and deep down it made the butterflies in her stomach flutter. He cared about her and her feelings and the large jar in the back of her closet that was filled to the rim with pennies was proof.

"I'm scared."

"About what?" Nathan inquired.

"I'm scared that this is going to change everything. The media's going to have a hand in that. It's going to change Peyton and Lucas. What if it changes us? And I love us."

"The only thing it'll do is make us all stronger, Brooke. We'll all be okay. Me, you, Lucas, and Sawyer. We'll get through this together."

She bit her lip part of her believing him, but the other part nagging her about the big elephant in the room that could change it all; Mick Wolfe.

***

"You love me." Lucas stated very abruptly catching Peyton off guard.

"What?"

"You love me." He said once again a big Cheshire cat smile gracing his lips.

God, how Peyton loved that smile. She had seen it so many times before and it was always for her. She would never admit it, but she'd always try and catch that same exact truthful smile when he was with someone else and it never happened, he just gave anyone who wasn't her his signature lopsided grin. It seemed that this beaming feature was all for her.

"So, you love me." A game starting to brew between the two. "And you admitted it first in a suit with a Zorro mask in your hands."

"You know you loved me from the first time we locked eyes."

"Whoa, egocentric much." Peyton laughed. "Okay mister everybody-falls-in-love-with-me-when-I-give-them-the-look how do you now that?"

"Because it happened to me." He sounded serious, but Peyton had misinterpreted the way he worded it.

"Okay did Nate just put those words in your mouth?" She smiled. "Because I think we'd have to rethink this whole 'us' think if you fell in love with yourself while you were looking in the mirror…"

He stopped her rambling and tried his best not to crash his lips onto hers. The kiss was nowhere near as heated as the one they had shared at the New Years soiree, but just enough to get both of them gasping for air in the end.

"I meant about you. The first time we locked eyes, Peyt. You were driving away, but there was this feeling I never had before. You were different and from that moment on I knew you'd be more than just another girl you'd be _thee _girl."

Lucas defiantly won this round. Peyton could agree on that.

The sound of a man clearing his through broke their attention to one another as they turned to see who the intruder had been.

"Daddy?" Peyton squeaked. A boy in her bed and her dad staring at the door made her feel like she had done something bad. "Wow... Dad. Tell me you're wearing that shirt because someone has to spot you from space." Peyton wondered out loud the Hawaiian button down shirt with pink hibiscus flowers and green background couldn't be missed by even a slightly impaired person.

"Lucas do you mind if I have some time with my daughter alone."

"Yes, sir-" Lucas quickly but carefully got off of the bed and made the way toward the exit. "We didn't- we, uh, didn't do-"

Mick raised his hand up not wanting to hear what could of happened but didn't. "I get it, Lucas, that's enough." She was still his baby girl after all.

He closed the door as soon as the blonde haired boy left and took a seat in the empty chair. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm fine." Peyton sighed. It had to be the hundredth time she's been asked that question.

"You just went through a traumatic experience and all you can say is your fine?" The father inside of him didn't understand.

"Walking in to find your mother dead in her bed while her father was away doing a twenty year anniversary tour was traumatic getting shot in the stomach by a scared kid was nothing."

"I knew we should have taken you to see a therapist."

"Jesus, dad maybe all I needed was you to be there." Her heart monitor began to peak her veins pumping her heart a little faster. Whipping the tears from her cheeks she wondered how this had turned into an Ellie issue.

"I'm here now." He whipped the lone tear that had survived down the cheek to her jaw. He hadn't realized just how much pain Ellie's death had caused their daughter, but then again he didn't know that she was the one who had found a stiff cold pale body that used to be her Mother.

Lucas stood outside leaning his head against the wall waiting rather impatiently to go back in. He heard yelling earlier, but it had stopped wondering what to do he'd take a couple steps forward, toward the door, than take a couple more steps backward unsure if he should go in or not. Taking the last step back he bumped into somebody.

"Ahhh." Nathan whimpered as his big toe was throbbing with pain from just being stepped on.

"Shhh…" Lucas warned trying to hear what was being said behind the door.

"I'm sorry that my agonizing pain is inconveniencing you." He hissed at his older brother. "What're you doing?"

"Well I was trying to-"

"Eavesdrop?"

"Pretty much until you ruined it."

Nathan laughed forgetting momentarily that he was supposed to be in agonizing pain. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you standing there, you know being so Stealth-like. You know you should probably work on that, Luke."

Rolling his eyes Lucas thought of his brother's words. Maybe he should work on that, leaning against the door with your ear plastered to wood while nurses and doctors walked by wasn't very sly to begin with.

***

"Dad, please. You can't do this to me."

"Peyton, I know you don't agree with me on this, but I think it's what's best for you and as your father that's what I have to do."

**A/N: Not the best place where I wanted to end things, but it was just getting too long. Anyhoo reviews are always welcomed and they are very much motivation to me! So tell me what you think good and bad is all good. Criticism does help everyone improve. Hope you guys have a great Sunday! See you soon.**

_**Name of Title is lyrics by Keep Holding On- Avril Lavigne**_


	28. A Twist In My Story

**A/N: Yay I still have readers. Yay! **** I'm super excited about that!**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: A Twist In My Story**

The lights flickering had woken up the two left remaining students in their chairs. It was an uncomfortable position, but after dead exhaustion Nathan and Brooke were finally able to fall asleep. For how long? Who knows? There were no windows to tell if it was still dark out or if the sun had risen above the horizon. The halls were still empty, coming to the assumption that it was still before 8AM seeing how the morning nurses hadn't yet begun to make their rounds.

Brooke groaned annoyed that she was woken up to early and twice as annoyed that she didn't have her huge queen sized bed with the foam fitting mattress to keep her comfy.

"Luke?" She questioned the lights seeming to turn brighter the form in front of her finally looking little less hazy and more like a human being. "I usually stay asleep around this time. Okay? I like it. It makes me pretty and keeps me from killing my crazy friends."

"It's-" He tried his best to get the seemingly larger than life lump out of his throat. "Peyton."

Suddenly it was as if Brooke had always been a morning girl, a 5 in the morning kind of girl to be exact, as she shook Nathan out of his deep slumber and noticed the red outlines of Lucas' eyes. Of course she would fear the worst; firstly because she had never seen any of the Scott men cry and secondly here was one in front of her very own eyes that showed signs of tear shedding.

"Lucas what's wrong?" Nathan was the first to ask. They hadn't been allowed to see their friend yet and by the look of his brother's face he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"Peyt- she wants to see us."

"Does she know what happened to Jimmy? Apparently they were kind of friends."

There was a curt no and nothing more was to be said of that and Lucas would make sure of it. Deep down he felt bad for the lost soul, but right now his actions were the reason things were happening the way they were.

"She's okay?" Brooke asked. It was supposed to be a rhetorical question, but Lucas answered with the nod of his head. "She's okay." She let out the breath she'd been holding since she witnessed Lucas come out of the school with Peyton in his arms. "Don't you ever scare me like that." She swatted her boyfriend's brother pretty hard.

If it had hurt he didn't seem to notice. He wasn't sure of anything these last twenty hours, but he lead the way to the door where it held an equally distraught looking person who is that of Peyton.

"Whoa did Debbie Downer come in and do some damage? What's with the long face, Sawyer? You're kickass now and you've got a battle scar to show them." Nathan smirked that trademark grin that ran in his bloodline.

"You know I love you guys, right. All of you." Peyton started, showing off a smile to hide away the raw emotion she was feeling.

"Okay, how come it feels like you're going to break up with us right about now?" Brooke froze laughing uneasily.

"My dad's taking me back to California."

"What?" It was Nathan who asked.

"There has to be something we can do." Brooke objected to the idea of her best friend leaving as she and Nathan began to throw out random ideas. "We could go into hiding."

"Or you can get emancipated."

Peyton had the sudden urge to laugh. "What kind of seventeen year old gets divorced from their parents? You're crazy, Nate."

"I wouldn't say crazy. Maybe an eccentric who looks good in jeans."

Peyton rolled her eyes."Getting back to the subject I have no income. I'm seventeen."

"Three words." Brooke rasped. "Trust Fund Kids."

"Three syllables." Peyton spoke sounding defeated of options. "Twenty-one."

"So that's it?" Nathan couldn't believe that this is where it would end. "We've got a car and we now the code to the safe."

"Plus I have credit cards." Brooke chimed a scheme coming together.

It had sounded like such a sure plan between Nathan and Brooke, but Lucas and Peyton knew. They'd thought of all of this hours before. Running away together, but every single time they had come up with an idea it was always smothered before they could even get to the next step. Lucas had been a step ahead of Nathan on the suggestion of a car and the money in the safe, but Dan had been two steps further along and he didn't even know it yet. The car goes missing call the cops. It's the Mayor's son so all roads in and out of Tree Hill would be blocked off. She is a daughter of a worldly known rock star so her face would be plastered on every single one of those entertainment news shows and magazines. They just couldn't win.

***

Larry had come home from the docking station. He had informed his crew that they would not be taking the trip down to Puerto Rico due to his family emergency. His crew so understanding sent best wishes his way while they went in search of work on other shipping boats for the week. For some it was there only source of income and Larry had felt awful for canceling the trip but this is where he needed to be and this was where he was going to stay.

He walked into his house. It had seemed awfully quite and assumed that Anna was still sleeping. He had to practically force her to get at least some shut eye before she made her way back to the hospital to speak with her brother and try to make him understand that things like a school shooting were 1 in a billion of happening here in Tree Hill. He didn't seem to understand the first couple of times she tried to explain it to him, so she would do her best to keep Peyton here. As much as she wanted her niece here for her she knew that Peyton needed to be in town for her young self too. She has friends here, a boyfriend, and a pet that she can't up and walk away from.

Making his way to the kitchen he grabbed the quickest thing that would be the fastest to make. Grabbing a bowl from the cabinet he poured cereal from out of the box the small grains making clinking sounds against the glass dish. When he realized there hadn't been any milk and since the last twenty-four hours had been hectic no one was available to go and buy some.

"Anna-" He called out loud hoping that he would wake her. "I'm going to the grocery store to go get a couple things. Would you like me to bring you anything?"

"Yeh're safe return, darling is all I need." Came the unfamiliar voice, the footsteps becoming louder as they plopped down the staircase until finally they came to full view.

"Who the hell are you?" Larry asked.

"Well if I knew that I could dismiss my therapist, couldn't I? Though on secondhand she's very hot."

Larry just looked on baffled with these two strange boys inside of his house; one looking more insane than the other.

"I'm Oliver McCalister."

"How wonderful of you." There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice and the two wondered if he'd picked that up from Peyton. The girl was just filled with it. "Now what are you doing in my house? Put those boxes down, both of you and explain yourselves."

"Mr. Sawyer. I'm Oliver Zane McCalister and this Liam Finlay Hurst." Oli tried his best to explain the situation.

"Please do call me Fin. I prefer it much to Liam who is also my father." Fin didn't seem fazed that the older man before him was angry. "Oli do you ever wonder if Lucas and his dad ever get into an argument and he tells his ol' man 'I wish you were never my pop' and his dad says 'Luke, I am your father'." He reenacted his best Darth Vador voice over.

"No, but I'm starting to wonder why you wonder about it."

"Just this one time and to be honest. I have no idea why." A short paused followed. "Ah, Mr. Sawyer I forgot yeh were here. The names Fin. Not Liam. Fin. Got it?" he spoke as if he was talking to a five year old who didn't understand any English.

"I know who you are Fin, but that doesn't answer my question. What are you doing in my house? Where's Anna?"

"Don't know mate. Mick brought Oli here for reinforcements."

"We came to help him mover Peyton's things. You know since she's still sore from the bullet that was lodged inside her." His statement caused both Larry and Fin to cringe slightly.

"Move her stuff where?" It seemed as if Larry was getting more confused by the minute. The young men in front of him didn't make any sense and when they tried to they ended up confusing him even more.

"To her old place of residence." Fin told him.

"What do you mean of residence? Peyton's moving out?"

"I hope so. Otherwise she'll have nothing to wear tomorrow when the plane lands us back in Los Angeles."

"But that's ridiculous. A person just doesn't move out without mentioning it. Mick? Peyton?" Larry began to yell through the house.

"They're not here mate. They already left."

"I want an explanation."

"We'll have her call you." Oliver told Larry before heading toward the door.

"You- You'll." Getting angry had caused Larry to stutter unsure of what to say next. "What are you doing with that? That's our stuff."

"I told you she didn't tell us the room on the right." Fin whispered loudly to Oliver in an I-told-you-so kind of tone.

"Well than I have no idea what closet she meant when she drew us out a map of this house. She does know we've been in here before and could have easily found the proper closet."

"I suppose these fishing hooks aren't hers either. What a pity." Dropping the box to the ground he picks up one of the wooden poles and looks up at Larry. "Any chance yeh're sick of em? I promise to give em a very nice home and tell them how much you miss them every day." He watches as the man walks out of his own home fuming. "Very tall man, that one."

"I agree." Oliver nodded. "So back up to the right closet?"

"I think she's got everything she'll need. We better get to it otherwise we'll miss our flight back. I think I'm starting to turn a little red around the neck area." Replied Fin while scratching the side of his collarbone.

***

Anna Sawyer has never felt this sort of feeling before. It was as if someone had just ripped a piece of her right out. Maybe because it was or maybe it just felt worse because it was her own brother had without listening to what she had to say. All she could hear him say was _'She's my daughter, Anna. Peyton's my daughter'_. Part of her feeling as if Mick had been rubbing it in her face. Of course she knew that her brother couldn't be that cruel and he must've truly felt Peyton wasn't safe, but there was still that nagging feeling that she didn't have a daughter and her niece was only a temporary fill for the whole in her heart.

Larry had been gone when she got the official news. So this is where she stood along with the friends that would lose someone close to them. Each one of them lined up to say a final goodbye?

"Oh baby." Anna cooed trying her best to be strong. She held onto Peyton in only a way a mother could, being careful with the sling across her neck. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"I know." Peyton sounded calm, but inside she was breaking little by little. "I'm happy that I got to meet you though. If I would have known that all it took was to be a little bad to meet the greatest people on earth-" She turned to look over her shoulder at Oliver and Fin. "No offense guys." And turned back to her aunt. "-I would have done it a long time ago."

She gave Anna the biggest hug she could muster even though it pained her she took everything in. It was as if she was losing a second mother, but this time she could make the feeling of lose a lot shorter. "You know I'll be eighteen in little less than a year."

"Just be good."

"I can't make any promises." Receiving the look Peyton succumbed. "I'll try."

"That's my girl."

"Tell Larry I said thanks for everything." She made her way down the line to the next person. "Scott."

"Sawyer." Nathan puffed his chest out. She wanted to point out that he so wanted to cry, but let it go. "So you heard about Pluto? That's messed up right?"

"I'm leaving and all you have to say to me is if I knew that Pluto got demoted as a planet?"

"A planet? I was talking about Mickey's dog. You know they got him fixed right." This had caused Peyton to laugh. Only Nathan Scott could turn a serious moment into anything but. She was glad he had because just for a moment they were all sitting back in Brooke's house listening to Nate's song. "I'm only a call away."

"More like a thousand miles away."

"We're not going to think like that, Sawyer. You'd think hanging out with Brooke would have made you more of an optimistic. Just a phone call away."

"Thanks Nate." She gave him one more hug before she stood in front of her partner in crime; minus the crime because as Brooke put it orange was never going to be the new black. "B. Davis."

"P. Sawyer." She lunged toward Peyton wrapping her arms around her instantly letting a sob escape from her lips.

"Don't cry." Peyton spoke softly into her ear. "Because if you cry-"

"Too late." Brooke sniffed.

"Then I'll cry and it'll just end up one big snot fest."

"Eww." Brooke smiled through sad eyes. "Tell me how come we couldn't get a tiki bar for our future condo when we go to college in the fall?"

They've had this talk a couple times before when their teachers had been preaching about what colleges would best suit their needs. Somehow colleges had turned into condos by the beach and hip furniture with paint all over the wall.

"Because we're not two wild and crazy guys."

"But you like pina colodas."

"And getting caught in the rain." Peyton added before they were both laughing again. "I'm going to miss you B."

"Not as much as I'll miss your skinny ass. P." Brooke whipped away at her eyes. There was smack on the butt before Peyton went on to her final person.

Tilting her head she met the eyes that could do more than just burn right through her soul and see her for who she truly was. They stood quite for a moment neither wanting to say a thing because it would only lead to goodbyes and right now they both couldn't handle it. Just standing there silently looking at one another meant that there wasn't a plane outside waiting to separate them as far as the country would allow.

Lucas could hear the pilot to the private jet. They were ready to take off. And when he meant them it was her that would be leaving him.

The line turned into a small crowd that watched from a distance. Wanting to give the two teenage blondes their privacy, but it was evident to everyone in the large room that the two were very much hurting.

He pushed a stray of blonde curls away from her cheek and placed it gently behind her ear; he let the palm of his hand rest where the pieces of hair once occupied, right above the line of her jaw and caressed her cheek he couldn't help but smile. God his girl was beautiful.

Bringing her hand up Peyton placed it right on top of Lucas'. The way he looked at her always made her feel like a giddy little girl. A kind of girl she would always consider a fool, but being with Lucas had changed her prospective on that. No longer did she think of it as being foolish, but being in love.

"I don't want this to be the end of us." Peyton confessed. It had been eating her up inside the moment she found out she'd be taking a more permanent trip back to her hometown.

"It's not." Lucas whispered and when she looked down and didn't say a word he gently brought her eyes back up to him, his eyes growing more diligent and impassionate. "Peyt, I promise. If I have anything to do with it and believe me I do I won't let this be the end. I love you too much."

"This is just a little speed bump than."

"Exactly." Catching her off guard he snaked his arm around her waist and brought her close. He smiled at her knowing full well that those were infectious (in the good kind of way) and he couldn't live without seeing her smile just one more time. And she did.

It was Peyton's turn to surprise him; standing slightly on her tippy toes she locked her lips with his. Slow and yearning mixed in with desire. Shutting her eyes tightly Peyton did her best to keep the tears locked away. They pulled away when they heard the pilot again. It was the last call for boarding.

"I love you." Peyton whispered onto his lips and backed away.

"I'll be seeing ya." He told her.

She walked past her dad muttering _'I hate you'_, a very common teenager sentence when they disagreed with their parents.

Lucas watched her walk away, Fin wrapping his arm around her letting her lean her head on his shoulder as they walked. He couldn't hear what he was saying, but he knew they were soothing or reassuring words when Peyton nodded.

There was a small amount of weight on both his shoulders and when he turned to look Nathan's hand was placed on his left shoulder with a sympathetic look and Brooke had mimicked Peyton's moves with her head resting on his right shoulder.

Peyton looked over her shoulder one last time and seen the people she would be leaving behind.

**A/N: Don't hate me…. With that being said I know I'm super horrible and I deserve a good ass kicking, but you gotta know this isn't where it ends. Trust me you'll be filled with love and giddiness very shortly **

**As always reviews are amazing and make me happy. Even if you want to tell me how much you hated the ending lol. **

**Peace out for now and see you soon.**

_**Name of Title is a song by Secondhand Serenade**_


	29. Lost Without You

**A/N: Guys, I seriously love you **** You're all just the best! Every single one of your reviews just got me so happy!! **

**And I'm so glad you guys love Fin and Oli! They're like my mini project and there my, as I like to call them, babies cause I just want them to be in this story and well liked so I'm super excited you all like them and don't mind when I just have scenes with those two and none of the core 4. **

**A/N II: I know it's not Saturday (which would be the day this chapter is supposed to be up), but I'm actually going to be out of town this weekend and thought well since I have the most awesome readers who give me feedback that make me laugh and feel loved than I need to give them a new chapter on Friday instead of late Monday night when I come back.**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Lost Without You**

Tree Hill, NC

Lucas sat drumming his fingers, as if they were drums, against the wooden desk while he thought not about the lecture his Science teacher was giving the class but of what Peyton might be doing at this second. She's probably still sleeping. Eight-thirty in the morning in North Carolina meant five-thirty in the morning in California.

His book remained closed even when Mr. Clementon had ordered his class to turn to page 105 for a quick review of the anatomy of a cell. He'd heard little tidbits of mitochondria's and endoplasmic's and that was only because it reminded him of the first time he'd actually met Peyton. The little name game they had going on. Never thinking that her name could actually Peyton, but soon following the realization that the name fit her perfectly.

Feeling the slight tingling tickle of the vibration against his outer thigh he reached into his pocket and fetched the small device that was his cell phone. There on the screen held a small electronically envelope informing him that he had a new text message from _Peyt_; he didn't hesitate to open it.

He smiled remembering that when she was still here he'd send her a message every morning wishing her a '_good morning'_ and '_I'll be seeing ya'_. Although now it was replaced with a _'good morning' _and _'hope you have a good day'_.

'_Good morning to you too. I miss you.' _He read her message to himself.

Abruptly standing from his seat the stool's legs scratched against the floor rather loudly.

"Mr. Scott." His teacher began to call after him. "Mr. Scott?" Looking up Lucas wasn't the least bit surprised to see that all eyes were on him. "Class isn't over yet."

That didn't stop him from grabbing his coat and walking out. He had only made it forty-five minutes into the school day and most would argue that it wasn't something to celebrate; Lucas on the other hand would have to disagree. In fact, that was forty-five whole minutes more than yesterday's school day.

He was sure there would be a note that would sooner or later be sent to his mother or father's house seeing as how he's only attended twenty-five out of the forty days of school since _she's _been gone. Lucas had already been threatened by his guidance counselor that if he missed even a couple more days that was an automatic fail for the year and he'd have to retake his senior year all over again. Lucas Scott the super senior.

Slinging his backpack over his shoulder he walked through the quad dialing a number he's memorized since the first day he got it.

"Hey."

"Luke!" He could hear her squeak happily through the phone. "Wait. What are you doing calling me? You're supposed to be in class."

"I just wanted to say good morning to you." Telling that she was about to protest he quickly added- "Plus, I really wanted to hear your voice."

She paused glad that he couldn't see her blush. Even almost three thousand miles away he still had the effect on her.

"I'm glad you called. I can't argue with that because it's a great way to start off my morning." Peyton spoke while she rummaged through her closet for something to wear. "Hey Luke, so this is real random, but will you do something for me?"

"Sure."

"Grunt like a gorilla."

"What?" he laughed at her request.

"Grunt like a gorilla."

"For what?"

"For old time sakes."

"I've never grunted like a gorilla in front of you."

"Come on." She whined.

"I will not grunt like a gorilla."

"If you do this I'll tell you what color underwear I'm wearing." She bit her lip trying to stifle the giggle that wanted to escape. There was silence for a good five seconds before Peyton finally broke it. "I had you considering the grunt, didn't I?"

"Yes." Lucas confessed squinting as he looked up at the bright blue sky.

"Boy-" She finally laughed. "-I'm good."

"Yes you are." He admitted. "So, how's your battle wound healing?"

The name Nathan gave it two months back had stuck. No one referred to it as a gunshot wound seeing as they had all wanted to forget that day.

"It's turning into a pretty awesome battle scar. They finally removed the last stitching last week and they say it's healing perfectly."

"Good." Lucas shook his head even if she couldn't see him. "That's real good, Peyt."

"Yeah." Peyton whispered thinking that she would trade her 'battle scar' any day to just go back to Tree Hill. "Luke, I'll call you tonight. Mick's at the door."

He's realized a while back that every time she had referred to her dad it was always by his first name. He felt bad that the relationship between father and child had been strained and seeing as Mick was the only parent she had he wasn't sure if she had anyone else to turn to. At that moment he was grateful he had a dad, a mom, and an uncle who was just like another father to him. Hell even Deb, his stepmother, wasn't too bad.

"Yeah no problem. Bye Peyt."

"Bye Luke."

He kept the phone close to his ear until he could hear the dial tone and when he finally did he reluctantly put it back into his pocket.

The air outside had become chilly, the March air sparing no one and showing no signs of spring coming around. He thought of his days that were mostly spent at the Rivercourt. He knows he's distanced himself away from the ones who care about him, but somehow every time they said something it was always the wrong thing. Maybe he was just being a little touchy on certain subjects, but somehow it had always turned into a heated argument. First it was Keith, than his dad, his coach, mom, Brooke, and lastly Nathan.

Deciding to take the day to ditch, what was one more day, he walked through the town. He's lived here for his whole life and he didn't realize just how small it could be, so when he finished walking through he noticed only two hours had passed. Taking a stroll through the back roads was about to cross his mind when he could hear sirens behind him.

Tree Hill being such a small place there were only maybe five cops and two cars tops. There was never really any violence that happened; hell even domestic disturbances only occurred three times a year so when Lucas turned and watched the officer approach him he didn't know what exactly to think.

"Mr. Ayala."

"Lucas. What are you doing out of school?" When all the officer received was a shrug of the shoulders he opened the passenger door to his car. "Come on, get in." The ride back to Tree Hill High had been silent, not even the police radio went off. "Oh and just to give you a heads up Dan and Karen are waiting for you in there."

Oh yes, Tree Hill residence knew everybody's business.

The hallways were empty of students and Lucas liked it that way. He couldn't handle looking at other students that were together. It made his blood boil and that's most likely the reason why he'd get into intense arguments with Nathan when Brooke was around; it was just jealousy. Lucas had what they all did and in a split second it was taken from him.

Making his way into the administrative office he caught Nathan sitting by the door and before he was going to ask him what was going on the door to the Principal's office opened and Turner instructed the two to come in with the slight motion of his index finger.

Saying hi to his mom Lucas turned to look at Dan. "Is that dad?" He asked Nathan confused.

"Yes, Lucas, it's me." Dan had said obviously upset.

"What died on your face?" He asked squinting his eyes just slightly confused. He'd been in his own little world for a while now that he hadn't even realized that Dan had been growing a mustache, a hideous mustache to be exact. "Hey Uncle Keith I didn't know you'd be here." Keith just nodded. "Okay, what is this some intervention?"

"Now, Mr. Scott." Principal Turner began to speak.

"Yes?" Dan, Keith, Lucas, and Nathan answered.

"I meant the older…" There was a slight agitated look from the two older Scott men. "I'm sorry not old… Less-"

"Handsome?" Nathan offered.

"Less hair?" Lucas added.

"Less friends on myspace?"

"How about I just call you Mayor Scott?" Turner asked. "Now we're all here to talk about Lucas' poor attendance."

"What do you mean by poor?" Karen demanded to know. She had been under the assumption that her son was going to school every weekday.

"Well, Miss. Roe, Lucas has had more unexcused absences than he's been in class."

"What?" She asked turning her head to the side quickly facing toward Lucas and seething just a bit. "What do you do when you leave my house every morning to go to school?" He didn't say a word. "Lucas Eugene Scott. Answer me."

"I just do stuff." He spoke nonchalantly. As if it was no big deal.

"Stuff?" Dan rose from his chair. "You do realize that when you cut class you fail assignments which leads to being cut from the team which means missing out on games and future scouts looking for great players. You're a phenomenal player, Lucas and you're throwing your future away."

"Luke," Nathan intervened. "The championship is next week and coach is close to kicking you off. You haven't been to practice in over three weeks. He's let you slide for this long, but I think that you're lucky streak is over. You need to get back on the ball, man."

"He's right, honey." Karen spoke next. "Don't do something you're going to regret. Do you really want to be here the same time next year while everyone you know goes off to college? I know the shooting affected you, but maybe it's time to go back to being you again."

He listened closely, but they just didn't understand. He couldn't go back to being him without Peyton.

"I know like it seems we don't get it, Luke." Keith said gently. "And maybe we don't. But you need to think about your choices now and how they'll affect you in the long run. Come on now, do you think Peyton's going to want a high school kid when she's in college?" he joked smiling. "If you don't want to do this for yourself than do it for the both of your futures."

"And all of this for a girl." Dan rolled his eyes.

"She's just not a girl." Lucas hissed unexpectedly, standing from the chair he left the room but not before slamming the door.

"Way to go Dan." Keith gave him two thumbs up and had a cynical smile on his face. "I can't believe you lost father of the year to Mr. Johansson."

"He's just being childish." Dan stated as if he was right.

***

Later that evening Lucas ended up at his dad's house, he would have rather gone to his mother's place but seeing as how he'd been there everyday the past month he'd figure it would be nice to give his mom and Keith sometime alone.

Treading up the steps he passed by Nathan's room and could hear laughter that belonged to him and Brooke. This is the sole reason why Lucas had stayed away. He couldn't have that and it hurt too much to see what could've been.

"Whoa. Luke's actually staying here tonight?" Brooke asked curiously when she heard the footsteps outside Nathan's door. She's at the Scott household practically single second of everyday and this is the first time she's seen her boyfriend's brother outside of school.

"I guess." Nathan shrugged.

Hearing the slam of the opposite door Brooke peaked through. A sign from Lucas' childhood hung on his door.

"Come on." Brooke pulled Nathan off the bed, or at least tried. "Let's go check up on Broody."

"His door's closed and in case you're confused, Brooke, closed means 'go away, stay out'."

"Yes, in the negative language dictionary. Which is clearly your only edition." She rolled her eyes. "But in the positive language edition, closed means 'come in, step over the chain, there's so many less people that'll trample over what you're looking for. Plus when has a closed door ever stopped us before?"

"You've got a point there, but that's Luke in full broody angst stage. He got pissed when Dan had called Peyton just some girl."

"I think it's sweet that he got angry. I mean wouldn't you get mad at Dan if he just called me some girl."

"Yeah." Nathan felt his hands turn into fists already by just thinking of it.

"Okay than. Come on its damage control time."

And that's one of the reason's Nathan Scott loves his girlfriend.

They stood next to each other waiting for the other to be the first to knock on the door unsure of what exactly was behind it. Of course Lucas, but what Lucas? Happy Lucas? Broody Lucas? Angry Lucas? or Upset Lucas? The possibilities were endless.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Knock on the door, Nate."

"This was your idea."

"He's your brother."

"Fine." Giving in Nathan lightly thumped on the door.

"What kind of knock was that?" Brooke wondered. They had been light taps on the surface that would be hard to hear even if the room was dead silent. "If you want something done you got to do it yourself." She knocked loudly. "Luke?"

Silence.

"Lucas?" She rasped out. Still no answer, but she got laughter from him. "Well than I'm taking that as a come right on in." Turning the knob she was glad that it hadn't been locked and slowly opened the door ajar. Slowly poking her head through the small crack she smiled when Lucas waved them in. "Sweet, Peyton's on the phone." Came the response to Nathan while she opened the rest of the door wide open.

"How do you know?" Nathan asked, but when he walked in he knew she was right.

"Because he's smiling of course."

The two sat in the middle of the bed while Lucas sat on the swivel chair to his desk. Sitting there silently they watched carefully as Lucas talked into the phone and would stay quite while he listened to Peyton retell him of what her day was filled with. The smile never faltering and when he agreed he shook his head; little movements that he would do as if she was facing him and telling him all of her adventures in person instead of just on the phone.

"They're so cute." Brooke stated and a brilliant idea popped into her head. "We should do something for them." She whispered in a low sultry voice.

"Like what?"

"Send him to visit her?"

Their voices were low, almost mumbled, but Lucas didn't seem to noticed as he listened to Peyton tell him about the 80 degree weather in March and the day at the beach when Oli got stung by jellyfish and Peyton trying to convince Fin to pee on their friend to release him of his pain.

"You do realize he's still paying for that last trip with Karen. It's basically school, practice, and home. Not to mention that she just found out that Lucas isn't going to those first two places. She'll kill him and us if we try to do something without her knowledge."

"And this is one of the many reasons I'm glad dad and Victoria are hardly ever home." She sighed. "Oh, we'll talk about this later Luke's about to get off the phone with Peyton."

True to her word not more than three seconds later the call had ended. Nathan would tell her she had a knack for these sorts of things, but Brooke would just reply and say that she doesn't. Lucas' face gave it all away; the way his smile didn't reach either ear or the way the sparkle quickly left his eyes.

"So, how's Sawyer doing?" Nathan asked even though he's spoken to her already.

"She's doing pretty well." Lucas stated. Suddenly it was as if he sunk a little deeper into the hole he was digging himself into. Was she really doing better without him?

'_Oh crap.' _Nathan thought.

"Way to go boyfriend." Brooke nudged sharply. He had asked the wrong thing. Even though recently everything had been the wrong thing to say or ask this here was the worst because it led to doubt.

He had no reason to doubt and he knew that, but for some reason he couldn't stop it. It was brought up in almost everything, or so it felt like. Lucas had been wondering the same things that he was reassuring Peyton of.

"Can you both just leave?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah sure."

"No problem."

It was indeed a major problem. Walking out of the room they could feel the cold gust of wind from the door being slammed shut.

"I'm tired of his crazy bipolar-"

"Crap." Nathan finished.

"I was going to say attitude, but yeah you pretty much summed it up."

"Something needs to be done." They spoke in unison as they threw themselves back on the bed.

**A/N: So there you have it. I myself am not too sure about this chapter. But I hope you all like it ****! Drop me a line cause those always make me smile no matter what! It makes me feel appreciated and who doesn't want to feel that?**

**So now I'm off to work than straight after work it's time for that mini Road Trip. Two hours in the car to get there! I wish I would have made an awesome Road Mix. O'well I have the Glee soundtrack lol.**

**You guys have a fun weekend and expect the new chapter up on Tuesday (the original day it would be posted)!**

_**Name of Title is a song by Robin Thicke**_


	30. I Feel So?

**A/N: Hey guys! So I know it may not be Tuesday anymore wherever you are at (it is for me late Tuesday to be exact) and I'm terribly sorry I didn't have this up this morning. Last night was my friend's 21****st**** birthday and well you only have one 21. I don't know how it is where you live (out of the U.S) but it's the legal age to drink so we had a fun night out! I'm only counting my months down till my big 21! 9 more months.**

**And I want to thank you all for your reviews. They truly make me so very happy! And I even got a Brucas fan reading! Woot Woot. A goal accomplished lol. Glad you're enjoying it Leona. **

**This chapter's a little longer… I hope you enjoy it redunicorn.**

**Chapter Thirty: I Feel So…**

Los Angeles, Ca

Peyton sat at the curb of her street the March air already in the high eighty's; a more than perfect day to just hang out at the beach. She could have easily waited in the driveway, but seeing as she was still keeping hold of that grudge against her father she thought it would be wiser to stay at the sidewalk's edge. Quickly blowing off the thought that came to mind it would have led to questions that would have irritated her or worse infuriated her because that thought would have led to why. Why had Mick done this? Why had he brought her back? Mick that jerk. Mick that idiotic bustard. Sure he was her dad and she was still his goober nut, but that didn't mean she couldn't be angry with him any less.

The loud sound of a horn blaring brought Peyton back to the present where she looked on as a red Lamborghini drove down the street that was lined with palm trees, like most of the streets in Los Angeles.

"Get in Blondie." He reached over the passenger's seat and opened the door smiling at the old nicknames they rarely ever use anymore.

Peyton looked almost impressed watching as the door opened upwards toward the sky instead of to the side. "Nice ride, Oli."

"Dad just had it imported from Italy." He told her as she slid in throwing her duffle bag to the ground. "Thought I'd take it for a test run. You know make sure it's working before the Ol' man starts using it."

"Without his knowledge I'm assuming." Peyton spoke rhetorically.

"But of course." He answered it anyway. "Because no one in their right mind would let their seventeen year old son take a two-hundred thousand dollar car for a test drive."

And he sped off, the tires screeching against the asphalt leaving behind tire marks.

"Especially when he's reckless." Peyton smiled. It was defiantly like old times. "So where're we headed?"

"Fin's house. Apparently his dad's still out of town. Liam's having business in London and we all know Katarina is with him. Fin says that she better not act too surprised when she finds her dear husband banging the newest secretary."

Peyton let Oliver speak half listening to him talk about Fin's fifth stepmother in over a ten year span. She had only been twenty-two and had been Mr. Hurst's secretary when the affair started. Liam couldn't seem to keep a woman too long after his lengthy divorce with Fin and Madeleine's mother, Charlotte. She had been his one and only true love, but he ended up listening to his penis than to his head and his heart when the first infidelity happened. Charlotte being the smart woman that she was left him the second she found out taking more than half his money with her.

"You still there?" Oliver wondered when he had asked her a question that seemed to go unanswered.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Never mind. You know you've been acting kind of out of it lately." He noticed it the first day they returned.

She didn't know how to respond to that. Her life had changed back in Tree Hill and it changed again when she was uprooted back to California. She just couldn't go back to the person her friends knew. Well she could, but she couldn't be that girl not one hundred percent again atleast.

"I'm just a bit jet lagged."

"That line might have worked the first time and maybe the second time, Peyton." Oliver told her pulling up outside the gated driveway and waved at the guard as he let them in. "I'm just saying that I'm here if you need to talk is all."

"Thanks Oli."

Stepping out of the car they made their way into the mansion through the large glass doors that had been unlocked.

They could hear mysterious footsteps. Mysterious because they seemed to get louder and louder and yet they didn't know where they were coming from. That is until they looked up the large grand staircase where Fin had been shuffling back and forth.

"Ah, there yeh are. I've been waiting for ten minutes. What took yeh so long?" He smirked in his own way with his hands in his pockets as he glided down the steps.

"Nice waltzing you've got there."

"I don't waltz at all." Fin told Oliver once he was on the last step. "It's embarrassing and a little batty."

Rolling her eyes Peyton could feel a playful banter coming along. "Okay before this gets too far how about you tell us what was the emergency?"

"What can't a guy frantically ring up his mates and tell them to meet him at his place to tell them how much he appreciates them?"

"Well of course he can, but when I'm waiting for an important call it kind of better be an emergency where someone is keeling over."

"Darling yeh've already received my call. I don't understand what other importunities yeh have waiting for yeh."

"Get to the point, Foreigner." Oliver quickly jumped in.

"I haven't heard that name in a while." Fin's grin never left thinking about their times in middle school when they thought they were so cool because they each sported a name of a classic rock band that none of their classmates knew excited. "That brings back memories."

There was a quick hustle and bustle as maids made their way through the home dusting the large and priceless antiques.

"Oh right. I have to show you something." Fin took the lead walking toward the living room that hasn't really been lived in seeing as how no one's really allowed in. Peyton never use to think nothing much of a living room that was hardly ever used, but spending time in Tree Hill she realized that this is the place where memories are made and wondered how come these sitting places were hardly ever used back in her hometown.

"Whoa that's a big whatever it is." Oliver spoke turning his head to the side slightly a quizzical expression glaring at the cardboard box.

"Whose it's from?" Peyton asked.

"It's from London which means it's from my father."

"Well that was very weir-"

"Nice of him." Peyton quickly cut Oliver off of what he was going to say.

She was taken back to a moment when Fin had revealed something to her that she would never forget. It had only been a couple of days since Ellie's passing and to get over her numbing pain she and Fin had decided to hang out in their old Tree house. It wasn't your average sized Bart Simpson tree house, but one of privileged luxury. Hell it wasn't even in a tree but that didn't stop them from calling it just that. It was much bigger than a college student's door room that's for sure and yet it hadn't been used since they turned thirteen.

There was stolen bottles of alcohol that weren't probably even going to be missed as they sat on the bean bag chairs and listened to the vinyl that was playing on the turn table. Her dad's rock band and his father's first produced group. After the first bottle was completely empty words began to ramble mostly from Fin, Peyton was always a quiet when she'd drank. He had told Peyton that it had hurt when his dad was away especially after his parent's divorce was finalized. Liam was gone longer and Fin's wall just grew higher and thicker maybe that's why they got along so well.

"It's heavy." Fin seemed to want to ignore the last two comments. "It must be his hopes and dreams for me."

"I thought he discarded those years ago." Oliver could quickly feel a jab on the side of his torso after those words left his mouth.

"Yeh know I thought he did to. How about we take a look see?" They walked to the box slowly and unsurely, as if the thing was diseased with an incurable diagnosis. "Open it."

"You open it." Oliver told Fin. "It's your present."

"Fine, since Oli's being a nancy boy Peyton yeh open it."

"I'm not going to open it."

"Whose being the-" Oliver cleared his throat to try and master the perfect English accent and mimic his friend. "-nancy boy, now?"

"But what if there's something in there and it jumps out?"

"Then I'd rather have it bite the proper owner than me."

"You guys are such girls." Peyton sighed. "Plus it's from England so I'm sure if there was something alive in there it's not anymore."

"It only takes express one day to deliver."

"There would need to be holes so it could breath." Peyton tried to reason.

"I'm going in." Fin did his best 007 pose before walking to the box and opening it. "There's two more boxes inside."

"Then open them." Peyton and Oliver spoke at the same time.

"I am, but if there are more boxes inside of these boxes I'm going to have to break something."

"I'll grab you that vase in the foyer if you'd like. It's awfully hideous." Oliver offered.

"That was an heirloom from my great grandmother who happens to be dead and buried you wanker."

"Hey I'm just stating the obvious here."

There was a small amount of Styrofoam being thrown to the ground when one of the smaller boxes was lifted out of the largest one.

"That doesn't look very heavy." Peyton spoke glancing at the small rectangular shape. "How much did you say you could bench press?" She would always here jeering from both her friends on who was the strongest and somehow she had always been the prop that was lifted on shoulders while something heavy was in there other arm. Whoever could lift her and a second thing would win.

"A suit?" Fin spoke confused quickly grabbing the last box inside. It was the heavier one and had made the box weight so much. With quick motions the package fell to the ground and reviled a trunk and suitcase."

"Fin, what's going on?" Peyton wondered.

"I don't have the slightest clue." There was no note and no phone call in the hours to come following the mystery behind the gift. "How about we just forget about this and head for the beach?"

Peyton stayed still on the ground puzzled and left wondering what this gift could mean. A suit and a suitcase. A mystery that left behind major clues.

"Come on Blondie. There's no time to waist. Saturday is almost over and the ocean's calling our name." Oliver brought her to her feet.

"We'll figure this all out later." Fin assured.

"Fine. But I'm not getting into that water. Winter's barely over and the water hasn't even warmed up yet."

The Hurst's backyard had always been the beach so it was easy to just get up and walk barefoot five minutes down to the shore. The sand didn't feel as warm as it did on the summer days and summer nights, but the day had been nice and the wind had diminished hours ago.

Peyton lost in her own little world again for the third time today didn't notice Fin and Oli stray behind her. They stripped from their shirts and discarded them onto the sand as they slowly counted to three.

"One." Oliver whispered.

"Two." Fin spoke a little louder in monotone.

"Three." They both yelled running toward Peyton.

It was too late she hadn't heard them charging behind her, the sand being like a silent automatic. They had both lifted her from the ground each carrying a leg and arm with her yelling for them to put her down as they splashed through the waves.

"Yeh hear that Oli. I don't think I did."

"Fin, I think she'd like to be put down."

"You guys don't you dare." Peyton warned struggling from their grasps as she felt the cool water underneath her. She had been right, it was freezing.

"Is that true?" Fin spoke to Oliver as if Peyton was never there. "I'll right than we'll let her go."

And they dropped her into the water, her body making a small splash while her screams were quickly muffled from below the surface.

As soon as she was able to get her balance she resurfaced her teeth chattering together the feeling of Goosebumps quickly rising on top of her legs and arms.

"I'm going to kill you guys." She brushed wet strands of hair back from her face so she could analyze both targets; one of them leaning back laughing hysterically and one almost doubling over while trying to catch his breath. This was going to be easy and revenge was a sweet thing.

She lunged first at Oliver who was laughing and didn't see her coming. His mouth quickly feeling with the salty water. For a second they were gone, the ocean taking both victims to a watery grave, but then again they weren't out the far and the water only went up to their waist so they were able to resurface easily. She was up before him and while he stayed underneath the water Peyton quickly claimed her next mark by jumping as best as she could on his back. Fin was a little harder to take down so she used a little force and she was still able to catch him by surprise.

They stood up each one of them chattering and slightly moving in motion with the waves before they broke out into laughter. The surfers on land laughing and recording it all along saying something along the lines of putting it up on a site called youtube, mutual acquaintances is what the three had become with the regular "babes" and "bros" that shared the beach.

Running back onto the sand Peyton grabbed both their shirts and began to dry herself off trying to get warm even with the both of the guys complaining from inside of the water.

"Oi." Fin called out. "Oi, Peyton, you need to get back over here. I think something's wrong."

"You've got to be kidding if you think I'm going to get back into that water, Liam." She had only used his first name to either get on his nerves or when she was agitated with him for tricking her.

"No, I'm serious Peyton. I think something's wrong with Oli."

She used her hand as a visor over her eyes to stop the sun from blinding her. She caught the anguished look from Oliver's face and hurried back into the thing she said she wouldn't return to.

They were both able to get him back to shore and dropped him onto the sand all along him telling them where he felt the sharp pain.

"What is that?"

There on his leg were long red bugled marks, about four of them.

"That would be the imprints of jellyfish tentacles. You've been stung, dude." One of the surfer's had come to check and see if everything was all right.

Neither one of the three had experienced anything like a jellyfish sting before and yet they've lived at the beach their entire lives, or most of their lives in Fin's case.

"What do we do now?"

"Well you could always…" The surfer had given quick instructions to help ease the pain away before he headed off back to his own group probably to discuss this situation.

"I won't do it." Fin stubbornly spoke.

"Come on." Peyton egged on.

"Like I would let him do it." Oliver contradicted.

"Jesus, I don't know what the big deal is." She stated. "Oli you're in pain and Fin you can help out one of your best friends. I don't see what the big deal is."

"Firstly, because I don't want someone to piss on me." Oliver said matter-of-factly. "And secondly I don't want to see his junk in my face."

"You guys use the bathroom standing up next to each other nonetheless. I don't see how this is any different."

"He's not a urinal Peyton."

"Well what if you just pretend like he is?"

"Because he's not. And because I can't wiz when someone's looking."

"Oh I get it. It's a performance thing. Well if it'll make you feel any better we can both close our eyes."

"Nothing is wrong with my performance in anything involving junior's area. Besides why don't you do? He's you're friend to."

"You call it junior?" Peyton laughed unable to remember how she'd become friends with these two. "And it'll be easier if you do it. You just stand up."

"Hello no one has asked my opinion here." Oliver spoke up. "I'd rather live with the stinging. Plus I heard vodka helps and the house isn't far from here."

"That's an ace idea, mate." Fin nodded liking this idea much better than the one the surfer dude had offered.

"Plus the last idea was pretty gross." Peyton agreed helping lift her friend up from the sand as they made their way to the large house by the beach.

***

Sitting alone in her room she had wondered about the events mere hours ago. She and Mick had gotten into another blow out argument that led to one of the housekeepers making a phone call to the police station.

It had started out like any other usual dinner and lately it had become nothing of sarcasm. She would tell him how she spent her day and to Mick it was nothing productive.

"Oh how I hate to see you waste your time." He would say.

"Well, if it'll make you feel any better I could blind fold you." She would respond before the silence filled the room.

Mick would later ask if her meal was decent and she would only nod. That led to him asking why she wouldn't say anything else to him. Peyton wouldn't purposely huff, but it would escape her lips anyway. He would ask again until she would yell at him saying _'Will you just stop acting so…" _He would urge her to continue to finish what she was going to say and he pushed and pushed her buttons to speak until she finally screamed _'Stupid'_. She had tried her best to keep quiet, but it wouldn't work and sooner or later glass was being thrown across the wall.

Hence, the call to the cops. They stayed only momentarily when Mick would work his way around the whole story asking if they had a teenage daughter mostly they always did and so it was simple for him to weave away from the details.

The candles burned around her room sending the essences of honeysuckle through the parameter. The quiet usually helped her stay calm and there had been no commotion down stairs prior to the second doorbell ring. She hadn't bothered to look so when there wasn't a priest knocking on her door asking to bless her or get rid of the demons that might be infesting her she let the thought go.

Stepping out of her room she stepped outside. It had grown dark out and you were actually able to see a handful of stars twinkling up in the sky and she reminisced about her time back in Tree Hill were the sky was black and yet the stars were enough light to get you through the night.

Returning back into the house she had done her best to be silent unable to handle another head to head with her father and now there wasn't a housecleaner to be referee. She caught something moving out of the corner of her eye. She reached for the only thing she could find and that was the umbrella hanging from the door knob.

"Ease up, Peyton." Fin spoke softly lifting a dishrag from the counter in a way of surrendering.

"What are you doing here?"

"Mick wouldn't let us see you earlier so we thought we'd come by at a more convenient time." Oli added.

"So, what, did you break into my house?" Peyton would have to give them credit it for it later. "Got all dressed in black and pulled a Mission: Impossible?"

"Actually, me and Oli came down the chimney and pulled a Santa Clause and Elf."

"We're still at odds on who actually gets to be Santa and the other his minion." Oliver nodded.

"Very funny." Peyton was being sincere.

"Thought a ridiculous accusation deserved an equally ridiculous response."

"So anyway the reason we're here is because Fin heard about this college party down by Pepperdine and we thought we'd come by and pick you up before we get going."

"You guys I really don't want to. I just got into a huge fight with Mick tonight and-"

"And that's perfect. Get out of here for a while and leave the stress behind."

"I think I'll pass."

"Peyton passing on a college party?" Oliver was surprised. Usually when things went sour with Mick she'd be the first one insisting they get out of town for a while.

"That's odd." Fin kinked a brow.

"I just… I don't want to okay." She said a little forcefully.

"Alright than." One of them said.

"Sorry. It's just. Forget it. You guys have fun."

"Oh we plan on it." They stated before making their way toward an exit.

"Something needs to be done." They spoke in unison as they got into the car and headed toward their destination.

**A/N: So it starts off with Oli/Fin/Peyt friendship-ness cause even if it's not a real one it's real in my fic universe lol. She's not in a major funk as Luke, but she's still feeling it and you can catch a glimpse of it with Mick which brings her down…**

**So Oli and Fin last line, huh, a sort of déjà? Maybe? **

**As always reviews are sweet and much appreciated :) **

_**Name Of Title is a song by Box Car Racer**_


	31. Armored Adventures

**A/N: I have no excuse and I'm horrible :( lack of LP makes me super sad and inspiration dies (I stopped watching OTH after s6- it just ended for me than)… I miss them so much! So I popped in a season 6 DVD and it made me happy :)**

**Chapter 31: Armored Adventures**

Tree Hill, N.C.

It had been a peculiar sunny day, a nice exchange from the small storm that had been brewing days before. Brooke was more than glad to get rid of the rain boots she had been sporting all week and into some nice shoes that were more her style as she hit the dry pavement with her heel before making her way into the Scott Household. Saying a quick hello to Deb she was informed that her impromptu boyfriend was in the study on a mission.

"Whatcha doing?" Brooke asked walking up to the swivel chair where her boy toy sat.

"Trying to fix the mess that is currently my brother." Nathan replied after a hello kiss.

"Ah, he's still in the whole don't-open-the-shades-even-if-the-lack-of-sun-is-making-my-skin-look-grossily-pale kind of brood?"

"You got it."

Brooke looked over Nathan's shoulders and got a glimpse of what he was looking at. "Hurst Industries?" She asked confused. "That doesn't sound very much like an erotic porn site."

"Shut up." Nathan defended turning a slight shade of red. Having your girlfriend find adult websites saved to your browser's favorites wasn't a highlight in their relationship, especially when your girlfriend finds out a week after you started dating. Brooke had found it hilarious and used it whenever she had the chance. Three years later and it never got old for her. "I'm trying to get a hold of Fin or Oliver. I don't have any of their numbers and was thinking that-"

"They could help us in getting those two back together." Brooke added smiling. Lucas had mentioned once that it was kind of creepy how his brother and his brother's girl were so synchronized.

"Right." Nathan nodded jotting down a number that came up on the screen and handed over toward Brooke. "Bingo."

Retracting her cell phone from her pocket she dialed the number that was sure to make her phone bill astronomically high, but she didn't care. Making Victoria mad was kind of her job after all.

"Thank you for calling Hurst Industries, Please hold."

This caused Brooke to scoff. Mumbling that she was Brooke Davis and that nobody puts Brooke Davis on hold she scowled her eyes squinting slightly obviously annoyed. Nathan rubbed her arm gently murmuring into her ear an 'I know' until the operator connected back with the call.

"This is Amy how I can help you."

Brooke immediately smiled. If she was going to act she needed to smile to be nice. "Amy, dear." Her voice sounded like that of one of the classy ladies in an old 1950s movie. "I just have a quick question; I'm hoping you can answer it."

"I'll try my best Ms-"

There was a slight pause the operator waiting for an answer to the question that hadn't been asked. Brooke scooted Nathan to the side and typed ferociously on the key board and into the search engine and browsing the family history until names sounded familiar.

"Darling, It's Charlotte." Brooke eyes scanned the numerous websites when she had put the key words of Hurst's first wife into Google.

"Of course, I'm terribly sorry. I didn't recognize your voice for a second."

"It's quite alright, Amy. I've been recently just getting over the flu. The reason I'm calling is that my son has seemed to change his number for the umpteenth time without informing his dear mum about it. Would you happen to have Liam's number on hand?"

"Oh, yes, I do." The operator informed who she thought had been the first Mrs. Hurst and quickly gave her the ten digit number before saying a farewell.

"Score." Brooke said after hanging up the phone and throwing her hands up in victory before handing over the yellow post-it over to Nathan.

***

Los Angeles, Ca

Oliver and Fin had just pulled up into Peyton's driveway when Fin's phone started going off. The ringtone had been a little too loud for either of them seeing as they both had being trying to nurse the hangover from last night's college party.

"Bloody loud." Fin mumbled into the phone as he answered the call.

"Fin?"

"Not so loud." Fin shushed into the phone. "Yeh're breathing is loud, mate."

"Uh, sorry?" Nathan apologized unsure of why exactly he was.

"Who is this?"

"It's Nathan Scott, Lucas' brother."

"Okay." There was a moment of silence that occurred on each side of the states. "Well , what's this special occasion that I get a call from the Ace high school basketball player?"

Nathan wondered if there was a hint of sarcasm laced in the British guy's voice, but let it go thinking of the event that was in little more than thirty six hours and how it could all go downhill. He wasn't going to give up on his dreams of playing for Duke that was for sure.

"Look, me and Brooke were wondering if you could help us out with something."

"And what would that be?"

Oliver put the dark sunglasses back over his eyes and began dozing off in the passenger seat of the car unsure of what was being said of his counterpart and the unknown person on the other line.

"We want you to bring Peyton back to Tree Hill for tomorrow night."

"Seems pretty rash." Fin sobered up thinking of one of his best friends and knowing it's what she really needed.

"Look it doesn't have to be permanent, but just for a couple of hours or something."

"And why would I go and do that?"

"Because Lucas isn't in his right state of mind and I'm sure Peyton's far from hers too. And because you know this is what she needs. He's lost, she's lost, hell we're all going to get lost if a reunion doesn't happen. And tomorrow's pretty important. It'll make us or break us. Peyton's basically the glue that's going to hold everything together. I don't have the money to spend on a plus three hundred dollar airline ticket, but you, you do."

"I'll think about it." Fin mumbled.

"Tomorrow's important. Luke needs Peyton to be here. We all do." Nathan gave his last efforts on trying to convince the guy on the other line hoping that it would work.

Ending the call Fin rubbed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair before starting the ignition and speeding out of the drive way.

"Where are we going?" Oliver asked yawning his hopes a bit dashed with the idea that he wasn't going to be in a comfortable bed anytime soon.

"To go get a drink."

"It's barely noon."

"It's five o'clock somewhere." Fin replied putting the visor down to block the morning sun from blinding his eyes as he cursed to himself for losing his shades in the first place.

"A little early don't you think?"

"Since when have you ever turned down a drink?"

"You make me sound like an alcoholic." Oliver laughed.

Fin joined in a second later. "With our childhoods I'm surprised we didn't end up like Drew Barrymore."

"You got that right."

"And the drinks not for us." Fin pointed out as he swerved into a parking space right in front of a liquor store.

"Thank god. I was about to throw up. Just the sight of being in front of this place makes me want to gag." Oliver admitted he had had too much to drink in his own way without actually admitting it.

***

Brooke couldn't help but play with her fingernails, a slight indication that she was nervous. It was a habit that she couldn't break let alone let go.

"So, what did they say?"

"He said he'll think about it."

Brooke sighed. They needed to be in cahoots with the California natives for this, otherwise their plan would be anything but.

"He didn't say no. That's all that matters, right?"

"Right." Nathan confirmed.

"We should probably go get Broody to go shower or something. It's possible Peyton might be coming down and we don't need her running back to the sunshine state when she gets a whiff of her boyfriend for the first time in over two months."

"I'm right behind you."

"Oh no, boy toy, you're the one walking into that room. I'll be spraying the disinfectant from ten feet back."

Laughing Nathan took Brooke's hand in his own and dragged her up the stairs till they were in front of the darkened door.

"Here goes nothing." Nathan whispered. Now this, what they were doing now was a mission.

***

Once again the two found themselves in front of the driveway that held so many memories. They had made it back in ten minutes from the liquor store. It had cost Fin an extra hundred dollar bill to buy the alcohol, but it was something that they were going to need if they wanted this to work.

They didn't bother knocking on the door as they strolled in. If Mick was there he hadn't made his presents known, but that didn't stop Oliver from keeping the bottle hidden underneath his jacket.

"Oi, Peyton."

"Blondie." Oliver called out.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Peyton came down the stairs dressed in her jeans, a band tank, and flats, while her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail. She had slowly let the curls start to comeback, but not all the way where they had become unruly. The curls slightly showed as small lumps across her head in the fashionable kind of way. "Whoa, you two look like-"

"Don't need to say it, we feel it." Oliver added.

"Long night?"

"Great night." Fin corrected. "And to celebrate our achievements we've brought a bottle to, well, celebrate."

"Like you guys should be drinking anymore." Peyton laughed

"Oh, we're not drinking." Oliver said pulling the bottle out of the brown paper bag. "You missed out last night and we thought that wasn't fair so we brought you this."

"How can I argue with that?" Peyton asked.

"You can't." Oliver handed the bottle over. "Oh we opened it already, somebody couldn't resist a taste."

"I tried to tell Oli no, Peyton, but the boy has a problem." Fin joked doing the hand single for a person who likes to drink obsessively.

Taking a drink Peyton felt her limbs loosen.

"You sure about this one, Fin?" Oliver whispered lowly. Peyton was already feeling the effects, she had always been a light weight.

"I'm positive." He nodded his head. "She'll thank us later."

"Before or after she kicks our ass for-"

"Guy's I love you." Peyton giggled wrapping her arms around both Fin and Oli shoulders, her eyelids feeling ready to drop.

"We love you too, you hot mess, you." Oliver said patting her back.

***

"Oh, man, Luke." Nathan replied when he entered the room, pinching the bridges of his nose. "When was the last time you showered?"

He walked over the messy room, avoiding old pizza boxes. Brooke stood at the doorway's entrance and began to spray around her vigorously. Her heels stepped over the clothes that were scattered across the floor as she tried to find her way through the mini obstacle course to get to her boyfriend. She sprayed the curtains before opening yanking them open, letting the sun's beams enter the room for the first time in what she thought was weeks.

"It's not that bad." Luke defended grabbing his last clean T-shirt from the closet. "And I showered last night for your information."

"Well your room would like to differ."

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Look I was about to leave so if you don't-"

"Are you going to practice?" Nathan asked hopefully.

"Um, no, I was actually going to-"

"If you don't go to practice you won't be able to play in the championship." Nathan grabbed the large gym bag from the ground and grabbed his brother's arms. "We're going to practice, come on."

"I'm expecting a call from-"

"Peyton will call you later."

"Will you just let me-"

"No, I won't let you get a sentence in."

"Wow." Brooke smiled surprised. "And I thought me and Nathan were bad." She referred to one another completing each other sentences.

"With him it can get-"

"Annoying." Lucas finished cutting off his younger brother.

"It's going to be a long day." Brooke laughed following the two bickering brothers out the door, but not before she turned around and sprayed the last contents of the disinfectant into the room.

***

Peyton slowly woke up the dim lighting a complete difference from the sunny day that had shown so brightly through the large windows. Her eyes tried to focus while her brain tried to remember. She didn't have a headache which would mean that she didn't drink the whole bottle. Her back felt stiff which meant that she'd been in the sitting position too long. What on earth was going on?

Blinking her green eyes continually she gained focus quickly. Her surroundings were familiar, but unfamiliar at the same time.

"Oli? Fin?" She tried to stand, but found herself strapped safely secure. She felt even more confused as she reached to unbuckle herself.

"We're about to land. I wouldn't take the safety belt off yet if I were you." The overhead light above them flickered on revealing the shadowy figures of both her friends.

"Land? What are you talking about landing?"

She looked to her left and spotted the small window and looked out. In the distance there were red lights from a dark tower and brighter white lights that showed the pavement across the ground that airplanes would skirt off of or onto.

"Yeh'll see soon." Fin spoke keeping his tone in check, trying to keep as much emotion out as he could muster.

"Eerie much?" Peyton said leaning back into the seat. "Guys where are we?"

"We're up in the air." Oliver offered.

"And getting ready to descend." Fin added.

"Obviously." Peyton rolled her eyes. "But where are we descending to and how long have I been asleep for?"

"For about thirty-six hours."

"Thirty-six hours?! I don't remember drinking that much. What did you guys put a roofie in my drink or something." Peyton laughed at the absurd idea.

"Hahahaha." Fin and Oliver laughed uneasily and stopped quickly.

"OH. MY. God. You roofied my drink!!!"

"Now, don't get mad." They said simultaneously throwing their hands up in the air to surrender. They would never initially hit their friend who happened to be a girl, but that didn't mean she wouldn't hit them because she defiantly would. Not to mention that after all they had done boxing together growing up and she was just as good as they were.

"I'm going to kill you guys." Peyton lunged towards them forgetting that she was strapped to the seat as it pulled her back.

"If you'd just listen to reason you'd understand why we did it."

Suddenly the pilot's voice came through the speaker interrupting whatever was to be said next.

"We're now ready to descend into Tree Hill terminal."

"We're in Tree Hill?" Peyton questioned.

Nervous smiles played on the guy's lips. "Surprise!"

***

Brooke waited anxiously at the airport's terminal. She, Nathan, and Lucas were about to leave the house for the game when Nathan had got the phone call. Fin had called to say that they would be landing in Tree Hill in ten minutes, he retold the story to Nathan on how they wanted to surprise their friend even if it meant that she would go ballistic when she first woke up and he went on to say that maybe it would be a good idea if Lucas didn't know just yet that she'd be coming. Nathan was on board and Brooke had made a quick excuse about leaving her lucky lip gloss at her house before dashing into the car and making a promise that she'd meet them at the gym. She'd made a U-Turn and headed to the other side of town to wait for her friend at the airport.

She ignored the looks that she was getting from everyone that passed her. She didn't care what they thought of the lonely brunette dressed in a cheer uniform waiting for God knows who. She checked her compact's mirror to make sure her 'R' was still perfectly placed before she saw the small private jet skit across the pavement. She tried her best not to squeal, jump in the air and do a cheer. Tonight was going to be a memory in the making.

Grabbing tightly onto the blue duffle bag that was marked with her schools logo she ran closer to the window to get a better look. It was them. That much she knew.

Brooke ran across the hall when she saw her best friend.

"P. Sawyer!" She threw her arms across the blonde's neck.

"B. Davis!" Peyton was just as enthusiastic as Brooke.

"You can thank us now." Fin spoke, but was ignored by the girls. "Or later. As long as you thank us." He spoke to deaf ears.

"Come on we're going to be late." Brooke latched her arm through Peyton's. "Oh and you're so not wearing that. Even if it's adorable." Brooke threw the duffle bag into Oliver's arms as the guys followed behind.

No one other than Brooke knew what was in the bag. The extra cheer uniform in Peyton's size lay neatly inside with a small blue ribbon that would be placed in her hair. School spirit was very much Brooke's style when she added the last artifact.

**A/N: So she's back in Tree Hill :) But for how long?? And what will Luke's reaction be? All will be revealed next chapter :) So this was basically just a filler chapter… It kinda of needed to stand on its own seeing as how the next chapter couldn't be combined with this one… well it could, but then it'd be extraordinarily long lol.**

**As always Reviews always make my day! I love checking my inbox! They make me so happy, but I've also been very horrible in not updating regularly so I understand if I won't have much of them. **

**Have a great day, guys and gals :)**

_**Name Of Title is a song by Rooney**_


	32. Oh What A Day

**All these author notes were from yesterday… idk there's something about that isn't liking me or my email right now… feel free to skip through them if you'd like.**

**A/N: I was so happy when I looked in my inbox. You guys are the best!! You're in for a treat if I say so myself because well I wasn't going to have this chapter posted today, but since I'm incredibly sick and had to call into work and have been stuck in bed ALL day I thought I get this chapter out to you all because you're amazing :)**

**A/N 2: I tried posting this earlier in the day and just wasn't cooperating at the time :( but hey at least I got it up :)**

**So totally off note I'm watching a rerun of Grey's and man I miss some Alex and Izzie love fest-ness (LP is still my fav ship, of course) but i love these two too! Why are my favorite couples either leaving the show or being torn apart? :(**

**Chapter 32: Oh What A Day**

Brooke, Peyton, Oliver, and Fin had reached the high school in record time. The game had already started; the chanting of the crowd had given them that much of a clue and as Peyton made her way to the gym Brooke held onto her arm and pulled her back stopping her in her tracks.

"Where do you think you're going?" The brunette asked looking upward to her friend.

Peyton looked down at her a bit dumbfounded. "Uh, I thought I was going to go see the game."

"Not in that you're not." Brooke smiled her dimples digging deeper into her cheeks while holding the duffle bag up. "We've got to get you out of that and into this."

"What exactly is in that?"

"You'll see."

"Uh, Brooke, I'm not really in the mood to play dress up. Remember last time that happened?" When all Peyton recieved was a solicitous grin she knew that Brooke remembered about the short skirt and top that showed half her mid section.

"What happened?" Oliver asked intrigued by the idea.

"Oh nothing. Come on P. It'll be like having my own life size Barbie, only less cheery and more bitchy." Peyton laughed at her statement which only encouraged Brooke more. "This is going to be fun."

"What about us?" Fin asked watching Brooke push Peyton through the bathroom doors.

"I'll be back for you guys in a second. I have something for you in this bag too." The brunette said popping her head out from the ladies lavatory.

Dragging the bag up to the sink she unzipped it excitedly. "It'll be just like old times." Brooke mumbled looking into the mirror and seeing her blonde friend's reflection looking back at her. "So are you excited to see Luke?"

"Yeah." Peyton smiled in the kind of way that proved to the contrary that young people can fall in love and the beaming simper on Peyton's face was proof of it. "I'm a little nervous though."

"You have nothing to be nervous about P. Sawyer. That boy's crazy for you. You guys have that whole Titanic love story thing going on. You jump he jumps kind of way only with a much happier ending!" Her best friend smiled. "It's a compliment trust me. Now get back into that uniform. Girls can be just as sexy in uniform as guys can." She threw a wink at her friend before walking out to give her some privacy.

Running her fingers over the white lines Peyton couldn't help but grin at the black uniform. Stripping out of her street clothes she slid the skirt over legs that he loved so much and pulled the top over her head letting the cotton warm the chills away. When she finished tying up her shoes she looked toward the sink where a blue object caught her eye. The ribbon lay perfectly still on top of the white porcelain until she wrapped it around her hair, creating a small bunny ponytail, and as she moved backward to get a better look at herself in the mirror she could feel the blue ribbon sway across her neckline.

The knocking on the door had brought her out of her thoughts. "Come in."

She turned slowly to watch two guys come into the room. They were painted blue from their face down to their waste.

"I'm a blue man." Oliver said sounding disappointed. "I'm a one hit wonder."

"Stop being a pessimist." Fin counter argued. "We're each a blue man, but way better looking than the actual group."

"Why are you guy's blue anyway?"

Both Oli and Fin looked at each other. Each oblivious to how they had become blue.

"It was Brooke's idea." Oliver answered as if it were reason enough.

"She's quite good in getting others to do what she wants done." Fin nodded.

"That's B. Davis for you." Peyton agreed while thinking of the time she was coherence into being a cheerleader. "Speaking of Brooke where is she?"

"Dunno mate. Said something about needing to get some business done, but said we should escort yeh out there." Fin held out his arm for her but all he received was a skeptical look. "Oh right. I'm blue." The body paint still felt a tad bit moist while he wondered how on earth he'd gotten himself into this mess in the first place.

"I'll follow you guys." Peyton said and as her two friends turned to walk out the door she noticed the numbers on their back. Fin sporting a 22 and Oliver wearing a 23. She stifled the giggle that wanted to implode and followed them. School Spirit was very much Brooke's unspoken motto.

***

Lucas couldn't get what Nathan had said earlier out of his head, after the first ten points were made. _Tonight is when your dreams come true, Luke. We've thought about this since we were kids. We're all here to share in that moment with you because it's our dream too; me, Brooke, and the guys. Please just don't wreck it, Luke._

The ball dribbled across the floor, the person controlling where the orange ball was going had it swerving around three bodies from the opposing team. The cheering crowd stood silent as the player shot it toward the basket, rounding the hoop the ball went in. The loud roars could be heard throughout the gymnasium. Too bad it wasn't for the home team.

The old coach dressed in a blue windbreaker threw his hat angrily across the floor grumbling his southern drawl coming out more while the referee blew his whistle to call for a time out. The Raven's teammates scurried off of the court looking over their shoulders and watching the opposite team, dressed in white and red, high five one another.

Coach Whitey opened his mouth to say something, but closed it abruptly thinking about the right words to phrase his next sentence.

"Listen here, we didn't win all the other games to get here, the state championship, to just throw it all away in the first quarter."

Some of the teammates put their heads down in shame while the others glared towards Lucas' way. No one had said anything but the once young protégé had succumbed to becoming an amateur in less than 8 minutes. His head was off in the clouds and that's not where his team needed him to be.

"Now get out there and show them that we are the best." Whitey said holding his hand out mid air while his young team toppled over his hand with their own making a small mountain before cheering 'Ravens' and headed back to the court. "Lucas you'd better sit this one out."

Nathan watched his brother walk past him toward the empty bench and quickly caught Brooke's eye. Rushing over to her Nathan searched her eyes and could feel Lucas' presence behind him.

"You're late." There was a hint of accusation in his voice.

"Sorry." Brooke said looking over her boyfriend's shoulder. "I, uh, couldn't find my lucky lip gloss."

"I hope you brought something else lucky then." Lucas stated from behind. "Because we're going to need it."

The three looked up at the score board and Brooke cringed. Oh yes there were defiantly in need of some prosperity.

"It's okay I brought something else. Something that's even luckier than my lucky lip gloss."

"Nathan." Coach Whitey yelled. "Get back in the game."

Shutting his eyes for only a second Nathan thought of serenity and headed back onto the court.

"I'm going to go get some water." Lucas stated not bothering to look at Brooke. "It's better than sitting on the bench and waiting." He walked past her and through the double doors bumping into two very spirited guys who were decked out in blue paint, mumbling an apology he didn't bother letting them accept or decline it as he made his way through the empty hallway and turned right.

"Was that-"Fin wondered turning his head turned slightly at an angle.

"I think it was." Oliver confirmed wondering why a co-captain of a team would walk away from a game that was about to start its second quarter.

"Guy's tell me again why I had to go get the two of you popcorn? That concession stand line was long." Peyton handed over the two bags filled with the popped buttery treat over.

"Uh, Blondie, I think boy Blondie just walked out of the game." Oliver stated.

"What?" Peyton asked looking at the scoreboard noticing the loosing team was in fact the home team and began scanning the floor and found that her friends might be correct.

"He might have been benched." Fin said lowly and received curious looks from his Trust Fund Kid's counter partners. "What, so I've suddenly taken an interest in basketball. It's not against the law or anything. I mean Rugby's a whole lot better. Much more of a manly sport-"

"Enough with the rambling, Fin. Where'd Luke go?" Both Fin and Oliver pointed to the right. "Thanks."

Peyton headed in the direction that Fin and Oli had pointed to and found him. Lucas had been standing, his back towards her, at what once use to be her locker. She quickly flipped open her phone and sent a text message his way hoping that he had his phone on hand otherwise this was going to be a little more difficult in the 'Surprise' factor. Luck was on her side.

'_Hey! How's the championship going?'_

Lucas read what was on the little screen. He didn't look around as he normally would, kept his head locked on her now empty locker and said out loud what he was typing. "It's disappointing."

Creeping slowly behind him Peyton felt the light vibrations in her hand and tried her best to keep it dead silent until she was a mere couple inches behind him.

"You can say that again. I didn't fly over 2,000 miles to see my boyfriend get slaughtered by a team who doesn't even compare to his great basketball skills." She bit her lip and watched as his breathing hitched.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing, her voice buzzing through his ear, or feeling, the warmth of her breath on the crook of his neck. He turned quickly noticing that she had taken a few steps back and he took her in. The way the uniform made her legs look longer than ever, the way her eyes seemed like a brighter shade of green even in the dimly lit hallway, and the way her smile shown brighter than any star. He practically leapt forward to her lifting her into his arms as if she was a feather and couldn't help the cliché moment that came when he spun her around crashing his lips onto hers.

"I take it your happy to see me." She smiled in between the kiss. He didn't say a word, but she knew her answer when she felt his smooth lips grace hers again.

"I've missed you so much." He told her, his eyes closed shut, resting his forehead against hers while one arm was wrapped around her waist and his hand was entangled with hers.

"I've missed you too." Peyton replied giving his hand a light squeeze. "Now how about you go win that championship for the both of us."

He grinned like a Cheshire cat would if cat's could grin and held tightly to her hand as they ran down the hallway and sharply rounded the corner both of them almost tripping onto each other but quickly gaining a balance before that could happen and they ran toward the doors that were outlined by a bright light from what was on the other side.

The double doors opened and they walked in together hand in hand. The large gymnasium was a buzz at the end of the second quarter and the beginning on the third one. He kissed her hand before they separated. He heading off toward the bench and she to go with her fellow cheer members.

Brooke met Peyton half way and engulfed her in a hug. "I knew you'd be a lot luckier than my lip gloss, tonight. We're going to win and when that happens I'm defiantly going to get lucky tonight if you know what I mean."

Peyton laughed rolling her eyes. "Is sex all you ever think about B. Davis?"

"Yeah." Brooke laughed jokingly handing her blonde friend a pair of pompoms and leading her away.

Lucas found himself in front of his team and in front of his couch. He was about to beg for a second chance and looking into the eyes of the guys before him he couldn't help but feel a little guilty for letting them down.

"Lucas-" Coach Whitey began to speak.

"Coach, I'm in this to win it. I need to get back out on the court."

"And why should I let you do that? You fumbled and missed the pass twice the last time you were out there."

"Because number fifteen is a blocker, but his left knee is weak. I can manipulate him by having him think I'm going right but at the last minute take a left."

There was silence amongst the team until someone spoke. "Let's do this."

The crowd erupted glad to see the Scott duo back on the court hoping that this would be the turnaround they needed. Knocking fists together Nathan told his older brother that it was good to have him back in the game with his head on straight.

"It's good to be back." Lucas replied looking over the heads of his team and spotting a pair of emerald eyes that set him straight.

The game went on with a couple of personal fouls, free throws, and the ever so enticing alley oops; things that a usual basketball game would carry. The home team was becoming more rowdy as the points became closer and closer to that of the visitor's score.

Nathan threw the ball to Lucas.

The cheerleader's cheered more than they ever had before, even more than at one of the regional competitions until the last ten seconds when the Ravens were only 3 points away. They stood silently Brooke grabbing onto Peyton's hand for support while Peyton grabbed onto Bevin's who grabbed onto Rachel's and it continued down till the last cheerleader was left.

Lucas gripped onto the ball quickly glancing around his teammates each doing a job to block any other player from going more than an inch toward him. Five seconds left. He bent his legs. Three seconds left. He shot the ball into the air. One second left. The ball swirled around the basket. As the buzzer sounded the ball went through the hoop. They had won the championship. They had won the championship!

Lucas fell to his knees, Nathan ran over to thank his brother for making the shot. Their team followed crowding around them cheering. Whitey stood at the end of the court his second chance had been fulfilled. The cheerleaders jumped into the air grabbing their pompoms and made their way to find their boyfriends or congratulate the team. The two guys painted in blue at the top of the stands threw their popcorn into the air and bumped their chests against one another allowing small paint chips to come off. And lastly the parent's of the boy's team who had won exhaled a breath they hadn't known they were holding until Lucas Scott made the shot. It would be a night full of celebration.

Nathan and Brooke had met up somewhere on the sidelines smiles that reached their eyes on both their faces.

"Oh my god. Baby!" Brooke wrapped her arms around Nathan's broad shoulders.

"Baby!" He said just as excitedly a little louder than the crowds own noise.

"Baby!" Brooke let go. "You just won a championship. A freaking championship."

"I know." He gloated.

"I'm so proud of you."

"It was a lucky night."

"Oh, tonight you're going to get luckier." Brooke winked. Getting up on the tips of her toes she brought his face down to her level and kissed him.

The different colors of confetti began to trickle down the stadium's ceiling all the while Lucas scanned the crowd looking at the familiar faces, but none of them were the ones that he was looking for. Until he found her standing in the middle of the court looking upward at the colorful confetti dropping all around her.

He watched her for a moment adoringly until he couldn't not be near her any longer. Walking toward her they both smiled.

"Hey!" She had her grin plastered. Her hands placed on her hips. "Nice shot."

"Nice legs." He retorted causing her to chuckle. "A little chickitty."

Bringing him into a hug he inhaled her scent. The scent he's missed so much, that of a tropical and sweet fruit blended together perfectly.

"It's you." He began to whisper into her ear. "The one I want standing next to me when all my dreams come true. You're my dream Peyton and without you none of this would matter." It was a strong statement coming from a young man, but he had meant every word.

Her green orbs looked into his ocean filled blue eyes and she knew, she knew him, and she knew his words were truth. And they stood there underneath the confetti and shared a dream come true for both of them. The crowd around them ceased to exist as if they were the only two left in the entire stadium because all he could see was her and all she could see was him underneath the florescent light. Not a single person would be able to take this moment away from them.

Removing a piece of confetti out of her hair he caressed her cheek, the blue wrist bands matching her ribbon perfectly, and rested his palm on the nape of her neck as she followed suit feeling the smooth hair underneath her hand before she found his neck. A cherish kissed shared between the one true pair.

**A/N: So there you have it peeps :) Reviews are more than welcome cause they make me super happy!! Ahh so let me just say I rewatched the "It's you" scene and it just makes my heart melt! I've fallen in love with LP all over again. Luke was just so gentle right before they kissed. I just love it.**

**Next Chapter: Without giving too much away the rest of the championship night which means a ton of LP-ness and the day following it when we find out what exactly is going to happen to Peyton. Is she heading back to California?**

_**Name of Title is a song by All-American Rejects**_


	33. Goodbye Apathy

**A/N: It has been ages, folks. Way too long and I apologize on my behalf. I could come up with excuse upon excuse of a broken wrist, followed by lack of muse, and life, but in the end there was still no update, but today that all changes :) It's been months, almost a year and I wonder if there are only a handful of you left actually reading this. If that's true well than I'm going to finish just for you.**

**Chapter Thirty Three: Goodbye Apathy**

The moon was low in the night sky on this beautiful evening, giving the effect that it was much closer and if you were to just stretch your hands out than you'd be able to touch it. There hadn't been any stars out yet except for the occasional shooting star that was wished upon by the few onlookers at the beach tonight. But the moon was low and it was large, it was the only source of light they needed as it illuminated the sand to look tropical and white while it also bounced off the waves causing it to shimmer.

The feeling of the championship hours ago still felt fresh in the minds of the two adolescents walking down the sandy shores. The high tide had kept them from walking underneath the pier but that didn't stop the couple from running down towards the ocean's edge and letting the water splash against their bare legs even if the waves felt freezing against their warm skin.

She was a daredevil tonight; sprinting into the ocean casually and sprinting right back whenever the waves would go up to her thighs. She was sure that Brooke would be less than ecstatic if she looked across the beach and found her friend frolicking in the sea in a cheer uniform, but when Peyton glanced over to were the bonfire had been set up she knew that her best friend was preoccupied.

Lucas took his chance, noticing Peyton had become distracted he followed her out into the water. He didn't worry about the shoes or jackets they left behind even though there was a chance that the ocean might take their clothing as victims. Which it had 2 minutes after Lucas first stepped into the water.

"My god." He whispered. The moon was positioned behind producing a glow around her, her back toward the waves giving it an all too scenic look. "You're beautiful."

Peyton didn't know just how the look in his eyes or the tone in his voice could make her heart flutter. She fell for this guy and she fell hard. Fin had been absolutely right about that even before she knew it.

Catching her by surprise Lucas swept her up into his arms just as a wave came crashing into them. God her boy was a romantic and that's all it took before Peyton than crashed her lips onto his as the wave collided with their bodies.

It had been sweet and yearning that kiss, but when they pulled apart it hadn't been because of the lack of air but because Peyton couldn't stop her teeth from chattering.

"Sorry." She mumbled noticing just how soaked he'd become. She could dry easily; the hem of her skirt was the only thing dripping while half of Lucas' pants had become drenched from the large wave he'd saved her from.

He wouldn't even have noticed if she wouldn't have said a thing, he was just more than happy to have her back. Using the pad of his thumb he wiped away a few specks that the sea's misty breeze left on her cheek and brushed off her apology. The way he saw it, she didn't need to ask for his forgiveness.

"Come on." Searching for her hand he quickly intertwined their fingers as he led her back to the bonfire to get warm.

"Done playing The Little Mermaid so soon?" Nathan teased watching as his brother returned with his girl.

"Be nice." Brooke hushed smiling nonetheless of the returning couple.

"I'm just surprised you didn't scare Oli or Fin away just yet." Peyton laughed when her eyes caught Oliver roasting a marshmallow and Fin quickly snagging it from the tip of the stick and shoving it into his mouth.

"And what makes you think we'd scare them away, Sawyer? We're good looking people; we couldn't scare anyone with these faces if we tried." Nathan asked acting hurt and grabbing Brooke's chin with his index and thumb before giving it a little shake whist she pouted.

"Oh, your make out sessions come to mind." Lucas added.

"Well we are too hot to handle." Brooke agreed. "I can see how someone would feel incompetent compared to us and feel frightened if they caught us doing..."

"T.M.I B. Davis." Peyton laughed. The brunette could share way too much information sometimes. Okay all the time.

"Fin." Lucas turned to look at his fellow companion whose mouth was currently stuffed with marshmallows while Oliver had just finished counting to four. When the two glanced up toward Lucas they looked at him a bit annoyed, unsure, and baffled all at the same time. "Oliver. Can we talk?"

"I suppose." Oliver spoke while Fin tried to swallow the fluffy white treats.

"We shall have to postpone this duel." Fin looked seriously toward Oliver. "Then it'll be determined who is the actual King of the Sloths."

"My friend, prepare to be dethroned." Oliver nodded toward him all the while Lucas looked between the two wondering what on earth was behind the topic they were discussing and questioning who in this century speaks the way they do.

The three walked a couple yards away from the rest of the group who were deep in discussion their words muted once the three guys reached the stairs that led up to the pier.

Lucas inhaled the smell of the ocean filling his lungs. "I want to say thank you. Thank you for bringing Peyton back to me for tonight."

"Hold on one second-" Oliver spoke.

"We didn't do this for yeh." Fin interrupted quickly. "We did it for her."

"Truth be told we could care less about what you think, about what you want, well, about you in general." Oliver shrugged. "But Peyton. She's one of us. She's a trust fund kid and we look out for our own."

"She's also one of us now, too." Lucas informed them. He watched as the two friends looked between one another and then back toward him before nodding. "I guess I just want to say thank you." Before either Fin or Oli could interrupt him he spoke again. "Thank you for being a great friend to her."

"She makes it easy. She's pretty great if you haven't noticed." Oliver told Lucas what he already knew.

"She's phenomenal." Lucas agreed.

The trio stood silently for about a minute before heading back toward the rest of their friends and just as they were about to reach them Fin stopped.

"I have to get something off my chest."

"Is it your shirt?" Oliver asked quizzically his face becoming disoriented.

"Please say no." Lucas quickly rushed in.

"Bloody hell." Fin murmured while Oliver and Lucas knocked their fists together. "I just wanted to say-"There was a small pause. "And if yeh ever repeat this to a soul I'll deny it all-" Another pause. "On behalf of myself and Oli. We just wanted to say yeh 're not such a bad chap, Lucas Scott."

Lucas grinned at both of them gladly. They had accepted him and it meant the world to him because they meant the world to Peyton and whatever meant the world to Peyton meant the world to him.

"But yeh're not bloody great either, mate." Fin devilishly smiled. He approved either way and that's how Lucas Scott was no longer on the Hurst/McCalister hit list.

They walked back trudging sand aimlessly into the air before reaching the fire.

"Where'd you guys go?" Peyton asked abruptly standing and rushing over toward Lucas tilting his head this way and that and running her hand over his face.

"Come down Blondie." Oliver spoke. "We didn't lay a single hand on him."

Looking over her shoulder skeptically she glanced back toward Lucas. She'd heard her two friends talking about Lucas numerous times during the time that they were broken up. All about what they would do next time they seen him and what not and so she continued her inspection before he wrapped his hands around hers.

"I'm fine, Peyt. They didn't lay a hand on me."

"There's no need for alarm, Peyt." Fin mocked the nickname that she loved so much. "Lucas is no longer on our twatted list. Alas there is no need for you to be concerned." Fin winked bringing the blue duffle bag toward him and taking out a bottle of liquor. "Whose ready for a drink. A cheer to the winning team?" When no one raised their hand to join he looked around the fire. "Seriously? Not a single one of yeh wants a shot?" Again he circled the group. "Oli?"

"I'm gonna pass, Fin. I've had my quota for the year at the party down at Pepperdine."

"My best mate won't even have a drink with me." Fin asked shocked. "Nathan?" He'd declined and so Fin personally went and asked around, each one of them disagreeing. Peyton had argued she was never going to take a drink from Fin ever again seeing as the last one he gave her had a roofie in it. His response was that he did it all for her and brought her back to Tree Hill as a surprise. She still resisted the urge which was rather easy. Brooke had said she was the designated driver and so she wouldn't take a drink. Lastly Fin stood in front of Lucas. "Mate? What about a toast. You won the championship. I say you deserve a drink."

"Dude, I'm gonna pass."

"All a bunch of sissies." Fin took a drink from the bottle. "Americans I'll never understand yeh."

"Are you sure you don't want a drink?" Peyton asked leaning against Lucas's chest and tilting her head up.

"Neah. I'm good. I want to remember tonight. Every single thing about it."

Boy, her boy was good.

"This town. Tree Hill. It's something else. Absolutely nothing at all like Los Angeles." Oliver mentioned looking up at the sky and noticing how he was able to spot a shooting star.

"You don't have to get worried about getting beat up by a cop." Nathan pointed out "Not to mention its safe, unlike LA."

"Speaking of the bobbies." Fin spoke up already having had a half bottle of the liquor. "Did I ever tell yeh the last time I was in this wee town?" Of course he didn't since he had refused to speak to anyone in the small town who was associated with the Scotts, but Brooke and Nathan didn't say a word as they watched entertained by the teen's slurred speech. "I got pulled over by the bobby in a fuzz caravan for making a right turn at a stop sign without stopping. The lad lectured me for 10 minutes."

"Um." Brooke spoke up finally. "It's kind of the law that you have to stop when you see a stop sign."

"Brooke, darling, I was on a bicycle." He spoke in a 'duh' kind of tone as if that would make it okay.

Peyton stood up and held out her hand for him to grab which he did. They strolled away the sounds of their friends growing fainter and fainter. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she wrapped her arm around his waist and they walked towards the moon.

Lucas stopped momentarily as he saw another shooting star race across the black sky and looked over toward Peyton. Her eyes were shut and her mouth was moving although he couldn't make out a sound. She was making a wish and he hoped that whatever it was it would come true. When she was finished she took another step forward, but he tugged her back. Their bodies were touching, molding together in perfection like clay, and fitting flawlessly like puzzle pieces. Putting his palm on top of her chest Lucas could feel the rhyme of her heartbeat.

"This right here-" He looked from her eyes down to where his hand was placed right above her heart and looked back into her green eyes. "It matters." This whole time it had been eating him up inside. For months now in fact, ever since he stayed behind in Mr. Carl's class and peaked at the drawing she had made. The one of the two of them, where he's handing her back her heart and telling her it didn't matter. "It always did." And he never breaks eye contact with her. "It always will."

Peyton was the one to stare away. She bit the corner of her lip nervously, but it was only for a second. Lucas' reassuring hand lifted her chin up so she was able to look at him again.

"I'm in love you." He's told her before and she's the only person he's ever told it to, but goddamit he means it from the deepest core inside of his very soul. "And your heart will always matter to me."

He doesn't know what hits him next as she tackles him to the floor. Peyton's mentioned time and time again that her boy is good with words. She's straddling him and there's sand everywhere. Sand digging in into her knees, sand all across his back now that he's discarded his shirt, sand in her hair, but that doesn't stop them. The moonlight, the beach, the sound of the waves, the smell of the ocean breeze, the kisses, the skin touching skin, it's all supposed to be romantic and it is. In the movies, but there's too much damn sand and Peyton's sure she feels something crawling on the back of her leg before it gives her light pinch.

She rolls off of him laughing almost annoyed. "I have sand in places where I shouldn't have sand."

He's laughing now too and hovers above her. He kisses her forehead, than her nose, and lastly her mouth. It might be the farthest they go tonight, but they're both happy with just kissing. For now anyway.

They're lost in their own little world for who knows how long when the sound of their friends calling out for them brings them back to reality. It's colder than they've realized and the gusts of wind have picked up when both Lucas and Peyton are finally found.

"Come on, you two." Nathan calls out. "So heads up Fin's kind of gone."

Peyton manages to roll her eyes and snuggles deeper into Lucas' arms. Sadly that does sound very much like the Fin she dearly loves. "I can't take him back to Larry and Anna's while he's in that state."

"Just come stay at our place." Lucas suggests. "We'll tell everyone that we stayed up to watch the sunrise. Plus dad and Deb are out, probably still celebrating, so they won't bombard us with questions."

"Like they ever do." Nathan adds.

And so it's settled when they drive up toward the large house, they'll be staying put for the night. Brooke and Nathan quickly head to Nathan's room, while Peyton and Oliver help Fin to one of the guest rooms as he mumbles looking at Peyton. "I'll admit I've done a lot of things in life that I'm not proud of. No, no that's not true, I'm proud of most of them." He pauses. Squinting his eyes he's trying to think of something before slurring out. "Mate, Peyton, I'm proud of myself today. I'm proud of the roofie in your drink. I'm proud that I brought you out here, I'm just proud."

All Peyton could do was laugh along with Oli. Their poor Fin would have no idea of this in the morning.

Waking up to arms wrapped around you is so much better than waking up to blankets wrapped around you Peyton thought. She could feel his steady breathing on her neck and the rise and fall of his chest on her back. He was still asleep, but not for much longer as he stirred awake when he felt her turn in his arms.

"Morning." Lucas would give anything to wake up like this every morning. Just to stare into her big green eyes.

"G'morning."

Peyton smiled trailing kisses along his jaw line making her way down to his neck. She felt his arms tighten around her torso his fingers lifting up the wife beater tank he let her wear for the night.

"Knock knock." The door opens quickly. "Oh." Brooke chirps. "I'll just let the two of you. Yeah." She quickly closes the door behind her.

Lucas can't help the grown that escapes his lips causing Peyton to laugh into his chest. She's never been a morning person before, but today it's like she's always been one.

There's another knock on the door this time with a shout that could be heard behind the door. "Don't open that." It's a warning that's coming from Brooke so instead there's another knock.

"Yeah?"

"Is Peyton up? Our flight leaves in an hour and we need to get going."

Another grown. This time it's simultaneously comes from both the blonde love birds.

"I don't want to go."

"I don't want you to go."

"I want to stay."

"I want you to stay."

They go at it like that for another minute forgetting about the person behind the door.

"Uh, did you hear that?"

"Yeah, Oli. We'll be up in a second." Peyton huffs wrapping her arms around her boyfriend. "Can we just stay like this?"

"I like that idea."

"I don't hear any getting up." Oliver's still behind the door and he knows Peyton. A second can be an hour. He stands there until the door opens and out trots both of them. Dressed and ready to go, yet not ready to go.

Getting into the navigator Nathan looks behind him to make sure everyone's buckled in. "Okay let's hit it."

"Hit what? Tim?"

Nathan can't help but laugh at Peyton's comment. It brings back the memory of "I'd hit that… with my car." He's sad that she has to leave and takes a little longer to put the car in reverse.

"The road." He finally answers back on what they're going to hit.

"Ugh, not so loud." Fin mutters throwing on a pair of sunglasses he found inside Dan Scott's household not caring that they were in fact women's and belonged to Deb.

"You're being auditorily sensitive today." Oliver nudges.

"Oh and your voice helps." Fin's scowl.

"What's wrong with Fin?" Brooke pipes letting the thought of last night's bottle slip her mind until she remembers.

"Can everyone keep it down, please?" He's rubbing his temples. "We had to leave at this ungodly hour?"

"Finny, it's two in the afternoon." Peyton speaks rolling down the window so her friend won't get sick.

"My god it's early." He's throwing his shirt over his head because the sunglasses don't help much.

Looking over at Oliver Brooke gives him a questionable look until he informs her. "He's got a thing about the sun."

"It's too bright." Fin moans.

The airport isn't far off and by the time the group reaches it they have ten minutes to spare. It's a private jet so there isn't any need to stand in line as long or get checked by security. They make it to the terminal five minutes later and it's time to say their goodbyes.

Fin and Oliver look between the two, Nathan and Lucas note that they do that a lot, but then they look at Peyton who's about ready to say goodbye to the Scott brothers and Brooke before they stop her and engulf her into a bear crushing hug, catching her off guard and almost tumbling to the ground with her. Thankfully Oliver has really good balance and he saves them from trippig.

"We'll miss yeh blondie!" Fin squeezes her tightly.

She's not the only one with the dumbfounded look. So are her friends unsure of what exactly is going on.

"Remember hugs not drugs." Oliver waggles his finger at her as if she were eight.

Peyton wants to laugh at what he just did, but she's uncertain. If this was a joke it was cruel. "What?"

"You're staying here."

"What exactly by staying here do you mean?"

"As in not getting on the plane with us." Oliver answers.

"Staying right here in hickville." Fin replies.

"No sunny Los Angeles for you."

"No fun in the sun, mate."

"Wait, what?" She felt like she wasn't hearing right.

"My goodness, Peyton you can't be that hard of hearing. You'll be staying here with Brooke, Nathan, and Lucas. In Tree Hill." Oliver smiles nudging her shoulder.

"How?"

"Well remember that suitcase and suit that came for me from my dear old dad? Apparently he's got me a job over in London with his company. I've already completed all the credits I need to graduate so I leave in two days." Fin spoke.

"What about you Oli?"

"Back to Europe for me."

"Boarding school, again?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah. The rents found out about my afterschool activities and they believe flying out of state to North Carolina doesn't exactly quite make the cut."

"We've spoken to Mick and he says with the attitude ye've been displaying in Los Angeles he's going to have to send ye to live with his sister. She's lives in a wee god forsaken town. Good luck with that." And he's smiling which makes her smile and the crowd around her smile.

She wraps one arm around Fin and the other around Oliver and gives them a tight squeeze. She's sad that they're leaving her behind, but she's happy at the same time.

They say goodbye to the rest of the group and one more hug between the three Californian friends before two of them leave her behind.

"Expect a bill-"Nathan calls out to the two guys walking through the terminal. "I broke a door handle on my car, dropping the two of you off, so now I have to open it from the inside."

"I call it heightened security." Fin replies turning around and waving goodbye.

"Lucas-"This time its Oliver calling out. "Last night Fin and I reupholstered the interior of your car. You can do a lot with a staple gun and a roll of tape."

Lucas' smile dropped.

"He's kidding." Peyton tried to reassure him.

"We kid!" Fin yelles back giving him the _I'm watching you_ notion with his hands.

Watching them walk into the terminal Peyton rests her head on Lucas' shoulder and he gives her a tight squeeze. The wish she made on the shooting star the night before had come true.

**A/N: And that's how Peyton Sawyer or Peyton Wolfe stays in Tree Hill :) Reviews are always welcomed and greatly appreciated. Truth be told they get me to write and that's how this chapter got to be by the reviews some of you have recently sent me. Thank you again.**

**I've recently had other ideas for LP stories. I'm not too sure if I'm going to get them down on paper, or virtual paper in this case. I guess we'll see. Maybe I'll put in some OTH dvds to get motivated since I stopped watching the show when LP left. Anyway next chapter won't be up till Sat or Sun (My weekdays are packed and hectic w/o any me time to put in.)**

**Btw-I do not condone under aged drinking. Just thought I'd state that.**

_**Name of Title is a song by OneRepublic**_


End file.
